Apprivoise-moi
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Clint Barton, lieutenant de police affecté, à la brigade des mineurs, vient en aide à une jeune sdf. Avec sa colocataire et collègue Natasha, ils vont recueillir la jeune femme qui dit se prénommer Wanda, qui a un jumeau qui est en garde a vue. Beaucoups d'Avengers présent. Hawksilver. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Une toute nouvelle fic écrite de mes petites mains et sorti de ma tête rêveuse. Oui rêveuse car depuis longtemps je rêve d'être policière. Cette fic sera écrire sur fond policier. Un petit peu d'enquête mais pas trop, c'est pas le principal. Le principal est évidemment le Hawksilver.**

 **J'ai choisi d'écrire sur la brigade de la protection des mineurs qui a changé de nom qui s'appelle aujourd'hui. Brigade de protection de la famille et de l'enfance. C'est une des brigade que je connais le moins, mais je trouvais que Clint serait parfaitement à sa place. Je l'aurais aussi bien vu dans la brigade des stupéfiant. Donc vous verrez qu'il sera tenté d'y aller lui aussi.**

 **Il y aura pas mal de jargon police. Si vous avez des questions n'hesitez pas. Pour commencer. GAV est garde à vue. Bpm. Brigade des mineurs. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic autant que j'ai eu à l'écrire.**

 **Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.**

 **Titre:** apprivoise-moi

 **Type** : UA

 **Perso** : Clint Barton, Pietro maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff, Tony stark et d'autres personnages.

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver.

 **Rating:** M pour le langage et les circonstances.

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Clint Barton, lieutenant de police affecté à la brigade des mineurs, vient en aide à une jeune sdf. Avec sa colocataire Natasha, qui est aussi sa collègue, ils vont recueillir la jeune femme qui dit se prénommer Wanda et qu'elle a un jumeau qui est en garde a vue.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **Apprivoise-moi.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Il se gratta le cou et soupira une énième fois. Les mots ne suivaient plus, il décida d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Le plus gros avait été fait de toute façon. Il se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise et écouta ce silence, ce trouble silence compte tenu de l'endroit. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de réunir tout les informations dont il se souvenait, la porte s'ouvra, il sursauta.

\- C'est toi. Dit-il en voyant sa collègue entrer.

\- Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre. T'as fini? Demande t-elle en levant un sourcil, tout en s'asseyant sur bord de son bureau.

\- Pfff.

\- Ca veut dire non? Demande t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. "C'est bon Clint, il est l'heure de rentrer."

\- Je dois finir ça. Rentre sans moi.

\- Ok. Finit-elle par dire en enfilant sa veste. "À plus Casanova."

\- Mouais. À plus. Dit-il nonchalamment. Il reprit sa feuille en main et lit tout ses notes. Il ne trouvait toujours pas les bons mots. Il craqua et descendit se chercher un café. Il longea le long couloir gris et rejoignit la cafétéria. Plus une goutte de café en salle de pause. C'est signe qu'il fallait rentrer. Il prit son courage à deux mains, retourna dans son bureau, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il se fit couler un café, il sourit. Le café l'apaisa. Il décida de sortir par devant pour lui permettre de boire son café tout doucement vers le parking.

La tête encore pleine de mots qui se mélangeaient, il percuta quelqu'un, son café se renversa sur la porte vitrée blindée. Il leva les yeux sur cette femme. Ses yeux Bleus lui transpercèrent le coeur. Elle avait les yeux rougis, et semblait paniquée.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur. Dit-elle en suffocant.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Elle regarda la main de l'homme qu'elle venait de percuter imbibée de café. "Je... Je vous en repaye un autre." Dit-elle en sortant quelques pièce en fond de sa poche.

En la regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut vite qu'elle avait les poches trouées. Des chaussures usées, un gilet de seconde main qui lui sert d'écharpe, des bas troués par endroit. Une pauvre fille, une sdf en somme.

\- Laissez. Lui dit-il en souriant.

\- Non c'est normal. Dit-elle en fouillant d'autre poche.

\- Madame. L'interrompit Clint.

\- Mademoiselle. Dit-elle sur un ton de repproche.

\- C'est moi qui vous le paye. Il sortit quelques pièce et les glissa à nouveau dans la machine. "Que prenez-vous?"

\- Un... Un chocolat s'il vous plaît. Dit-elle les yeux grand ouvert. Elle semblait surprise de la situation.

Le silence régna encore. Seul le bruit de la machine se fit entendre. Il lui tendit le chocolat, la salua et partit.

\- Attendez.. vous ne prenez pas de café!

Il se retourna souriant. "Si ... Biensure..." Il glissa d'autres pièces. Les mains de la femme entouraient le gobelet, elle semblait avoir froid. "Asseyez-vous mademoiselle, vous tremblez."

Elle sourit faussement puis s'assit. Il vit bien quelle n'avait pas envie de sourire. Il récupéra son café et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle le regarda et plongea à nouveau son nez dans le liquide chaud.

\- Vous attendez quelqu'un? Demande t-il

\- Mon frère. Il... Elle se leva soudainement et alla vers l'accueil, elle s'adressa aux policiers s'occupant du guichet.

\- Mon frère, Pietro Maximoff. Il m'a appelé. Où est t-il?

\- Il est en garde à vue madame. Il ne va pas sortir de si tôt. Répondit le policier chargé de l'accueil.

\- Quand sera t-il libéré?

\- Tout dépends de son audition. Je ne peux pas vous aider. Répondit seulement celui ci. Les épaules de la femme retombèrent, le désespoir arriva. Elle retourna jusqu'au banc et s'assit à nouveau à ses côtés.

\- Vous allez attendre votre frère ici?

Elle le regarda presque en colère et lui répondit sur la défensive. "Oui. Ça vous dérange ?!" Dit-elle agressivement.

\- Nullement. Vous allez attrapper froid et d'ici 30 minutes les portes seront fermées au public.

Elle le regarda de haut puis se leva et alla vers la sortie. Clint finit son café calmement puis il sortit de l'établissement lui aussi. Les mains dans les poches, le regard rivé sur le sol, il avançait, il la vit, assise, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Grelottant de froid sur le bord du trottoir. Il s'accroupit.

\- Mademoiselle... Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Elle lèva les yeux vers lui, les larmes coulaient. "Venez." Finit-il par dire. "Allons prendre un chocolat. Au chaud." Ajoute t-il en tentant de lui montrer le plus de ses sourires. Elle hésita un peu puis se leva, refusant tout de même l'aide que Clint tentait de lui donner en lui tendant sa main ouvertement.

Elle suivit les pas de Clint sans le regarder directement. Lui l'épiait de temps en temps. Elle avait l'air complètement déboussolé et seule visiblement. Pour lui, ce n'était pas de la pitié, juste de l'assistance. Il s'était juré de porter assistance aux victimes. Elle était victime de malchance.

Ils entrèrent dans le café, elle ne semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre, elle semblait gênée et mal à l'aise.

Il s'assit au fond de la salle, à sa place habituel. "Asseyez-vous." Lui ordonna t-il. Elle s'assit silencieusement. Le patron vint serrer la main de Clint, il passa la commande. Elle avait le visage baissé et fermé. Ses mains étaient à plat sur sa robe rouge foncée. Le silence règnait entre eux.

Le patron les servit. Un chocolat pour elle, un café bien corsé pour lui. Il plongea silencieusement un petit morceau de sucre à l'intérieur. Elle ne toucha même pas la tasse.

Maintenant c'etait lui qui était gêné. Il n'osait pas non plus boire son café.

\- Vous n'en voulez pas?

Elle lèva les yeux vers lui. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ouvrit le papier de sucre et plongea tout les carrés dans la tasse. Elle touilla le chocolat lentement.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous? Aucune réponse de la part de la jeune fille. "Moi, je m'appelle Clint. Et vous?" Toujours rien. Elle ne semblait ne pas vouloir répondre. Il attrappa sa tasse but son café d'une traite.

\- Wanda. Je m'appelle Wanda. Dit-elle finalement.

\- Bien Wanda. Enchanté. Que vous arrive t-il? Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux. "Qu'est-il arrivé à votre frère?" Toujours rien. Aucunes réponses. "Wanda... Parlez-moi."

\- Il... Je ne sais pas... Il m'a appelé et m'a dit qu'il était au commissariat.

\- C'est tout. Il ne vous a rien dit d'autre?

\- Non.

\- Il n'a jamais eut de démêlés avec la justice auparavant?

\- Oh si... Mon frère...

\- Quel genre de démêlés?

\- Vol, bagarre, dégradation de bien public... Et d'autres délits.

\- Des petits larcins en somme. Il sortira bientôt. Dit Clint en hochant de la tête.

\- Il avait l'air paniqué. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est vous qui êtes paniquée là. Elle prit sa tasse et but une longue gorgée. "Ça va aller." Chuchote t-il.

\- Mon frère est tout ce que j'ai. Il n'est pas ... C'est quelqu'un de bon. Soutint-elle. Il aimerait la croire mais il doute que son frère est au GAV par hasard.

\- Quel âge avez-vous?

\- 25 ans.

\- Vous êtes jeune.

\- Vous l'êtes aussi.

\- J'ai presque le double de votre âge mais merci du compliment. Wanda racontez-moi.

\- Vous racontez quoi?

\- Comment vous en êtes là. Vous et votre frère.

\- Comment ça?

\- Où habitez-vous.

\- Partout et nulle part.

\- Voilà c'est bien ce que je pensais. Où sont vos parents?

\- Nous sommes en âge de vivre sans nos parents! Lacha t-elle agressivement.

\- Je sais bien. Je veux vous aidez Wanda.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Rétorqua t-elle.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé pour que nous n'avez pas de toit sur la tête? Expliquez-moi. J'ai tout mon temps. Dit Clint en épiant les traits fatigués de la femme.

\- Nos parents sont décédés. Lâcha t-elle soudainement. "On survie depuis."

\- Vous ne préféreriez pas vivre. Au lieu de survivre.

\- Comme tout le monde.

\- Quel âge a votre frère?

\- 25 ans, nous sommes jumeaux.

\- D'où votre angoisse. Vous êtes liés tout les deux. Vos parents sont décédés il y a combien de temps?

\- Nous avions 17 ans.

\- Mince. Mais... l'État n'a pas prit soin de vous?

\- Si... On s'est émancipés.

\- Vous êtes courageuse Wanda. Elle sourit tristement.

\- C'est sûre que je dois être vraiment très courageuse pour suivre un inconnu.

\- Mais je ne suis plus un inconnu.

\- Mon frère vous considéreriez commme tel.

\- Votre frère n'est pas là. Dit-il, remuant malgres lui la douleur qu'elle portait déjà.

\- J'aimerai tant qu'il le soit. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux une nouvelle fois.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si ce n'est qu'un larcin, il sera dehors dans moins de 24h.

\- 24 heures... Répéta t-elle.

Le patron arriva vers eux. "Je suis désolé mais je dois fermer boutique."

\- Oh excuse-moi oui. Répond Clint.

\- Je commence à debarrasser les tables. Ajoute le cafetier. Clint acquiesca, Wanda se lèva.

\- Où allez vous? Demanda Clint en voyant Wanda se retirer.

\- Je rentre.

\- Où ça? Vous n'avez pas de toit.

\- Je... Je trouverais...

\- Je ne peux pas vous laissez errer dans les rues toute seule. Elle rit nerveusement. "Venez avec moi." Ajouta Clint.

Elle semblait choquée par la nouvelle. "Non. Non." Dit-elle déterminée.

\- Wanda faites-moi confiance. Et puis vous savez où me trouver si je fais un pas de travers.

\- Où vous trouvez de quoi. Non, non, non. Je... Laissez-moi tranquille. Fit Wanda en tenant d'échapper à la main de Clint.

\- Bien. Clint se lèva. "Au-revoir Wanda. Bonne soirée Robert."

\- Bonne soirée lieutenant. Dit l'homme en commençant à nettoyaler le sol.

\- Lieutenant. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Clint. "Vous êtes policier?"

\- Euh... Oui... Je... Elle fit un pas en arrière. "Je pensais que vous l'aviez deviné".

\- Non... Dit-elle les yeux ronds comme des billes.

\- Je comprend à présent pourquoi vous vous méfiez. Sortons d'ici, laissons-le fermer son établissement. La jeune femme s'emmitouffla dans son long gilet noir et sortit. "Venez, je vais vous emmener manger un bout. Je connais une brasserie qui sert toute la nuit. Enfin du moins jusque tard dans la nuit." La femme le suivit jusqu'au portail du parking du commissariat. "Attendez-moi là. Ne partez pas, je vous en supplie." Elle acquiesca mais il doutait qu'elle ne parte tout de même.

Il se précipita dans le parking souterrain. Il entra dans sa bagnole et souffla en mettant le contact. Il s'inquiètait vraiment pour cette jeune fille. C'était bien là, la première fois qu'il s'inquiètait autant pour quelqu'un surtout pour la sœur d'un client.

Il fini par reprendre son courage et fonça vers la sortie. Il glissa la carte magnétique, le portail s'ouvrit, il souffla de soulagement en voyant la chatain. Il s'arrêta devant elle, lui ouvrit la portière. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit.

\- Du coup on recommence les présentations. Elle le regarda et leva un sourcil. Clint lui tendit la main. "Clint Barton, lieutenant de police affecté à la BPM. Brigade de la protection des mineurs, pardon.

Elle sourit et se présenta. "Wanda Maximoff. Sans emploi."

\- Enchanté Wanda.

\- De même. Dit-elle gênée. Clint les emmèna dans une brasserie où bon nombre de ses collègues se restauraient après le service. Ils s'installèrent à l'étage, ils prirent tout les deux un croque monsieur et un soda.

\- Que faites-vous dans la vie? Je veux dire, vous avez bien dû travailler un jour. Vous devez avoir des compétences.

\- Je... J'ai travaillé dans un restaurant rapide. Et dans quelques bars.

\- Vous avez des diplômes?

\- J'ai un CAP hôtellerie et j'avais commencé un bac avant que...

\- Avant que vos parents ne décèdent.

\- Oui...

\- Et votre frère que faisait-il?

\- Il était en terminal STI.

\- STI?

\- Il partait vers l'informatique. En fait Pietro n'est pas un intellectuel, il voulait faire sport-étude. Nos parents n'ont pas voulu. Ils visaient autre chose pour nous. Seul l'informatique à sût captiver mon frère.

\- Pietro. C'est aussi joli que Wanda.

\- Merci. Dit-elle encore confuse.

\- Il se fait tard, où habitez-vous? Demanda t-il pour la seconde fois.

\- Vous allez recommencer avec ça?

\- Oui... Dit Clint inquiet.

\- J'habite chez une amie. Répondit tout de même Wanda.

\- Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais je pense que vous me mentez Wanda. Je peux vous héberger pour la nuit. Murmura Clint.

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Je ne vis pas seul, si ça peut vous rassurer, je vis en collocation avec une collègue. Faites-moi confiance Wanda.

\- Clint, vous êtes gentil mais non.

\- écoutez, il est déjà 2h30. On va chez moi, vous vous reposez, et demain, je vous dépose au commissariat, je reprend le service à 13h. Qu'en dites vous? Proposa Clint.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela? Demanda Wanda méfiante.

\- Parce que vous en avez besoin. Acceptez s'il vous plaît. Implora Clint.

\- Vous vivez vraiment avec une femme?

\- Oui, venez. Murmure Clint en tendant la main à la jeune femme.

Wanda hésita un moment puis accepta finalement la main tendue de Clint, qu'elle prit dans la sienne. Le duo se leva, Clint alla régler la note, pendant que la jeune femme allait aux toilettes. De retour, à l'accueil, ils prirent la route vers l'appartement de Clint.

Dans la voiture, Clint alluma radio, il n'y avait plus grande chose mais la musique adoucit les moeurs et il sentit que Wanda n'avait plus envie de parler ou du moins elle n'en avait plus la force.

C'est en s'arrêtant face au parking privé de son logement, qu'il s'aperçut que la jeune femme s'endormait doucement. Il choisit d'attendre d'être garé sur sa place pour entreprendre de réveiller la demoiselle.

\- Wanda, réveillez-vous. Nous sommes arrivés. La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle semblait se demander où elle était. "Wanda, c'est moi, Clint, venez." Il détacha sa ceinture, sortit de la voiture. Elle fit de même. Il lui fit signe de la tête de le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit, les yeux baissés par honte.

Il fit entrer la jeune femme dans son appartement situé au troisième étages d'un immeuble de standing. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte. "Entrez Wanda, je vous en prie. Asseyez-vous un moment." Il posa son sac sur la table de la salle à manger, enlèva sa veste puis rejoignit Wanda sur le sofa en cuir. il enleva ses rangers en soupirant de joie. La jeune femme lui sourit.

\- Mettez-vous à l'aise. Je... Vais aller vous chercher de quoi dormir." Clint entra dans la chambre de sa collègue qui dormait profondemment, il fouilla dans ses affaires, prit une de ses chemises de nuit, attrappa une couverture sur le palier puis revint vers wanda. Il posa la couverture sur le canapé. "Je vous ai préparé une chemise de nuit. C'est à Natasha, ma collègue, vous prendrez ma chambre." Il tendit la main à Wanda. Elle avait l'air confuse. Elle se lèva et suivit le maître des lieux.

Il lui montra la chambre dans laquelle elle dormirait, puis lui montra la salle de bain, où l'attendait la chemise de nuit, une serviette et un gant de toilettes.

\- Je vais vous laisser, faites comme chez vous Wanda. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux. "Clint!" Chuchota t-elle

\- Oui. Répondit Clint sur le même ton .

\- Merci. Murmura t-elle.

\- De rien, bonne nuit Wanda. Dit-il une seconde fois avant de rejoindre le salon. Clint se mit en caleçon, et s'allongea sur son canapé. La couverture lui recouvrant le corps, il ferma enfin les yeux.

\- Clint... Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Le lieutenant leva les yeux vers sa coéquipière.

\- Nath... Dit-il en fronçant les yeux à la lumière du jour.

\- Pourquoi tu as dormi sur le sofa? Demanda son amie en allant dans la cuisine. Clint ne répondit pas et resta allongé sur le canapé. La rousse revint. "T'es rentré à quel heure?" Demanda t-elle en déposant une tasse de café sur la table.

\- Tard... Dit Clint en se redressant avant que Nath lui mit sa tasse entre les mains.

\- T'es sorti? Demanda la rousse la nez dans sa tasse.

\- Pas vraiment... J'ai... En sortant du commissariat, j'ai percuté une jeune femme. On a discuté, je les invité à boire un café. A manger aussi. Ajouta t-il.

\- T'as viré de bord à nouveau? Se moqua Natasha.

\- Noooon... C'est pas ce que tu crois... Dit-il en roulant des yeux. "Elle... Dort mon lit."

\- Quoi? T'as ramené une fille ici?

\- C'est... Une sdf, je crois. Avoua Clint.

\- Mais t'es sérieux là? Clint t'abuse. Dit-elle en fronçant les yeux.

\- Elle... Elle m'a fait de la peine. Avoua le lieutenant.

\- Mais Clint putain arrête tes conneries!

\- Son frère est au gav. Ajouta Clint en faisant la grimace, qui se doutait que sa collègue le prendrait mal.

\- En plus! Ajouta la femme en soupirant.

\- Je crois qu'elle dépend de lui. Ils sont jumeaux. Tenta de se défendre Clint.

\- Mais sérieux, il faut que tu arrêtes tes conneries. Ajouta la rousse en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Je sais... Mon grand coeur me perdra. Ricana Clint.

\- Je plaisante pas Clint. Gronda la rousse.

\- Moi non plus. Il regarda sa montre. 9h30. "Tu passes sous la douche? Ou je peux y aller?"

\- Va! Lance Nath en s'emmitouffant à la place de Clint, sous la couverture chaude.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, Clint vit les habits de Wanda, bien pliée sur le sèche linge, il décida de les prendre et de les mettre à laver de suite puis il passe enfin sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, comparé à la nuit froide qu'il avait passé. L'automne était vite arrivé et il se demandait comment Wanda pouvait t-elle supporter ce froid avec ses fringues trouées.

Il informa sa collègue que la douche était libre, qu'il allait acheter des croissants. Il demanda à sa coéquipière si elle pouvait regarder si la machine était fini pendant son absence et de mettre les vêtements dans le sèche linge, si c'était le cas. Natasha soupira mais accepta finalement.

En revenant de la boulangerie, Wanda dormait toujours, Nath était lavée et habillée, et avait préparé la table. Il s'installa à côté de sa collègue et regarda le bol que Nath avait tout de même posé sur la table pour Wanda.

\- Comment s'appelle t-elle? Demanda Nath en ouvrant le paquet de la boulangerie.

\- Wanda. Dit Clint souriant.

\- C'est joli. Dit -elle en sortant un croissant.

\- Tout comme elle. Elle est... Tu vas l'adorer. Ajouta Clint.

\- Il n'y a pas lieu de l'adorer. Elle ne passe qu'une nuit... Elle reste qu'une seule nuit hein? Demanda Nath en dévorant son croissant.

\- Oui... On la déposera au boulot. Informa Clint.

\- Ok.

\- Bonjour... Murmura Wanda. "Je..."

\- Bonjour Wanda venez. Dit de suite Clint.

\- Bonjour. Lança Nath un peu froidement.

\- Je ne trouve pas mes habits. Bafouilla Wanda en baissant les yeux.

\- Je les ai mis à laver. Tu les as mis à sécher? Demanda Clint.

\- Oui... Je vais aller voir. Répondit Nath en se levant.

\- Asseyez-vous Wanda. Dit aussitôt Clint en tapotant la chaise en bout de table. La jeune femme s'avança doucement, vêtue d'une long chemise de nuit, deux fois trop grande pour elle. Elle s'assit silencieusement.

\- Café? Demanda Clint en tenant la cafetière.

\- Merci.

Clint servit la jeune femme, puis Nath arriva et posa ses habits sur la table, puis lui déposa un challe sur les épaules. Wanda se tourna stupéfaite. "Merci." Murmura t-elle encore.

\- Vous pouvez le garder, la chemise de nuit également. Wanda baissa les yeux. Clint lança un regard à Natasha. La rousse s'était-elle rendu compte qu'elle mettait mal à l'aise Wanda?

Nath s'attabla, Clint tendit les croissants à Wanda.

\- On ne mange jamais à midi quand on bosse de l'aprèm. Mais on déjeune bien. Dit Clint.

Wanda sourit mais ne dis rien, elle semblait un peu gênée de la situation.

Clint regarda l'horloge. "11h00 ça va. Vous pouvez prendre une douche Wanda. Enfin vous avez le temps, on part à 12h35. "

\- D'accord. Dit seulement la jeune femme. Ils mangèrent tout les trois en silence, puis Clint débarrassa la table avant de se prélasser devant la télé, Natasha quant a elle faisait la vaisselle, Wanda l'assista puis la jeune femme alla prendre une douche.

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle s'assit à côté de Clint qui lui regardait l'heure. Il attrappa ses rangers et les enfila.

\- Vous travaillez toujours en civile?

\- Oui... Répondit Clint.

\- C'est le seul avantage qu'on ait. Lança Nath.

\- Je trouve ça beau les tenues des policiers. Dit Wanda en souriant.

\- Vous pensez que votre frère pense la même chose? Demanda Nath en riant.

\- Non... Je ne pense pas... Dit-elle en baissant les yeux, à la fois gêné mais aussi en colère.

\- Nath! Rala Clint. Bon allez on va se mettre en route. Dit aussitôt Clint.

Wanda se lèva et baissa les yeux. Clint lui sourit tout de même. Il choppa ses clefs et signa aux filles de passer devant lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise. Merci pour vos reviews. Gros bisous Deryous et merci de continuer à suivre mon cerveau dérangé.

Val: la rencontre ne se fera pas de suite, il fait déjà apprécier la sœur pour supporter le frère. gros bisous.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Apprivoise-moi

Chapitre 2

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Dans la voiture, Wanda était à l'arrière, elle était bien silencieuse, elle avait le châle de Natasha sur ses épaules, mais avait refusé de prendre la chemise de nuit. Qu'est ce qu'elle en ferait? Clint s'arrêta devant le commissariat, mit ses warning puis se tourna vers la jeune femme. "Bon.. on doit aller bosser nous. Ça va aller?"

\- Oui, merci pour tout. Dit-elle en regardant Clint puis Natasha. Elle descendit de la voiture et entra au commissariat pendant que Clint fit demi tour pour entrer dans le parking souterrain.

Clint se gara à sa place habituelle, puis sortit en silence. "Ça va Clint?" Demanda soudainement sa collègue.

\- Ouais... J'espère que ça ira pour Wanda. Murmura t-il.

\- Elle est mignonne. Enfin je veux dire, elle est gentille, c'est une fille courageuse, je pourrais pas dormi dehors moi. Déclara la lieutenante.

\- Je pense qu'elle non plus ne pouvait pas le faire. Mais je suppose qu'elle n'a pas vraiment eut le choix. Dit Clint en entrant dans les locaux. Ils montèrent directement dans leurs bureaux, sans passer par la machine à café. Clint enleva sa veste et alluma son ordinateur, il avait encore ce foutu rapport à finir. Il fit craquer ses doigts puis se mit à la tâche. Natasha quant à elle, regarda les rapports de l'équipe de nuit et de celle du matin.

Trois autres collègues arrivèrent peu après eux, le lieutenant Jane Foster et les deux nouvelles recrues. Les lieutenant stagiaire Kate Bishop et Sam Wilson. La brune s'assit sur le bureau de son chef. "Alors elle a avoué la gamine?"

Clint leva les yeux vers la femme et leva un sourcil. "Non. Tu peux descendre de mon bureau Bishop?"

\- Elle avouera jamais. Lança la rousse en s'asseyant sur la chaise de son propre bureau.

\- C'est clair. Répondit le noir en s'asseyant, lui aussi sur la grande table qui servait également de bureau.

\- Elle est peut-être innocente. Déclara la châtain clair en regardant les dossiers sur la table.

\- Toi, tu penses tout le monde innocent. Lâcha la brune en restant sur le bureau de Clint.

\- Je suis d'accord sur ce coup. T'es trop gentille Jane. Ajouta Natasha.

\- Bon les filles! C'est bon on peut bosser aussi! Lâcha Clint en soupirant.

\- Merci pour les filles. Lança Sam.

\- Ah c'est bon Wilson. Bon il est où Lang? S'impatienta Clint.

\- On va en ronde ou il y a quelques chose de prévu?

\- On va y aller Nath... Lâcha Clint avant que son téléphone sonne. Il décrocha pendant que ses quatres collègues pipeletaient.

Il tenta d'écouter ce que le commissaire Fury lui dictait puis raccrocha. "Eh oh vous allez la fermer là! On s'entend plus parler putain!" S'énerva Clint. "Bon. Nath, Scott arrivera en retard, prends Wilson et Bishop avec toi en ronde. Vous filez les gamines de la gare Est. Foster, j'ai besoin de toi sur un dossier sensible."

Les deux stagiaires saluèrent leurs chef de brigade puis suivent le lieutenant Romanoff. La douce Jane Foster s'installa face à Clint.

\- Un dossier sensible tu dis.

\- Attouchement sur une enfant de 7 ans.

\- Mince. Qui est le présumé?

Clint inspira un bon coup et lâcha. "Son père." Clint se leva et vint à la rencontre de la victime. Les policiers frappèrent à la porte du commissaire.

\- commissaire Fury

\- Barton! Bon. Il s'agit de melle Cindy Milles, c'est la maîtresse de la petite qui a donné le signale d'alarme. Lança de suite le commissaire noir en tendant un dossier. Clint l'attrappa et le feuilletta.

\- Elle accuse son père d'attouchement. Et la mère? Elle est au courant? Demanda Clint.

\- La mère est démissionnaire. Répondit le commissaire.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle a tenté de défendre sa fille? Demanda le lieutenant Foster.

\- Trois fois aux urgence au moins de deux ans. Constata Clint.

\- Deux fois pour infection. Ajouta le noir.

\- Pauvre petite. Soupira la femme.

\- On va l'interroger dans le bureau ça sert à rien de l'emmèner en salle d'audition. Déclara Clint en regardant sa collègue.

\- Faites comme bon vous semble. Dit le commissaire en s'asseyant à nouveau dans son fauteuil en cuir.

\- Ok, tu vas chercher la petite, je t'attend dans le bureau. Je vous tiens au courant patron.

Son supérieur le salue puis Clint sortit également. Il retourna dans son bureau et rangea un peu ses dossiers pour recevoir la petite. On frappa à sa porte.

\- Entrez... Ah c'est toi. Lança Clint en voyant Scott Lang.

\- Désolé chef.

\- Ça va mieux? Demanda Clint

\- C'est une angine, sa mère s'en occupe. Dit Scott en faisant la grimace.

\- Ok... Bon on est sur un dossier "S", Foster est partie la chercher.

\- Quel âge?

\- 7 ans.

\- Oh mon dieu, l'âge de Cassie. Déclara Scott en fermant les yeux, imaginant sa propre fille.

\- Oui... Son père. Affirma Clint.

\- Merde... Souffla Scott

\- Ouais... Bon, Wilson, Bishop et Nath sont partis en ronde. Profite s'en pour tenter d'identifier le gars du braquage de la pompe essence.

\- Ok... Dit Scott en sortant du bureau. Clint rangea encore deux trois trucs, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Clint s'adoucit aussitôt que la petite franchit la porte, il se leva et s'accroupit face à elle, se présenta et l'informa que la discussion sera filmée. " discussion " avait-il choisi au lieu de déposition. La douce Jane assise à ses côtés, la petite fille Commença à faire son récit. C'était dans ses moments comme ceux ci, que Clint savait pourquoi il faisait ce métier, ces jeunes enfants abusés avaient besoin de lui. Et en même temps. Il ne supportait plus cette brigade, non pas ses collègues, ni ses clients ou ses requérant mais surtout ses affaires sordides. Ça faisait déjà pourtant 13 ans qu'il bossait dans cette brigade, 17 ans dans la police nationale et parfois il regrettait son ancienne affectation à police secours.

En passant son concours, Clint avait espéré entrer dans la brigade prestigieuse des stupéfiants mais hélas, il fut affecté à la BPM. Il aimait son métier, il aimait les enfants, même si il savait qu'il en aurait jamais, mais là au moins il pouvait en aider quelques-uns.

La déposition de la petite effectuée, le lieutenant Foster emmena la gamine boire un jus en attendant les services sociaux, Clint quant à lui rejoignit Scott aux archives.

\- Scott?

\- Je suis là chef.

\- Tu viens boire un café? J'ai besoin d'une pause là. Dit Clint en passant seulement la tête entre le battant de la porte.

Scott ferma le dossier qu'il étudiait et suivit son chef de brigade jusqu'à la salle de pause.

\- Alors? Demanda le lieutenant Lang.

\- Demain on va recevoir son père. Répondit Clint en soupirant.

\- C'est toi qui va le recevoir?

\- Oui, je vais pas laisser Jane toute seule. Vivement que Steve revienne, j'en peux plus de ses histoires d'incestes et de viol sérieux. Et toi t'en es où dans le braquage? Dit Clint en longeant ce couloir morose.

\- J'ai quelques pistes, il faut encore que j'éclaircisse quelques détails. Confia Scott.

\- T'as besoin de renfort pour tes recherches?

\- Bah donne-moi un stagiaire au pire. Dit Scott en riant.

\- Soit vous vous mettez à trois sur la recherche soit t'es tout seul. Wilson va assister à l'audition du père Miles. Lança Clint en sélectionnant sur café long sucré.

\- Faut bien qu'il s'y mette.

\- T'es un marrant toi. T'es tombé dans la bonne équipe avec tes délinquants. Dit Clint en récupérant le café.

\- Je plaisante, ça doit être dure, merci. Ajouta Scott en récupérant le café.

\- Ça l'est crois-moi. Soupira Clint en se servant un café lui aussi.

Le café en main, les deux lieutenant vinrent se poser sur un tabouret. "Demain matin, vous plancherez sur le braquage toi, Nath et Bishop. Moi, Jane et Wilson on auditionera Miles." Dit Clint en regardant l'horloge numérique au dessus de la porte. Les deux flics burent leur café tranquillement puis Clint regarda à nouveau l'heure. "Bon, allez, une clope et je vais contacter l'opérationnel." Dit Clint en sortant de la salle de pause. "L'opérationnel" c'était le surnom d'une partie de la brigade composée de Natasha, de Scott et de la stagiaire Bishop, qui traitaient en partie, les infractions commises par des mineurs ou affaire extra-familiales. L'autre groupe est appelé le groupe d'enquête tout simplement, cette partie traîtait des affaires intra-familiales. Elle est ccomposée de Steve Rogers, en vacance, du lieutenant Jane Foster qui avait un doctorat de psychologie en main. Et de Sam Wilson un tout nouveau stagiaire. Clint, quant à lui dirigeait tout ce petit monde, et épaulait les équipes si besoin était. Il était aussi en charge de transmettre les dossiers et rapports de la demi journée, aux équipes de nuit ou de l'après midi.

C'est ainsi, un peu sous tension que Clint fonça à l'extérieur sans passer par la case acceuil. Il se posa sur un muret et se délecta de sa première clope de la journée.

Clint salua deux, trois collègues en tenues, de vieilles connaissances de l'époque où il était simple flic, et était affecté à police secours. Il en avait de bons souvenir, même horaires, et même client, les PS traitaient tout les types d'infractions, ils étaient ensuite relayés par les brigades spécialisées, comme la sienne.

Il se souvint encore du jour où il avait passé son concours d'officier et qu'il avait été affecté à la BPM. Il avait été lieutenant stagiaire pendant un an puis une nouvelle stagiaire avait fait son apparition, Natasha Romanoff. Ils étaient affectés à l'opérationnel tout les deux puis 8 ans après, il était passé chef de brigade.

Il remonta dans son bureau en passant par la salle de pause pour voir si Scott y était toujours. Aucune trace de lui, il avait dû plancher à nouveau sur ses dossiers. Jane foster parcontre était assise au bureau.

\- Alors? Demanda Clint en entrant.

\- Elle vient de repartir, pauvre gamine. Soupira la femme.

\- Humm. Clint s'assit à son bureau également puis appella l'opérationnel.

\- BPM opé! Lança Clint dans la radio.

\- BPM opé, on te reçoit. On est au gav. On va remonter. Répondit Natasha.

\- Ok. Dit Clint en posant la radio sur la table. Clint ouvra plusieurs dossiers, puis l'opérationnel revint.

Kate et Sam se laissèrent tomber sur une chaise autour de la grande table, Nath elle s'assit devant Clint.

\- Où est Scott? Demanda Nath.

\- En bas, il planche toujours sur le braquage. L'informa Clint.

\- Il a trouvé quelques chose? Demanda la chef de l'opérationnel.

\- Quelques truc. Vous avez eu quoi? Demanda à son tour de la chef de la brigade.

\- Bagarre de gosses. Enfin une des deux filles avait une arme blanche quand même. Et elle a foutu une trempe à Wilson, ça va Sam? Dit Nath en se tournant vers lui a moitié hilare.

Clint sourit, et regarde Sam qui se frottait la joue en faisant la grimace..

\- Je préfère largement ce que je fais. L'opé, c'est pas pour moi. Déclara le noir.

\- Demain, tu retournes à ton affectation. Bon... Les filles vous allez aider Scott? Tu prend Sam et tu le brief sur l'affaire Miles? Ordonna Clint à Jane.

\- Oui... Viens Wilson. Dit-elle en saisissant son dossier. Clint regarda Sam et Jane sortirent du bureau, puis regarda Nath qui restait face à lui

\- Tu attends quoi? T'attend que le boulot vienne à toi? Allez boulot!

Nath le regarda puis se tourna vers Kate. "Kate, rejoins Scott, je dois parler à Clint."

La jeune femme acquiesca, sortit du bureau, puis Clint leva un sourcil et fit un signe de menton à Nath. "Alors? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

\- Wanda est encore en bas. Informa t-elle.

\- Encore? Son frère n'est pas encore sorti?

\- J'ai parlé avec le chef geôlier. Il est passé devant le proc, il va être déféré. Lança Nath.

\- Mince. Dit Clint en chopant un stylo.

\- Wanda ne le sait pas encore... Il a pris deux mois ferme. Ajouta Nath.

\- T'es sérieuse? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait au juste? Demanda Clint qui commençait nerveusement à jouer avec ce stylo.

\- Complicité de trafic de drogue.

\- Complicité? Un chouff? Se douta Clint.

\- Ouais... Acquiesca t-elle.

\- Il avait des antécédents?

\- Ça, je sais pas. Avoua Nath. Clint soupira et se laissa tomber sur son dossier. "Elle m'a fait signe, je lui ai juste fais signe, je suis remontée toute de suite. J'avais pas la force de lui dire que..."

\- Humm... Je vais... Je vais aller la voir. Décida Clint.

\- Ok... Dit Nath en se levant. "Dit lui que ... Je suis tout cœur avec elle mais..."

\- Ouais t'inquiète. Allez va bosser un peu. Dit Clint en se levant également.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et alla vers l'accueil, il entendit des cris au fond du couloir. Il accéléra son pas. Il se demanda si ces cris et pleurs étaient de son amie. Son amie? Depuis quant l'était-elle? Il accéléra encore ses pas puis vit Wanda debout, pleurant en serrant le challe de Natasha contre elle. Ce n'était pas Wanda qui criait, elle avait l'air plus, comme, anéanti. Il la vit s'effondrer au sol. Il courut vers elle et la ramassa.

\- Clint... Suffoqua t-elle.

\- Wanda, je suis là, chuttt calmez-vous.

\- Ils me l'ont priiiiis. Dit-elle en pleurant.

\- Chuttt. Calmez-vous Wanda. Dit Clint en essuyant les larmes de la jeune femme.

\- Pietroooo... Pleura la femme, puis elle s'effondra dans les bras de Clint. Le lieutenant la prit dans ses bras, c'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait quelqu'un dans ses bras, surtout une femme. Il tenta de la calmer.

\- Ça va aller Wanda, faites-moi confiance... Suivez-moi. Ajouta t-il en ramenant la jeune femme vers son bureau.

Wanda était toujours dans ses bras lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans son bureau. Il la fit asseoir, il s'accroupit, comme il le faisait pour les enfants. Il lui caressa le dos, puis se redressa et attrappa une boîte de mouchoirs qu'il lui tendit.

\- Restez-là. Je vais vous rapporter quelques chose. Wanda le regarda, les yeux encore mouillés puis pressa son challe sur elle. Clint se redressa et courut chercher un chocolat chaud, en entendant que chocolat coulait, il appella Nath, sur son portable.

\- Nath!

\- Ouais..

\- Wanda est dans le bureau, elle est... Effondrée.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

\- Écoute... Je lui amène un chocolat et je vais voir pour rentrer.

\- Avec wanda?

\- Ouais avec Wanda.

\- Clint...

\- Quoi Nath c'est bon... Pas sûre que Fury accepte que je parte, Steve n'est pas là.

\- Ah oui merde.

\- Tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance?

\- Pour?

\- Si je lui file les clefs de l'appart.

\- Tu déconnes Clint non!

\- Bon... Je vais l'accompagner au QG. Je demanderai à Robert de jeter un oeil sur elle.

\- Ouais c'est mieux... Tu compte l'amener à la maison ce soir?

\- Ça t'emmerde? Lui demanda t-il non méchamment.

\- Un peu... Mais bon...

\- Bon, je suis devant le bureau. À toute .

Il raccrocha et entra dans son bureau. Wanda pleurait encore un peu. Il lui sourit et lui tendit le chocolat, elle répondit à son sourire. "Qu'a fait Pietro?" Lui demanda t-il.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus. Une histoire de drogue apparemment.

\- Ils ne vous ont pas informé?

\- Non... Ils m'ont juste dis qu'il est incarcéré pour une histoire de drogue. Deux mois... Il a prit deux moi. Dit-elle en pleurant à nouveau.

\- Wanda calmez-vous. Dit Clint en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans lui? Sanglotta t-elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je suis là, je ne vous laisse pas.

\- Que pouvez-vous faire?

\- Déjà, dans un première temps, vous allez vous calmez hein... Vous allez boire votre chocolat et je vais vous accompagner au café d'en face, vous savez là où je vous ai emmené la premiere fois. Wanda leva ses yeux vers Clint. "Robert prendra soin de vous pendant mon service, je vous rejoindrai après." Wanda sourit tristement. "Je ne vous lâche pas Wanda, croyez-moi." La jeune femme sourit enfin, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait le soutient de quelqu'un d'autre que de son frère ou de quelques amis qui lui restait.

Comme dit précédemment, Clint lui laissa le temps de finir son chocolat et se calmer aussi, puis il accompagna Wanda. Clint la fit asseoir au fond de la salle, puis il alla voir Robert, le patron du café. Le cinquantenaire accepta de suite de rendre service à un ami et promit de jeter un oeil sur la jeune femme pendant son service.

Clint revint aussitôt dans l'enceinte du commissariat. Il devra avoir une bonne discussion avec Natasha, car il ne comptait pas laisser la jeune demoiselle sur les trottoir. Toute l'après midi, le lieutenant pensa à une approche pour convaincre son ami que Wanda serait une bonne aide.

Apres avoir étudié de nombreux dossiers, Clint, prit une pause, il descendit à la salle de pause, se prit un café et s'installa près de la fenêtre. Le ciel grisonnant ne lui donna pas le sourire, il risquait de pleuvoir, l'automne grignotait les jours. Wanda devait rester chez lui, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dehors par ce froid. Son devoir en tant que fonctionnaire de police était d'aider les autres, il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Il finit par avaler son café devenu froid puis sortit fumer une clope et rencontra sur le parvis, son ami chef de la brigade des stupéfiant, le capitaine Tony Stark. À deux, ils parlèrent de boulot, de dossiers, de clients, Clint n'osa pas évoquer l'affaire de Pietro. Il alluma une seconde cigarette et continua de discuter.

La stup revint avec une interpellation, deux des officiers emmenèrent le prévenu en audition, le troisième resta avec eux. Tom Laufeyson, lieutenant de police, c'est lui qui amèna l'affaire sur le tapis.

\- J'ai appris qu'ils ont déférés le prévenu dans l'affaire Dockson... Dit le brun au cheveux long.

\- Ouais... Il a pris deux mois. Confirma Stark.

\- Seulement? Lâcha Laufeyson surpris.

\- Il est incarcéré pour complicité de traffic de drogue. Ajouta le capitaine en tirant une taffe sur sa clope déjà bien consumée.

\- Vous le croyez, vous? Questionna le lieutenant des stups à son supérieur.

\- C'est à la justice de trancher! J'ai ramené les preuves de sa culpabilité! Si le juge estime que Maximoff est seulement complice... Que veux-tu que je fasse? Ricana Stark en écrasant sa clope.

\- C'est quoi cet affaire. Demanda Clint avec intérêt.

\- Une petite affaire de résine. Rien de bien grave. Dit seulement le plus haut gradé.

\- Du deal dans les cages d'escaliers. Ajouta le brun aux yeux clair.

\- Et vous avez quoi? Demanda à nouveau Clint tentant d'y voir plus clair sur cet affaire.

\- Flag. Lâcha Stark. "Pour le lieutenant de Dockson." Ajouta t-il. "mais pas Maximoff, il avait rien sur lui. Il affirme qu'il a fait le chouf." Lança le capitaine légèrement énervé par le dénouement.

\- C'est peut-être vrai. Proposa Clint naïvement.

\- Tu ne le connais même pas. Ricana Tony.

\- Et alors... La présomption d'innocence ça te dis quelque chose? Se défendit Barton.

\- Ouais enfin là, il a été jugé. Pour complicité au moins. Conclut Tom.

\- On le rechoppera, dans deux mois pas grave. Souffla Tony en saluant Clint.

Clint acquiesca seulement, jetta sa clope et remonta dans son bureau. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et tenta de contacter ses équipes.

Il regarda machinalement par la fenêtre lorsqu'il composa la fréquence radio, il pleuvait à présent. "Hawkeye, pour l'opé BPM." Annonça Clint sur les ondes.

\- Opé BPM, Black widows. Répondit Nath par son nom de code.

\- Vous en êtes où? Demanda Barton.

\- On est toujour en position, rien ne bouge réellement. Déclara t-elle.

\- Ok... Nath?

\- Oui. Répondit aussitôt la femme surprise que Clint l'appelle par son prénom par radio.

\- Il va falloir qu'on parle quand tu rentres. Annonça Clint en soupirant.

\- Ok... Répondit-elle calmement, qui se doutait que cette conversation ne serait pas professionnelle. Clint clôt la conversation, puis continu à éplucher ses dossiers.

Il s'arrêta encore une fois, se leva et alla regarder la pluie qui tombait à torrent maintenant. Il ne tenait plus en place et ne cessait de penser à Wanda. Il regarda sa montre 19h39. Dans une heure et demie, il aura fini son service, il pourra aller rejoindre Wanda et l'emmener chez lui, si Nath donnait son véto biensure. Nath, ça aussi, ça l'interpelle, si Nath refuse, il n'aurait pas le choix. Ça l'angoissait cet histoire.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde ! Nous sommes jeudi donc vous avez le droit a un chapitre :)

Val: oui Clint est un amour (c'est mon mari dans mes rêves) une chose à la fois d'abord Wanda et peut-être ensuite Pietro.

Deryous: Tony est le boss de la stup, il gère toute la brigade des stup. ( Donc toute les unités de jour et de nuit.) Clint lui, gère qu'une unité de la BPM.

Scott gère en partie les cambriolage fait par des mineurs. Mais sera affecté aussi sur d'autre affaires. (Même si je rentrerai pas toujours dans les détails des enquêtes)

Clint va tout faire pour aider Wanda donc Pietro car ils sont indissociables. Tony c'est encore autre chose XD.

De gros bisous à vous deux. Pour vos review.

Trêve de blabla. Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Apprivoise-moi

Chapitre 3

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La radio annonça le retour de l'équipe d'enquête avec un prévenu, Clint décida de les rejoindre pour travailler sans penser à cette Wanda Maximoff.

Il était en interrogatoire lorsque l'équipe opérationnel revint, il avait hâte d'en finir avec le prévenu pour parler avec Nath. L'affaire n'était pas reluisante, il s'agissait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années accusé d'avoir fait des attouchements sur le fils de ses voisins âgé de 6 ans. L'affaire lui semblait douteuse, mais une plainte avait été dépose, il était en son devoir de procéder à l'interrogatoire et aux vérifications.

Il lut en même temps le procès verbal face au jeune homme. L'homme en question semblait anéanti par la présente. Après avoir posé toutes les questions qui lui semblaient nécessaires, il renvoit le dossier à Jane et retourna dans le bureau.

Les trois policiers étaient attablés à la grande table et cherchaient des autres pistes, Nath sourit directement à son supérieur à sa venue.

\- Nath? Dit aussi Clint en entrant.

\- J'arrive. Dit-elle en se levant, ils sortirent tout les deux du bureau. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

\- Wanda. Dit-il seulement.

\- Encore? Soupira t-elle.

\- Oui... Il faut faire quelques chose pour elle... Ajouta le lieutenant.

\- Que veux-tu faire Clint? Murmura Wanda.

\- Lui trouver un centre d'accueil serait déjà un bon point. Elle... Elle est avec Robert là. Pour ce soir... Bafouilla Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Clint! Râla Nath en soupirant.

\- Il pleut à torrent dehors! Se défendit-il.

\- Je sais... Merci, j'en reviens de dehors! Dit-elle en roulant des yeux puis elle regarda son supérieur et ses grands yeux de chiens battus qu'elle aimait tant. "Ok pour cette nuit." Capitula t-elle.

\- Yes! T'es un amour Romanoff. Dit aussitôt Clint souriant.

\- Mouais... Allez j'ai du boulot. Coupa t-elle la conversation en entrant à nouveau.

Clint entra dans le bureau avec le sourire. Et replongea à nouveau dans ses dossiers. L'heure passait bien plus vite maintenant. À 20h45 il avait même déjà rangé tout ses dossiers, il tenta de regarder où était l'avancement de son équipe, ils pataugaient toujours. Il décida de partir de suite, il salut ses collègues et courut au café, rejoindre Wanda.

Courir oui, car il pleuvait toujours, il entra dans le cafe trempé jusqu'au os. Wanda sourit en le voyant ainsi, il rit et s'installa face à elle.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que vous riez de moi Wanda. Dit Clint en faisant une grimace.

\- Votre impression est bonne Clint. Dit la femme en riant encore.

\- Bon... Ce soir vous allez venir à la maison. Declara Clint. "Wanda le regarda surprise de cet offre. "Vous n'allez pas dormir dehors, c'est hors de question. Demain on ira voir pour un foyer. J'ai quelques relation avec les services sociaux. On vous trouvera quelques chose." Ajouta Clint sûre de lui.

\- On a déjà essayé Pietro et moi. Et ils refusent toujours. Soupira la demoiselle.

\- On va tenter le coup quand même, et... Au pire des cas, on s'arrangera Wanda, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit encore Clint en posant sa main sur la sienne. Wanda la retira discrètement.

\- Et Nath? Où est-elle?

\- Elle fini de trois procédure et elle arrive. On y va?

\- Euh... Oui. Dit-elle confuse de ceci. Wanda se leva et regarda la pluie.

\- Bon... Je passe vous prendre dans 5 minutes, je vais chercher la bagnole. Dit Clint en ouvrant la porte. Il choisit de rentrer par l'accueil du commissariat. Et descendit au parking. Nath soupira appuyée contre la portière de la voiture.

\- Désolé, je suis parti voir Wanda. Dit Clint en ouvrant.

\- Elle est partie... Souffle Nath.

\- Non... Il pleut, on va la reprendre en route. Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- T'es trop gentil Clint. Trop bon, trop con attention. Dit Nath en s'installant.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Lanca Clint en démarrant.

\- Mouais .. allons chercher ta petite chérie..

Clint prit ça pour une boutade de la part de sa collègue mais au fond il se doutait que la présence d'une jeune femme l'affectait, particulièrement quand Clint s'en occupait. Il se repassa mentalement la soirée où il avait dû avouer à sa collègue qu'il était gay, il se souvint comment cela avait affecté la rousse, elle qui était sous le charme de son collègue depuis bien des années.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand le feu passa au rouge. Il pila, et se souvint de Wanda. Il vit la jeune femme courir vers la voiture le châle de Nath sur ses long cheveux pour se protéger de la pluie. Elle s'engouffra aussitôt dans la voiture et le trio partit.

En rentrant chez eux, Clint, prépara le repas, Nath mit la table, Wanda reprit une bonne douche qui lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ils passèrent ensuite tous à table. La jeune fille ne disait pas grand chose.

Après un repas dans le silence, Clint ressortit une couverture et un oreille et les installa dans le canapé. Les trois habitant, s'installèrent ensuite dans le salon pour regarder un peu la télé avant d'aller se coucher. "Demain, on fait 5-13h. On viendra vous récupérer à 13h. On ira manger un truc et on ira voir ensuite pour un foyer." Annonça Clint.

\- D'accord. Dit seulement Wanda. Au bout d'une petite demie-heure Nath les salua et alla se coucher. Clint ne tarda pas à préparer le sofa.

\- Bon, je vais dormir... Le lit est prêt et votre chemise de nuit est sur le lit. Bonne nuit Wanda. Lança le lieutenant en s'installant.

\- Vous dormez dans le canapé? Demanda soudainement Wanda les yeux grands ouvert de surprise.

\- Oui.. acquiessa t-il seulement.

\- Oh mais non... S'offusqua la belle demoiselle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Wanda, j'y suis habitué et puis on va vous réveiller demain aussi non. Ajouta Clint souriant.

La jeune femme paraissait confuse puis se leva. "Je vais aller me coucher alors. Bonne nuit Clint et merci pour tout."

\- De rien. Dit Clint en fermant les yeux.

Ce fut le lieutenant Romanoff qui réveilla Clint ce matin, un simple. Barton debout. Le réveilla instantanément. Il resta tout de même allongé en attendant que sa collègue prépare le café. Elle passa ensuite sous la douche. Clint se leva tout de même et prépara la table. Trois tasses, trois cuillère, du sucre, du pain industriel, du beurre. Et du chocolat pour sa rousse.

Pendant que sa collègue se préparait dans sa chambre, brushing et maquillage Clint passa sous la douche, c'était un peu leur rituel du matin. Il sortait généralement en même temps que sa collègue avait fini de se préparer. Ils aimaient déjeuner ensemble au calme avant de débuter une journée de travail très matinal. Tout était chronométré. Réveil à 3h00, douche pour Nath à 3h15. Douche de Clint à 3h40. 4h00 petit déjeuner. 4h25 départ.

Dans la voiture, c'était le calme plat, tout deux pensaient, à leur journée et puis il était trop tôt pour que le cerveau réagisse normalement. Les journées de bascule étaient toujours aussi dures qu'au premier jour.

Au commissariat, ils allèrent directement en salle de pause prendre un café avant de rejoindre le bureau. Clint s'assit à son bureau et regarda les rapports de la nuit pendant que Nath répartissait les dossiers du jour. Elle réunit ses dossiers et les déposèrent sur la grande table puis déposèrent les dossiers de l'équipe enquêtes sur le bureau de Steve, qui était en vacance. Ils attendirent les autres collègues pour commencer à repartir le travaille.

Le premier arrivé fut Scott, qui les salua et qui s'installa sur le bureau, suivi de Jane, qui regarda de suite les dossiers sur le bureau de Steve puis ce fut l'arrivé de Sam et Kate qui s'installèrent autour de la grande table, un café entre les mains. Clint pouvait répartir ensuite ses équipes. "Nath tu as des dossiers à traiter?" Demanda aussitôt le chef de l'unité.

\- Oui j'en ai un. Affirma Nath, le dossier toujours dans les mains.

\- Ok. Lieutenant Foster? Demanda t-il a la chef enquête par intérim.

\- J'en ai trois. Affirma t-elle.

\- Bon... Ok. Vous allez traiter vos dossiers avec Wilson. Lance Clint. "Lieutenant Bihop vous faites équipe avec le lieutenant Romanoff, traitez votre dossier et voyez pour l'affaire de la gare." Ordonna t-il. Lieutenant Lang, on a eut trois interpellés cette nuit. Vous allez procéder à l'interrogatoire." Enchaine t-il en plaçant les dossiers dans les mains de ce dernier. "Foster, on a du nouveau sur l'affaire Mall contre Hustier. On a retrouvé une plainte contre Hustier."

\- Ah bon? Vous avez le rapport? Demanda la femme.

Clint acquiesca et tendit le dossier à sa collègue. "Bon allez au boulot. Hop hop. Hop!" Ordonna t-il fermement à son unité. Sam attrapa les dossiers et s'installa sur la chaise en face du bureau de Steve. Jane feuilletta toujours le rapport qu'elle a dans les mains.

\- Tu crois que c'est de l'homophobie? Demanda la lieutenante à son chef?

\- Moi? Je sais pas... Mais bon... Ca paraît suspect du coup. Lança Clint en se laissant tomber sur son dossier.

\- C'est clair. Bon je vais étudier ça. Sam tu te charge de cet affaire ci.

Le noir acquiesca, Clint lui, étudia avec le lieutenant Foster son affaire en cours.

La matinée avait démarré au quart de tour. Natasha et le stagiaire Bishop avaient même ramené du petit monde aux geôles. Il était 11h lorsque toute l'unité au complet descendit en salle de pause.

Clint fit le tour des équipes. "T'en es où Lang sur les auditions?" Demanda t-il en attrapant le café qui plaça dans les mains de Scott.

\- J'en ai encore un à faire , je suis pas sûre que j'aurais le temps de bien le cuisiner. Répondit celui ci.

\- Il lui reste combien de temps? Demanda Clint en attendant que coule le café au lait destiné à Nath.

\- 5h. Répondit le lieutenant Lang.

\- Commence à le cuisiner doucement et on demandera à l'unité Bravo de s'en occuper cet après midi. Nath et Bishop? Demanda Clint en lui donnant son café.

\- Le dossier de ce matin est clot, on a interpellé une bande de Quatres filles, pour vol à l'arracher, plus 1400 en liquide restitué aux victimes. Déclara Nath pendant que Clint attendait un café pour la stagiaire.

\- Bien. Wilson et Foster? Demande t-il avant de donner le café à Bishop et d'en préparer un autre pour pour le lieutenant spécialisé en psychiatrie enfantine.

\- Sam a travaillé sur le dossier Guérin. Moi je bosse toujours sur Hustier. Lança la lieutenante en attrapant le café que Clint lui tendit.

\- Ok. Continuez à faire ce que vous avez à faire. Euh Nath, il faut que je vois Lucky à 13h. Ajouta Clint en préparant un café pour Sam.

\- D'accord. Répondit Nath.

Clint plaça le café dans les mains de Sam, puis s'en fit couler un autre pour lui avant qu'il embarque Bishop fumer sa clope, la seule fumeuse de l'unité mis à part lui. Il s'installèrent sur un petit muret. "Ca va tu t'intègres bien à l'équipe?" Demanda le chef soucieux du bien-être de ses subordonnés.

\- Ça va. Répondit la jeune fille.

\- Et avec Romanoff ça se passe bien? Je sais qu'elle peut-être dure parfois. Ajouta Clint avant de boire une longue gorgée.

\- Ça va, je crois qu'elle m'apprécie. Affirma Bishop souriante tirant comme une malade sur sa clope, juste pour pouvoir en rallumer une deuxième.

\- Elle aime les personnes avec un fort caractère. Informa Clint.

\- Moi aussi, donc ça va, sûrement pour ça d'ailleurs... Scott lui, c'est un amour. Enchaina la brune en souriant.

\- Il est très protecteur. Lança Clint.

\- Il revient quand le lieutenant Rogers? Demanda la femme en allumant une deuxième clope avec la première.

\- Mardi. Confirma Clint.

\- Cool. Lanca t-elle en jetant la première clope.

\- Tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je suis débordé du coup.

\- Tu m'étonnes.. pardon, vous m'étonnez chef. Clint souriait seulement au langage familier qu'elle entretienait avec son chef.

\- Bon allez je vais préparer les dossiers à transmettre à Morse. A toute Bishop.

\- A toute chef.

Clint revint dans son bureau, termina ses rapports, signa quelques papiers puis commença à réunir les dossiers à transmettre à la bravo. Il était presque l'heure de fin de service. Clint alla vers les bureaux de sa chef. La femme lui somma d'entrer.

\- Bonjour capitaine. Dit Clint en entrant.

\- Bonjour lieutenant, comment allez vous? Dit une femme aux long cheveux brun.

\- Bien madame. Répondit-il aussitot

\- Asseyez vous. Dit la femme en désignant la chaise devant lui. Clint s'assit face à la femme. "Bon, je voulais vous voir pour la réorganisation des unités. La direction insiste sur le roulement. Ils préfèrent un roulement de journée et non cyclique. Je sais que vous êtes contre mais il me faut votre signature, ainsi que celle de tout vos subordonnées." Ajouta t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- D'accord, ça sera fait.

\- Quand revient le lieutenant Rogers? Demanda la capitaine.

\- Mardi.

\- Vous serez de l'après midi je suppose. Lança t-elle directement en offrant un large sourire à Clint.

\- C'est ça. Confirma t-il.

\- Bien, bon, ben, on se verra dans l'après midi. Dit la femme en notant le rendez vous sur son calepin rouge et argenté. "Sinon tout va bien? Vous n'avez besoin de rien?"

\- Tout va bien.

\- D'accord, faites le savoir lieutenant s'il vous manque quelques chose. Ajouta la femme toujours souriante face à lui.

\- Bien madame... Ah... Euh.. savez-vous où il y aurait une place dans un foyer? Demanda tout de même Clint.

\- Attendez deux minute, tentez aux biscottes, il y a eut des immigrés renvoyés à la frontière il n'y a pas longtemps. Je suppose que des places se sont libérés. Lanca t-elle.

\- Merci madame. Dit-il en se levant. bonne journée capitaine.

\- Bonne journée lieutenant. Répondit-elle. Clint sortit du bureau et alla rejoindre le sien. Il attendit ses collègues, posa bien en évidence les dossiers pour l'équipe de cet après midi puis s'en alla, accompagné de Nath.

Les deux policiers vinrent chercher Wanda puis allèrent directement manger un bout en ville avant d'aller au foyer des biscottes. À l'accueil la dame fut très désagréable.

\- C'est pourquoi? Lanca ta quadragénaire.

\- Bonjour! Lance Nath en souriant faux excédée par le comportement de cette femme.

\- Bonjour, oui , c'est pourquoi? Dit à nouveau la femme.

\- Bonjour, J'aimerai savoir si vous avez une place de libre? Demanda Wanda timidement.

\- Non c'est complet! Répondit la femme sèchement.

\- Ah... Euh... Savez vous où je... Demanda Wanda.

\- Ma chef de brigade m'a soutenu que vous en avez des places. Lança Clint.

\- Et bien elle a menti j'en ai plus!

\- Mince... Dit Nath qui regarda Clint faire une grimace. "Bon... On va trouver autre chose."

\- Nath... Dit Clint en regardant sa collègue.

\- Non Clint. Trancha t-elle qui avait bien compris ce que voulait son collègue.

\- Deux mois... Ajouta le lieutenant .

\- Non. Répondit-elle encore.

\- S'te plaît... supplia Clint en la regardant avec ses yeux de malheureux.

\- Ok... Soupira t-elle.

\- Wouhou! Cria Clint en levant les bras en l'air vainqueur.

\- Sale gosse. Dit Nath en se retournant.

\- Tu prendras ma chambre Wanda, je dormirais dans le salon. Lanca Clint en passant un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille en l'emmenant vers la sortie.

\- Pardon?! Dit-elle confuse.

\- Tu reste avec nous. Enchaina Nath qui leur ouvrit la porte.

\- Allons fêter ça , mangeons une glace.

\- En plein mois d'octobre. Dit Nath en roulant des yeux.

\- Mouais... Allons boire un coup alors. Enchaîna Clint heureux d'héberger chez eux la petite Wanda Maximoff.

Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt en centre ville, s'installèrent sur une terrasse et burent un verre tout les trois. Clint semblait apaisé de la situation, bizarrement, il se sentait responsable de cette fille.

\- Tu sais cuisiner? Demanda Nath.

\- Oui, c'est une des mes qualités. Annonça Wanda fièrement.

\- Coooool. J'en ai un peu marre des plats surgelés. Je sais cuisiner aussi mais des fois, je suis trop claqué. Se plaignit Clint.

\- Je sais aussi faire le repassage. Ajouta Wanda.

\- Ça c'est bien, parce que moi, j'ai horreur de le faire. La lessive tout ça c'est Clint qui s'en charge, je déteste moi. Lança Nath soulagé.

\- Moi non plus mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Dit Clint en faisant une grimace à Nath ce qui fit rire Wanda.

\- Je le ferais. Dit-elle aussitôt.

\- Tu m'as dis que tu travaillais en tant que serveuse? Lâcha Clint.

\- Oui j'ai un Cap hôtellerie.

\- C'est cool ça. Faudrait voir avec Tony . Il connaît toutes les boîtes et bar du coin. Dit Nath en regardant Clint.

\- C'est vrai. Je lui demanderais. Répondit Clint.

Les trois nouveaux amis profitèrent de boire leur verre, au chaud, à l'intérieur d'un café-brasserie. Puis Clint se senti motivé pour faire les courses. Les filles par contre pas tellement. Il trouva un compromis. Les filles iront acheter quelques affaires pour Wanda, Clint fera les courses.

Ce fut vers 18h, qu'ils rentrèrent enfin, Clint fit de la place dans son placard, Natasha fit la vaisselle et Wanda prépara un cassoulet maison.

Au soir, ils trinquèrent à nouveau, les deux policiers étaient ravi d'avoir une nouvelle tête, ils n'étaient pas fêtards, n'avaient pas beaucoups d'amis, les seules personnes qu'ils connaissaient étaient leur collègues. Alors oui, ils étaient ravis d'avoir une colocataire comme Wanda.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant que Wanda vivait avec les deux policiers et la colocation marchait plutôt bien. Ils avaient leurs petits habitudes. Natasha préparait toujours le café, Clint préparait la table. Wanda et Clint s'occupaient de faire à manger, la lessive et de faire la vaisselle. Natasha sortait les poubelles et passait un coup de balai. Wanda avait trouvé un travail à plein temps dans un bar en plein centre ville, emploi trouvé par Tony. Elle était épanouie et ne cessait de parler de son frère, Pietro qui lui manquait tant. Elle allait le voir tout les trois jours. Enfin tout les mercredis et les tout les dimanches.

Avec son frère, Wanda parlait beaucoup de Clint et Nath. Lui restait septique, il n'était pas trop enclin à ce que sa soeur vivait chez de parfait inconnu, flic qui puis est. Pietro Maximoff et les flics ce n'était pas comme qui dirait, le grand amour mais il n'avait pas d'autre alternative pour elle de là où il était.

Ce fut au bout d'un mois et une semaine que Wanda appris par son frère qu'il serait libéré pour bonne conduite dans une semaine si tout se passait bien. La jeune femme, serra son frère dans les bras, Elle était ravie pour lui. Elle etait pressée de le voir sortir et de lui présenter ses nouveaux amis, Clint et Nath. Elle rentra de suite annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Ce jour là, ils étaient en repos, ils étaient ravis pour elle. Clint se proposa directement pour aller le chercher. Nath demanda à Wanda où allait dormir Pietro.

Elle lui répondit seulement qu'il trouverait. Qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas, quitte à partir avec lui. Elle avait une amie, qui pourrait les héberger elle et lui. Ils iront vivre la bas. En attendant que le foyer de jeunes travailleurs lui offrait une place.

La semaine passa lentement. Trop lentement aux yeux de Wanda. Le matin de la sortie de Pietro, Wanda s'était levée à 6h. Presqu'en sursaut d'ailleurs. Elle regarda la chambre de Clint bien décidé à la quitter pour rejoindre son frère chez son amie Margaret. Elle prit aussitôt une douche, prépara ses affaires et alla déjeuner. Armée de son portable, Wanda surfa sur le net pour patienter jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure pour que Nath et Clint rentraient. Pietro devait sortir en fin d'après midi. Donc ils seront là bas pour 16h.

Elle commenca à faire à manger, puis les deux policiers arrivèrent en silence. Clint regarda le sac de Wanda dans l'entrée et ça lui brisa le coeur. Il ne pourra pas la retenir. Elle avait rendez-vous au foyer la semaine prochaine si elle allait habiter chez sa copine avec son frère, elle ne partirait plus jamais de là. À moins qu'elle prenne un appart pour elle et lui. Mais c'était dure avec un CDD de 4 mois.

Clint s'installa tout de même à table et commença à manger le plats en silence, seul Wanda le coupait avec des, "vivement l'heure que je le vois" ou "J'ai trop hâte de voir Pietro" ou encore. "Il m'a tellement manqué."

À 15h20, ils se préparèrent pour partir, Clint prit le sac de Wanda et le fourra dans la bagnole. Nath passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de son collègue mais ce n'était pas ça qui arrangerait les choses. Ils grimpèrent tout les trois dans la voiture puis s'en allèrent vers la maison d'arrêt.


	4. Chapter 4

Le chapitre tant attendu... Avec un Pietro... Disons... J'adore moi perso... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Apprivoise moi.

Chapitre 4

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Dans la voiture qui les amenait au centre pénitentiaire, c'était le silence radio. Clint se gara sur le parking et coupa le moteur. "Ça va aller Wanda?" Demanda Clint.

\- Oui... J'ai hâte de le retrouver.

Nath sourit à la jeune femme. "Vous voulez que je vous accompagne?" Demanda la policière.

\- Non ça ira. Merci Natasha.

\- D'accord. On vous attend là. Dit Clint qui sortit tout de même de la voiture. Il alluma une clope et se posa sur le capot de sa voiture. Nath sortit elle aussi, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Clint." Ça va?"

\- Ouais ça va... Wanda ne veut pas quitter son frère.

\- Je sais... Elle m'en a parlé hier.

\- Tu l'as aidé, maintenant si elle préfère suivre son frère, c'est son choix.

\- Je sais même pas où ils vont vivre... Le pire c'est que Wanda ne le sait pas non plus. Et je doute que son frère le sache aussi.

\- Elle a pas dit qu'ils iraient chez son amie? Demanda Nath.

\- Ça c'est juste ce qu'elle veut nous faire croire... Pour pas que l'on s'en fasse. Répondit Clint la boule au ventre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire Clint? ! Sérieusement je crois que tu en as assez fait.

\- On pourrait les héberger tout les deux, le temps qu'ils trouvent un foyer. Avec Wanda, on a fait une demande pour elle. On a rendez-vous. Enfin elle, elle a rendez vous avec la directrice du foyer mardi prochain, je peux peut-être demander si elle sait pas où Pietro pourrait avoir une place.

\- Le problème c'est que les anciens détenues ont du mal à trouver une place. Tu le sais bien.

\- Oui et c'est bien ça qui me fait chier. Même si Wanda va en foyer, son frère sera toujours influencé par les autres, et rien ne changera pour elle. Elle le suivra quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Clint tu peux pas prendre toute la misère du monde.

\- Je peux pas tout prendre, mais je peux au moins les aider eux. Nath...

\- Clint... Ok pour Wanda, c'est une brave fille, elle est bosseuse, mais un ancien taulard, il est hors de question.

\- Nath!

\- Clint, on est deux à payer le loyer, j'ai mon mot à dire. Lâcha t-elle excédée.

\- Donc tu vas laisser son frère à la rue? Et Wanda tu l'aimes bien! Tu sais ce qui arrivera si son frère retourne à la rue.

\- Clint! Ne me demande pas de vivre avec un ex taulard, je peux pas. Soupira t-elle.

\- C'est juste pour une semaine. Supplia Clint en joignant ses mains comme un gosse.

\- Une semaine?

\- Oui... Affirma Clint.

\- Va pour une semaine, pas plus. Et je te préviens de suite. Je serais pas beaucoup à l'appart, dès que je le peux, je me barre.

\- Ok. Dit Clint. Nath reparti dans la voiture, puis elle ressorti en voyant arriver les jumeaux. Clint dégluti peniblement lorsqu'ils les virent arriver. En voyant son frère, il ne savait plus s'il tiendrait parole et les hébergerait tout les deux.

\- Salut, c'est toi Clint. Lanca Pietro.

\- Oui. Murmura Clint.

\- Merci pour ce que tu as fais pour ma soeur, je suis là maintenant. Tu peux t'en aller. Lâcha le jeune aux cheveux blancs. Clint regarda Wanda qui baissa les yeux.

\- Vous allez vivre où? Demanda t-il à Wanda. Mais la jeune femme regarda son frère avec les mêmes questions.

\- On se débrouillera. Dit Pietro en hochant la tête positivement vers Wanda. "Je te lacherais pas soeurette."

\- N'oubliez pas votre rendez-vous. Avec le foyer. Dit Clint. Il sortit une seconde clope et l'alluma. "Ça vous dérange si je fume une clope avant de vous déposer?"

\- Non, pas si tu m'en offres une, papy. Lança le jeune.

Clint leva un sourcil face à ce jeune homme qui le tutoyais directement et l'appelait papy en plus, puis lui envoya le paquet finalement. Nath sourit à Wanda puis la prit dans ses bras, elles s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture. Clint alla s'asseoir à nouveau sur le capot de sa bagnole suivit par Pietro.

\- Ma sœur m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis étonné qu'un keuf veuille l'aider gratuitement.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Je sais pas, vous les flics vous avez toujours une longueur d'avance. Vous faites rien par hasard. Personne ne touche à ma sœur. Pas même un flic! Lâcha Pietro en regardant méchamment Clint.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dit Clint.

\- Elle m'a juré que tu l'as pas touché, mais je suis sûre que tu as calculé ton coup, pour l'avoir plus tard. Lança Pietro.

\- Tu te trompes gamin. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle s'en sorte, et c'est pas en l'emmenant dormir dans la rue que ça s'arrangera pour elle. Elle a rendez vous pour une place en foyer. Mardi à 9h. Tache de l'y emmener.

\- T'inquiète pas vieillard. J'ai toujours été là pour elle. Je la lacherais pas. Grogna Pietro.

\- Elle te lâchera pas non plus. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle te suit. Elle te suit dans la rue. Dit Clint en plongeant son regard dans le regard bleu et poignant de Pietro. "Je peux l'héberger. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne veut pas que tu sois seul dans la rue. Elle a peur que tu fasses des conneries." Ajouta Clint.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dises? Tu veux que je promet d'être sage? Dit Pietro en se marrant.

\- Tu peux venir chez moi toi aussi. Marmonna Clint en regardant l'établissement face à lui. Pietro éclata de rire. Clint reprit. "Je rigole pas. J'ai vu avec ma collègue. On peut vous héberger tout les deux. En attendant que Wanda aille en foyer. Après... Je pourrais plus rien faire. Mise à part peut-être d'appuyer une demande en foyer pour toi." Pietro cessa de rire et jetta sa clope au loin. Il croisa les bras, Clint le scruta. "Alors? T'en dis quoi?"

\- On doit faire quoi? Demanda Pietro sans même regarder Clint.

\- Comment ça, on doit faire Quoi?

\- Ben, je sais pas, ça doit pas être gratuit ton plan. Je te prévien, il est hors de question que ma soeur se charge de ça.

\- Se charger de quoi? Demanda Clint en se redressant.

\- Je sais très bien comment ça marche... C'est moi qui te sucera, pas elle.

\- Pardon? Mais attend oh?! Tu me fais quoi là? Dit Clint haussant le ton en se postant face au gamin.

\- Une pipe par jour grand max. Ajouta le gosse.

\- Mais non! Rien! Je t'ai dis... C'est... C'est gratuit. T'es pas bien ou quoi? Lâcha Clint choqué par le jeune.

\- C'est vraiment gratuit? Demanda Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui... Murmura Clint.

\- Ok... Pour une semaine donc. Dit finalement Pietro

\- Allez grimpe. Conclut Clint.

Sur la route, seule Wanda parlait, Pietro un peu aussi, mais n'osait pas trop parler devant eux. Clint les regarda quelques fois dans le rétroviseur. Il sourit quand il vit Wanda heureuse dans les bras de son frère jumeau mais détourna aussitôt le regard quand il croisa le regard dur de Pietro. Ce mec lui foutait la chaire de poule, s'il pouvait le tuer juste avec le regard, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Chez eux, Clint laissa l'honneur à Wanda de montrer où elle avait vécu ce mois et demi passé puis lui montra la chambre de Clint, où Pietro dormira également. Ils s'assirent tous sur les canapés en tentant de discuter avec Pietro. Le jeune était très agressif mais apparemmentt Wanda arrivait à le calmer.

\- Tu fais quoi dans la vie? Demanda Nath.

\- Rien... Enfin si je.. fais des trucs... Marmonna t-il.

\- Quel genre de truc? Demanda aussitôt Clint.

\- Des trucs papy! Lâcha Pietro énervé par la question. "Je bosse à droite et à gauche." Se défendit-il.

\- Du stup? Demanda à nouveau Clint en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Entre autre. Lança Pietro en s'affalant contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'oublier çà pendant la semaine que t'es là. Lâcha de suite Clint énervé.

Wanda acquiesca les dires de Clint. Et serra son frère dans ses bras. "Il fait du jardinage, du bricolage, il répare des pc tout ça." Le défendit-elle.

\- Au black? Demanda Nath juste pour savoir si c'était de vrai contrat.

Pietro regarda Wanda pour demander son approbation, elle hocha affirmativement de la tête. "Ouais." Dit-il seulement.

\- Y'as pas de problème, on est peut-être flic mais on est pas con. Tout le monde fait du black. Et puis bon parfois on a pas le choix. Ajouta Clint.

\- Il a tout tapissé un appartement une fois. Une vieille dame qui habitait loin de ses proches. Dit Wanda fiers de son frère.

\- Madame Borg, elle était gentille, elle m'a filé plein d'outil. Lança Pietro tout souriant. Clint fut surpris de ce sourire, ce vrai sourire qu'il n'avait pas encore vu directement mais seulement dans un rétroviseur.

\- Il pourrait réparer ton PC Nath! Enchaîna t-il.

\- Hummm. Acquiesca seulement Nath très septique et très méfiante, comme à son habitude.

\- Bon... On va préparer l'apéro, un apéro s'impose je crois. Vous pouvez aller prendre une douche si vous voulez. Lança Clint en se levant tout souriant.

\- Merci mec. Dit Pietro en se levant lui aussi. Clint passa dans la cuisine, Nath le suivit. Wanda, elle, rejoignit son frère dans "leur" chambre. Clint prépara les cocktails, pendant que Nath coupait du saucisson.

\- Il est louche ce mec. Lança Nath.

\- C'est l'affaire d'une semaine. La rassura t-il.

\- Ouais mais quand même.

\- Tu sais pas ce qu'il m'a sortit tout à l'heure. Nath le regarda et leva un sourcil pour l'inciter à parler. "Il m'a demandé si c'était gratuit, qu'on l'héberge."

\- J'espère que tu lui as dis non, et qu'il va payer un loyer. Dit Nath en se moquant de lui.

\- Non... Bien pire. Il m'a dit qu'il savait comment ça se passait et m'a proposé une pipe par jour. Dit Clint en ouvrant les yeux encore choqué.

\- Sérieux? Mais il est atteint ce gars... Pour être sûre... Tu lui as dis non?

\- Biensure que j'ai refusé, tu plaisantes ou quoi.

\- Mais oui, je rigolais. ... Cest un truc de fou quand même.

\- Il ma proposé ça comme si c'était normal... Je savais que... Au moeurs ils s'en parlent des fois des trucs comme ça. Mais bon...

\- Pareil, c'est la première fois que j'entend ça. Enfin de vive voix quoi. Enfin que toi... Tu... J'espère que ca va bien se passer. Enchaîna t-elle en soupirant.

\- Je pense pas qu'il soit méchant. Mais il va falloir se méfier. Lança Clint en finissant les cocktails.

\- En tout cas, il a un vocabulaire très familier "papy." Se moqua Nath en pouffant de rire.

\- Grave... Dit Clint en roulant des yeux. "Quand je pense que je vouvoie encore Wanda."

\- Moi aussi. Déformation professionnelle, je crois. Ajouta la rousse.

\- Comme si c'était un prévenu. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Humm.

\- Bon allez. Buvons un coup. Dit Clint en attrapant deux cocktails qu'il déposa sur la table du salon, Wanda revint à ce moment là.

\- Je lui ai dis de se dépêcher. Dit Wanda.

\- Il a le temps. Dit seulement Clint en partant chercher deux autres cocktails.

\- Hummm vous avez fait votre cocktail Clint. Lâcha Wanda toute souriante.

\- Et oui. Dit il souriant.

\- Vous faites quoi comme horaire demain? Demanda Natasha.

\- Demain... 11h-18h... Se souvint Wanda.

\- Ok... Lâcha Nath.

\- Vous êtes en repos vous demain. Demanda Wanda pour en être sûre.

\- Ouaip. Lâcha t-il.

\- C'est cool au moins Pietro ne sera pas seul. Dit Wanda.

\- Oui enfin moi j'ai des trucs à faire. Dit Nath en regardant Clint de biais.

\- On en profitera pour regarder ton pc. Répondit Clint en la regardant de la même manière.

\- Je vous ai même pas remercier. Dit Wanda en se levant.

\- De rien Wanda. Dit Clint en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Merci Nath. Enchaîna t-elle en serrant la rousse dans ses bras.

\- De rien ma belle. C'est à ce moment que Pietro choisit d'entrer dans le salon.

\- Câlin collectif. Lança t-il.

\- Remerciement de rigueur. Sortit Wanda. "Et tu pourrais en faire autant mon frère." Ajouta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis pas très câlin moi. Dit-il pour se moquer.

\- Pietro... S'il te plaît, soit poli. Râla Wanda sèchement.

\- Merci, monsieur, merci madame. Dit Pietro à contre coeur. "C'est un cocktail à quoi?" Demanda Pietro en aspirant dans la paille.

\- Vodka, ananas, curaçao! C'est le cocktail préféré de Clint. Lança la châtain.

\- Ah... Fit Pietro.

\- Bon, santé... Lâcha Nath.

\- À vous. Et à vos retrouvailles. Enchaîna Clint.

Tous trinquèrent puis burent l'apéro.

Tous les quatres avaient décidé de se faire livrer des pizzas. La soirée était très étrange, il y avait les jumeaux d'un côté et les policiers de l'autre. Nath ne tarda pas trop à aller se coucher. Les jumeaux firent de même. Clint s'allongea dans le canapé se demandant si il avait eut une bonne idée en hébergeant le frère Maximoff.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint fut le premier à se lever mais il restait allongé sur le canapé regardant les infos à la télé, puis décida d'aller prendre une douche tant que la salle de bain était libre. Nath fut la deuxième à se lever, elle prépara le café puis alla sous la douche pendant que Clint préparait la table. Suivi de Wanda qui alla sous la douche pendant que Nath parfaisait son maquillage, brushing et tout ce qui s'en suivait.

Il ne manquait plus que Pietro soit réveiller mais ils ne l'attendirent pas pour déjeuner. Ils commencèrent à manger puis le gamin les rejoignit traînant ses pieds avec force. Pas un bonjour, pas une parole, il s'installa à table et regarda le bol de sa sœur. Wanda le servi aussitôt. Cappuccino chocolatée pour monsieur la marmotte.

\- On boit tous un truc différent. Café, café au lait, chocolat, et cappuccino s'amusa t-elle à dire.

\- C'est vrai. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Bon, je vais pas traîner moi. Ajouta Wanda.

\- Moi aussi. Dit Nath. Clint regarda sa collègue et fronça les yeux. Elle n'allait pas partir toute la journée quand même. Et bien si, elle s'en alla en même temps que Wanda. Clint fini son bol de café et commença à débarrasser la table. Pietro lui, passa sous la douche.

Clint sortit un repas du congélateur pour ce midi quand le jeune débarqua. "Je t'ai emprunté un calbute et des chaussettes." Lança le gosse.

\- T'as bien fais. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Tu m'aime pas beaucoups.

\- Tu fais rien pour te faire aimer.

Le jeune pouffa de rire et s'installa dans le canapé, la télécommande à la main. Clint soupira en voyant son comportement. "Hey... je te parle tu pourrais me regarder." Lança Clint.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a papy?

\- Arrête de m'appeler papy! Lança Clint énervé.

\- Papy. S'amusa t-il à dire en souriant.

\- Hey... t'es chez moi ici, donc tu obéis à mes règles. Ajouta Clint.

\- Calmes-toi papy. Tout ira bien. Continu de dire Pietro.

\- Ho! je suis pas ton pote! Ok... Alors tu vas te lever et tu vas mettre la table déjà au lieu de te prélasser. Ordonna Clint.

Le jeune ricana mais ne bougea. Clint attrappa son poignet. "Lâche-moi vieillard." Dit-il en se levant.

\- Mets la table! Ordonna Clint en ne le lachant pas du regard.

\- Sûrement pas. Lança le jeune en fixant Clint.

\- Tu vas m'obeir oui. Lâcha Clint excédé.

\- Obéir à un sale keuf comme toi. Lança Pietro en riant.

\- T'es chez moi petit con! Lâcha Clint en écrasant son doigt contre la clavicule du jeune.

\- Alors quoi, qu'est ce que tu vas me faire? Cracha Pietro.

\- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi. Demanda Clint en riant.

\- Ah ah ah, j'en sais rien, peut-être... S'amusa à dire le gosse.

Clint attrappa le poignet du gosse et lui fit une clef de bas sur le canapé. "Lâche putain!" Clint jubila en voyant le gamin complètement à sa merci. "Aie! Lâche moi."

Clint était à moitié allongé sur Pietro qui avait lui, la tête écrasée sur l'accoudoir. "Tu veux me forcer à te mettre dehors et que ta sœur qui commence à s'en sortir se retrouve à nouveau à la rue à la merci des pires délinquants?"

\- Nan! Râla Pietro.

-Tu vas m'écouter maintenant? Marmonna Clint.

Le gosse soupira et lâcha un petit oui à peine perceptible. Clint le lâcha et retourna dans la cuisine où il sortit une poêle pour préparer le repas de ce midi, pendant que le jeune ouvrait tout les placard à la recherche d'assiette, et de couvert.

La tension était toujours pesante, Clint rechauffa le plat préparé en silence, on entendait que les cliquetis de la vaisselle sur la table et la cuillère dans la poêle. Clint les servit dans le silence, puis s'installa à table, toujours dans ce même silence.

Le repas englouti, Clint proposa une clope à son hôte désagréable. Le jeune accepta, ils allèrent se poser sur le balcon.

\- C'est pour ton bien que je fais çà. Et surtout pour celui de ta soeur. Lança Clint en tirant une taff. Le jeune détourna la tête, il savait qu'il avait tord mais jamais il ne le dirait. "Ta soeur est une fille superbe, elle a de grand faculté, et un bel avenir si tu fais pas trop le con. C'est pour elle que je t'heberge." Le gosse ne parlait toujours pas. "Soit correct. Au moins pour elle."

\- Il est où ton pc à réparer? Demanda Pietro en guise de réponse positif.

\- Je te le ramène. Répondit Clint qui sourit discrètement.

Il lui amèna le pc, le déposa sur la table puis commenca la vaisselle. Il jettait quelque fois de brèves regards vers lui. Ses doigts tapaient sur le clavier à une vitesse incroyable. L'écran s'allumait puis s'éteignait puis s'allumait à nouveau, laissant apparaître des lignes de code, des phrases, des codes binaires. Il avait l'air dans son truc. Clint en était époustouflé. La vaisselle et le ménage fini, il prépara un goûter, il posa tout sur la table, café, cappuccino, pain industriel, chocolat à tartiner, beurre.

Clint arrêta le jeune concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il lança un programme puis vint s'installer à table silencieusement. Ils mangèrent tout deux en silence. Pietro avait semble t'il, perdu la parole dans cet accoudoir. Peut-être avait-il réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes. Sans dire un mots, après s'être restauré, il retourna vers le pc de Natasha et termina les procédures et mise à jour. Il était encore concentré lorsque Wanda revint.

Il l'a prit aussitôt dans les bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Elle non plus ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Clint regarda discrètement cet amour fraternel. Il aurait aimé être toujours aussi proche de son frère mais hélas l'annonce de son homosexualité avait fait éclaté sa famille. Son père l'avait renié au moment où il l'avait su. Il se souvint encore du jour où il les avaient croisé. Son père l'avait traité de tous les noms, son frère l'avait complètement ignoré. Quant à sa mère, elle avait baissé les yeux de honte. Wanda le sortit de sa rêverie en l'informant qu'elle préparerait des spaghetti bolognaise ce soir. Plat préféré de son frère bien aimé.

Clint profita de la présence de Wanda pour sortir, il laissa les jumeaux un peu seul. Il parti en direction du centre commercial et achèta deux, trois choses comme des calbutes ou des chaussettes pour le gosse. Un jean, une chemise et paire de pompe, pour des entretiens s'il en aurait besoin.

En revenant, il aperçut Wanda aux fourneaux, son frère à ses côtés souriant face à sa sœur en action. Clint les salua et commença à mettre la table, Pietro l'aida aussitôt. Ils mirent la table pour quatre mais la rousse n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Ils commencèrent à dîner à trois, Wanda souriait continuellement, Clint était heureux de la voir sourire. Pietro avait l'air enchanté aussi mais il semblait se méfier. La rousse arriva un peu après et se mit à table.

Après un repas repu, les quatre habitants se posèrent dans le canapé. Natasha et Clint dans un canapé, les jumeaux dans l'autre. Ils regarderent le film du samedi soir puis les jumeaux allèrent se coucher.

\- Alors ça s'est passé comment? Demanda aussitôt Nath.

\- Merci de t'être enfuit. Espèce de lâche. Lança Clint en attrapant la télécommande.

\- Ah ça va, je t'avais prévenu. Lâcha t-elle.

\- T'étais où? Demanda Clint en zappant toute les chaînes.

\- Avec Bruce... Clint désolé mais je le sent pas. Se plaignit Nath.

\- Ah ça va... C'est pas non plus un meurtrier. Le défendit Clint.

\- Il t'a fait la misère?

\- Non... Menti Clint. "Il a réparé ton ordi au fait. Tu pourrais le remercier." Dit Clint en souriant.

\- Mouais, je verrai, bon, allez, je vais me coucher aussi bonne nuit. Lâcha la rousse en partant.

\- Bonne nuit. Répondit Clint en s'installant dans le canapé. Les yeux fermés, il repensa à sa journée où, tout d'abord le jeune l'avait défié, puis s'était tut toute la journée puis s'endormit.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Il était en repos ce jour là aussi mais le bruit de la bouilloire, puis une cuillère touillant une tasse le reveilla. La porte de l'entrée se ferma, il se rendormi. Il se réveilla par l'odeur du café, il se redressa dans le canapé, Nath s'assit à ses côtés et lui plaça un café entre les mains.

\- Ils dorment encore? Demanda Clint en regardant l'horloge, à demi comateux.

\- Wanda est sous la douche, son frère je sais pas. Il but son café dans le silence puis se leva, il constata qu'il y avait un bol dans l'évier en mettant la table. Il s'installa à table lorsque Wanda sortit de la douche. Et que Nath prit sa place.

\- Votre frère dort encore? Demanda Clint en servant Wanda.

\- Non... Il est parti. Lança t-elle simplement.

\- Comment ça? Dit Clint en s'arrêtant net.

\- Il est parti faire un footing. Ajouta t-elle en se servant une tartine.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai vous m'aviez dit qu'il était sportif. Lâcha Clint soulagé qu'il ne serait pas enfuit.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder. A t-il était correct avec vous? Demanda tout de même Wanda.

\- Oui... Ne vous inquiétez Wanda. Menti Clint en souriant.

\- Je sais que Pietro peut-être... Très désagréable... Souffla t-elle. "Il joue les durs... Mais c'est une coquille."

\- Comme pas mal de gens ... Moi même, je joue les gros bras au boulot. Confia Clint.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être le méchant flic Clint. C'est impossible. Dit Wanda en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Vous m'avez jamais vu en interrogatoire ou en interpellation. On est obligé d'être ferme pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Avoua Clint en faisant la grimace.

\- Mon frère a toujours jouer les brutes. C'est la seule façon qu'il a trouvé pour éloigner les gens qui nous voudrait du mal. Pas touche à cette fille, c'est la soeur de Quicksilver. Ajouta t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Quicksilver? Dit Clint.

\- C'est le surnom qu'il s'est donné. Lui confia t-elle.

\- Et pourquoi Quicksilver? Demanda Clint en étalant du beurre sur une tartine.

\- Il ne voudrait pas que je vous le dise mais... Ça lui ait arrivé de voler... Il arrive toujours à semer les vigiles grâce à sa vitesse. Il court vite. C'est mon Usein Bolt à moi. Ajouta Wanda souriante.

Clint sourit puis il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et une tête aux cheveux argentés entra. Il alla boire un grand verre d'eau, les saluant au passage puis s'assit à table en attendant que Nath sorte de la douche.

\- Ça a été petit frère ça t'as fais du bien. Demanda wanda. Clint regarda ce gosse, les cheveux et son maillot trempé de sueur, ce qui laissait apparaître un torse très bien moulé.

\- Oh que oui... Courir... C'est... Ça m'aide. Conclut-il seulement.

\- Vous courez, vous aussi Wanda? Demanda Clint pour éviter que son regard ne s'attarde de trop sur ce corps.

\- Non, je laisse ça à Pietro et vous! Demanda t-elle à nouveau.

\- Quand j'y pense... Avec des collègues des fois. Lâcha Clint en évitant de regarder Pietro.

\- Pourquoi vous vous vouvoyez... C'est complément con le vous voiement ça met un frein et je trouve que ça met de la distance entre les gens. C'est un manque de respect en fait.

\- Un manque de respect le vouvoiement? Justement je trouve que c'est un gage de respect moi. Lança Clint en levant un sourcil, septique.

\- Donc ça voudrait dire que tu respectes ma sœur mais pas ta collègue. Vu que tu la tutoie. Clint regarda Wanda et fit une grimace. Celle ci se mit à rire.

\- Il a pas tord en fait. Ajouta t-elle. Clint se dit lui, qu'une bonne claque force le respect quelques fois. Pietro le respectait bien plus depuis qu'il l'avait maîtrisé dans le canapé.

\- Après je peux comprendre que le domaine professionnel ça coince. Quand j'étais en apprentissage, j'étais le seul a tutoyer mon bosse. Et tu sais quoi, j'étais son préféré parce que je le considérerais comme un gars normal. Ça n'empêche pas de le respecter. Lança Pietro en attrapant la tartine de sa sœur. Clint fit subjugué, c'est vrai qu'il avait des arguments de choc le petit.

Clint et Wanda se regarderent puis éclatèrent de rire, tout les deux. "Je pense qu'on va devoir se tutoyer Wanda." Lâcha Clint.

\- Je pense aussi Clint. Confirma Wanda. Pietro les rejoignit dans leur fou rire puis il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir signe que la douche était libre

Nath s'assit et déjeuna, l'ambiance était bonne quand ils étaient à trois, puis Wanda débarrassa la table, Clint fit la vaisselle avant que le jeune sorte de la douche et cédait sa place au policier. En sortant de la douche, il trouva l'appartement bien calme. Il se posa dans le canapé, la télécommande à la main . "C'est bien calme ici. Ils sont partis?"

\- Pietro l'a embarqué voir des potes avant qu'elle prenne son service. Dit seulement Nath.

\- J'espère qu'il va pas nous la détourner encore. Soupira Clint.

\- Oh... Mon clintounet... Tu y tiens à ta Wanda. Dit Nath en riant.

Clint roula des yeux puis Lança. "On va faire un tour à deux?"

\- Où ça?

\- Où tu veux.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde je suis heureuse de voir que la fic vous plaise autant. Un grand merci pour vos comms.

Deryous: je suis touchée que tu sois accro à la fic. En même temps on peut que l'être avec du Hawksilver.

Je suis d'accord avec toi. Clint en costume, c'est une tuerie... Merci j'ai l'image de Jeremy Renner en costard bleu nuit ou gris clair. Donc en mode bave.

J'aime bien aussi le côté protecteur de Pietro envers Wanda, c'est l'image que je voulais donner de lui. Et je suis heureuse que les filles te plaisent aussi. Merci gros bisous à toi.

Val: ton commentaire m'a faite sourire, c'est marrant que tu ai l'impression que Clint craque car pour le moment (normalement ) c'est pas le cas. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui il est déjà accro et dans la merde donc lol. Gros bisous à toi.

J'espère que la suite vous plaire tout autant. C'est un chapitre assez plaisant je trouve d'ailleurs.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Apprivoise-moi

Chapitre 5

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Les deux collègues allèrent en centre ville, faire quelques boutiques de fringue puis se posèrent en terrasse. Le soleil de novembre était froid mais avec un gros pull ils s'y sentaient bien dehors. De plus les terrasses étaient chauffées. Clint regarda l'heure machinalement. "17h, Wanda doit être au taff."

\- Tu crois qu'il va rentré vers quel heure? Demanda Nath.

\- Bah j'en sais rien. En sachant qu'il n'a pas les clefs. Lança Clint.

\- Wanda les a. Répondit Nath.

\- Hummm.

\- J'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant moi. Lança Nath en s'installant confortablement face au soleil d'hiver.

\- On fait quoi à manger ce soir? Demanda Clint qui s'installa lui aussi comme sa collègue.

\- Il y a des lasagnes dans le congélo. Lâcha Nath. Les deux amis restèrent tout les deux ainsi pendant près d'une heure puis rentrèrent doucement. Devant la porte de leurs appartement, ils tombèrent sur Pietro assis en boule contre la porte, légèrement frigorifié.

\- Merde Pietro. Le jeune se leva, pendant que Nath ouvrit la porte.

\- Ta soeur t'a pas filé les clefs? Demanda Natasha.

\- Non... Marmonna le plus jeune.

\- Entre... T'es congelé. Chuchota Clint en touchant son bras nu.

\- Ça va... Jai l'habitude... Lâcha Pietro, les lèvres légèrement Bleus.

\- En même temps c'est pas un temps à traîner en t shirt! Gronda Nath en allumant la bouilloire.

\- Ben, désolé j'ai que ca. Répondit le gosse sèchement.

\- Je vais te faire couler un bain. Lança Clint en se précipitant vers la baignoire. Il fit couler de l'eau chaude puis lui prépara des habits. Les habits neufs qu'il lui avait acheté la veille puis revint dans le salon, où Pietro avait une tasse entre les mains. "Tas froid?" Demanda encore Clint.

\- Un peu mais ça va. Marmonna le gamin.

\- Le bain coule. Informa Clint, debout, les bras croisés.

\- Merci. Marmonna encore le jeune.

\- Je t'ai préparé des affaires. Ils sont neuf. Il y a un calbute, des chaussettes, un Jean, et un pull. Je t'ai mis un t shirt aussi.

Le jeune leva les yeux puis les baissa à nouveau sur sa tasse. Clint alla se servir un café, puis s'installa à ses côtés mais le gosse ne bronche pas, il disait rien et paraissait même gêné par la situation.

Clint profita que Pietro soit dans le bain pour trier ses habits, il avait des tas de fringue qui ne mettait que rarement. Déjà cette veste en Jean, puis celle en toile, et des survêtements qui ne mettait plus. Des jeans, des t shirt. Il plia tout convenablement et posa le tout sur son lit, enfin celui où dormait les jumeaux.

Natasha sortit ensuite la lasagne et l'enfourna. Clint s'installa dans le canapé. Il espérait que le jeune prendrait bien le fait de lui donner des vêtements. C'était de bon cœur.

Clint se sentit de faire une petit apéro pour eux trois. Il fouilla dans le frigo et trouva deux tomates, il fera des tapas aux basilic. Nath s'occupa de faire les cocktails. Pietro sortit de la salle de bain, et s'installa à table dans le silence. "C'est pourquoi les fringues sur le lit?"

\- C'est pour toi. J'ai fouillé toute ma garde robe. Il y a des trucs que je mets rarement et d'autre qui ne me vont plus aussi. Dit Clint rapidement pour ne pas que sa collègue entende mais ça n'avait pas échappé à Natasha qui rebondit de suite.

\- Je t'ai dis que t'as grossi tu me crois pas! Lâcha t-elle en amenant les tapas à table.

\- Il est pas gros non plus. Dit Pietro en grimaçant. "Pour un vieux." Ajoute t-il.

\- Il a des poignets d'amour! Enchaîna Nath en tâtant Clint sur le côté.

\- Mais euh... Laisse mes poignets d'amour tranquille! Râla Clint.

\- Ça se rafermi ça! Lanca Pietro en se levant. Il attrappa la main de Clint, le fit se lever puis passa ses mains sur ses hanches... "Oh ça va... C'est rattrapable.." Lança Pietro sûre de lui devant un Clint décomposé par le geste du jeune.

\- Nan, mais, tu rigoles, il est gras comme un loukoum, tu l'as jamais vu courir... Ça se secoue dans tout les sens. Lâcha Nath en mimant le geste.

\- Non mais, ohh... C'est bon... Toi tu arrêtes de me peloter déjà, et toi ... T'es méchante avec moi... Se plaignit Clint en s'asseyant, tout en faisant la moue..

Pietro se prit d'un fou rire monumental puis retourna s'asseoir. "Tu devrais faire un peu de sport." Conseilla Pietro.

\- C'est ce que j'arrête pas de lui dire! Lança Nath.

\- Un peu de cardio ne ferait pas de mal. Dit Pietro en attrapant le verre que Nath lui tendait.

\- C'est des abdos qu'il devrait faire. Lâcha Nath.

\- Ouais aussi ça l'aiderait à mieux respirer quand il court. Confirma Pietro.

\- Je lui ai conseillé de faire de l'aquagym aussi. Dit Nath en posant le verre Clint face à lui.

\- L'aquagym s'est vachement féminin, peu de mec s'y inscrive mais c'est vrai que le fitness est idéale pour raffermir le tout. Affirma Pietro pendant que Clint soupirait en les voyant parler de lui comme si il n'était pas là.

\- Il est pas tout jeune, il faut qu'il se reprenne maintenant... Souffla Nath.

\- Après, il est pas gros non plus. Tu pèses combien? Demanda Pietro.

\- Ah... Vous vous êtes rendu compte que je suis là... Marmonna Clint en levant les yeux vers eux. Chacun leur tour.

\- De quoi? Demand Nath.

\- Vous parlez comme si j'étais absent. Se plaignit Clint en mélangeant son cocktail avec sa paille.

\- Ah.. c'est pour ton bien Clint. Se défendit Nath en partant dans la cuisine.

\- On peut courir ensemble si tu veux. Proposa le jeune en souriant.

\- Pourquoi pas. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Merci... Pour les fringues... Ajouta Pietro tout bas.

\- De rien. Répondit Clint pareillement.

\- Bon, on se le boit cet apéro. Lança Nath en revenant, son verre à la main.

\- Ouais aller santé! Lâcha Pietro en souriant.

\- À toi et ta soeur! Lança clint.

\- Et à nous aussi Clint. Dit Nath en trinquant avec son collègue.

Ils dégustèrent leur apéro en parlant de sport ce qui épuisa Clint. Wanda arriva tout juste pour le repas. Les jumeaux mirent la table pendant Nath débarrassa l'apéro. Pietro fut surpris par Clint qui lui tira la langue lorsque sa soeur défendit le plus vieux qui ne trouvait pas que le quadragénaire avait du poids à perdre. Pietro éclata de rire puis se lècha les babines en voyant le plat de lasagne arriver.

Tous à table, ils rirent tous, Clint se dit qu'il avait bien fait de dire à Pietro de venir, Wanda était radieuse et Pietro était un bon gars finalement. Même Nath était de cet avis. Comme à leur habitude, ils se réunirent devant la télé. Avant que tout le monde aille se coucher dans la joie et la bon humeur.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le policier dormait bien jusqu'à qu'il entende une voix particulière venir dans ses oreilles plutôt brutalement.

\- Clint réveil?! Cria le gosse.

\- Hein quoi?! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe! Lança Clint en plein panique pensant à un guet apen en plein service.

\- Cool mec... Chuchota ensuite Pietro pour le calmer. "C'est l'heure." Ajouta t-il.

\- Mais l'heure de quoi?! Râla Clint en remontant ses couvertures.

\- De courir. Lâcha seulement le gamin.

\- T'es sérieux là? Demanda Clint en se retournant, et en positionnant son oreiller sur la tête.

\- Ouep, allez le vieux, dans dix minutes je te veux en bas! Ordonna le plus jeune.

\- Dix minutes mais... Mes fringue... Sont dans ma chambre.. là où dort ta soeur. finit-il par dire même s'il avait bien vu que Pietro était déjà sorti de l'appart. Clint traîna des pieds, ferma les yeux en ouvrant la porte, puis ouvre un œil. Ouff, les couvertures sont bien tirées. Il se dépêcha à prendre un survette puis l'enfila directement avant de descendre voir le casse couille matinal.

Clint, vêtu d'un survêtement violet, rejoignit Pietro qui s'étirait sur la barrière. Il dégluti fortement. Il était peut être jeune le gamin mais putain qu'est ce qu'il était bien foutu. Il perdit son sourire lorsque Pietro partit déjà en petit foulée.

\- Allez vieillard... Clint soupira et grogna même. Les surnoms que lui donnait Pietro ne l'enchantait guère. Il le suivit à reculons, il se demanda même pourquoi il avait accepté de le suivre sans rien dire.. Dans le silence ils coururent doucement près de 30 minutes puis Pietro s'arrêta et reprit quelques étirements. Clint fit de même, Pietro l'épia du regard.

\- T'es pas si mou que ça. Lança Pietro.

\- Mou? Dit Clint choqué.

\- Oui ... Enfin. Ça va, tu tiens le rythme... Et t'es souple en fait pour ton âge. Ajouta t-il.

\- Tu peux arrêter avec mon âge... Râla Clint. "Et j'ai fini 3 ème au classement du concours. " Ajouta t-il fièrement.

\- Ah oui?

\- Et oui... J'avais un putain de bon niveau. Et puis.. Bafouilla Clint.

\- Et puis quoi? Demanda Pietro en changeant de position.

\- J'étais gymnase en étant jeune... Jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans la police en fait. Dit Clint en faisant la grimace.

\- Ah bon? Tu bosses dans quel service au fait? Demanda Pietro calmement.

\- Brigade des mineurs. Dit Clint simplement.

\- Ah... C'est pas trop dure... Tu dois tomber sur des drôles d'histoire. Dit Pietro en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

\- Un peu... À vrai dire... C'est super dur... Moralement... Souffla t-il.

\- Tu peux pas changer?

\- Ça prend des années!

\- Mais je pensais que chez les flics tu choisis ton commissariat. Demanda Pietro.

\- Tu choisis là où il y a de la place. Je voulais ce commissariat... J'ai pris la première place qui s'offrait à moi... avoua Clint.

\- Bon allez... On y retourne? Dit Pietro en se redressant tout en sautillant.

\- Maintenant? Soupira Clint.

\- Et oui papy... Clint roula des yeux à ce surnom puis trottina derrière Pietro, il regarda ce jeune homme. Il avait de la prestance, de l'énergie à revendre. le plus jeune se retourna de temps en temps pour vérifier si le plus vieux suivait la cadence. Et le motiver de temps en temps quand il baissa les bras. Pietro s'arrêta de courir a à peine 300 mètres de l'appart et commenca à faire des pompes, Clint le regarda, les yeux ahuris et ne lâcha pas une miette de cet image là. Pietro râla après Clint. Le policier s'exécuta et se mit en positon, il fit quelques pompe mais s'arrêta au bout 20.

\- J'en peux plus Pietro. Se plaignit le plus vieux.

\- Allez... On va s'étirer tranquillement. Pietro fit quelques mouvement que Clint reproduisit plutôt aisément dû à son passé sportif, puis ils rentrèrent en marchant tranquillement.

En rentrant, Pietro lui dit de prendre une douche bien chaude, qu'il s'occupait du repas. Clint voudrait prendre un bain tellement il était claqué mais, prit sa douche rapidement. En sortant, il vit le repas préparé par Pietro. Une omelette et une salade verte, alors que les filles avaient le droit aux reste de lasagne de la veille.

Clint mangea sans faim, puis se prépara pour aller bosser. Dans la voiture, il se dit que la journée allait être longue, il laissa même le volant à Nath.

\- Merci pour hier. Lui repprocha t-il.

\- Oh ca va Clint. Ça te fais pas de mal un peu de sport. Lança la femme en soupirant.

\- Un peu? Mais t'étais pas là ce matin. Il m'a fait crapahuter, fait faire des pompes, des étirements ... se plaignit Clint. "Et encore les étirements ça va. Je suis souple mais le reste... Je suis pas cardio moi." Ajouta Clint épuisé.

\- C'est pas toi qui te l'a pêtait en disant que tu es arrivé troisième au concours? Se moqua Nath en riant.

Clint soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. "Il m'a épuisé... Il veut remettre ça demain!... Je suis content qu'on a rendez-vous au foyer pour Wanda."

\- C'est déjà demain?

\- Bah oui... dit Clint surpris qu'elle l'avait oublié sur un ton énervé, voir de repproche.

\- Et Pietro... Tu crois qu'on va lui trouver un truc? Demanda Nath, l'air inquiète de son sort.

\- Je l'espère. Marmonna Clint.

Au commissariat, Clint se laissa tomber la tête contre son bureau. C'est le lieutenant Steve Rogers qui le saqua. "Bah, alors chef on dort?"

\- Je me suis remis au sport. Marmonna Clint le front toujours appuyé sur son bureau.

\- Ah... Force pas trop. Lui conseilla son subordonné.

\- J'aimerai bien mais, mon coach est un petit con de 26 ans qui est tout frais comme un gardon. Dit Clint en soupirant.

\- Le sport c'est bon pour la santé... Lança Steve en feuilletant un dossier. "T'es tant que ça à la ramasse?" Demanda le lieutenant Rogers en riant.

\- Non... Dit seulement Clint." J'ai quelques..." Il leva enfin sa tête. "Un peu de ventre quoi."

\- Si c'est que ça... Dit Steve en roulant des yeux.

\- Bah oui... Se plaignit Clint.

\- Bah pourquoi tu te tortures à le suivre alors? Reprit son collègue en riant.

\- Ben... j'en sais rien! Dit-il en réfléchissant à ce pourquoi il le suivait. "Bon allez... On y va?"

Clint suivit son équipe sur une affaire. Il était heureux de sortir du commissariat, car quand les journée sont longues comme ça, vallait mieux être dehors. Avec l'équipe enquête, ils avaient beaucoups à faire. Un procès où il devait témoigner, une descente dans u foyer pour accompagner la DDASS. Entre deux, ils furent appelés pour maltraitance. Le père violent fut conduit en garde à vue par Clint et le lieutenant Rogers. Janes Forster et le stagiaire Wilson s'occupaient eux de la maman et de la petite fille.

Clint laissa les trois policiers continuer leurs enquêtes et investigations, lui tenta de joindre l'opérationnel qui était à l'affut dans un quartier très prisé de touriste se faisant dépouiller. Ils étaient très occupés. Il était 19h. Il lui restait encore deux heures à tenir.

Il alla se boire un café bien corsé pour tenir encore un peu sur ses jambes. Il fuma une clope puis remonta dans son bureau. Le lieutenant Rogers lui amena ses rapports et les procédures à effectuer. Clint se mit à la tâche et effectua tout ce qu'il avait à faire. L'opérationnel revint avec trois filles âgées selon elles, de moins de quatorze ans. Elles en paraissaient 20. Mais bon il s'était habitué à ce qu'elles ont toute 14 ans. Ils procèderent aux procédures, puis les relâchèrent.

Il fut heureux quand l'horloge afficha 21h, il salua ses collègues et rejoingnit l'appart accompagné de Nath qui conduisait encore.

En rentrant, il sourit de voir que la table était mise et que le repas mijotait. Un ragoût de mouton aux haricots. Les policiers s'installerent à table. Il était 22h lorsqu'ils sortirent de table. Clint s'endormit devant le film. Il se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Il s'installa correctement et termina sa nuit.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

\- Clint...

\- Hummm... Râla Clint.

\- Clint s'est l'heure. Reprit Pietro.

\- Naaaaan... Laisse-moi. Râla encore Clint en se tournant.

\- Clint si tu veux perdre tes poignets d'amour. Ajouta Pietro en ricanant.

\- Mais... Heu... Naaan... Marmonna t-il.

\- Clint... Insista Pietro.

\- Pietro... S'il te plaît... On a rendez vous avec ta soeur a 9h30.

\- Ok... Il est 7h30... Je vais préparer le café. Lança le plus jeune.

\- Hummm. Marmonna Clint avant de se rendormir.

Il se réveilla quand il entendit des chuchotements. Il ouvrit un œil, se leva et se trouva face aux jumeaux. Il attrappa une tasse et la remplit de café noire. Il bu plus de la moitié avant de marmonner un bonjour.

\- Tu peux me déposer? Demanda Wanda.

\- Biensure... Et j'y vais aussi. Tu devrais venir toi aussi pour voir s'ils peuvent te prendre. Lança t-il à l'intention de Pietro.

\- Ok... Dit Pietro.

\- Bon, je vais sous la douche. Lâcha Clint en avalant le reste de son café.

Quand il en sortit, il vit les jumeaux super élégant, elle avait une robe noire, échancrée, un gilet rouge sans trou, des petits escarpins noir. Lui, un Jean bleu clair, une chemise bleu et chaussure de ville. "Vous êtes beaux tous les deux." Lance t-il aux jumeaux souriant et gênés de ce compliment.

\- Merci. bafouilla Wanda.

\- Pareil. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Bon allez go. Lâcha Clint.

Dans la voiture, Pietro était assis à l'avant, le silence était de mise, Wanda avait l'air pensive.

En entrant, ils furent conviés à attendre dans un hall, ils s'assirent calmement. Le directeur de l'établissement les accueilla. Avec son emploi, Wanda pu intégrer l'établissement, son emménagement se fera vendredi. Elle pourra sortir du foyer tout les week-end, les portes fermaient à 22h la semaine. C'était un foyer avec kitchenette dans les chambres, Wanda avait l'air ravie même si être loin de son frère semblait l'affecter. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé de solution pour Pietro. Il restera là au moins jusque lundi.

En rentrant à l'appart, ils informerent Nath de l'entretien. Sans le savoir, Nath réagissa comme Clint.

\- On verra ça lundi, en attendant tu peux rester ici Pietro.

\- C'est ce que Clint m'a dit également. Lança Pietro souriant en regardant Clint.

\- Bon, allez, on va faire à manger... Lança Nath en se levant.

Après un bon repas, les deux policiers retournerent au travail. Nath s'en alla en patrouille avec ses deux collègues, Clint lui, continua ses procédures. Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir même s'il sera sur sa bascule. Finir à 21h et reprendre à 5h était toujours aussi dure même après autant d'année en bossant avec ce cycle.

Dans la voiture pour rentrer, Nath et Clint continuerent de parler de boulot. C'était un peu ça le problème, le fait qu'ils effectuaient le même métier et dans le même service, les conversions tournaient toujour autour de la police et de leurs enquêtes.

Ils furent soulagés de voir que les jumeaux avaient préparé le repas. Qu'est ce qu'ils feraient sans eux, se surprit a dire Clint. Le repas fut vite englouti pour tout le monde, Clint s'installa dans le canapé et commença sa nuit.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Comme à chaque bascule le réveil à 3h15 était violent. Il prépara la table et le café pendant que Nath prit sa douche. Puis c'était à son tour de passer sous la douche pendant qu'elle se coiffait et se maquillait. Ils déjeunerent vite fait avant de partir au boulot. L'équipe enquête avait des investigations à faire ce matin. Ils préparèrent le terrain puis l'équipe s'en alla en perquisitions.

La deuxième équipe celle de Nath s'en allèrent de très bonne heure en patrouille. Clint lu les rapports de l'équipe de nuit. Il mis en place des procédures et appela le procureur pour mettre en place des suspects sur écoute. Le matin ça passait plutôt vite même si Clint aurait préféré être dehors, il avait beaucoup à faire. L'équipe enquête, amèna des clients, il avait du boulot.

Avant de partir, Nath lui amena une liste course, elle avait rendez vous avec Wanda elles devaient aller chez la manucure. Clint et Pietro étaient de corvées de courses. La liste en main, Clint prit la voiture et rejoignit son colocataire.

En rentrant Pietro proposa de faire à manger, Clint refusa et emmèna le gosse au centre commercial. Dans la voiture, Clint confia la liste de course à Pietro. "Notre mission de cet après midi sont: un d'aller manger un truc, et deux faire les courses."

Pietro leva un sourcil à la phrase manger un truc car pour lui un truc rimait avec fast-food. Bien qu'il adorait ça, il se demandait si Clint ne ferait mieux pas de manger sainement, au plus on vieillit au plus qu'on a du mal à éliminer.

\- On va manger où? Nan parce que... Je suis pas sûre que se soit bien pour la santé de manger des conneries. Surtout pour toi.

\- Comment ca surtout pour moi. Dit Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Bah t'es pas tout jeune, tu élimines beaucoup moins vite. Ajouta le jeune.

\- Ca va! C'est bon... On va aller au snack derrière le magasin de chaussure. C'est pas trop gras. Ajouta Clint.

\- Tu peux manger autant de légume que tu veux. De la volaille aussi c'est super bon.

\- Je mange ce que je veux Pietro! Met toi bien ça dans le crâne! Dit-il en fronçant les yeux. "Déjà, je te suis pour faire du sport... C'est déjà bien non?" Demanda Clint.

\- Je te force pas à venir, c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça. Su tu veux garder tes-

\- Poignets d'amour oui, je sais! Coupa Clint en soupirant. "Je suis pas si gros que ça?" Demanda Clint.

\- J'ai pas dis ça. Moi je te trouve pas mal pour ton âge. Lança Pietro en ouvrant en grand les yeux tout en hochant de la tête pour affirmer ses dires.

\- Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment je suppose. Demanda Clint.

\- Oui. Répondit Pietro souriant.

\- Très bien... Allons manger une salade. Céda Clint.

Ils choisirent d'aller dans un self service. Clint et Pietro prirent tout deux une pièce du boucher, au self, Clint prit, des courgettes, des épinards, des carottes Vichy et de la purée. Pietro lui se servit des frites avec deux louches de sauces aux poivres vert.

Clint regarda Pietro et son énorme assiette. "T'es sérieux! Tu me dis de prendre des légumes et toi tu te prends des frites!"

\- Je suis pas au régime moi. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Mais moi non plus. Se défendit Clint.

\- Tu devrais. Ajouta le jeune.

\- Mais! Clint souffla fortement et partit s'asseoir. Pietro le suivit et s'assit face à lui.

\- Quelques jours. Une petite semaine... Pendant que tu reprends ta forme. Murmura doucement Pietro.

\- Quelle forme? Demanda Clint.

\- Ta forme sportive.

Clint roula des yeux et porta une carotte Vichy à sa bouche. "Pas terrible."

\- Fais pas la tête Clint. Lâcha Pietro face à un Clint le visage complètement défait.

\- Fait pas la tête Clint... Reprit Clint en roulant ses yeux. "Pfff... Les courgettes sont dégueux... je veux des friiiiites!

\- Une dizaines... Lanca Pietro. "Pas plus..." Ajouta t-il.

Clint ouvrit ses yeux en grands et se précipita au self. Il revint avec le sourire aux lèvres. "Merci coach." Dit-il en riant.

\- De rien... Demain, on fait du sport.

\- Demain je bosse au matin et l'après midi on ira faire les boîtes d'intérim. Annonça Clint.

\- Ouais... T'as raison.

Après ce bon petit repas, le duo partit en course. Pietro la liste en main, Clint le caddie entre les mains. Ils parcoururent tous les rayons. Le caddie se remplit doucement. Clint fit un tour dans le rayon textile. Il se prit un survêtement et des nouvelles baskets.

\- Autant mettre toute les chances de mon côté. Lança Clint quand Pietro lève un sourcil. "Il te faut rien à toi?" Ajouta t-il.

\- Euh... Non... Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Pietro... Lâcha Clint en roulant des yeux. "Tu chausses du combien?"

\- 43.

Clint prit une autre paire et la fourra dans le caddie. Pietro sourit un peu gêné que Clint lui paie tout. Il n'oublia pas de prendre le cappuccino que Pietro aimait tant. Cappuccino goût chocolat. Ils se prirent du pop corn. Sans sucre. "C'est du maïs!" Avait dit Clint pour se défendre. Pietro avait juste acquiescé. Il est 16h30 quand ils rentrerent à l'appart. Les filles étaient deja là, elles se matterent un film. Les garçons les rejoignirent.

\- Demain, on se fait une soirée pour ma dernière? Demanda Nath.

\- Quel dernière? Demanda Clint.

\- Clint, je suis en congés demain! T'as pas oublié?

\- Oh merde... Ça veut dire que j'aurais deux fois plus de boulot... Soupira Clint en s'écroulant dans le canapé.

\- Et oui.. désolé d'être en congé... Ça va nous faire du bien. Dit Nath en fermant les yeux toute souriante.

\- Toi et Bruce? Demanda Clint.

\- Ouais... une semaine à la plage... Le pied. Ajouta t-elle.

\- Tu vas nous laisser tout seul. Se plaignit Clint.

\- Vous serez pas seul vous serez ensemble. Ajouta t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est vrai. Avoua Clint.

\- Et puis je pars après demain... En début d'aprem...

Le film fini, ils se remirent un second film, puis vers 19h, ils commencèrent à faire à manger. Steack pâtes, tout simplement.

Clint et Nath ne tardèrent pas à se foutre au pieu. Pietro et Wanda regardèrent un film dans leur chambre sur le pc de Nath.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou les filles désolé pour le retard mais en ce moment c'est un peu dur. J'ai de l'avance dans l'écrit mais il faut lire et relire, corriger et publier.

Val: 3 reviews?! Tu l'a veut vraiment ta suite lol. Tu penses que mon petit Clint est un reluqueur de fesses. Pardonne le car ce n'était pas vraiment son but. Il n'était pas comme ça voyons.

Et oui logiquement c'était pour une semaine son hébergement mais est ce que Clint pourra se séparer de lui? Ça c'est une autre histoire. Dans les tout les cas merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça fait plaisir. Et ca motive aussi.

Deryous: merci pour ta review tout comme val, toi aussi tu penses que Clint reluque bien ses fesses, mais je vous assure que c'était pas de son plein grès.

Pietro est bel et bien aimé de tous, au fond il n'est pas méchant, mais méfiant.

Et oui Steve est revenu, malheureusement il ne sera pas tres présent. et pour ce qui est de Tony, il sera là de plus en plus souvent voir plus que Wanda et Natasha. Enfin vous verrez bien.

Je vous fais de gros kiss.

Enjoy it.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Apprivoise-moi

Chapitre 6

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

3h15. Ce fut à cette heure que le téléphone de Clint sonna. Il râla puis se leva, Natasha le rejoignit en râlant elle aussi, mais se souvint que c'était sa dernière journée. Clint prépara le petit déjeuner pendant que Nath se doucha puis ce fut à son tour de prendre sa douche pendant qu'elle se prépara. Ils déjeunèrent tout les deux en silence puis s'en allèrent. Comme à son habitude, Clint lut les rapports de l'équipe de nuit, puis alla faire l'interrogatoire des clients arrêtés cette nuit.

Toute la matinée, il enchaîna les questions. Les clients, les requérants, les victimes... Il se prit une pose à 11h. Café/clope sur le muret du parking intérieur. Il croisa la stup, prit des nouvelles de leur enquêtes, avant d'en prendre d'eux aussi. Surtout de Tony Stark le chef de la brigade des stupéfiants.

\- Comment va ton fils? Demanda Clint, le nez plongé dans son café.

\- Très bien... Il grandit à vue d'œil. C'est un amour... Ajouta le brun souriant.

\- Et ta femme? Marmonna Clint.

\- Elle va bien... Répondit son collègue. Clint sourit tristement et regarda sa clope se consumer. "Et toi comment tu vas?"

\- Ça va... Nath est en vacance, elle part demain... Annonça le lieutenant.

\- Je sais... Bruce aussi. Dit le capitaine en riant. "Je suis désolé Clint." Ajouta Tony en regardant son ami.

\- Faut pas... Bon... J'y vais. Bonne journée. Passe le bonjour à Pepper et à Edwin. Lança Clint en écrasant sa clope.

\- Je le ferais. Répondit son ami.

Clint se leva, regarda une dernière fois cet homme qu'il avait jadis aimé puis remonta dans son bureau. Un suspect l'y attendait ainsi que Steve. Il procéda à l'interrogatoire. Il aspirait être au soir, pour souffler pendant ces deux jours de repos.

Les deux collègues rentrèrent à l'heure, ils mangèrent à quatre avec les jumeaux, puis Clint déposa Pietro dans les agences intérimaire. Ils en firent quatre au total. À 16h40, Pietro sortit de la dernière agence.

\- Bon ben voilà. Dit Pietro en soupirant.

\- Tu trouveras quelques choses.

\- J'espère parce que je commence à te devoir pas mal d'argent et à Wanda aussi.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, va. Ça me fait plaisir de t'aider. T'as pas faim? Demanda Clint.

\- T'es sérieux?

\- Ouais.

\- Pas trop. Avoua Pietro.

\- J'ai envie de manger un truc... Qu'est-ce que je peux manger qui ne fait pas grossir? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Des fruits. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Mouais...et?

\- Et c'est tout. Gronda Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- Tu crois que y'aurait des salades de fruit au Starbucks? Demanda Clint.

\- Y'en a!

\- Ben direction le Starbucks. Lança Clint tout souriant à l'idée de goûter le sirop dans la salade de fruit.

Après une bonne salade de fruit, accompagné d'un café pour Clint et un chocolat pour Pietro, ils retournèrent tranquillement à la maison. Ce soir, Nath fêtera ses vacances. Clint espérait que la bouffe serait bonne et bien grasse, et Pietro ne pourrait l'empêcher de manger.

En arrivant à l'appart, Pietro et Clint entendirent les filles rire, ils se regardèrent tous les deux content que l'une et l'autre s'entendent bien. Natasha n'était pas du genre à se mêler avec les autres mais avec Wanda ça passait tout seul, alors qu'au départ s'était dure. De son côté Pietro souriait, car sa sœur avait l'air heureuse et c'était tout ce qu'il lui souhaitait.

Les filles préparèrent la table, il y avait quatre plateaux. L'un avec des amuse gueules prêt à être réchauffé, le second était couvert de canapé avec du tarama que Nath chopa pour les mettre au frais, le troisième fut des petites saucisses roulées dans la pâte feuilletée. Et le quatrième des morceaux de pizza que Wanda attrapa au passage. Clint sourit.

\- On va faire un apéro dînatoire. J'ai aussi acheté un pain surprise. Avant ça, à la douche les deux! Lâcha Nath. Clint et Pietro se regardèrent puis se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain. Pietro avait réussi à y accéder avant Clint. Celui-ci soupira et revint dans le salon. "Il m'a devancé! Soupira Clint en s'affalant dans la canapé. "De peu..." Ajouta-t-il tristement.

\- Bon, aide Wanda a préparé les cocktails pour ce soir, je vais commencer à faire les valises. Dit Nath surexcité.

Clint rejoignit Wanda et l'assista. "ça va? Tu t'entends bien avec mon frère." Lança Wanda en épluchant des fruits.

\- Plutôt oui... Mais il me fatigue avec son régime. Lâcha Clint en soupirant.

\- Il t'a mis au régime?

\- Oui... Avoua Clint en attrapant une pomme.

\- Bah, si t'es pas d'accord dis lui... Moi il a essayé mais, crois-moi, je l'ai envoyé bouler. Dit Wanda en ouvrant les yeux en grand .

\- J'en ai besoin... Enfin je crois.

\- Tu rigoles... Tu as 45 ans Clint. Tu es super bien pour ton âge. ... Sérieusement... Tu es un peu trop âgé pour moi. Mais, avec 10 ans de moins... Dit Wanda en souriant pleinement. Clint sourit à la remarque. Ça lui faisait plaisir. "Il t'apprécie beaucoup. Peu de gens se sont intéressés à nous. Surtout à lui. Ou alors d'un mauvais œil. Comme quelques-uns de tes collègues." Chuchota t-elle.

\- Je sais oui. Dit-il en faisant la grimace.

\- Natasha voulait inviter son petit ami... Elle a changé d'avis... Par rapport à Pietro du coup. Informa t-elle en coupant deux bananes.

\- Bruce travaille aux stup, il a sûrement eut à faire à lui. Il n'est pas chiant... Je pense pas qu'il dirait quoique se soit. Le chef des stup lui, Ok... Mais Bruce, il s'en tape. Il est cool comme gars. Finit par dire Clint en épluchant une deuxième pomme.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous n'étiez pas ensemble toi et Nath. Murmura Wanda.

\- Je... C'est mon amie. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Au début, j'ai cru que tu me draguais. Avoua la jeune fille.

\- C'était pas du tout le cas. Dit Clint en regardant Wanda dans les yeux.

\- Oui... Je sais... Et je crois comprendre pourquoi. Murmura Wanda en coupant la première pomme de Clint.

\- Ah bon? Et pourquoi? Dit-il surpris de la remarque.

Wanda sourit doucement puis elle se mordit la lèvre avant de lâcher. "je suis trop féminine..." Murmura-t-elle. Clint sentit son cœur se serrer. "Tu préfères les garçons, je me trompe..."

Clint posa sa pomme et l'éplucheur puis regarda Wanda. "Comment l'as-tu sût?" Marmonna-t-il craignant que sa meilleure amie l'ait dénoncé.

\- La façon dont tu regardes mon frère...

\- Quoi? Mais ton frère ne me fait rien du tout. Se défendit Clint.

\- Je sais... Enfin... Non je savais pas... Enfin c'est pas ça... Mon frère est... C'est mon frère, mais il est pas trop mal. Il est musclé, il a le teint un peu hâlé. Je comprends très bien pourquoi il plaît, et il plaît beaucoup aux femmes..." Lâcha Wanda. Elle lui sourit puis dit . "Tu nous regardes pas de la même manière. Ne t'inquiète pas Clint. Je ne le lui dirai rien." Ajouta Wanda.

\- Mais je suis pas intéressé par ton frère! Lâcha Clint en coupant l'ananas en petit morceaux.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Je ne lui dirais rien sur ton homosexualité. Dit elle seulement.

\- Il est homophobe? Demanda Clint en mettant les morceaux dans le plat.

\- Non, mais je pense que s'il doit le savoir, ce serait par toi et non par moi. Dit-elle seulement en mélangeant tous les fruits dans le saladier.

\- Hum...

\- Bon, alors ça avance? Demanda Pietro en posant une main sur les épaules de Wanda et de Clint. "Putain ça à l'air trop bon." Lança t-il en tentant de prendre un morceau d'ananas.

\- Pas touche Pietro! Gronda la sœur.

\- Bon la douche est libre? Demanda Clint en s'essuyant sommairement les mains.

\- Elle est libre, tu peux y aller. Lança Pietro souriant. Clint courut sous la douche. Il se demandait si comme Wanda, Pietro avait deviné ses préférences sexuelles. Quand il sortit de la douche. Tout ou presque étaient fini. Le saladier de punch était au milieu de la table et il pouvait sentir de la pizza cuir dans le four. Tous, se servirent un verre et trinquèrent aux vacances de Nath dans un premier temps et à l'emménagement de Wanda le lendemain dans un second temps.

Clint se rua sur les petits fours.

\- Profite s'en papy. Oublie pas ton régime. Lança Pietro.

\- Quel régime? Demanda Nath

\- Pietro a eu la bonne idée de me foutre au régime. Lâcha Clint en souriant amèrement.

\- Ne te laisse pas avoir par lui. Lança Wanda en pointant son frère du doigt.

\- Il en a besoin! Coupa Nath.

\- Ça va Nath. Je suis pas gros. Se plaignit Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il n'est pas non plus à la diét... Juste, manger moins de connerie pendant quelques jours... Annonça Pietro.

Clint sourit puis attrapa une saucisse roulée dans la pâte de feuilletée. Pietro sourit à sa goinfrerie.

La soirée se passait plutôt bien. Clint jonglait entre ses trois colocataires. Il s'entendait bien avec les trois. Avec Nath y'avait pas photo, elle était sa meilleure amie et ils se connaissaient mieux que personne. Avec Wanda c'était plutôt comme une petite sœur et bizarrement confidente. Avec Pietro c'était spécial. Entre un pote, un gosse, et un casse couille. Avec qui, il aimait rire.

Nath et Clint étaient en repos le lendemain mais allèrent se coucher pas trop tard. Il y avait l'emménagement de Wanda et puis Clint était prié de suivre Pietro pour son sport matinal. Donc tous les quatre allèrent se coucher vers 0h00 pas plus tard.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint grogna à l'intérieur de lui-même lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Pietro. Il allait râler quand il entendit un. "Je t'ai préparé un café." Et le bruit d'une tasse qu'on posait sur la table. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda la table basse, la tasse puis regarda Pietro en lui souriant

\- T'es un amour, merci. Lança Clint simplement avant de se rendre compte que sa phrase était glauque.

\- Allez, je vais m'habiller et commencer un peu sans toi. T'as une demie heure pour déjeuner et te laver. Ordonna le jeune.

Clint acquiesça avant se réaliser que Pietro était en caleçon et torse nu. Il se mit en position assise, but son café d'une traite, puis se frotta les yeux. Il était bien torse nu devant lui où avait-il rêvé? Il chassa les idées de "humm pas mal le jeunot" et partit vers la salle de bain. Une douche tiède et il était prêt. Il descendit de l'appart avec ses nouvelles baskets aux pieds. Et tomba sur un Pietro faisant des pompes, les pieds sur le dossier d'un banc public. Pietro ne le vit pas, Clint profita de ce moment pour contempler ce corps. Après quelques minutes, il finit par s'approcher de lui. "T'es motivé."

Pietro leva les yeux. "Toujours. T'as mis tes nouvelles pompes?"

\- Ouais.

\- Allez. C'est parti. Dit Pietro en commençant à trottiner.

Clint soupirait déjà mais suivit le jeune à travers les rues. Après 1,5 km, Clint commençait à traîner la pâte. Mais Pietro n'y prêtait aucunes attention et continua de courir. Au bout de 1km de plus Pietro se retourna et courut à l'envers. "Quand t'aura fini de mater mes fesses, tu pourras courir à côté de moi." Lâcha le jeune.

Clint ouvrit ses yeux en grand, choqué par la phrase du jeune. Il se serait fait démasquer? Merde... "Pourquoi tu dis ça?" Demanda-t-il pour tenter de voir si ou non, Pietro avait compris.

\- Ben parce que tu traînes... Lâcha le jeune. "hop hop hop!" Lança-t-il pour motiver Clint.

Clint regarda le jeune, accéléra un peu et se plaça à ses côtés, tout retourné, le visage décomposé. Il se demanda si il regardait ses fesses. Il lui semblait pas. Si? Peut-être. En même temps, le petit jeunot était pas mal foutu. Clint regarda le jeune et se dit qu'il aimerait trop rencontrer un gars comme ça. Aussi beau, aussi musclé... Bien que Tony était comme ça... Sauf que lui était con... Et méchant aussi des fois... Pietro lui était compatissant, intentionné, il était doux et protecteur... Mon Dieu oui, il espérait tant avoir un type comme lui.

Pietro épia Clint et vit qu'il souffrait. La clope peut-être se dit-il, mais Clint n'avait pas l'air d'abandonner, il s'acharnait à courir à ses côtés. Il souriait en pensant que c'était courageux de sa part. Ils étaient à 200 mètres de la maison, lorsque Pietro s'arrêta. Clint était exténué.

\- Ça va... Demanda Pietro en respirant fortement. Clint les deux mains sur les genoux, respira tout aussi fort que lui. "On va finir en trottinant tout doucement.. Hein.." Marmonna Pietro.

Clint hocha simplement de la tête, mais ne se releva pas pour autant. Pietro posa une main sur son dos.. " Respire... Allez... On va y aller doucement" Pietro engagea la course au trot. Il se retourna et motiva le plus vieux. "Allez Clint, courage." Celui-ci releva la tête et entama le trot. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, il s'effondra sur le banc.

\- Non, non, non. Allez étirement! Pietro posa sa jambe sur le dossier et s'étira doucement, Clint râla entre ses dents mais fit de même. Ils changèrent de jambes puis Pietro lui ordonna de faire quelques mouvements d'étirement pour calmer ses muscles en douceur et ne pas avoir de courbature. Clint fini par poser ses bras croisés sur le dossier soutenant sa tête. Il sentit deux mains agripper ses hanches, il se redressa aussitôt.

\- T'as déjà perdu un peu... Lâcha Pietro souriant. Mais Clint resta subjugué par son geste." Allez go à la douche monsieur le vieillard."

Clint soupira et grimpa les escaliers qui menait à l'appart, puis alla directement sous la douche.

En sortant de la douche son repas l'attendait, ils se mirent tous les quatre autour de la table et mangèrent des pâtes et des cordons bleus, en silence. Puis ce fut l'heure pour que Wanda rejoigne le foyer.

Ses bagages dans la voiture, tous les quatre allèrent au foyer. Ils montèrent ses affaires dans sa chambre. Pietro s'installa sur le lit, Nath arrangeait déjà quelques trucs, Wanda déballait sa valise et Clint était ému par le désarroi de Pietro.

\- Bon... On va y aller... J'ai un avion à prendre... Lança Nath. Wanda lui sourit. La rousse prit la jumelle dans ses bras. "Tu reviendras le week-end ma belle."

\- Oui... Prends soin d'eux pour moi s'il te plaît. Murmura Wanda.

\- Ce sera fait.

Clint serra également Wanda dans ses bras. "Appelle-moi si t'as un souci. Et je viens directement."

\- D'accord. Fais attention à Pietro. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- T'inquiète pas. Chuchota Clint.

Pietro toujours assis sur le lit ne se leva pas. Wanda s'assit à ses côtés.

\- On t'attend on bas. Annonça Clint en sortant de la chambre.

Wanda acquiesça. Puis les deux policiers descendirent, ils s'installèrent dans la voiture.

\- Ça va aller sans nous? Rit Nath.

\- Bien sûre. Lança Clint en haussant les épaules.

\- Sans femme vous allez mourir. Bande de gosse. Reprit-elle.

\- Euh... J'ai 45 ans...

\- Et lui 26. Je dis ça comme ça. Vous allez être sage. Se moqua encore la lieutenante.

\- Mais oui... Soupira Clint les mains sur le volant.

\- Fais attention à eux.. dans le sens occupe-toi bien d'eux et non méfie-toi... Lança Nath.

\- Tu les aimes bien toi aussi hein. Lança Clint en regardant son amie de biais.

\- J'avoue. Murmura-t-elle puis le silence reprit dans l'habitacle. Pietro fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, il s'engouffra à l'arrière de la bagnole. Il semblait complément anéanti par le départ de sa sœur. Clint le regarda par le rétro, ça le bouleversait de le voir si triste, si éteint.

Les deux hommes accompagnèrent Nath à l'aéroport. L'embarquement était dans une heure. Ils allèrent boire un café, Bruce les rejoignit juste avant l'embarquement.

\- Salut. Dit Clint en se levant.

\- Bonjour mon chéri. Lança Nath en embrassant son bien aimé.

\- Bonjour. Dit Pietro timidement.

\- Bonjour. Répondit le brun.

\- Bruce, je te présente Pietro, Pietro, Bruce. Lança Nath. Clint espérait que Bruce ne reconnaisse pas Pietro. En tant que client. C'était bientôt l'heure d'embarquer. Clint et Pietro embrassèrent Nath puis filèrent à l'appart.

Dans la voiture, Clint mit un peu de musique pour rompre ce silence morbide, il espérait que Pietro ne souffrirait pas trop longtemps du départ de sa sœur. Heureusement demain, c'était samedi et Wanda pourrait venir dormir à l'appart. En rentrant, les deux mecs s'affalèrent dans le canapé. Tous les deux dans leur pensée, ils se retrouvèrent seul à présent. L'appartement allait être bien vide.

\- Ça va faire bizarre. Lança Pietro.

\- Heureusement que tu es là. Passer de quatre à deux... Enfin... Clint se leva et prépara un café. Puis sortit le repas du soir. Ce soir ce serait riz et volaille.

Ils s'installèrent côte a côte, et attrapa leur tasse. "Wanda revient demain." Souffla Clint.

\- Elle repart quand du coup?

\- Du dimanche je suppose... Je suis en repos demain, si vous voulez bouger.

\- On pourrait se balader au parc.

\- Au parc... Pour que tu joues avec les jeux pour enfants.

\- C'est juste une proposition.

\- Je rigole... C'est une bonne idée. Une ballade sur le port ça vous dit.

\- Moi oui, ma sœur je sais pas... Mais ne crois pas que tu vas esquiver le sport demain matin.

\- J'en doute. Tu me lâcheras jamais je crois. Bon allez, je vais faire chauffer l'eau pour le riz.

\- Je m'occupe de la volaille... Tu aimes le curry?

\- Ouais...

Les deux se levèrent et commencèrent à faire à manger en binôme. L'un s'occupait du riz, l'autre de la volaille. Le repas prêt, ils se sentirent cons, l'un en face de l'autre. Le silence régnait à table. À la fin du repas, Pietro débarrassa la table. Clint eut une idée. "Je vais aller louer un film. Tu préfères quoi?"

\- Un film d'action. Un James bond, ou un autre du genre... Lâcha Pietro enfin souriant.

\- OK tu veux venir avec?

\- Nan vas'y, je vais faire la vaisselle. Et nous préparer un truc à boire, j'ai pas envie de penser à Wanda.

\- Ok... J'arrive. A toute.

Clint fit le tour des DVD, il ne savait pas du tout quoi prendre. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion il prit le dernier "mission impossible." Il acheta au passage, des chips, des gâteaux, et un paquet de clope.

Dans la voiture, Clint pensa à Pietro. Il avait hâte de passer cette soirée avec lui et espéra qu'il serait un peu mieux, car il avait beau lui dire que ça allait, il vit bien qu'il était mal, loin de sa sœur.

Dans l'appart, Pietro avait fait la vaisselle et avait préparé un cocktail. Un mojito. Clint fut surpris de ce cocktail. Il posa le sac sur la table. Pietro soupira. "Des chips, des gâteaux... Clint... Et ton régime..."

\- C'est pour toi. Dit Clint le regard triste.

\- N'importe quoi... Bon je fais une exception. Alors t'as pris quoi?

\- Mission impossible.

\- Le dernier?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Peu importe. Lâcha Pietro en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Clint lui sourit puis attrappa leur verre qu'il glissa dans ses mains. "Santé."

\- Santé Pietro. Clint s'assit à ses côtés. Pietro les jambes en tailleur, un paquet de chips entre les jambes. Un verre dans la main. Clint lui sortit un cendrier et un paquet de clope, puis s'en alluma une. Pietro le regarda en faisant une moue triste.

\- T'en veux une, je suppose. Clint lui tendit le paquet. Mais Pietro ayant son verre dans une main. Clint attrapa le paquet en sortit une, la lui donna puis alluma la clope.

\- Merci... Chuchota Pietro en tirant une taffe dessus. "Ne le dis pas à Wanda." Elle râlerai.

\- T'inquiète. C'est le pied quand Nath n'est pas là. Dit Clint souriant. "Je peux fumer tranquille."

\- Boire, manger... Fais gaffe à ton régime quand même. Se moqua encore le plus jeune

\- Rhooo.

\- Je rigole... Mais fais attention... Enfin ça va, tu perds vite... Ça se voit que tu étais sportif.

Clint acquiesça en plongeant la main dans le paquet de chips.

Le film captiva les deux garçons, on entendait juste le paquet de chips lorsqu'ils plongeaient leur main dedans. Puis Clint posa son verre vide.

\- T'as le droit d'en faire un autre. Lâcha Pietro sans même le regarder. Clint sourit, se leva, attrapa le verre de Pietro et alla dans la cuisine préparer une vodka tonic. En revenant, il aperçut le bouton pause sur l'écran. Il sourit, tendit le verre à Pietro et se réinstalla à ses côtés. Le film se termina peu après, ils décidèrent d'en regarder un autre. Clint fouilla dans ses DVD, Ghost Rider. Il but la moitié de son verre, le posa sur la table puis commença à somnoler. Il se sentait partir petit à petit.

Au milieu de la nuit, il se réveilla, le menu du DVD tournait, il était complètement avachi sur Pietro, qui lui avait gardé le paquet de chips entre ses jambes et tenant toujours son verre dans les mains. Clint saisit le verre de son ami le posa sur la table et tenta de faire glisser le paquet de chips. Le bruit de l'aluminium réveilla le jeune.

\- Clint... Marmonna Pietro.

Clint sursauta puis chuchota. "On s'est endormis comme des merdes... "

\- On? Je me suis endormi bien après toi. Tu t'es complètement affalé sur moi... J'ai pas osé te réveiller...

\- Désolé. Murmura Clint en grimaçant.

\- C'est pas grave je voulais le faire après le film... Mais... Apparemment j'ai plongé aussi.

\- Hummm. Bon allez, je vais aller dormir dans le lit de Nath. Lança Clint en s'étirant.

\- Ok... Bonne nuit... Et merci pour cette soirée c'était sympa. Avoua Pietro qui rejoignit la chambre de Clint.

\- De rien. A demain

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se réveilla de lui-même. Pas de casse couille de service qui le saqua, il sourit et s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la couette. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une grasse matinée au lit. Il entendit tout de même des rires provenir de la cuisine. Il fronça les yeux puis se leva. En caleçon, il entra dans le salon. "Wanda." Dit-il souriant en la prenant dans ses bras. Puis il aperçut une table de petit déjeuner dressé.

\- Le petit déjeuner est servi monsieur le policier.. Lança Wanda

\- Pas de sport aujourd'hui. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Oh mon Dieu merci... Pietro rit puis lui mit une tape sur l'épaule avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place devenue habituelle.

\- T'es arrivé à quelle heure? Demanda Clint en regardant l'horloge

\- Ça fait à peine cinq minutes. Clint sourit et regarda Pietro. Donc ce petit déjeuner avait bien était préparé par Pietro.

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que tu serais en repos. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Je suis en repos... Lança Clint en levant un sourcil. "D'ailleurs si vous voulez bouger. "Proposa Clint en beurrant une tartine

\- T'avais pas parlé d'une ballade sur le port? Demanda Pietro.

\- Si... Si ça te dit. Proposa Clint à Wanda.

\- Carrément. Lâcha la jeune femme enthousiaste.

\- Bon... Si on part dans une heure. On pourra manger là-bas ce midi. Annonça Clint ce qui réjouit le plus jeune.

\- À yes. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Dis donc Clint y'a dû laisser aller... Dit-elle en regardant sa tenue.

\- Oh ça va... J'ai entendu du bruit.. Se défendit Clint. "et puis je suis chez moi non.." Ajouta-t-il.

\- Ouais enfin ça fait plus "quand les chats ne sont pas là, les souris dansent." Dit Wanda en riant.

\- N'importe quoi. Se défendit Clint en soupirant.

\- Mange au lieu de dire des conneries sœurette. Les trois amis mangèrent en riant. Pietro était heureux, sa sœur était là. Donc il l'était, évidemment. Pietro céda la douche à Clint puis ils se mirent en route sur les coups de 11h00.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde, on est déjà jeudi, comme la semaine passe vite. Et voila le chapitre 7 avec la suite de la journée sur le port et une petite soirée en prespective avec beaucoups de question et de révélation.

Je vous remercie pour vos comms, ça fait plaisir et ca motive pour la suite, surtout que je manque de temps. Heureusement que vous êtes là, c'est vous qui me poussez a écrire et a publier.

Bon je vais vous parler d'un personnage qui va apparaître dans ce chapitre, ce n'est pas un personnage important pour l'histoire mais ça l'est dans ma vie. Il s'agit du personnage de Margaret. En réalité je me suis inspiré d'une grande amie, que j'adore. Donc son histoire est tirée d'une histoire vraie. Voilà je voulais juste parler d'elle.

Réponses aux reviews:

Deryous: hello, oui Clint était love de Tony. Ils venaient de mettre un terme à leur relation au début de la fic. Enfin ça faisait déjà quelques semaines. Clint et Tony sont mes chouchous alors dès que je peux les mettre ensemble je le fais. Et je suis sûre qu'il ferait un excellent père, très protecteur d'ailleurs.

Pour Bruce, je voulais comme confident de Tony et petit ami de Nath accessoirement et comme je voulais faire police réaliste (et pas comme à la télé) je l'ai mis à la stup ( les officier de police judiciaire ont rarement affaire aux légistes directement.) Donc voilà

Pour ce qui est de Wanda ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle vit avec eux. Un homme célibataire qui parle jamais de fille faut pas etre conne pour comprendre. Surtout comme vous l'avez tous remarqué, Clint commence à craquer. (D'ailleurs il l'a bien matte durant les pompes.) Et je suis sûre que Clint kiffe que Pietro prenne soin de lui, même si c'est en lui faisant faire un régime. Voilà bisous à toi.

Val: et oui, Pietro est tout triste sans sa jumelle, et je trouve ça un peu normal c'est comme ça que je les vois les Maximoff pour ma part. Pour ce qui est de l'absence des filles à la maison, c'est sure que de laisser deux mecs dans un appart n'est pas un choix judicieux. (Heureusement qu'il y en a un qui est très près de la loi) et oui, Clint n'arrive plus à décoller ses yeux de Pietro. En même temps il y a de quoi. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

Holybleu: j'aime moi aussi la dépendance de Clint face à Pietro. J'aime bien le fait, qu'il s'est habitué à sa présence. Kiss et a bientôt.

AshButterfly: merci pour ton commentaire et la suite est la! Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Apprivoise-moi

Chapitre 7

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Ils avaient qu'une heure et demie pour arriver au port, dans la voiture, Pietro était à l'avant, ce fut lui qui choisit la musique. L'ambiance était bonne, grâce aux facultés vocales des jumeaux, ils chantaient toutes les musiques sans exception. Ça le faisait sourire de les voir heureux tous les deux.

Ils arrivèrent sur le port vers 12h40 et allèrent vers un restaurant aux spécialités de la mer. Wanda regarda les prix à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce genre de prix. Clint les força à entrer.

\- Ne t'en fais Wanda, je vous invite. Chuchota Clint à son oreille en entrant. Mais l'oreille affûté de Pietro avait très bien entendu. Il s'assit puis soupira.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive moi je suis invité, peu importe par qui... J'ai pas un rond. Dit il tristement.

\- Tu trouveras bientôt quelque chose ne t'inquiète pas. Reprit Clint.

\- Ça fait trois jours, j'ai pas de réponse. Dit-il en soupirant de désespoir.

\- Ça fait que trois jours Pietro... Dommage que tu as un casier. J'aurais pu essayer de te faire rentrer au service maintenance des serveurs informatique. Dit Clint en faisant une grimace. "Malheureusement, ils ne préfèrent pas prendre des personne ayant un casier."

\- Ouais dommage.

\- Mais on trouvera. Répondit encore Clint en hochant de la tête. "Bon bref. Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger."

Clint opta pour de la sole, Wanda pour du saumon et Pietro choisit des fruits de mer. Le repas était bon et raffiné. Manger de bon produit de la mer frais les reboostaient. Tout ceci accompagné de pomme de terre et de haricots vert. Ils choisirent de ne pas prendre leur dessert ici, ils iront en bordure de mer. Une petite ballade le long du port plus tard, les voilà repartis sur la plage

Ils remontèrent la digue à la recherche d'une brasserie. Ils finirent par en trouver une. Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur puis commandèrent chacun une boisson chaude et une glace. Banana split pour Pietro. Pêche melba pour Wanda. Colonel pour Clint. Il était déjà 16h, mais ils avaient le temps. Ils prirent leur temps pour manger puis allèrent se balader sur la digue. Wanda reçut un appel. Elle se mit en retrait pour répondre.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir souriant. Lança Clint.

\- C'est pas comme si je faisais la gueule tout le temps. Tu me trouves ronchon? Demanda en retour Pietro.

\- Non. Un peu triste, oui.

\- Je suis pas triste.

\- Parce que Wanda est là.

\- C'est vrai. Ma sœur me comble. Dit Pietro en se retournant sur elle. "Et toi pas trop triste d'être loin de Nath?" Dit-il en riant.

\- Oh que non.

\- Juste pour savoir. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre elle et toi?

\- Avec qui?

\- Nath! Pourquoi, il s'est passé un truc avec ma sœur? Demanda Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- Non plus. Et non, il s'est jamais rien avec Nath.

\- Pourquoi? Enfin je veux dire. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

\- C'est peut-être ça le problème, on se connaît trop bien. Mentit Clint, car ce n'était pas vraiment la raison première mais bon, même hétéro, il supposerait qu'il ne pourrait tout de même pas entamer quelque chose avec elle.

\- Bon... Ça vous dit une soirée chez Margaret? Lança Wanda en s'incrustant entre les deux hommes, posant une main sur l'épaule de chacun.

\- Chez qui? Demanda Clint.

\- Margaret c'est une amie de longue date. Répondit Pietro.

\- Ben, je sais pas. Bafouilla Clint.

\- Allez Clint... insista Wanda.

\- Elle habite où?

\- Aux allumettes. Répondit Pietro.

\- A quelle heure?

\- 20h. Infirma Wanda.

\- Ok adjugé... Céda Clint.

\- Bon on fait quoi? On rentre où on reste là et on va direct la bas? Demanda Pietro.

Clint regarda sa montre. 17h. "On va rester là. On va aller en centre-ville. Ok?"

\- Ok. Dit Wanda.

\- C'est parti. Lança Pietro en faisant directement demi tour. Wanda et Clint se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Il est trop fatiguant ce gamin. Il avait trop d'énergie.

Le reste de l'après midi, ils le passèrent dans les rues de la ville. Virevoltant de boutique en boutique. Ce fut vers 18h30 qu'ils reprirent la route, toujours en chanson. Clint commençait a s'y mettre lui aussi.

Après avoir chantonné durant toute la route, ils arrivèrent aux allumettes. Clint regarda le quartier, il le connaissait ce quartier, il y était déjà intervenu et pas qu'une fois. Wanda appela sur son téléphone puis une dame vint leur ouvrir. La quarantaine, un survette bordeaux, troué, un t shirt pas très reluisant, des cheveux en chignon, un peu défait. Les joues creusées, le regard dure et noir. Clint pensa de suite à une consommatrice de stupéfiant. En tout cas elle ressemblait aux clients pris pour ça.

La femme se présenta, et avait l'air d'être heureuse de les accueillir, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être accueillante. Clint lui serra la main, il n'avait pas très l'air à l'aise. Ils passèrent dans une cour puis entrèrent par une porte vitrée dans une cuisine. Wanda serra cette femme dans ses bras puis Pietro également. Clint se sentit bizarrement de trop. Wanda et cette Margaret allèrent sans le salon, Pietro les suivit. Clint resta sur place, le jumeau fit demi tour et lui attrapa la main en roulant des yeux.

\- Un café? De toute façon, j'ai que ça. Ou de l'eau. Dit la femme.

Tous acquiescèrent. Clint se glissa à côté de Pietro. Sur un canapé qui avait connu bien des guerres. Une couverture polaire posé à la va-vite ou les poils de chats régnaient en nombre. Sur la table basse en bois rustique, Plein de tabac, des cendriers qui débordaient, une tasse qui avait sans doute jamais été lavé. Les meubles autour d'eux étaient probablement passés sous la même guerre que le canapé, il manquait des portes, et les tiroirs étaient branlants. Clint se demanda où il avait atterri. Pietro tenta de le rassurer quand Margaret partit dans la cuisine.

\- T'inquiète... C'est pas super propre mais.. elle est super sympa.

Clint sourit amèrement. Margaret revint aussi vite avec trois tasses, une cuillère et du café soluble. Elle fit un aller-retour pour ramener une bouilloire et du sucre.

Pietro saisit la boîte et servit tout le monde y compris Margaret dans sa tasse sale. Puis il mit deux sucres dans chaque tasse sauf celle de Clint. "Tu es toujours au régime." Lui lança-t-il avant que Clint acquiesce seulement.

Il versa l'eau dans chaque tasse puis touilla toutes les tasses et fini par garder la cuillère.

Les conversations tournaient autour du foyer où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Un foyer d'enfants émancipés mineurs et de mère-enfant auquel Clint avait déjà eut à faire.

Clint se sentait vraiment mis à l'écart. Cette femme avait l'air sympathique, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle avait déjà bu deux tasses depuis leur arrivé et avait fumé au moins cinq clopes. Au vu des mégots dans le cendrier, il se doutait qu'elle fumait du cannabis. Enfin passons, Clint s'en foutait un peu des drogues dites douce. Pietro s'en alla aux toilettes. Margaret et Wanda profitèrent de son absence.

\- Alors ce Paul? Demanda aussitôt Margaret.

\- Top... Dit Wanda en souriant pleinement.

\- Quoi c'est tout? Dit la femme curieuse.

\- Il est trop mignon, il est doux affectueux... Lança Wanda en fermant les yeux tout souriant.

\- Mais c'est sérieux? Demanda Margaret, l'air méfiante.

\- Oh... Oui... Il veut que je m'installe avec lui, mais je suis pas pressé, je préfère prendre mon temps.

\- t'as raison.

\- Tu as petit ami? Demanda Clint.

\- Oui mais chut ne le dit pas à Pietro. Je voudrais d'abord le lui présenter.

\- Ok pas de soucis. Répondit Clint. Pietro revint parmi eux et elles changèrent immédiatement de conversation. À force d'écouter leurs conversations, Clint avait l'impression de connaître certaines facettes de la vie de Margaret. Il réfléchit à comment il a pu la connaître puis ça lui revint. A la brigade des mineurs Bien sure.

Margaret et Wanda se mirent à commencer à faire à manger. Clint se demanda dans quel état était la vaisselle. Déjà que l'évier débordait de bordel et le gaz avait probablement jamais été nettoyé. Il prit sur lui et but le reste de son café. Pietro se leva également laissant un Clint tout seul. Il revint avec la vaisselle. "Tu viens m'aider?"

\- Ouais, j'arrive. Clint se leva et aida Pietro à mettre la table.

\- 6 assiettes? Demanda Clint incrédule.

\- Oui.. un couple d'ami va arriver. Lança Pietro en continuant de mettre la table.

\- Ok... Dit-il Clint seulement se demandant tout de même, sur quoi il allait tomber.

\- En fait c'est mon ex. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Ok... Dit-il seulement à nouveau. Je... Je vais aller fumer une clope. Bafouilla-t-il.

\- Tu peux fumer ici. Dit Pietro en riant.

\- Margaret fume comme un pompier je vais sortir. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Ok.

Clint sortit en passant devant les filles. L'une était aux fourneaux, l'autre à la vaisselle et au nettoyage. Wanda, qui astiquait la cuisine, souriante.

Il alluma sa clope puis Wanda le rejoignit. "Tu peux fumer à l'intérieur."

\- Je sais, mais je prends l'air... Wanda... Ça fait longtemps que tu la connais?

\- Oh oui ça fait un bout de temps ... Pourquoi?

\- Elle est connue des services de police. J'ai l'ai déjà vu... Plusieurs fois... Ajouta-t-il.

\- Elle a un petit problème avec l'alcool. Avoua Wanda.

\- Un petit problème? Dit Clint en riant.

\- Ne la juge pas Clint. Elle a essayé de faire des cures. Je t'assure, c'est une femme superbe. L'alcool, l'a aidé à surmonter ses problèmes. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait. L'alcool et la drogue, c'est une échappatoire. Elle essaye de remonter la pente. Mais... Elle n'a jamais eu de chance dans la vie. Alors... Elle replonge à chaque fois. Dit Wanda tristement.

\- Wanda... Quand je t'ai dit que je l'ai déjà vu... C'est qu'elle s'est déjà retrouvé dans les bureaux de la BPM. Elle a des enfants n'est-ce pas? Demanda Clint.

\- Oui. Deux. Tania et Jimmy. Ils sont placés. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est de ça que je veux te parler. Elle... Je l'ai reçu plusieurs fois pour maltraitance.

\- Je sais... Elle est dure avec Tania. Elle n'a jamais levé la main sur Jimmy, mais Tania c'est autre chose. L'alcool encore... Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais tu sais comme moi que quand on est alcoolisé, on est pas maître de nous même.

\- Ouais enfin de la a...

\- Clint... Quand t'arrête quelqu'un qui est déchiré t'as le droit de l'auditionner?

\- Non... Il va en dégrisement... Soupira Clint qui comprit que Wanda ne lâcherait rien.

\- C'est une femme superbe, mais elle a jamais eut de chance. Elle n'a pas eut la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'a sorte de là. Moi j'ai essayé. Enfin je la conseille. J'ai déjà vidé des tas de bouteille. Mais crois-moi j'ai passé des soirées à en pleurer de rire. Margaret c'est comme une sœur. Je la considère comme telle. Elle est d'une bonne écoute et m'a beaucoup aidé alors qu'elle a besoin plus d'aide que moi. Ne la juge pas Clint, s'il te plaît.

\- Très bien... De toute façon, je suis pas juge. Et puis... Je suis là en tant qu'ami. Wanda... Dit-il en lui attrapant les mains. "Je ne veux plus que tu viennes ici seule. Je ne veux plus que tu dormes ici. Ni toi, ni ton frère."

\- Je comprends... Dit-elle en souriant tristement puis ils entendirent frapper à la porte. "Ah ça doit être MKay et David." Dit Wanda en allant leur ouvrir la porte de la cour.

Le couple entra, une petite châtain clair, aux yeux bleus et un bond aux yeux noisette. Clint leur serra la main puis entra rejoindre Pietro qui était assis à table, Clint se plaça immédiatement à ses côtés. "Ton ex est là." Dit Clint.

\- Ah... Ne crois pas tout ce qu'ils te diront.

\- C'est à dire? Demanda Clint.

\- En fait tout ce qu'ils te diront sera probablement vrai... Mais te connaissant tu vas en être choqué. Ajouta Pietro en faisant la grimace.

\- Ok... Dit seulement Clint avant de sourire aux arrivants.

\- Salut... Lança la fille souriante.

\- Salut... Répondit Pietro en se levant et embrassant la femme puis serra la main au mec. "Comment ça va?"

\- Ça va et toi? Demanda aussitôt la fille.

\- Ça va. Répondit Pietro.

\- Tiens, t'as le bonjour de Michael. Lança le mec.

\- Ah... Dit seulement Pietro en souriant face au plat qui arrivait.

\- Tu t'en fous. Lança David.

\- Un peu. Dit il en riant nerveusement.

Clint n'osait pas posé la question. Qui est ce Michael? Et qui est son ex? Elle ou lui?

\- J'ai encore des affaires chez lui, tiens. Lança Wanda en se servant dans le plat de pâtes.

Pietro regarda le couple. "Il va falloir que j'aille le voir." Dit Pietro en se servant maintenant lui aussi.

\- Alors... La prison? Demanda David

\- Je préfère pas en parler. Murmura Pietro en lançant un regard de biais à Clint.

\- Oui, je comprends.

\- C'est un de tes amis? Demanda cette fille.

\- C'est un ami à Wanda et moi. Dit Pietro en regardant Clint encore. L'air de valider qui le considérait comme tel.

\- Ok. Dit-elle en regardant Clint qui sourit face à ça. "Alors... Vous êtes toujours célibataire?"

\- Oui. Mentit Wanda.

\- Et toi? T'as trouvé quelqu'un? Demanda encore cette femme.

\- Non... je cherche pas non plus. Et vous ça a l'air de rouler. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Ça va... On vit toujours chez Caro. Elle habite pas la porte à côté mais bon. Dit-il en faisant la grimace.

\- C'était soit ça ou soit vivre chez Michael. Mais bon David n'est pas aussi courageux que toi. Lança la fille en se marrant.

\- Et oh ça va. C'est à toi qui l'a demandé en premier. Se défendit le mec. Clint était largué. Wanda et Margaret grimacèrent, elles, comprenaient.

\- Oui mais, mais j'ai refusé, donc il s'est retourné vers toi. Dit cette mkay.

\- Parfois il faut savoir passer outre. Coupa soudainement Pietro. Je devais le faire pour Wanda et moi, je l'ai fais, j'ai pas hésité. J'aurais pas aimé que Wanda le fasse. Wanda baissa la tête, rouge de honte. Clint fronça les yeux vers Wanda. Que s'était-il passé?

Les conversations continuaient à fuser dans tous les sens. Margaret, Wanda et cette mkay débarrassèrent la table puis Margaret amena un gâteau industriel. Ils le mangèrent doucement en buvant un café. Toujours dans les mêmes tasses.

Ils s'installèrent tous ensuite autour de la table du salon. Margaret sortit une bouteille de whisky et en versa un peu dans sa tasse, elle avait un peu honte de le faire, son regard devint déviant lorsqu'elle croisa le regarde de Wanda. Elle leur en proposa, Pietro accepta, ainsi que mkay et David. Clint but son café puis Margaret amena des verres et du coca.

Clint se leva, s'excusa et sortit fumer une clope, Pietro le suivit et sortit à son tour, Clint se retourna vers lui souriant.

\- Dis, c'est qui ce Michael? Demanda Clint en allumant sa clope.

\- Michael? C'est... Comment te dire... Mon ancien logeur. Lâcha Pietro en piquant la clope entre les lèvres de Clint.

\- Logeur? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil tout en s'allumant une autre clope.

\- Logeur oui, je préfère l'appeler comme ça. Avoua Pietro.

\- Ok... Dit Clint en se demandant si lui aussi il l'appelle ainsi. Et moi je suis quoi? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Un ami? Proposa Pietro en souriant.

\- Ok... acquiesça Clint en souriant à la réponse. Alors pourquoi il était ton "logeur"?

\- Clint... soupira Pietro.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dû faire que Wanda n'a pas fait? Demanda alors Clint.

\- Une pipe! Lâcha soudainement Pietro. Clint s'étouffa en tirant sur sa clope. Il toussa, Pietro lui tapa dans le dos... "C'est comme ça que ça marche Clint... C'est pour ça que je te l'ai proposé."

\- Je croyais que tu déconnais. Lança Clint en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Eh bien non, t'es trop naïf... Et oui c'était ma contribution au loyer.

\- Tu l'as fait souvent? Demanda Clint.

\- Avec qui?

\- Parce que il y en a eut d'autres?! Lâcha Clint un peu choqué.

\- Trois... avoua Pietro sans regarder Clint en face.

\- Je dois vraiment être trop naïf... soupira Clint.

\- Je t'avais dis que tu allais entendre des choses choquantes. Je t'ai choqué?

\- Pas toi mais plutôt par ce genre d'individu. Comment ils peuvent demander de... Marmonna-t-il.

\- T'inquiète pas Clint ça va aller. T'as l'air bouleversé. Lâcha Pietro en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Ben, un peu... Au fait rassure-moi ton ex c'est Mkay? D'ailleurs d'où viens ce nom?

\- Elle s'appelle Mary-Kate on la surnomme mkay et oui c'est mon ex pourquoi? Tu pensais que c'était David?

\- Ben... Je croyais rien en fait... Je suis sur le cul là... Lâcha Clint en passant une main contre sa nuque, confus.

\- Allez viens... On va aller boire un coup. Dit Pietro en passant son bras autour de son cou.

\- On traîne pas... C'est pas que je me sens pas bien, ils sont sympas mais j'ai envie de rentrer.

\- Ok.. on traîne pas. Dit Pietro souriant pleinement.

Clint accepta un petit verre de whisky et trinqua avec Pietro et lui seul. Leur regard se croisèrent. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi pensait l'un, l'autre, mais chacun de leurs côtés, ils pensaient à tout ça. À tout ce que Pietro avait dû faire pour subvenir aux besoins de sa sœur.

Clint but son verre lentement ne se mêlant pas trop aux conversations. Wanda avait l'air heureuse d'être avec sa sœur de cœur. Pietro aussi mais vit très bien que Clint était mal à l'aise et qu'il était peut-être temps de partir. Il fit signe à Wanda, un simple regard et elle comprit de suite.

Ils dirent au-revoir à tout le monde puis s'en allèrent. Dans la voiture, Wanda parlait de Margaret. Pietro l'écoutait, souriait et ajoutait quelques détails parfois. Clint lui pensait encore à l'aveu de Pietro. Il en était estomaqué.

En arrivant à l'appart Clint se servit un whisky et but plus de la moitié du verre avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé sans enlever sa veste. Wanda les salua et alla se coucher directement. Pietro, but dans le verre de Clint.

\- Vas y ne te gêne pas. Dit Clint sur le ton amical.

\- Bah tu m'en proposes pas... Se défendit le jeune.

\- Fais comme chez toi Pietro. Répondit Clint en soupirant.

Pietro Lança un regard vers Clint puis se leva. Il alla se chercher un verre et amena la bouteille jusqu'à eux. Il se servit dans le silence. Il trinqua avec Clint puis but un peu de son verre avant de le poser et de s'affaler dans le canapé.

\- Il reste des chips? Demanda Clint.

\- Je suis pas sûre... T'as dû tout mangé. Marmonna Pietro

\- Tu rigoles? Demanda Clint en le regardant de biais.

\- J'ai bien vu ta main qui faisait sans cesse des allers-retours dans le paquet. Dit Pietro en riant.

Clint roula des yeux en souriant. "N'importe quoi." Puis il se leva et amena le reste des chips. Ils mangèrent un peu puis finirent leurs verres.

\- Je t'ai choqué hein.. Murmura Pietro.

\- Non... Enfin si mais comme je t'ai dis c'est les logeurs qui me choquent, pas toi. T'as fais ce que t'as pu pour ta sœur. Et je trouve ça bien. T'en fais beaucoup pour elle. Pietro ne dit rien et baissa les yeux. Clint attrapa la bouteille et leur servit la moitié d'un verre. "Au départ je pensais que tu étais un frein à son épanouissement, qu'elle te portait à bout de bras... en fait c'est tout le contraire." Dit il en cherchant son regard. "C'est toi qui la maintiens hors de l'eau. T'es un gars bien Pietro." Fini par dire Clint.

\- Merci... Clint...

\- De rien, je le pense réellement... Bon allez. Il but le reste de son verre puis se leva et enleva son manteau. "Je vais me coucher ... Bonne nuit."

\- Bonne nuit. Dit Pietro en attrapant son verre.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il râla entre ses dents, bien qu'il se doutait de qui était derrière cette porte. "J'arrive Pietro." Marmonna-t-il.

Il se leva et alla directement sous la douche. Enfila son survette et rejoignit Pietro.

\- C'est bien tu as vite compris. Lança Pietro en riant.

Clint ne répondit pas, il but d'abord son café. Pietro était plein d'énergie. Clint lui, était fatigué. Et en plus de ça, il reprenait le service à 13h. Il suivit tout de même Pietro dans les rues. Il se posta à ses côtés pour éviter que Pietro pense qu'il lui matait le cul. Clint avait de moins en moins de mal à le suivre, il commençait à souffrir qu'à partir de 3km, Pietro le félicita. Ils finirent par faire des étirements sur le banc en bas des appartements. En remontant, Clint prit sa douche puis allait passer à table lorsqu'il reçut un appel d'un collègue de l'Alpha. Il lui manquait un dossier. Clint devait l'avoir dans son pc. Il alluma son PC, mais l'ordinateur avait du mal à s'allumer. Il jura et grogna sur l'ordinateur.

\- Pousse-toi de là. Dit Pietro en lui donnant un coup de hanche. Va manger, je m'occupe de ça. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme dossier?

\- Euh... Le dossier Angélique Descartes.

\- Ok... Allez, va manger!

Clint fit une grimace et tenta de manger mais était obnubilé par son dossier. Il grignota un peu. Puis ce fut l'heure d'aller bosser.

\- Tiens ,le voilà ton dossier. Dit Pietro en lui montrant le sésame.

\- Han merci... Tu peux l'imprimer?

\- Ouaip, Ton PC a besoin d'un grand nettoyage. Lança Pietro en lançant l'imprimante.

\- J'ai des virus? Demanda Clint en enfilant ses pompes de sécurité.

\- Non y'a pas l'air... C'est juste encombré. Tu dois avoir plein de fichier résiduel.

\- Euh ouais sûrement. Répondit Clint sans trop rien comprendre.

\- Tu permets que je jette un coup d'œil cet aprèm? Demanda Pietro en récupérant les feuilles.

\- Oui vas y.

\- Ok... Bon va bosser. Dit Pietro en lui tendant les feuilles.

\- À ce soir. Lança Clint. Et merci.

\- Ouais à ce soir. Dit Pietro.

\- Salut Wanda, fait attention à toi. Dit Clint en la serrant contre lui.

Wanda la salue puis Clint s'en alla. Dans la voiture il se sentit bien seul. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'être dans Nath. Ou sans les jumeaux. Ils commençaient à faire partie de sa routine. Il commençait vraiment à s'habituer à leur présence. Il ne passa pas par la case café et tenta de chopper le chef de l'Alpha avant qu'il parte.

Steve, Jane et Scott étaient déjà là. Il manquait plus que les deux stagiaires. Le chef de l'Alpha repartit, Clint fut affecté au secteur opérationnel. Il remplaçait Nath. Il donna ses directives à l'équipe enquête puis il descendit avec Scott attendre Kate en bas. Il offrit un café à Scott puis ils sortirent le boire tranquillement dans le parking arrière. Kate Bishop arriva avec un peu de retard.

Clint soupira et emmena les deux policiers en ronde. Ils allèrent à la gare Est et restèrent dans ce secteur toutes l'après midi. A 19h, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils avaient bien puisque une brigade Police Secours avait retrouvé deux gamines qui n'étaient pas rentrées chez elle depuis hier. Clint reçut les filles.

\- Alors les filles vous avez fait quoi? Expliquez-moi mes demoiselles. Commença par dire Clint.

Les filles brodèrent une histoire de copines, de fêtes, de métro raté, puis finirent par déballer qu'elles étaient avec leur petit copain. Clint tenta de leur faire la morale en leur disant que lui aussi a été jeune mais que c'est mal de ne pas prévenir ses parents, qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés puis il fut coupé par Kate.

\- Clint les parents sont là.

\- Très bien fait les rentrer.

Aussitôt les parents entrés que les filles se pressèrent contre elles. Clint continua à leur faire la morale puis les laissa repartir.

Il était bientôt de rentrer. Kate et Scott finirent leurs rapports. Steve, Sam et Jane étaient occupés sur un dossier aux archives. Clint profita pour ouvrir quelques vieux dossiers.

A 21h, il était prêt pour rentrer. Il appela Pietro aussitôt sorti pour lui proposer de manger une pizza. Pietro râla dans un premier temps. Et oui il était au régime puis céda finalement. Clint passa vite fait à la pizzeria puis rentra.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur le canapé et mangèrent leur pizza devant la télé. Clint ne tarda pas à aller se coucher.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjours tout le monde, un nouveau chapitre est arrivé, avec du Pietro tout mignon qui sait se rendre utile, du clint en bon flic tout doux avec les enfants, du Tony un peu jaloux. Bref plein de chose dans ce chapitre.

Val: oui Pietro est un gars, il cache ses apparences. Il joue un jeu pour ne pas se faire marcher dessus par les caïd de son quartier. Et oui pour sa soeur il est prêt à faire beaucoups de sacrifice. La révélation était placé sur ça, sur le fait qu'il a du faire des choses pour le bien de sa soeur.

Et tu n'es pas là seule qui a cru que David était son ex.

deryous: oui le passage de l'aveu est très émouvant, malheureusement, ce genre de chose arrive.

Et oui, si ils pouvaient se rendre compte de leur attirances ça irait mieux. Xd.

Bonjour Hima-oneesan: tout d'abord bienvenue et merci pour ta review.

Alors c'est un peu compliqué car en tant que flic, Clint serait dans le top, mais Pietro est assez agressif parfois. Je pense qu'ils jouent tout les deux à qui est le top qui est le bottom. Pour l'instant je dirais Pietro/Clint. Mais ca peut changer en fonction de leur relation.

Trêve de blabla

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Apprivoise-moi

Chapitre 8

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se réveilla et regarda son réveil. 9h et aucun casse couille ne l'avait réveillé. Il leva d'abord un sourcil puis sourit. Il pouvait encore dormir une petite heure. Il mit son réveil à 10h30 et se rendormit de suite.

Le réveil sonna, il se força à se lever et alla d'abord dans le salon, puis dans la cuisine, sa chambre était vide. Où était Pietro? Partit courir sûrement. Il prit une douche puis squatta un peu la télé avant de commencer à se faire à manger. Il commença à s'inquiéter. Il était déjà 11h55 et pas de signe de Pietro. Il mangea doucement et se demanda s'il avait le droit de l'appeler. Il finit son repas, fit la vaisselle puis fuma une clope dans le canapé, en regardant les informations. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

\- Hey... T'étais ou? Dit Clint en se levant.

\- Tu t'es inquiété?

\- Bah un peu... Clint regarda sa montre, il devait bientôt prendre son service.

\- J'étais avec Wanda. Elle a un petit ami.

\- Ah oui? Demanda Clint.

\- Oui...

\- Et alors... T'en pense quoi? Lança Clint en préparant ses affaires.

\- Il est bien. Dit seulement Pietro en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Il est bien? C'est tout? S'étonna Clint de voir Pietro aussi zen.

\- Ben oui... T'es jaloux? Demanda Pietro en ricanant.

\- Jaloux? Moi? Pourquoi je le serais.

\- Je sais pas... Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Pietro... Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demanda Clint en fermant son sac.

\- Elle t'attire pas? Demanda soudainement Pietro en se levant.

\- Quoi?

\- Ma sœur... Elle te plaît pas? Redemanda-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Allez avoue, tout le monde est sous son charme. Dit Pietro en se postant face à Clint.

\- Mais non. Elle est très mignonne, super gentille mais non... Et puis elle est trop jeune. Ajouta Clint.

\- Tu me le dirais si elle te plairait.

\- Mais je t'assure, j'adore ta sœur mais non. C'est juste de l'amitié. Conclus Clint en enfilant sa veste. "Allez j'y vais à toute."

Clint reprit la route et rejoignit son service, avec l'équipe opérationnelle, ils continuèrent leurs investigations. Puis Clint fut appelé à 18h, un enfant avait perdu ses parents. Il retourna au commissariat. Le petit garçon attendit dans le bureau accompagné d'une collègue. Clint entra.

\- Bonjour. Bonhomme, moi c'est Clint. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda Clint en s'accroupissant face à lui.

\- Maman... J'ai perdu maman... Bafouilla le petit.

\- D'accord. On va la retrouver. Comment tu t'appelles?

\- Jordan. Dit timidement l'enfant.

\- Très bien Jordan moi c'est Clint. Dit-il en lui serrant la main. Le petit garçon la prit puis Clint reprit. "Tu connais ton nom de famille?"

\- Il dit que non. Coupa la femme.

\- Bien... Bon c'est pas trop grave, ta maman va sûrement appeler hein.. tu vas rester avec moi. D'accord?

\- Oui...

\- Tu veux quelque chose? Tu as faim? tu as soif? Demanda Clint de suite pour mettre a l'aise le petit garçon.

\- Ouiiii.

\- Allez lui chercher un déjeuner! Ordonna-t-il à femme.

\- Des gav? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui des gav. Dit il en roulant des yeux.

\- Bon... Tu habites où? Dans un appartement ou une maison? Demanda Clint toujours Accroupi face à lui.

\- Un appartement.

\- Tu sais quel étage?

\- 8. Fit le garçon.

\- 8. Très bien. Le numéro de la porte? Le garçon hocha négativement. Non? C'est pas grave. Tu as des frères et sœur?

\- Kelly et Nancy.

\- D'accord. Bon... Viens, je vais te donner un puzzle, tu aimes les puzzles? Demanda Clint en emmenant le gamin vers une armoire. Oui? Regarde ce que j'ai dans mon armoire. Dit Clint en ouvrant la porte.

\- Winnie l'ourson! Cria le petit.

\- Oui Winnie l'ourson. Tiens assied toi la. Je vais chercher après ta maman. Clint l'installa sur la grande table puis retourna devant son ordinateur.

La collègue revint et amena un jus de fruit et des gâteaux sec. Clint lui, tenta de trouver où pouvait bien habiter ce petit garçon lorsque l'équipe enquête revint.

\- Ah Jane du tombe bien. Je te présente Jordan, il a perdu sa maman. Il ne connaît pas son nom.

\- Bonjour Jordan. Fit Jane.

\- J'ai... Un appartement, au 8 ème. Les prénoms de ses sœurs. On l'a retrouvé au centre commerciale de la garde.

\- D'accord.

\- Allumettes? Proposa-t-il

\- J'aurais plus penché pour les biscottes. Dit elle en fronçant les yeux.

\- Faudrait que je voie avec l'Académie. Y'a que comme ça que je trouverai ses sœurs.

Clint se remit aussitôt au travail. Ce petit garçon lui faisait mal au cœur, puis à 20h30. La maman arriva toute paniquée.

Clint sourit puis fini la procédure. Il aimait quand des journées se finissaient comme ça. Il raccompagna la jeune mère et Jordan en bas, puis se prit un café. Il remonta ranger ses dossiers pour l'équipe de nuit puis s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres. Dans la voiture, il se dit que c'était une journée parfaite. Avec un petit garçon qui avait retrouvé sa maman et lui qui allait retrouver son petit Pietro. Clint leva un sourcil. "Son Pietro?" Depuis quand l'appelait-il comme ça?

Bref il continua sa route. En rentrant l'appartement était reluisant. Pietro avait tout lavé l'appart, jusqu'aux murs.

\- Ça change hein... Lança Pietro.

\- Carrément oui... Dit Clint en regardant autour de lui.

\- Bon comme on a mangé des pizzas hier, je me suis que se serait bien de manger light. Des crudités et du blanc de dinde.

\- On nickel. Je devrais repeindre ici. Mais j'ai jamais le temps de m'y mettre et j'ai pas le courage non plus. Lâcha t-il en regardant encore autour de lui.

\- Moi j'en ai du temps. Et du courage aussi. Pouffa Pietro.

\- Tu ferais ça? Demanda Clint

\- Beh. Oui.

\- Ok... Alors marché conclut. Dit Clint en serrant la main de Pietro

\- On commence demain? Proposa le jeune.

\- Ouais. Répondit Clint souriant. Pietro amena les crudités. La table était déjà mise, ce gamin avait vraiment pensé a tout. Face à face, ils mangèrent tous les deux discutant de quelle couleur pourrait mettre en valeur l'appartement. Clint se sentait bien, merveilleusement bien, Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant sourit, ça faisait longtemps quil n'avait pas eut d'amitié aussi particulière que celle-ci.

Clint ne resta pas longtemps éveillé, il était déjà 23 h, il était sur sa bascule, il n'avait plus que 4h de sommeil déjà. Il remercia Pietro pour tout et parti se coucher en repensant à depuis quand l'appelait-il mon petit Pietro.

\- o - O - o - o o o O

Clint se réveilla de bon humeur ce matin. La nuit avait été courte mais une belle journée en perspective s'ouvrait à lui. Déjà premièrement pas de casse couille de sportif ce matin, deuxièmement, il allait repeindre son appart et troisièmement il était heureux tout simplement. Il prit une douche rapide, un café et hop direction le commissariat.

Il lut d'abord tout les rapports, puis réparti le boulot. Steve l'informa qu'ils avaient une perquisition dans un foyer, Clint les accompagnèrent. Il engagea toute la procédure, fouilla les chambres, regarda tout les registres, vérifia toutes les identités. Rien à signaler. Ils rentrèrent bredouille, mais étaient content du résultat, pas d'enfants captifs ou avec de fausses identité.

En rentrant au commissariat ils se prirent une pause. Ils burent un café puis Clint alla fumer une clope. Il rencontra son ami qui lui, prenait le service.

\- Hey salut. Lança Clint.

\- Salut... Comment ça va? Demanda le capitaine Stark.

\- Ça va bien. Un peu claqué. Je suis sur ma bascule. Ajouta Clint.

\- Fais des journées. Lança Tony.

\- Je préfère le 4/6 alors quoi de neuf? Comment va ta famille?

\- Ça va... Et toi quoi de neuf?

\- Pas grand-chose... Ah si je vais.. repeindre mon appart tiens. Dit Clint fièrement.

\- Ah ouais... Avec Nath? Demanda Tony.

\- Non avec un pote.

\- Un pote? Dit Tony en regardant Clint de biais souriant, insinuant des choses.

\- Un pote oui... Juste un pote. Ajouta encore Clint.

\- Ok ok, j'ai rien dis... Dit Tony en levant les mains, signe de réédition puis reprit tout de même. "Et c'est qui ce pote ? Je le connais?"

\- Non... Soupira Clint.

\- Un nouveau pote donc? Dit Tony en souriant encore.

\- Ah Tony... Arrête t'es chiant c'est juste un pote.

\- Il te plaît? Ton pote?

\- Il est pas mal oui...

\- Pas mal comment? Insista le brun.

\- Il est bien aussi physiquement que caractériel. Bon allez, j'y retourne, moi. Lâcha Clint.

\- Ok bonne journée.

\- Merci toi aussi.

Clint remonta et repensa à ce qu'il avait avoué à Tony. Oui il fallait qu'il se l'avoue. Pietro lui plaisait bien. Il se dit qu'au départ c'était physique, juste physique... mais que depuis quelques jours c'était plus que physique. C'était vraiment son caractère qu'il appréciait. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Scott qui l'attrapa au passage. "Intervention au lycée Lagrange chef." Clint courut avec ses collègues. Ils partirent en intervention. Une rixe avait éclaté dans un lycée. Ils ramenèrent du beau monde et essayèrent de dénouer tout ça.

Dans le bureau les esprits chauffaient. Ça devenait le chao. Clint frappa du poing et tout rentra l'ordre. Il savait être doux avec les plus petits mais aussi ferme avec les grands. Il avait hâte qu'il soit l'heure qu'il parte. Il en pouvait plus de tout ses gamins insolents. Vivement la relève. Il s'octroya une seconde pause. Là, il en avaiy vraiment besoin. Il se délecta juste d'une clope puis remonta et continua ses dénouements.

L'heure pour rentrer sonna enfin, cette matinée l'avait épuisé, il s'effondra complètement dans la bagnole, ouvrit la vitre et s'alluma une clope avant de rentrer.

Dans la voiture, il luttait contre le sommeil. Il avait hâte de rentrer et boire un café bien Corsé. Ce qu'il fit direct en rentrant.

\- Hello, je suis naze, je me fais un café. Dit-il en allumant l'expresso. "Et après... On pourra y aller." Lâcha Clint.

\- Y aller où? Demanda Pietro qui s'était figé entre la salle à manger et la cuisine.

\- Acheter de la peinture ! T'as pas oublié? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Non, mais on va peut-être manger avant! Lâcha Pietro.

\- Ouais... Ouais on mange et on y go. D'abord ce café... Dit Clint en se délectant de ce précieux liquide. Il se posa à table et regarda Pietro mettre la table à vitesse grand v. Puis posa une casserole de ravioli sur la table. Il regarda Clint.

\- T'as l'air stressé à mort. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Je suis naze, j'ai eu une matinée de merde. Moi qui pensais que ça allait être une bonne journée.

\- Il est même pas 14h, la journée est loin d'être terminée. Pietro lui attrapa la main, Clint la regarda et releva son regard sur lui, mais que faisait-il? "Ça va aller Clint décompresse."

\- Ouais, je vais essayer.

\- Allez mangeons.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à manger leur repas, puis se prirent une petite demie heure avant d'aller au magasin.

\- T'as choisi les couleurs? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- Je comptais sur toi pour m'aider. Moi et la déco...

\- Parce que tu penses que moi je m'y connais. Dit Pietro en gloussant.

\- À deux incultes en décoration, on va y arriver. Conclus Clint.

Pietro éclata de rire. "Moi j'ai pensé à du gris pour le mur du fond, le grand. Mais du gris très clair. Et le reste je pencherais pour un truc pastel... Pas rose.. mais qui s'en approche... Parme ou aubergine mais très clair aussi.

\- Humm, tu me monteras. Parce que moi les noms des couleurs. De toute façon avec moi c'est facile je connais les primaires, les secondaires et tout le reste c'est taupe pour moi. Lâcha Clint sérieusement.

Pietro rit une seconde fois. "T'es trop con Clint."

\- Je sais. Je sais. Allez go.

Ils descendirent puis allèrent directement au rayon peinture. Leurs yeux balayèrent le rayon puis Clint lança.

\- Gris galet numéro 5.

\- Ouais pas mal. Maintenant faut... Du parme. Pietro avança dans l'allée. "Prit un pot avec!"

Clint acquiesça, chopa un pot et rejoignit Pietro. "C'est ça parme?" Demanda Clint en grimaçant.

\- T'aime pas? Demanda Pietro.

\- C'est rose. Répondit seulement le plus vieux.

\- Rhooo. Lâcha Pietro en roulant des yeux.

\- Nath n'est pas trop rose en fait.

\- Il y a aubergine. Les deux amis regardèrent toutes les couleurs. "A moins que tu fasses gris, sauf le grand mur que tu fais dans une couleur plus vive. Le gris va avec tout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime comme couleur Nath?

\- Toi t'aimes quoi comme couleur? Lui retourna-t-il la question.

\- Le bleu électrique. Mais c'est pas beau dans une pièce centrale. Et puis c'est une couleur froide on a déjà du gris. Alors et Nath?

\- Le rouge.

\- Et toi? Demanda tout de même Pietro.

\- Le violet.

\- Hummm, un rouge c'est mieux. Noir! Lança-t-il soudainement.

\- Adjugé. Clint chopa un pot de noir et alla chercher d'autre pot de gris qu'il mit dans le caddie. Allez pinceau rouleau, scotch... Lança-t-il en attrapant le caddie. Les deux compères achetèrent tous ce qu'il leur fallait puis rentrèrent à la maison.

Ils bougèrent tous les meubles puis mirent du scotch partout. A 18h30, ils s'arrêtèrent épuisé. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Ils se posèrent dans un coin de la pièce, elle était sans dessus-dessous. Le grand buffet avait atterri au milieu de la pièce, les tiroirs étaient empilés sur les canapés. La table basse était encombrée par tout le matériel vidéo. Le meuble télé trônait aussi au milieu de la pièce. Les chaises et tabouret étaient sur la table. Ainsi que tous les verres du bar. Le bar avait été déplacé dans la cuisine. Il y avait des cartons de paperasse et de livre relatif aux droits partout sur le lit de Nath. Ils s'écroulèrent à terre contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Ce soir on commande chinois. On oublie le régime. Souffla Pietro.

\- Il me faut un café. Marmonna Clint.

\- J'espère que tu sais où est ta tasse.

Clint affirma mais ne se leva pas. Il était trop naze. Il sortit son téléphone et fit un tour sur les réseaux sociaux. Pietro parlait avec sa sœur sur messenger. Vers 19h, ils se motivèrent pour le chinois. Ils se firent un peu de place sur la table de basse puis se firent enfin livrer leur repas.

\- Après je prends une douche et dodo. Déclara Clint.

\- Ça va, la salle de bain n'est pas encombrée. C'est la seule pièce, je crois.

Clint se leva, prit sa douche puis il demanda de l'aide à Pietro pour virer les tiroirs du canapé.

\- Maintenant? Ronchonna Pietro aussi fatigué que Clint.

\- Bah oui. Je suis claqué, je me lève à 3h15 demain.

\- Ben on dort dans ta chambre! Lança Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- À deux?

\- Bah... Oui. Dit Pietro sans trop se poser de question.

Clint regarda Pietro puis acquiesça. Ok... Bon je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Pietro à demain.

\- A demain.

\- o - O - o - o o o O

Le téléphone de Clint sonna, il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, il n'avait même pas envie d'aller bosser. Il se retourna sur le côté et toucha le bras de Pietro. Il ouvrit directement les yeux. Pietro... Il avait oublié qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Clint se redressa doucement, puis parcourut des yeux ses formes sous la grosse couette chaude. Il était sur le côté le visage vers le sien. Il avait les cheveux en batailles de tel sorte à ce que son visage était complètement caché. Clint se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de voir son visage, de le voir endormi, pour voir si ses traits étaient détendus. Doucement, il releva quelques mèches et aperçut son visage. Une joue mal rasée, une bouche entre-ouverte, il se mordit la lèvre une seconde fois, ferma les yeux puis soupira.

Il fini par se lever une fois pour toute pour ne pas faire de connerie. Il se prépara puis fila au boulot. Dans la voiture, ses pensées étaient toutes pour Pietro. Il l'appréciait vraiment. Vraiment beaucoup. Il se demandait si ses pulsions étaient dû aux manques de relations intimes ou si il l'attirait vraiment. Le boulot l'aidera a effacer au moins momentanément ses idées.

Comme tous les matin, il lut les rapports de nuit, puis il partit faire une perquisition dans un autre foyer. Rien à signaler dans celui-ci aussi, il sentit que ça allait être une très longue journée.

Déjà le dernier jour de cycle était toujours le plus long, Nath était en vacance donc il manquait une personne dans l'effectif, et bizarrement il était trop pressé de rentrer pour le voir lui, Pietro.

Il n'était que 9h30, et on leur amenèrent trois gosses, qui avaient tabassé un autre gamin. Clint appela, Sam Wilson en renfort. Lui et Sam auditionnèrent l'un des trois gosses, Kate et Scott un deuxième. Le troisième fut gardé en cellule, il n'avait pas sa carte d'identité.

L'audition des premiers gamin, se finit vers 11h30, Scott et Kate s'occupèrent du troisième. Sam rejoignit Steve et Jane sur une enquête de proximité, Clint commença ses rapports et fin de procédure. Il tria tous les dossiers qu'ils avaient achevés. Pour terminer, il se rendit dans les bureaux de son supérieur.

\- Capitaine Lucky.

\- Ah lieutenant Barton. Asseyez-vous! Dit son supérieur avec un large sourire, les paupières papillonnantes. Alors... elle ouvre un dossier. L'affaire Durand. La petite qui a subit des attouchements rue pasteur, L'oncle à été écroué. Il a pris 10 mois ferme.

\- Seulement? Soupira Clint.

\- Et oui... Affaire contre le foyer Bricard. Il est provisoirement fermé. On attend l'enquête des services sociaux. Ajouta la femme toujours souriante face à son subordonné préféré.

\- Ok.

\- Et vous? Vous êtes sur quoi en ce moment? Demanda-t-elle.

\- On continue à faire des perquisitions dans les foyers. Informa-t-il.

\- C'est bien continuez. Dit elle le regard ancré dans le sien.

\- L'opérationnel, est toujours sur les gares. Annonça Clint en souriant timidement. Il respectait sa supérieure, mais elle avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- D'accord.

\- Ce matin, on a interpellés trois individus qui en ont agressé un quatrième qui est à l'hôpital dron. On a déjà interrogé deux d'entre eux. Lang et Bishop auditionnent le troisième. Je sais pas où ils en sont.

\- D'accord. Je transmettrai à la Charlie. Dit elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Il la retira aussi vite.

\- D'accord merci madame. Dit il en se levant.

\- Bon... Bon repos. Lâcha-t-elle toute souriante.

\- Merci madame. Au-revoir.

Clint sortit et souffla, ses longs regards, ses sourires incessants, Clint ne pouvait plus les supporter. Sa chef ne lâchera donc jamais l'affaire. À choisir, il préférait largement le chef des stup plutôt que la protection des mineurs. Il passa par son bureau, le troisième gosse était encore là, il renvoie Scott et Kate chez eux et emmena le gosse aux geôles puis transmit l'affaire à la Charlie. Il était l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

Clint fit surpris en entrant dans l'appartement. Deux des Quatre murs étaient déjà couverts de gris et le troisième était en cours. Pietro, un rouleau à la main se retourna. "Hey... Ça a été le boulot?"

\- Ouais... C'est cool ça égaye la pièce. Dit Clint en regardant toute la pièce et la lumière qui entre. "Je peux faire quoi?" Dit il en enlevant sa veste.

\- Prends un pinceau et fait les angles. Ordonna Pietro en lui montrant le coin droit de la pièce.

\- Ok. Lança Clint souriant.

Pietro fini de passer le rouleau sur le troisième mur puis fit une pause.

\- On va se faire un truc à manger? Demanda Pietro.

\- Ouais. Clint finit ses angles pendant que Pietro leur réchauffa un plat préparé.

Comme la veille, ils s'installèrent sur un bout de la table basse et mangea un peu de cette paella. Ils reprirent le boulot vers 15h. Clint fit les angles de gauche pendant que Pietro entamait le dernier mur en noir. Tout les deux étaient très concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ils arrivèrent tout de même à discuter de tout et de rien. À 16h30, ils s'arrêtèrent, il fallait attendre 3h pour que la première couche sèche. Clint leur fit une boisson chaude, ils se posèrent sur le minuscule balcon de Clint, assis à même le béton. Aucun des deux hommes ne parlaient, profitant de cette boisson chaude. Clint alla prendre une douche rapide, suivi de Pietro. Il était 18h30 lorsque Pietro sortit de la douche.

\- Ça te dis un resto ce soir? Pietro regarda Clint mais ne répondit pas. Je t'invite Biensure. Ajouta Clint. Avec tout ce bordel c'est la merde et on commence à être à court de bouffe. Va falloir faire des courses demain. Alors... Demanda encore Clint.

\- D'accord... On va où?

\- Je sais pas comme tu veux.

\- Un mexicain? Proposa le plus jeune.

\- Va pour un Mexicain. Lança Clint souriant. Il sortit son smartphone et chercha l'adresse d'un Mexicain, un mercredi soir il devrait trouver de la place. Il en trouva un et réserva une table pour 20h. Il était 19h, mais ils décidèrent de se mettre en route et d'aller boire un verre en ville avant d'y aller.

Les deux collocs se posèrent dans une brasserie, ils optèrent pour une bière et prirent leur temps de la boire avant de rejoindre le restaurant. Ils étaient placés sur la gauche du restaurant, les deux compères prirent un apéro. Une bière mexicaine, avec quelques tapas, puis chacun choisirent leurs plat. Ce sera une assiette texane pour Clint et une assiette trappeur pour Pietro. Les deux complices dînèrent tranquillement. Pietro parlait de ses recherches d'emplois. Il avait hâte de trouver quelque chose et prit la décision d'aller voir les salles de sport. Voir même de devenir coach professionnel. Clint était d'accord avec lui et trouvait que c'était une excellente idée. Pietro parla aussi de sa sœur, elle lui manquait déjà mais le plus vieux vit qu'il avait l'air mieux qu'au début, maintenant qu'il avait un projet professionnel défini.

Clint de son côté, commençait lui aussi à sourire et à aimer sa vie, Pietro y était certainement pour quelque chose. C'était lui qui le faisait sourire sans que le gosse s'en rende compte, il le faisait sourire. Clint vit en Pietro, un jeune homme plein d'ambition, protecteur avec tous, qui donnait plus qu'il ne recevait. Quelqu'un de doux, qui lui préparait tous les dîners. Et qui lui donnait de son temps juste pour affiner ses poignées d'amour. Oui Clint était admiratif de cet homme. Et il se demandait si ce qu'il ressentait était juste de l'amitié ou bien plus que ça.

Après un bon dîner, les deux jeunes repartirent à l'appart, Pietro hébergea pour la seconde fois Clint dans le lit de ce dernier. Ils discutèrent un moment dans le lit. L'un à moitié assis, laissant les couvertures remonter jusque sur ses hanches, l'autre, emmitouflé complètement dans les couvertures. Clint dormit le premier puis Pietro s'installa convenablement et s'endormit lui aussi.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Clint se sentait oppressé, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, qu'on le pressait. Il ouvrit les yeux, et remarqua une main face à lui et comprit que cette main appartenait à Pietro. Le bras musclé du jeune enroulait le torse du plus vieux. Le cœur de Clint bâtit la chamade, devait-il enlever ce bras? Ou le laisser et profiter d'avoir un bras d'homme qui l'entourait. Il ferma les yeux un instant et profita de cet instant. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas délibérer, que Pietro l'avait fait accidentellement. Il préférait que se soit pas le cas, mais ce n'était pas le choix de Pietro. Il finit par se retourner doucement et fit rouler le corps du plus jeune vers l'extérieur du lit. Le jeune maintenant dos à lui, ronflait bruyamment, Clint sourit puis se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

\- o - O - o - o o o O

Clint sentit une brise sur son visage, il sursauta, puis ressentit une deuxième brise. "On se lève la marmotte."

\- Pietroooo... Murmura Clint en ouvrant les yeux. Pietro était avachi sur lui et lui soufflait doucement sur le visage. "Il est quelle heure?"

\- 10h... Je viens de me réveiller aussi. Chuchota Pietro.

\- Pas de sport aujourd'hui. Ironisa Clint.

\- Non pas de sport. Ça fait du bien de faire une grasse mat. Souffla le jeune.

\- A fond...

\- Allez je vais préparer le petit déj, prends ton temps. Murmura Pietro.

Clint sourit et regarda Pietro se lever. Il s'emmitoufla encore dans les couvertures, il se sentait bien et commençait à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il commençait à craquer sur ce gamin d'à peine 26 ans.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, Pietro déposa quelque chose et repartit. Clint ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, se retourna et découvrit un plateau, posé sur la table de chevet. Deux tasses, une avec du café, l'autre avec du cappuccino. Des tartines beurrées, deux bananes, puis vit arriver Pietro avec deux yaourts aux fruits. Il sourit à son hôte et l'invita à s'installer correctement. Pietro posa le plateau sur le lit puis s'assit lui aussi.

Les deux hommes prirent le petit déj au lit. Clint se demandait quand fut la dernière fois où il avait pris un petit dej au lit avec un homme. "Faut prendre des forces. On a la deuxième couche à faire." Murmura Pietro.

Clint souriait comme un gosse il n'arrivait plus à ne pas sourire avec cet homme si avenant, si doux, si gentil. Oui il se rendait compte, il commençait vraiment à craquer sur ce voyou devenu peu à peu, un gars bien.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tous le monde! Le chapitre suivant ne sera pas aussi joyeux que les autres. Je vous préviens. Préparer vos mouchoirs.

Deryous: j'aime aussi ce chapitre, et tu trouveras toujours un Tony dans mes fics (parfois discret) mais j'essaye de le mettre c'est mon deuxième chouchou le premier étant Clint. Il sera de plus en plus présent d'ailleurs.

Oui, Clint se rend enfin compte de ses sentiments naissants. Et trop tard, j'ai déjà embauché Pietro. Je te l'enverrai quand il aura fini. XD. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bisous.

Hima-oneesa: mdrrr oui le lundi et le jeudi sont des journées que je te déteste. (Journées trop chargées donc on les egayes comme on peut

Et oui ça avance un peu... En espérant que ce ne soit pas pour reculer... Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

Val: oui ça avance, il se rend compte que ses sentiments ne sont pas seulement de l'amitié. Parcontre on ne saura jamais si le bras sur Clint était délibéré, peut être que oui, peut être que non... Bisous et merci pour ta review.

Lynnee ! Ça faisait longtemps! Oui, il est en manque d'amour mon clintounet ça peut s'arranger... Je suis partante pour le réconforter... Mais bon il préfère Pietro. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bisou.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Apprivoise-moi

Chapitre 9

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, Pietro passa sous la douche pendant que Clint débarrassait le petit déjeuner, puis Clint alla se laver pendant que Pietro préparait la peinture. Clint s'occupa des murs gris. Il passait le rouleau pendant que Pietro continuait les angles. Les deux amis ne cessèrent de se chercher, pendant que l'un se concentrait sur une tâche, l'autre venait avec un peu de peinture et en mettait juste un point sur la joue ou sur le front. Parfois, ils se lançaient des regards taquins, chacun avec leur pinceau et rouleau se demandant si ils réussiraient à mettre de la peinture sur l'autre sans abîmer leur vêtements. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter les gaminerie et de tout finir les peinture avant de faire une pause. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin à 14h30, épuisés. Ils allèrent se chercher un sandwich et mangèrent sur place, de la peinture par-ci par-là sur leur visage et leur mains mais il s'en foutaient. Ils étaient content de leurs avancement et d'avoir fini les peintures.. Ils étaient épuisé à penser qu'ils devaient encore enlever tout le scotch, et nettoyer toute la pièce.

Ils rentrèrent vers 15h45 et commencèrent à enlever le scotch, ils nettoyèrent les tâches de peintures tombés à terre, passèrent un grand coup de balais, nettoyèrent à terre puis remirent tous les meubles à leurs place. Les tiroirs, les livres, et autres avaient retrouvé leurs places vers 18h. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le canapé. Ils avaient enfin fini les peintures. Ils pouvaient se relâcher.

Avec tout ça, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas fait les courses. Ils décidèrent de se prendre une bonne douche bien mérité puis allèrent aller chercher un truc à grignoter. Un kebab, sans sauce pour Clint, régime oblige. Demain Clint serait encore en repos, mais il était mort, Pietro était dans le même état. Ils se firent tout même une petite soirée. Une vodka orange devant la télé. Au bout d'une petite heure, Pietro commençait à s'endormir tout doucement sur Clint qui lui n'osait pas bouger. Il finit par se faufiler hors de l'emprise de Pietro, finit son verre et alla se coucher dans la chambre de Nath

Dans ses draps, Clint repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces derniers jours, pensait à ce qu'il commençait à ressentir en sa présence. Il craquait, il le savait à présent, Pietro lui plaisait et pas qu'un peu. Il repassa toutes les petites choses qui l'avait amené à croire que ses sentiments pourraient être réciproque.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint se réveilla dès qu'on frappa à la porte. "Clint..." Murmura Pietro.

\- J'arrive Pietro. Lâcha t-il en soupirant. Le plus vieux se demandait comment allait se dérouler cette journée surtout à présent qu'il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Pietro était bien plus que de l'amitié. Il se tourna et regarda l'heure sur le réveil super design de Natasha. Il fit craquer tout ses os, se doutant d'une matinée sportive l'attendait. Il entendit la douche couler, enfila juste un t shirt et rejoignit doucement le salon. Il sentit la bonne odeur de café passant. Il prépara la table et commença à déjeuner doucement. Pietro le rejoignit.

\- Salut... Dit-il souriant en s'installant à table.

\- Bonjour. Répondit Clint.

\- Prêt pour reprendre le sport? Demanda Pietro.

\- Tu dis ça comme si j'ai pas fais de sport depuis un an. Pietro leva un sourcil. "Oui, je suis prêt." Lança Clint en avalant sa tartine avant de se lever et d'aller lui aussi sous la douche.

Les deux hommes prêts, ils descendirent faire leur footing matinal. Clint avait de moins en moins de mal à suivre Pietro. Il recommençait à reprendre un rythme normal. Il crachait moins qu'au début et ça devenait un réel plaisir de courir, surtout avec Pietro. Comme à leur habitude, en fin de séance, ils s'arrêtèrent et terminèrent la matinée par des étirements.

Clint prépara un plat préparé, leurs derniers qu'il leur restait. Des pâtes à la carbonara. Ils mangèrent tranquillement. Ils s'en allèrent ensuite faire quelques courses au moins pour quelques jours puis retournèrent à l'appart. Ils se firent un apéro. Whisky sur glace, puis se posèrent devant la télé. Ils regardèrent un documentaire devant leur second verre. Il y avait une émission sur les gags et les chutes. Un des mecs se vautrait complètement sur le ventre. Ça rappelait quelques souvenirs à Clint.

\- Ça me rappelle mon premier jours au taf. Lança Clint.

\- Quoi?

\- Ouais... J'ai eu un problème de pointure de rangers. Elles étaient trop grandes, j'ai mal calculé la hauteur du trottoir. Pietro se mit à éclater de rire avant que Clint ne finisse se doutant de la chute. "La plus grosse honte de ma vie." Lâcha Clint en riant avec Pietro. "Je te jure. À plat ventre sur le trottoir, je me suis bien éclaté. Tout à valsé, maglite, menotte, heureusement mon flingue était bien accroché... Et voilà j'ai craqué mon premier pantalon!" Fini par dire Clint.

Pietro n'en pouvait plus de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il en pleurait presque. Au bout de quelques minutes, le plus jeune réussi à reprendre son souffle mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il attrapa la bouteille et se resservit un verre.

Clint n'avait jamais vu Pietro aussi souriant. Il souriait, et cela sans que sa sœur soit présente. Clint épia un moment son ami. Le jeune regarda son ami lui aussi et lui tendit la bouteille. Clint la prit, mais il ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demanda Pietro.

Clint s'approcha de Pietro, posa sa main sur la mâchoire et tenta un baiser. Pietro se recula instantanément. "Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?" Clint confus détourna la tête et choppa la bouteille. "Attends Clint tu vas pas esquiver comme ça. Pourquoi t'as fais ça?"

Le plus vieux baissa les yeux. "Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris."

Pietro se leva, énervé. "Ma sœur est trop jeune mais moi non? Tu veux quoi! Tu regrettes d'avoir refusé ta pipe contre un loyer?" Lança le jeune.

\- Mais non arrête! Dis pas n'importe quoi? Se défendit Clint en regardant à présent son interlocuteur.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Clint? Demanda Pietro en se postant face à lui.

\- Excuse-moi. Dit Clint en baissant les yeux à nouveau.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pour moi. Ça te branche les jeunes c'est ça!? C'est pour ca que tu es à la brigade des mineurs?

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Cria Clint en se levant.

\- T'as bien entendu. Grogna Pietro le visage dégoûté par son attitude.

\- Sors de chez moi. Sooooors! Cria Clint en poussant le jeune vers la porte. Pietro s'en alla sans demander son reste. Clint se laissa tomber dans son canapé, la bouteille toujours à la main. Il but une dernière gorgée avant que les larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. Il ne le verrait plus. Pourquoi tombait-il toujours amoureux de ceux qui ne fallait pas. Pourquoi tombait-il toujours amoureux de gars inaccessible.

Il s'allongea dans le canapé repensant à tout ses moments qui lui avaient fait croire que Pietro était d'accord. Peut-être s'était-il fait des films. Il était à peine 18h30 mais le soleil déclinait déjà.

La porte de l'appart s'ouvrit soudainement, Clint se leva aussitôt, pensant à Pietro qui revenait, mais c'était Natasha qui entra. Il attrapa la bouteille et la rangea discrètement.

\- Salut! Lâcha la russe en entrant avec ses valises.

\- Salut... Marmonna Clint.

\- Hey... T'as tout repeint! C'est classe. Lança Nath en regardant l'appart.

\- C'est Pietro... Avoua-t-il.

\- Il est là?

\- Non. Répondit-il seulement.

\- Tu nous fais un café, j'ai plein de truc à te dire. Lança Natasha surexcitée.

\- Moi aussi. Avoua-t-il.

\- Moi d'abord. Lâcha la russe.

Clit acquiesça et alla leur préparer un café. Natasha commença déjà à raconter sa semaine de vacance. Clint restait silencieux et pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé en début d'après midi. Après avoir tout déballé sa semaine, Natasha donna la parole à Clint. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, de casser l'humeur de la rousse.

\- Et toi tu voulais dire quoi? Demanda Nath.

\- Rien d'important. Marmonna Clint.

\- Wanda vient demain? Demanda Nath.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Car j'ai un truc à annoncer, et ce serait bien que tout le monde soit là. Dit elle en souriant.

Clint se sentit mis au pied du mur. "J'ai viré Pietro." Lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

\- Quoi? Lâcha Natasha choquée.

\- On s'est embrouillé, je l'ai viré. Abrégea Clint.

\- A ce point-là?

\- Ouais...

\- Beh raconte.

\- J'ai pas envie Nath. Murmura Clint.

\- Quoi t'as pas envie. Attend... S'énerva Nath.

\- C'est entre lui et moi. Marmonna Clint en baissant la tête.

\- Clint qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Insista la russe.

\- C'est personnel. Nath... Dit-il en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Clint... Ne me dis pas qu'il nous a volé? Demanda Nath.

\- Non... En fait quelques part c'est moi qui ai tenté de lui voler quelque chose. Avoua-t-il.

\- Toi? Hein?

\- J'ai essayé de l'embrasser. Fini t-il par lui confier.

\- Le gamin?

\- Oui le gamin et je te signale qu'il a 26 ans ce n'est plus un gamin. S'énerva Clint en relevant les yeux vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui mais quand même Clint. Merde t'as 45 ans. Râla Nath.

\- Et donc quoi? Je peux pas tomber amoureux d'un gars de 26 ans. Tu crois que j'ai choisi ce qu'il m'arrive? Demanda Clint en se levant brusquement. "Tu crois que ça me plaît d'être attiré par un délinquant! Non mais sérieux Nath!" S'énerva-t-il encore.

\- T'es amoureux... Il te plaît vraiment? Murmura Nath calmement

\- Plus maintenant... Enfin. Je crois... J'en sais rien... J'aime toujours une part de lui... Mais après ce qu'il m'a dit... Je sais pas si je peux continuer de l'aimer. Murmura Clint plus pour lui que pour informer la russe.

\- D'espérer? Proposa Nath à la place d'aimer.

\- Non juste de l'aimer. Je n'espère plus rien... Nath... Il m'a presque traité de pédophile. Grogna Clint.

\- En même temps je le comprends. 20 ans d'écart Clint. Râla encore sa collègue.

\- Bon... Je... Pizza? Je vais me coucher de bon heure, je suis naze. Abrégea Clint sur les nerfs.

\- Ok... Pizza... Acquiesça-t-elle voyant que son ami avait du mal à encaisser.

Clint sortit une pizza et la mit dans le micro-onde. Il partit dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir un peu et pour esquiver les questions de Natasha, il n'avait pas envie de répondre encore à ça.

Dans le silence, ils mangèrent leurs pizzas et comme prévu, Clint s'enferma dans sa chambre. Enfin sa chambre, celle où Pietro avait dormi ses dernières nuit. Allongé dans son lit, Clint tentait de trouver le sommeil. Il avait du mal à le trouver, il repassait sans cesse l'altercation, et l'odeur de Pietro sur ses draps n'arrangeait rien. Il s'endormit finalement vers 3h du matin, complètement épuisé.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Son réveil sonna à 7h. Il l'éteignit rageusement et se demanda pourquoi ce réveil sonnait aussi tôt. "Pietro." Marmonna-t-il. "C'est Pietro qui le mettait si tôt." Il soupira, puis se leva tout de même, sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Il fit un café, puis s'assit dans le canapé. Le café bu, Clint se leva et fit le ménage pour ne pas penser, pour ne plus penser.

Mais rien n'y faisait, il avait beau astiquer sol, tables ou mêmes placards, ses pensées étaient obnubilées par Pietro. Où avait-il dormi? Que faisait-il? Avait-il rejoint Wanda? Lui avait-il tout raconter? Le détestait-il? Clint fuma une clope sur son balcon puis se mit à la dernière tâche à faire, la vaisselle.

La vaisselle était presque terminée lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la sonnette de la porte. Il alla ouvrir et se tint face à la jumelle de celui qu'il aimait autant qu'il le détestait tout aussi. "Wanda." Lâcha-t-il. Seulement.

\- Clint...

\- Entre. Lui dit seulement le policier il ferma la porte puis leur prépare un café. Il s'assit face à elle.

\- Mon frère est venu me voir hier.

\- Je suppose qu'il t'a tout raconté.

\- Il dit que tu le harcèles. Clint leva les yeux choqués, de cette nouvelle. "Que tu préfères les plus jeunes." Il avait les yeux qui s'embrumaient

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Dit seulement Clint. Je... Bafouilla le lieutenant.

\- Il a dit aussi que tu as tenté de l'embrasser.

\- Je plaide coupable pour ça. Mais l'âge n'y est pour rien.

\- Clint...

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris Wanda. Dit il en se levant soudainement. Il marcha le long de la table puis s'assit à nouveau. J'aurais pas dû j'en suis conscient. Mais ...

\- Mais... Dit seulement la femme.

\- Ton frère... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais... Je l'aime bien. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu as finalement craqué sur lui.

\- Il m'a rejeté et je peux pas lui en vouloir.

\- Il m'a dit que tu l'as viré, bien que tu es chez toi. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus le voir.

\- Il m'a traité de pédophile. Wanda! Lâcha Clint les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Je comprend... Pietro est ... Impulsif des fois.

\- Je ne veux plus le voir. ... Il .. il a insinué que j'étais à la BPM car j'aimais les gosses t'imagines ça? Dit il énervé.

\- Je comprend. Je te comprend... Je suis désolé... Je pensais que tout allait bien se passer avec Pietro... Je trouvais qu'il réagissait bien avec toi.

\- Oui jusqu'à ce que... Je ne lui en veux pas de m'avoir rejeté Wanda, mais ce qu'il a dit. Lâcha Clint tout ému.

\- Je comprend c'est horrible ce qu'il t'a dit. Je n'admet pas non plus qu'il t'insulte.

\- Où est-il? Il a dormi où? Questionna tout de même le plus vieux.

\- Chez des amis... Enfin de ce qu'il m'a dit. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je le connais mieux que personne, je sais qu'il s'en sortira. Et... Je te demande de ne pas l'aider si il vient...

\- Je pense pas qu'il viendra. Murmura Clint.

\- Je l'espère pas... Car il ne mérite pas ton amitié. Dit Wanda. Quand rentre Nath?

\- Elle dort, la marmotte. Dit il en désignant la porte qui menait aux chambres. La châtain se leva et alla vers les chambres.

Clint les entendit rire, il alla prendre une douche et même sous l'eau, il les entendait encore, au moins il y en avait deux qui étaient heureuses. Clint sourit, le principal était que Natasha soit heureuse, elle était sa meilleure amie, c'était tout ce qu'il lui souhaitait. Et accessoirement que Wanda l'était aussi.

Natasha tapa à sa porte, pressant Clint de lui laisser la place. Il soupira... Il avait oublié comme elle était chiante parfois. Il sortit et commença à préparer des pâtes, il sortit trois steack haché et les cuit pendant que Wanda mettait la table. Ils se réunirent à trois.

\- Bon... Pietro n'est pas présent... On a pas trop le temps. Mais ce soir je dois vous dire un truc.

\- T'as pas le droit de nous mettre l'eau à la bouche et nous laisser en plan. Ronchonna Clint.

\- Ce soir Clint patience. Râla Nath.

\- T'es chiante... M'en fout je vais demander à Bruce. Ça le concerne je suppose.

\- T'as pas intérêt à le faire chier.

\- Oh pauvre chou, il a besoin de toi pour se défendre. Se moqua gentiment Barton.

\- Mange Barton! On va être en retard au boulot. Grogna Nath. Clint ronchonna et mangea son repas. Maintenant il avait autre chose dans la tête que Pietro. Il pensa à Natasha à ce qu'elle voulait leur annoncer. Était-elle enceinte? Allait-elle se fiancer? Se marier? Partir? Dans la voiture Clint la regardait, elle souriait sans cesse. Il comprit mais ne dit rien.

Il rejoignit le bureau de la chef, pour prendre les nouvelles du cycle. Elle lui parlait, lui faisait de l'œil, lui souriait, le flattait mais rien à y faire. Pietro était revenu en pleine face. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, et se dit que mademoiselle Laura Lucky n'avait aucune chance face à Pietro Maximoff. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il entendait tout ses phrases sans les comprendre. Elle le tira de sa pensée par une main qui vint se plaquer sur son épaule.

\- Lieutenant Barton ça va?

\- Ah euh oui... J'ai... Du taf donc... Merci capitaine, j'y vais. Clint se leva illico et sortit de ce bureau. Il rejoignit son unité. Et répartie le boulot. Il avait une montagne de paperasse à faire pour la semaine. Il s'y mit illico. Il termina un vieux rapport sur un foyer et décida de descendre boire un café et fumer une clope.

Il s'incrusta ensuite avec l'opérationnel, il fallait qu'il sorte de ce commissariat. Il se mit en binôme avec la petite Bishop. Avec sa vitalité et son sens de la répartie, elle arrivait à lui décrocher des sourires, il rit même parfois. Ils furent appelés pour une bagarre dans un magasin impliquant des mineurs. Ils embarquèrent deux filles et un garçon de 13 à 15 ans.

Ils auditionnèrent les trois individus. Ça leur prirent beaucoup de temps et au moins pendant ce temps-là, il ne pensait à rien d'autre.

Il était 20h15 lorsque tout ce petit monde fut auditionné. Clint commença à rédiger le rapport. Il le finit à 20h45. Il plaça tous les dossiers urgents à traiter pour l'équipe de demain matin, puis laissa les consignes pour l'équipe de nuit. Natasha l'attendait en bas. Ils rentrèrent calmement.

\- T'es resté silencieux cet après midi. Constata Nath.

\- Parfois c'est bien de se taire. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Clint... J'aime pas quand t'es triste. Lâcha son ami en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis pas triste. Se défendit-il.

\- Bien sûre que si... Et t'es surtout pas très concentré. Ajouta-t-elle en réalisant qu'il venait de griller une priorité.

\- Ca va aller Nath. T'inquiète, j'ai toujours fait mon travail correctement.

\- J'ai pas dit ça mais t'es tout mou. Dit-elle en le secouant légèrement.

\- Je t'emmerde. Lança-t-il.

\- Merci, toi aussi.

\- Excuse-moi mais c'est pas en remuant le couteau dans la plaie que ça ira. Lâcha t-il en débrayant comme un fou

\- Tu souffres tant que ça? Lui demanda son amie.

\- Je veux qu'on arrête de parler de Pietro! C'est si difficile à comprendre!? Haussa-t-il le ton. "Je veux passer à autre chose. Mais... Il me faut du temps." Ajouta-t-il calmement à présent.

Natasha acquiesça et ne dit plus rien. À leur retour à l'appart, Wanda les accueillis le sourire aux lèvres. La table était mise, le repas était fait. Wanda demanda à Clint de l'aider à ramener les plats. Elle le rassura sur Pietro, il avait un toit sur la tête et allait très bien. Clint ne dit rien mais au fond il fut soulagé. Ils s'assirent tous à table puis Nath lâcha.

\- Bon... Il faut que je vous dise.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié. Marmonna Clint.

\- Pas moi! Alors dis-nous! S'empressa de dire Wanda.

\- Bruce et moi... Nath se mordit la lèvre et regarda un instant Clint.

\- Vous emménagez ensemble. Souffla Clint.

\- Oui...

\- Ohhhhh! Lança Wanda contente pour son amie.

\- Je suis désolé Clint. Ajouta Nath tristement.

\- Désolé de quoi... Tu as ta vie... Tu vas pas rester avec un grabataire toute ta vie... Nath... Je suis heureux pour vous... Le rassura-t-il. "Et il était temps que l'un de nous ait une vie autre que la police. Je suis content pour toi... Et c'est cool."

\- Moi aussi... Ça y'est, tu te mets en ménage. Vous allez vous marier? Demanda Wanda.

\- Euhh. C'est pas encore prévu... Une chose à la fois... Et puis bon, on verra s'il me supporte déjà. Dit Nath en roulant des yeux.

\- Oh t'es facile à vivre. La défendit Wanda.

\- Pour une femme... Pour un homme, elle est chiante... Souffla Clint en ricanant.

\- Mais je t'emmerde Clint. Dit Nath en riant.

\- Merci toi aussi. Ajouta Clint en tirant la langue. Les trois habitant dînèrent en parlant de l'emménagement de Nath, Wanda dormit avec Nath cette nuit. Clint retrouva sa chambre. Il s'emmitoufla dans ses couettes. C'était la deuxième nuit sans Pietro. Sa présence lui manquait. Son amitié lui manquait. Son sourire, ses rires mais aussi son côté chiant à le réveiller tous les matins. Clint se tourna et se retourna plusieurs fois mais impossible de fermer l'œil. Il se leva et alla chercher la bouteille planquée la veille, il en but quelques gorgées, surfa un peu sur le net puis fini par s'endormir.

Ce putain de réveil vint encore lui casser les oreilles! Déjà il sonnait trop tôt pour quelqu'un qui bossait de l'après midi et en plus de ça c'était dimanche, Clint Marmonna dans sa barbe. Il ragea après Pietro même loin, il le faisait encore chier. Il se leva tout de même et prit sa douche directement avant de se préparer un café. Assis dans le canapé à ruminer, son regard se perdit sur ses baskets. Il était 8h15, et il se dit que le sport l'aiderait à relâcher un peu la tension.

Il se mit en tenue de sport alla courir mais au bout de 20 minutes, Il n'arrivait pas à prendre un rythme régulier, il accéléra, accéléra, encore et encore, il s'effondra. Allongé dans l'herbe d'un square, il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à passer à autre chose. Il était énervé et n'arrivait même pas à pleurer. Autant quand Bucky était parti, il avait pleuré juste un peu, car le temps et la distance les avaient déjà séparés, autant avec Tony... Il était parti presque en dépression, déversant toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais Pietro... Il n'avait rien vécu avec Pietro et pourtant ça lui faisait mal, mais les larmes ne sortaient pas. Peut-être ne l'aimait-il pas finalement. Peut-être que le seul qu'il ait aimé soit Tony. Non il ne l'aimait plus. Tony c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Il devait l'oublier tout oublier. Les oublier Tous.

Clint se relèva doucement et regarda sa montre. 10h20. Il remonta toute la rue Louis remonta à l'appart. Il prit une douche presque froide et rejoignit la cuisine où étaient Natasha et Wanda prenant leurs petits déjeuners. Lui agrippa une bouteille de scotch et se servit un apéro. Il but un verre avant que Wanda ne range la bouteille.

Puis ils mangèrent doucement avant que les deux policiers embrassèrent Wanda et partirent au boulot. Nath prit le volant, Clint n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller bosser, mais il y alla tout de même. Natasha lui apprit qu'elle rentrera avec Bruce, Clint était heureux que tout se passait bien entre eux. Elle lui remontait le moral, il partit au boulot avec le sourire finalement.


	10. Chapter 10

On est lundi! Chapitre 10! J'espère que vous allez bien. Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews. Je vous fais de gros bisous à toute.

Deryous: et oui j'avais prévenu, le chapitre est triste. Peut-être que celui ci sera meilleur qui sait... Oui Wanda a été rude , elle est surtout en colère.

Je trouve que Nath et Bruce vont bien ensemble. Je crois que je les ai toujours mis ensemble ces deux là.

Et je trouve aussi que Clint à des ex géniaux. Je venais d'écrire un truc sur Clint et Bucky donc j'étais encore à fond dedans lol...

Une tite pensée pour toi... Un Tony dans ce chapitre et pas des moindres.

Hima-oneesan : ah ah ah moi sadique? Jamais... Bisous à toi.

Val: on va dire que Clint à cru que Pietro était open et en même temps quant on y repense y'a beaucoup de chose qu'à fait Pietro pour que Clint le croit gay.

Mais comme c'est un Hawksilver tu te doutes qu'il est open le Pietro lol.

charliestone : enfin une qui a vu que le Pietro n'est pas si indifférent que ca. Et oui moi aussi je trouve que Pietro a été loin. Il a intérêt de ramper devant Clint mdrr.

Lynnee: mdrr il n'est pas con, il est seulement jeune et puis bon on s'ennuyerais sans lui non?

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Apprivoise-moi

Chapitre 10

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

À leur arrivé au commissariat, Clint et Nath s'aperçurent du boulot qu'ils avaient à faire. Plusieurs descentes avaient été faîtes en fin de matinée. Et des tas de clients étaient à auditionner. Donc c'était parti. Ils auditionnèrent tous ce petit monde. L'équipe enquête fit appelé sur deux fronts. Clint dû les épauler, il partit avec Foster sur une intervention.

À l'hôpital d'où ils avaient été appelé, Foster s'occupa de l'enfant et recueilli sa déposition. Clint lui, lut le dossier médical et parlait avec l'ambulancier et le médecin.

Le témoignage recueilli, Clint appella les services sociaux. Les policiers quant à eux allèrent interpeller le père et le ramèna au poste. Foster prit son audition accompagné de Rogers et Wilson revenu d'intervention non fructueuse. Clint profita d'une accalmie pour prendre une petite pause. Il descendit à la cafétéria, prit un café et sortit fumer sa clope.

\- Hey... Dit Tony en voyant Clint arriver.

\- Salut... Murmura Clint

\- Pffff... Quel journée... Lâcha le brun en regardant la pluie battante.

\- Grave...

\- T'es sorti? Demanda Tony.

\- Un peu, mais je me suis pas tapé la pluie donc ça va et toi?

\- Je viens de chopper un gars, pour conso. Mais je suis sûre qu'il était dans un mauvais coups. Marmonna Tony en tirant sur sa clope en froncant les yeux l'air de réfléchir à la question.

\- Ils sont tous dans un mauvais coup non? Murmura à son tour Clint.

\- Non mais celui là, il me saoul... Je suis sûre qu'il a fait le chouff y'a trois jours mais l'autre me sort une attestation sur l'honneur d'une alcoolo... Pfff... Je m'enfout je vais le cuisiner quand même! Lança t-il. "Ça va toi? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller." Réalisa soudainement le capitaine Stark.

\- Si ça va.. Bruce t'as dit pour Nath et lui? Demanda Clint souriant à nouveau.

\- Ouais... Elle te délaisse. Dit il en ricanant.

\- Et ouais... Déjà ce soir... Marmonna t-il.

\- Elle emménage ce soir? Dit Tony en levant un sourcil.

\- Non ... Elle passe juste la bascule. L'informa Clint.

\- Ah... Moi ma femme n'est pas là... Elle est partie voir ses parents... Ça me fait des vacances tu vas me dire. Dit-il en riant.

\- Je pensais que t'aimais passer tes soirées avec ton fils. Demanda Clint sans regarder le capitaine .

\- Clint... Marmonna Stark en soupirant.

\- C'est pas un repproche... Je me doute que ça doit être de bonne soirée. Et ça grandit tellement vite... Profite s'en.

\- Ouais... Hey beh, tu veux que je passe chez toi ce soir? Ou tu passes peu importe. Lança Stark souriant.

\- Ouais, je sais pas... Je suis sur ma bascule. Murmura Clint.

\- Rhooo, je t'ai connu plus vivace que ça. Lança Tony en secouant son pote.

\- Ok... Soupira Clint. "Tu passes vers 22h30?" Proposa Clint.

\- Ok... Je serais là... Bon, allez je vais aller cuisiner le lascard des alcoolo. Lança Tony en roulant des yeux.

Clint sourit amèrement et remonta lui aussi voir comment se déroulait l'audition. Ils avaient l'air de s'en tirer. Clint se fit aussi discret qu'il le put et lut l'enquête faîte par Rogers et Wilson. L'opérationnel revint avec quelques clients aussi. Et c'était reparti. La moeurs leur amèna une fille qui disait avoir 18 ans mais ils en doutèrent et préfèrerent qu'elle fut interrogée par la brigade des mineurs. Clint s'en chargea accompagné de Wilson.

Il regarda l'heure un instant, 20h15. Il soupira, vivement que l'équipe de nuit arrive et prenne le relais, il en pouvait plus. 21h sonna et il dut encore terminer les rapports. Nath le salut et s'en alla. Tout le monde s'en alla. Il transmit enfin les dossiers à l'équipe de nuit puis rejoignit son appartement, vide. Pas âme qui vive, ni Nath, ni Wanda, ni Pietro n'étaient là. Il était seul dans cet appart. Il inspira un bon coup. La belle vie, personne pour le faire chier. Il se fit le reste du plat de ce midi, alluma la télé et commenca à grignoter devant un navet. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite, il n'avait pas très faim. Manger seul, même devant la télé alors qu'on était habitué à manger à plusieurs ce n'était pas terrible. Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.

Clint ferma les yeux, il savait, il savait très bien que cet être là, était Pietro et non pas Nath ou la jumelle de Pietro, non c'était lui et seulement lui. Sa gorge se noua subitement. Il retint ses larmes. Souffla puis sursauta lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte.

\- Salut...

\- Salut... Ça a été ton arrestation? Demanda Clint.

\- C'était un peu chaud... j'ai ramené du ravitaillement. Lança Tony en brandissant la bouteille de scotch.

\- Niquel... Dit seulement Clint en souriant amèrement.

\- Ça va pas? Demanda Tony en penchant la tête sur le côté, pour mieux le voir.

\- Pas vraiment... Lâcha Clint en fermant la porte.

\- J'ai bien fais de te proposer une soirée alors... Dit Tony en enlevant son manteau.

\- Tu profites surtout que ta femme est chez ses parents. Lança Clint en se grattant la tête.

\- Clint... Ça me fait plaisir de passer une soirée avec toi. Allez sort les verres et les glaçons. Lança le capitaine de police. Ce que fit Clint. Des glaçons dans un bol, deux verres à scotch sur la table basse, un bol de cacahuètes et la soirée pouvait commencer.

Les deux policiers se servirent un verre et trinquerent en faisant cliqueter leurs verres, puis en burent plus de la moitié.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on avait pas bu un verre à deux. Lâcha Tony.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Ma famille me prend tout mon temps. Ajoutema le capitaine.

Clint sourit amèrement. "T'es pas ligoté non plus."

\- Pepper n'est pas du genre à me passer les menottes. Lâcha Tony en riant.

\- Tony... T'es irrécupérable sérieux. Soupira Clint en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Bah qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Tony encore.

\- Rien...

\- Ça me concerne?

\- Ne crois pas que tout tourne autour de toi. Dit Clint.

\- J'ai pas dis ça... Clint parle moi. Chuchotema Tony en posant une main réconfortante sur son genou. Clint regarda la main posée, puis regarda Tony.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, ça s'est plutôt mal passé... Enfin... Il s'est rien passé en fait. Ajouta t-il. "Il est hétéro." Finit il par dire.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmurema Tony.

\- J'ai pas de bol avec les mecs. Dit Clint en pouffant de rire nerveusement. Il but une longue gorgée de son verre.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça aussi. Je... Avec l'arrivé d'Edwin, je préfère être droit. Ce n'est pas pour Pepper... C'est surtout pour lui... J'ai pas envie que... Marmonna t-il.

\- Ouais enfin t'es bi, tôt ou tard t'iras voir ailleurs... T'auras toujours le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs... C'est obligé... Lâcha Clint. "Ça te manque pas?" Demanda t-il. "Même un peu..." Chuchota t-il en levant son regard vers lui.

\- Un peu si... Avoua le chef des stup. "Enfin toi, pas l'acte en lui même." Ajouta t-il.

Clint détourna le regard et se reservit un verre, Tony approcha son verre. Clint le servit également. Ils prirent tout les deux leur verre, trinquerent les yeux dans les yeux, puis burent une longue gorgée.

\- Je t'ai aimé, il faut pas croire. Murmura le brun.

\- Je crois rien Tony. Tu m'as peut-être aimé, mais c'est fini c'est tout c'est comme ça. Je vais pas me morfondre toute ma vie. Dit Clint souriant tristement.

\- Tu le fais pourtant pour lui. Lança Tony.

\- Comme je l'ai fais au début pour toi... J'ai réussi à remonter la pente... Ça n'a pas été facile, je me suis pris des cuites inimaginable. Nath était obligé de me faire vomir pour que j'arrive à décuver. Mais maintenant ça va... Enfin jusqu'à là. Dit il en regardant le verre dans sa main, il but une autre longue gorgée.

\- J'avais bien vu que tu encaissais mal, t'avais beau me dire que ça allais, je le voyais que ça n'allait pas. Avoua le capitaine de police.

\- N'en parlons plus. Buvons... Entre amis. Lâcha Clint. Ils trinquerent et vidèrent leur verre. Ils s'en servent un aussitot.

\- Tu as eu quelqu'un entre deux.. enfin à part l'hétéro.

\- Tony... Déjà premièrement, je n'ai pas eu l'hétéro comme tu dis... Et si tu crois que je suis un gars qui se tape tout ce qui bouge c'est que tu me connais pas tout compte fait. soupira Clint avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

\- Bien sûre que si je te connais... J'espérais juste que... Que je n'étais pas le... Bafouilla Stark.

\- Dernier mec? Et bien si. C'est pas que j'ai pas voulu, c'est juste que...pfff entre le boulot, la coloc et tout... Souffla Clint en se laissant tomber sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Ouais... Je comprends... Répondit Tony. "Clint..." Ajouta t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Quoi... Soupira t-il en déviant le regard.

-Je t'ai réellement aimé et peut-être que... Sans Edwin. Murmura Tony en caressant le genou du blond crispé.

\- Bois au lieu de dire des conneries Stark. Dit-il avant de boire lui aussi une énième gorgée, les yeux fermés.

\- Tu me manques Clint... Chuchota Tony en remontant sa main de son genou jusqu'à sa cuisse.

\- Ne me dis pas ça s'il te plaît... Marmonna Clint en arrêtant la main du capitaine.

\- Pourquoi.. Je pensais que tu m'aimais... Chuchota Tony en se rapprochant de plus en plus du lieutenant.

\- Tony... Se plaignit Clint avant de soupirer fortement.

\- Clint... S'amusa à chuchoter Tony, en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'oreille de Barton.

\- Arrête... Murmura Clint avant que Stark pose ses lèvres contre sa carotide. Les lèvres du brun embrassèrent tendrement le cou de ce dernier qui poussait à présent de petits gémissements de plaisir. "Tony..." Murmura t-il.

Le brun remonta jusque sur sa mâchoire. Clint sentait le désir monter, cela faisait un bon moment que personne n'avait embrassé cette partie de ce corps. Avec Tony, l'avantage c'est qu'il savait où aller, il savait où poser ses lèvres. Même si il aurait aimé que d'autre lèvres s'y posent... Pietro. Tony remonta doucement le long de sa mâchoire, il effleura ses lèvres. Clint dévia la tête brusquement. "On devrait arrêter Tony... C'est pas bien... Pense a ton fils."

\- Clint... Murmura Tony.

\- Tony non.. Clint prit son courage à deux mains et s'extirpa des mains du capitaine des stup. Il attrappa la bouteille, la debouchonna et but une longue gorgée avant de se tourner vers un Stark frustré. "Je préfère arrêter là Tony... C'est pas bien pour ton fils et t'es pas net... et moi non plus alors... " Conclut Clint en inspirant une grosse bouffée d'air.

Stark se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il soupira. "Dans un sens, j'ai trop envie et dans un autre... je dois avouer que tu as raison... Fais chier... Bon, ben, on a plus qu'à picoler." Lança Stark. "Santé Clint."

Clint se servit un verre et trinqua avec l'homme qui fut jadis l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Les deux burent encore un dernier verre puis ils s'endormirent chacun sur un canapé.

Le téléphone de Clint sonna ce qui réveilla Tony et le propriétaire de celui ci. Tony le secoua, Clint Marmonna puis envoit un message à Nath, disant qu'il était malade puis profita de terminer sa nuit. c'est à 9h que Clint se leva. Il avait une petite gueule de bois et s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir été bossé. Il alla tout d'abord dans la cuisine, pour prendre un aspirine. Il attendit en comatant que le cachet fondait, le but puis se rendormit. Il se réveilla pour la seconde fois à 10h45. Il alla se prendre un café et vit un mot sur le tableau, un mot de Tony. Qui lui disait qu'il était parti bossé, qu'il le remerciai car il avait sans doute eut raison de les arrêter. Clint soupira et se demanda s'il n'était pas passé à côté de quelques chose tout de même. Devait il réellement les stopper? Il but son café, les yeux encore à moitié fermés, puis fila sous la douche.

En sortant Clint, reprit un café. Il alluma la télé et comata devant elle. Puis soudain quelques qu'un frappa à la porte. Il se demanda s'il devait aller ouvrir. Il était sensé bosser aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas sensé être là. On frappa à nouveau à la porte. Il se traina et ouvrit la porte surpris de voir Wanda, un lundi matin. Elle avait l'air paniquée.

\- Clint. Dit-elle presqu'en pleurant.

\- Wanda? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda aussitôt Clint.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides.Lâcha t-elle.

\- Biensure qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

\- Pietro à des ennuis. Lâcha t-elle

\- Pietro?

\- Clint... Marmonna t-elle lasse.

\- Entre, assied-toi explique-moi.

\- il s'est fait agressé. Lâcha t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé.

\- Sérieux? Dit Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Des gars sont persuadés qu'il les a balancé aux flic.

\- Par rapport à moi? Demanda Clint.

\- Non je crois pas... Il m'a dit qu'il s'est fait arrêter par la stup et que les gars pensent qu'il les a balancé... Oh mon dieu... Trembla wanda en passant ses mains sur son visage. Clint s'approcha et les retira.

\- Wanda calme toi. Lui souffla t-il.

\- Mais je peux pas me calmer... Si, si, ils le choppent... Dit-elle les yeux mouillés.

\- Chut... Murmura t-il.

\- Clint j'ai si peur... Dit-elle en tremblant.

\- Wanda! Où est t-il?

\- Il est chez Margaret, Clint s'il te plaît aide-le. Lui demanda Wanda en joignant ses mains.

\- Allons le chercher déjà. Lança Clint en enfilant une veste.

Wanda acquiesca, Clint prit ses clefs et fonça chez l'amie de Wanda. La route était longue, Clint stressait. "Raconte moi Wanda."

\- Il s'est fait chopé hier par les flics pour une affaire. Il l'ont accusé d'un truc. Sauf que Pietro n'était pas là, c'est pas lui, mais les flics en sont persuadé. En sortant du commissariat il s'est fait tabassé... Il s'est fait dépouillé Clint. Marmonna t-elle.

\- C'était quoi cet affaire? Demanda Clint.

\- Je sais pas. Bafouilla Wanda.

\- Wanda ... Dis moi Merde. S'énerva Clint roulant à toute vitesse.

\- Du stup.. je suppose.

\- Du stup Ok. Quel genre? Continu de demander Clint.

Wanda ne répondot pas. Clint la regarda de biais. "Wanda dis-moi tout ce que tu sais."

\- Il me l'a pas dis. Déclara t-elle.

\- Il a intérêt de tout m'expliquer en détail. Clint s'arrêta devant chez Margaret. Et sortit en furie.

\- Clint calme-toi... Chuchota Wanda.

\- Pietro! Cria Clint.

Le blond sortit. "Mais t'es dingue." Cria Pietro lui aussi.

\- Monte! Dépêche toi! Ordonna le lieutenant.

Pietro ricana et s'engouffra tout de même.

Clint fit signe à Margaret et entra dans la bagnole, il partit sur les chapeaux de roue. Personne ne parlait dans la voiture. Clint savait qu'il ne fallait pas parler sur le coup de colère. Il attendit patiemment d'être chez lui. Pietro regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait l'arcade en sang, et la lèvre inférieur aussi. Et sûrement d'autre blesssure.

Clint se gara devant devant chez lui. Il soupira en coupant le contact. "Tu as mal quelques part?"

\- Non ça va. Répondit Pietro.

Ils sortit de la voiture, les jumeaux le suivirent. Il entra, déposa ses clefs sur la commode puis alla vers son bar. Il déboucha la bouteille de whisky puis but une longue rasade avant de la donner à Pietro. Le jeune la saisie et but lui aussi une longue gorgée.

Wanda s'excusa. "Je... Peux.. je... Je suis fatigué..."

\- Oui, bien sure va te reposer Wanda. Va dans ma chambre. Clint sortit du désinfectant, des compresses et des pansements puis fini par s'asseoir sur le canapé. "Assied-toi Pietro. Explique moi ce qu'il t'arrive."

Pietro resta immobile puis fini par s'asseoir. Il commença à parler pendant que Clint commençait à nettoyer ses plaies.

"Hier, je me suis fais chopper, j'avais pas grand chose, juste quelques grammes... Les keuf-" Lâcha Pietro puis rencontra le regard noir de Clint. "Les flics pardon, m'ont embarqué et ils m'ont parlé... De... D'un chouff que j'ai fais soit disant jeudi Mais j'avais un alibi donc ils m'ont relâché, j'avais rien, juste quelques grammes que je voulais épuisé.." Clint le regarda en froncant les yeux. "Quoi? J'ai besoin de tune Clint. J'ai pas de boulot, j'ai pas de toit sur la tête. Et j'ai une famille." Clint détourna les yeux vers son arcade ensanglantée. Pietro continu. " Je suis resté la nuit en garde à vue, mais pour le stup que j'avais, pas pour le chouff. Et en sortant deux gars m'attendaient plus loin. Ils ont cru que je les avais balancé puisque qu'ils m'ont laissé sortir, mais c'est juste parce j'étais innocent, j'ai balancé personne Clint, je te jure." Clint baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. "C'est à Margaret... Ils m'ont pris mes baskets. Et la veste que tu m'avais donné. Heureusement que Margaret a fait une attestation comme quoi j'étais chez elle. Je suis innocent Clint. Crois moi."

Clint inspira un bon coup, il posa un pansement sur son arcade puis regarda le suspect numéro un. "Je te crois. Va te reposer..." Dit-il en lui donnant une compresse pour essuyer sa lèvre en sang.

\- Tu me crois vraiment? Demanda Pietro en attrapant la compresse.

\- Oui...

\- L'amour rend aveugle. Dit Pietro en ricanant.

\- Ne commence pas avec ça. Va! s'il te plaît. Dit Clint.

\- Ok... Dit seulement le jeune en partant rejoindre sa soeur.

Clint jetta tout les pansement et aseptisant. Il attrappa une bière puis sortit sur son balcon pour fumer une clope. Il réfléchit à une solution. Il s'assit à terre, et pensa à cette nouvelle situation. Est ce qu'il était innocent ou comme l'avait fait remarqué Pietro. Il est trop aveugle pour le croire coupable. Il but une longue gorgée de sa bière. Et se dit déjà, qu'il ne le laisserait pas dehors. Mais comment ça allait se passer maintenant qu'il avait tenté quelques chose, maintenant que Pietro savait qu'il était attiré par lui. Clint reste là un moment pensant aussi à cet affaire. Il était plus de 12h, les jumeaux se reposaient encore. Clint commençait à préparer le repas. Natasha ne devrait pas tarder a arriver également.

Clint mit la table silencieusement pensant et repensant à cet affaire et au comportement qu'il devra avoir avec Pietro. Natasha ouvrit la porte. "Bah alors Clint on s'est murgé hier?" Demanda Nath en riant. "Oh.. qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda Nath qui vit à sa tête que quelques chose ne n'allait pas.

\- Les jumeaux sont là. Pietro à eut un soucis. Un règlement de compte je pense.. je l'ai ramené.

Natasha s'assit silencieusement à table et ne savait plus comment réagir. "Je pensais... Tu avais l'air blessé par ses propos.".

\- Je le suis toujours. Je peux pas le laisser à la merci de ces délinquants.

\- Je te signale qu'il est sensé en être un, De délinquant à la base.

\- Il a l'arcade ouverte, je lui ai mis un pansement cicatrisant. Faudra qu'on jette un oeil pour voir si on doit aller à l'hosto. Lança Clint lasse en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise face à elle.

\- Biensure oui. Murmura Nath.

\- Il a lèvre défoncé. Et il est couvert de bleu.

\- Mon dieu... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? C'est quoi l'histoire.

\- D'après ce que m'ont dit Wanda et lui. Il s'est fait chopé avec du stup, s'est fait embarquer, il a été accusé de chouff sur une autre affaire mais a était innocenté. Il est sorti de gav et là, deux mecs l'attendaient en l'accusant d'avoir vendu ... Je ne sais même pas qui d'ailleurs. Bref, ils l'ont défoncé. Ils lui ont même piqué ses pompes et sa veste... Je pouvais pas le laisser.

\- Mais tu l'as retrouver où?

\- Chez une amie de Wanda. Elle est venue me trouver. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider, je pouvais pas lui refuser.

\- À qui? À Wanda où à lui.

Clint réfléchi un moment puis souffla. "Les deux."

Nath ouvrit les yeux en grand surprise puis sourit tristement aux jumeaux qui venaient de rentrer. Clint se retourna confus.

\- Oh mon dieu, ils t'ont bien amoché... Faut vraiment surveiller ça, t'as raison Clint. Regarde... Le pansement est déjà... Imbibé de sang.

Clint fronça les yeux. Et alla chercher une compresse. "Viens la!" Ordonna Clint. Pietro ne pipa mot et s'approcha. "Assied toi." Continu d'ordonner Clint. Pietro s'assit calmement, baissant les yeux. "Regarde moi..." Ordonna t-il encore. Clint enleva le pansement et pressa la blessure. "Bon allez on va à l'hosto... Ça saigne trop. T'as un numéro de sécu?"

\- Euh..

\- Oui... Tiens Lança Wanda sortant une feuille pliée en quatre de son sac à main .

\- Allez go! Appuie bien dessus. Pietro regarda sa soeur puis Nath

\- Allez! Lança Wanda. En faisant un signe de Menton à Pietro ordonnant qu'il suive Clint.

Pietro entra dans la voiture et ne bronchait toujours pas. Ce fut au bout de 45 minutes d'attentes aux urgences que Pietro ouvrit la bouche.

\- Clint...

\- Oui...

\- Je voulais te dire que... Je suis désolé... Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dis la dernière fois... À propos... De la brigade des mineurs.

\- Je préfère qu'on en parle pas. .

\- moi je préfère qu'on en parle. J'ai pas été classe avec toi. Et je m'en excuse... Clint...

\- Pietro... Je... Je préfère vraiment pas parler de ça. ... T'es paroles m'ont beaucoups blessé... Surtout...

\- Surtout?

\- Venant de toi.

\- Tu me pardonneras un jour?

\- Qui te dis que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait?

\- Tu peux pas m'avoir pardonner aussi vite, surtout après ce que je t'ai dis

\- C'était ignoble. Lâcha Clint sans le regarder.

\- Je sais... Avoua Pietro honteusement.

\- C'était ... Horrible et... Et surtout gratuit... Je pense pas avoir mérité que tu me traites de la sorte.

\- Je sais que je t'ai blessé et je m'en excuse.

\- C'était méchant. Même si quelques part j'ai mérité ce qui m'arrive.

\- Tu n'as pas mérité que je te dise çà... Tu peux pas m'avoir déjà pardonné, c'est impossible.

\- Même si je sais que tu le pensais pas... Peut-être que... Oui... Je t'ai peut-être pas encore vraiment pardonné tout à fait. Mais... Peut-être que j'ai trop envie de le faire... Comme tu l'as dis... L'amour rend aveugle... Marmonna Clint en gloussant ne regardant toujours pas Pietro.

Pietro baissa la tête. "Je suis vraiment désolé Clint."

\- Je te crois sur çà. Que tu es désolé... Bon ne parlons plus de ça, ça me hérisse sérieux.

\- Monsieur Maximoff! Appela une infirmière.

\- C'est à toi. Souffla Clint à Pietro qui avait l'air ailleurs.

Pietro entra dans le sas puis en ressortit 20 minutes plus tard. Enfin du moins il passa sa tête de la porte coulissante. "Ils veulent me faire une radio. Apparemment je sors pas avant au moins deux heures."

\- Ok... Tiens, prends mon téléphone. Appel sur le fixe quand tu sors. Je viendrais te chercher. c'est indexé à appart. Ajouta Clint

Pietro saisit le téléphone avec étonnement. Et entra à nouveau dans le sas. Clint quant à lui rentra à l'appart, les filles vinrent aux nouvelles.

\- Alors? Demanda Wanda inquiète.

\- Ils veulent lui faire des radios. Ils l'ont gardé, il pense sortir dans deux heures. J'irais le chercher. L'informa t-il.

\- Comment il va te prévenir? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Je lui ai laisser mon téléphone. Lui apprit-il.

\- Ohhhhh... Fit de suite Natasha en déposant des couverts pour Clint à table.

\- Quoi oh... Soupira Clint.

\- Tu dois vraiment y tenir pour lui laisser ton tel. Ajouta la rousse.

\- Ah l'amouuuuur. Rit Wanda.

Clint roula des yeux et attrappa tout de même l'assiette que lui tendait Wanda.

Il mangea mais sans trop d'appétit puis se fit un café pour l'aider à tenir éveillé. Il squatta l'appart en compagnie des filles puis reçut enfin l'appel de Pietro. Il était presque 18h lorsqu'ils revinrent. Wanda fut soulagée, Clint proposa qu'elle mange avec eux, il la raccompagnera ensuite. Il proposa même de faire des spaghetti bolognaise le plat préféré du plus jeune.

C'est ainsi enfin réuni tout les quatres qu'ils avaient tous retrouvé leur appétit Ce fut ensuite l'heure pour que Clint raccompagne Wanda, Pietro vint avec eux.

Ce fut sur le chemin du retour que Pietro s'exclama. "Quand j'ai dis que je comprenais pas pourquoi t'as fais tout ça pour moi... C'est parce que jamais personne n'a fait le quart de ce que tu as fais pour nous. Et... Ça m'a fait peur, je me suis dis. "Ok donc on a rien sans rien. Il a refusé sa pipe mais tout compte fait il se ravise."

\- Tu te trompes complètement Pietro.

\- Je le sais... Parce que... Pietro marqua une pause puis regarda le conducteur. "T'es quand même venu me chercher malgré tout. Je suis vraiment désolé Clint."

\- Je sais... N'en parlons plus. Répondit seulement Clint.

En rentrant, Clint prépara son lit enfin son canapé. "Désolé mais je suis naze..." Dit il.

\- Tu dors sur le canapé? Demanda Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui. Dit Clint surpris par la question.

\- C'est ton lit clint j'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher de dormir dans ton lit.

\- Mais tu m'en empêche pas. Je le fais de bon cœur. Se défendit clint.

\- Ben, je te propose de dormir dans ton lit, avec moi, et c'est de bon coeur aussi. Lança Pietro souriant.

Clint afficha un sourire pincé. Pietro ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il proposait à Clint. Car c'était difficile pour Clint de dormir à ses côtés à présent. Il fini par accepter, salua Pietro et Natasha et s'en alla se coucher.


	11. Chapter 11

Nous sommes jeudi. Un nouveau chapitre est arrivé et en plus de ça ils se sont réconcilié les loustique... Que demander de plus... Un autre chapitre XD.

Pour info, la stup est le diminutif de la brigade des stupéfiant.

Et un chouff c'est le faire le geai. ( Pas sûre que ça s'ecrive comme ça) c'est de l'arabe ça veut dire voir. Et c'est fréquemment utiliser dans le milieu policier.

Charlietsone: oui c'est à ne plus rien comprendre. Pietro fait des signes à Clint, le pauvre il ne comprend plus rien. Et en ce qui concerne Tony, Clint l'aimait beaucoups, il a un peu de mal à décrocher.

Bisous et merci pour ton commentaire.

Hima-oneesa: directement dans le même lit, oui. Mais seulement pour dormir.

Tu m'as trop fait rire. Bisous à toi.

Val: tu m'as fais trop rire avec ton commentaire. Pietro est peut être gay et a taté le terrain avec Clint pour voir s'il l'était lui aussi. XD

Je suis pas sûre qu'il aurait réagit de cette manière. Enfin c'est pas loin. Peut être que Pietro à du mal à s'avouer gay tout simplement.

Et oui il a l'air plus à l'aise. Peut être une question de confiance tout simplement.

Merci pour ta review , bisous.

Deryous: moi aussi j'aime Tony :)

Et c'est un Stark donc oui il a une drôle de façon de remonter le moral des autres. Et effectivement , heureusement que Clint est lucide ou alors tout simplement trop amoureux de Pietro pour faire ses bêtises.

Oui Pietro s'est foutu dans une merde. Mais super Clint est là.

Leurs relations ira de mieux en mieux. Elle sera basée sur la confiance. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

Holybleu: heureusement qu'ils se sont pardonné sinon grosse fessée. Mdrr. (Miam lol)

Bisous à toi et merci.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Apprivoise-moi

Chapitre 11

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Son téléphone sonna, il l'éteignit avant qu'il ne réveille Pietro, il l'observa un instant puis se leva. Natasha était déjà debout aussi. "T'as passé une bonne nuit? Demanda t-elle souriante en allumant la cafetière. Il avait envie de lui répondre "sans commentaire" mais il ne dit rien et grogna à son encontre. "Café!" Dit il au lieu de ça.

\- Il passe! Dit elle sur le même ton puis elle l'informa qu'elle passait sous la douche. Clint grogna une seconde fois et commença à préparer le petit déj. Le café enfin fini, il se servit une bonne tasse. Ce fut repu, qu'il passa sous la douche puis s'en alla avec Nath.

\- Oui, j'ai passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Répondit Clint à la question trop matinal, en appuyant bien sur le mot sommeil.

\- Oh! Tu répond une heure un quart plus tard. Bon. Alors. Avec Pietro? Dit-elle surexcitée

\- Quoi avec Pietro?! Y'a rien avec lui et y'aura rien. Il m'a rejeté Nath! Il est hétéro. Il va falloir que je passe à autre chose.

\- Il va falloir sous entend que c'est pas encore fait. Se moqua Nath en donnant un coup de coude à son collègue.

\- Merde Nath Ok. Répondit Clint en boudant.

Natasha rit mais n'en dit pas plus.

La matinée fut longue, Clint était lent aujourd'hui, il était trop fatigué. Et était tout décalé, il en pouvait plus. Il avait beau dire à tout le monde que le 4/6 lui convenait, c'était vrai qu'avec l'âge qui avançait ça devenait dure ses horaire de roulement de cycle. Il aspirait de rentrer.

En rentrant, Clint s'effondra dans le canapé. Les trois autres se mirent à table mais lui tomba de sommeil.

En se réveillant, l'appartement semblait bien calme, puis il entendit de l'eau couler. Il se leva se prépara un café. Pietro entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux visiblement mouillés, il se fit lui aussi un café.

\- Nath est là? Demanda Clint.

\- Elle est partie... Voir Bruce.

\- Ok... Dit Clint, il attrappa la mâchoire du jeune homme pour regarder de plus près ses ecchymose. "Tu dois faire des soins?"

\- Je dois changer le pansement de l'arcade tout les jours et mettre de la crème sur la pommette. Dit-il le visage toujours entre les mains de Clint.

\- La lèvre ça va mieux?

\- Ça va. Chuchota Pietro.

\- Dit... C'est qui ses gars? Tu les aurais balancé sur quoi? Demanda Clint en lâchant le visage du plus jeune.

\- Des gars que je connais. Répondit seulement Pietro en s'asseyant face à Clint.

\- Qu'est ce que tu sais sur eux?

\- Rien, je sais rien. Marmonna Pietro.

\- Pietro, il faut que tu me le dises. Tu les aurais balancé sur quoi? Du stup? Demanda encore le plus vieu.

\- Oui... Soupira Pietro.

\- Quels genre? Combien? Questionna le lieutenant.

\- Clint, je suis pas une balance. Grogna Pietro entre ses dents.

\- Pas une balance! Ok... Donc tu vas les laisser te défoncer quant ils te croiseront. Lança Clint en fronçant des yeux en colère sur le plus jeune.

\- J'ai pas peur d'eux. J'ai peur de personne. Grogna le jeune.

\- C'est n'importe quoi. Dis moi qui ils sont. Insista Clint.

Pietro baissa les yeux, puis releva la tête en soupirant. "Non."

\- Balance! Balance les moi ou je cuisinerai ta soeur elle doit bien savoir qui t'a fais ça. Lâcha Clint en colère.

\- Laisse Wanda tranquille. Répondit Pietro sur le même ton.

\- Alors dis moi. Murmura Clint à présent.

\- Les frères dockson. Avoua t-il.

\- Dockson? Répéta clint.

\- Tu les connais? Demanda le pus jeune

\- De noms. Dit Clint. Il semblait réfléchir puis Lacha à nouveau. "Alors c'est quoi comme stup?"

\- Ecxta, speed... En grosse quantité, très grosse. Ajouta Pietro. "Tu vas faire quoi?" Lança Pietro en ricanant nerveusement.

\- Enquêter... Tu crois pas que je vais laisser des dealers te péter la gueule!

Pietro ne répondit pas et regarda à nouveau sa tasse. Il but plusieurs gorgée avant de lâcher. "Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi?"

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je le fais. Chuchota Clint.

\- Parce que tu es amoureux de moi? Murmura le jeune.

\- Qui t'a dis que j'étais amoureux? J'ai juste essayé de t'embrasser, je t'ai pas demandé en mariage. Ironisa le vieux.

\- Ok.. donc parce que tu es attiré par moi? Rectifia Pietro.

\- Parce que je tiens à toi tout simplement. Et pas forcément de la façon que tu le crois. J'ai jamais laissé un ami dans la merde, ça va pas commencer aujourd'hui. Conclut Clint en levant.

Clint fit la vaisselle, Pietro l'aida en l'essuyant sur un fond musical que Pietro avait choisi au grand dame de Clint qui ne supportait pas son choix musical.

Clint eut une subite envie de Chili con carne. Pietro rit à sa goinfrerie mais ne rit plus longtemps quand Clint l'emmena de force faire quelques course. Ils entrèrent à 19h30. Nath qui était de retour, fut surprise par les hommes qui se ruèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. À deux, ils préparèrent le repas. Natasha souriait, elle était vraiment bien tombée. Clint et Pietro s'occupaient presque de tout dans la maison. Et puis il fallait qu'ils s'y habituent, bientôt elle ne serait plus là.

À trois, ils dînèrent puis se prirent un digestif devant un film loué par la seule femme de la maison. Un film d'horreur car oui Natasha était bien plus gore que les deux mecs réunis. Au moment d'aller se coucher, Clint refusa de dormir avec Pietro, sous prétexte qu'il dormait mal dans son lit.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint sentit quelques chose lui chatouiller les narines. Il gigota puis les chatouilles recommencèrent. Il fini par ouvrir les yeux et un jeune blond lui rit à la figure.

\- T'as fini de m'embêter dès le matin toi! Ronchonna Clint.

\- Non... Je commence à peine... répondit Pietro tout souriant en tirant la langue.

\- Petit con... soupira Clint.

Pietro lui répondit par un clin d'oeil en se levant. Clint se demanda s'il avait rêvé puis il le vit revenir avec deux tasses. Clint sourit à cet odeur qu'il appréciait, Pietro poussa le vieux pour qu'il puisse lui aussi s'installer sur le canapé. Clint regarda l'heure puis regarda Pietro. "J'ai le droit a un footing matinal c'est ça?"

\- Exactement. T'as pas perdu la main j'espère.

\- Pas en si peu de temps. Souffla Clint.

\- Tant mieux. Ajouta le jeune souriant

Tout les deux, côte à côte sur le canapé burent leur boisson chaude puis les deux garçons se préparèrent pour aller courir.

Clint souriait, il avait retrouvé son Pietro. Même si ses insultes l'avaient meurtri, il savait aussi qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Ou du moins l'espérait du fond du cœur. Pietro n'avait rien perdu de sa forme et fut surpris de voir que Clint non plus.

\- T'as rien perdu de ta forme c'est cool.

\- Merci... Je suis allé courir une fois... Pendant ton absence. Avoua le plus vieux.

\- C'est cool. Je suis fiers de toi. Lança Pietro, qui avait vraiment l'air fiers de lui.

\- Ohhh. Se moqua le lieutenant.

En rentrant du sport, Clint passa sous la douche le premier, puis se fit au tour de Pietro pendant que Clint commençait à préparer le repas du midi puis il sortit tout le nécessaire pour les soins de Pietro. Clint ordonna à Pietro de s'assoir sur une chaise face lui. Pietro ne broncha pas et obéit fasse au lieutenant. Clint désinfecta les points de suture de Pietro puis lui remit un pansement. Il attrappa la pommade des mains de pietro et lui en appliqua sur la pommette. Clint était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qui ne vit pas le regard que Pietro lui lancait. Un regard mêlé entre compassion et admiration.

\- Vous êtes trop mignon... Chuchota Nath en mettant la table.

\- La ferme Nath. Grogna Clint.

\- Elle a rien dit de mal. La défendit Pietro.

\- Tais toi aussi. Ajouta le plus vieux.

Pietro sourit à son comportement enfantin, puis attrapa la pommade qu'il fourra dans le sac plastique. Ils passèrent ensuite à table.

Ils se buvaient un café lorsque le téléphone fixe sonna. Natasha décrocha et fut surprise qu'on cherchait à joindre Pietro. Celui ci regarda Clint en souriant puis se rua sur le téléphone. Les deux collègues se regardaient incrédules. Pietro avait l'air tendu et à la fois heureux. Les deux policiers attendaient surexcités. "Alors ?" Dit Clint lorsque Pietro raccrocha

\- J'ai un entretiens. Lanca Pietro souriant comme jamais.

\- Cool! Lacha Clint tétanisé ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

\- Comme quoi? Demanda Natasha.

\- Comme coach. Dit il fièrement en levant le menton.

\- Bien... Quand ça? Demanda Clint.

\- A 17h. Tu...

\- Oui je t'accompagnerai... Et Euh... T'as tout ce qu'il faut... Il faut qu'on te rachète des pompes... Ceux là ils font la gueule... Putain je suis tellement fiers de toi. Dit Clint les yeux brillants.

Pietro baissa les yeux, les joues rouges, gêné que Clint soit si fiers de lui.

\- Allez go... On file au magasin.

\- Maintenant? Demanda Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- Il est 15h30. Laisse le respirer. Vous irez après au magasin. Répondit Natasha.

\- Mouais t'as raison. Je suis juste surexcité. Marmonna t-il.

Les deux autres rirent à l'excitation de Clint. Le susnommé lui, roula des yeux en se laissant à nouveau tomber dans le canapé.

Pietro lui sourit et s'assit tout fiers. Il se tourna brusquement vers Natasha. "Je peux appeler Wanda?"

\- Je vois même pas pourquoi tu nous le demande. Marmonna Clint... Pietro ne comprit pas la remarque et fit une grimace. "Mais qu'est ce que t'attends? Va l'appeler..."

\- Ce que voulait te dire Clint c'est que tu as pas besoin de nous le demander pour l'appeler. Pietro sourit. Et se leva directement. Il appela sa soeur le sourire aux lèvres. Clint en profita pour fermer les yeux un instant pendant que Nath était occupée sur son téléphone.

Dans la voiture, en direction du domicile de la première cliente de Pietro, le plus jeune avait l'air un peu tendu. Clint tenta de le rassurer. "Ca va allez Pietro... T'es le meilleur dans ton domaine. Et je sais de quoi je parle, je suis ton premier client. Tu m'en fais baver mais ça porte ses fruits."

\- C'est pas pareil avec toi. Murmura le jeune.

\- Pourquoi? S'amusa à dire Clint.

\- Parce que c'est pas pareil. Dit il seulement.

\- Parce que je te paye pas? Demanda Clint.

\- Tu fais bien plus que ça. C'est plus l'entretien qui m'angoisse.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Dit Clint en s'arrêtant devant l'adresse indiquée par pietro. "Je t'attend là." Ajouta t-il.

Pietro souffla puis sortit comme une furie. Il sonna à la porte, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune demoiselle. Pietro Lança un dernier sourire à Clint puis s'engouffra dans la maison.

Clint sortit son téléphone et surfa un peu sur internet puis au bout d'une petite demie heure, il sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa au carreau. Pietro rit au sursaut du plus vieux, puis fit le tour de la bagnole avant de s'asseoir a nouveau à ses côtés.

\- Alors? Demanda aussitôt Clint.

\- Je commence demain à 14h.

\- Cool, alors ça s'est passé comment sinon? Dit il en démarrant.

\- Bien, c'est une jeune, elle a 21 ans elle veut reprendre le sport mais se sent pas motivée toute seule.

\- Et elle fait quoi dans la vie?

\- Elle me l'a pas dit. Dit Pietro toujours le sourire aux lèvres, regardant la route.

Comme convenu, les deux firent les boutiques. Clint acheta des baskets, deux nouveau survêtement, un short deux débardeur dans une matière spécialisé pour le sport et un chronomètre high tech. Pietro était gêné par les achats de Clint, il jura qu'il le remboursera. Clint tenta de lui expliquer que c'était de bon cœur. Pietro insista. En attendant leur tour en caisse Clint annonça à Pietro qu'il allait lui offrir un téléphone .

\- Mais t'es fou Clint. Non!

\- Comment veux tu que tes clients te joignent? Il te faut un téléphone. Même avec un petit forfait. Mais il faut que tu sois joignable. ... Et avec ce qui t'es arrivé.. je préfère que tu le sois... tu comprends?

\- Tu t'en fais trop pour moi. Et t'en fais trop aussi.

Clint ne répondit pas, il régla les achats puis s'en alla vers un opérateur en téléphonie bien déterminé à acheter un téléphone pour Pietro. Celui ci tenta d'empêcher Clint en refusant d'entrer dans le magasin. Clint rit entra tout de même dans la boutique.

En sortant, il vit un Pietro la tête pendante, assis sur un banc en plein milieu du centre commercial, les sachets de fringues à la main.

Clint s'assit à ses côtés. "Je t'ai pris un petit forfait. Il se bloque dès que tu le dépasses mais tu peux le recharger." Pietro le regarda les joues rouges. "C'est de bon cœur Pietro. Et en toute amitié hein... Ne crois pas que je fais ça pour t'acheter ou pour quoique se soit d'autre. Bon allez on va rentrer. J'ai envie de me prendre un bain moi." Dit il en se levant.

\- Han ! Moi aussi. S'exclama aussitôt Pietro.

\- Ben prems. T'attendra , y'a pas la place pour deux. Ajouta Clint.

Pietro fut surpris par la réponse de ce dernier et trouva une échappatoire en riant à gorge déployée puis se leva lui aussi.

Natasha était du même avis que Pietro, elle trouvait qu'il en faisait trop pour les beaux yeux de Pietro. Et elle savait qu'il faisait ça par amour et non par amitié. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle savait que son meilleur ami était amoureux de ce petit jeunot.

A table, au soir, il trinquèrent au contrat de Pietro. C'était un petit contrat, mais c'était déjà un début et ça pouvait que faire du bien à Pietro de gagner un peu d'argent.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint se réveilla en sursaut, il regarda sa montre, 7h. Le casse couille de Pietro allait bientôt le réveiller, autant ne pas se rendormir. Il se leva, prit sa douche et prépara le petit déjeuner. Pietro débarqua en souriant. Il s'installa à la table et profita du petit déjeuner préparé par Clint.

\- C'est bien, j'ai plus besoin de te réveiller. Lança Pietro en voyant que le plus vieux avait revêtu sa tenue de sport.

\- Je me réveille avant que tu joues les casse couilles en me réveillant. Répondit Clint en tirant la langue.

\- Ohh.. arrête t'aime bien que je t'embête. Lacha Pietro en riant. Clint grogna puis se leva.

\- Bon... Tu vas prendre ta douche?

\- Ouaip. Lança Pietro en se levant lui aussi.

Comme à leurs habitudes, ils partirent courir quelques kilomètres, il rentrèrent vers 11h. Natasha venait de se reveiller et déjeunait tranquillement. Les garcons se firent un plat puis Pietro passa sous la douche avant de se changer à nouveau. C'était bientôt l'heure de son premier cours, Pietro était stressé.

Pietro parti pour son premier cours, Clint quant à lui, se prit un bon bain. Au bout de vingt minutes à se prélasser, il entendit le téléphone fixe sonner, il le laissa, puis son portable se mit à sonner, il ragea entre ses dents, s'essuya les mains et décrocha.

\- Allô.

\- Clint.. c'est moi, Pietro... j'ai fini mon cours, je suis avec Wanda là, ça vous dis de nous rejoindre? on est au Mc Hirley.

\- Euh... Vous y restez combien de temps?

\- T'es occupé?

\- Je suis dans mon bain.

\- Ah... Allez venez...

\- Tu m'emmerde sale gosse.

\- Moi aussi je t'adore , ...

Clint soupira et sortit de son bain. "Bon laisse moi le temps de me préparer au moins."

\- Dans combien de temps vous êtes là?

\- Bah pas avant au moins une petite heure.

\- Ok... On vous attends biz.

\- Biz. Soupira Clint en raccrochant. Il se sécha, s'habilla puis sortit de la salle de bain à la recherche de Nath. Il ne la trouva pas, il l'appela. Elle lui dit qu'elle était avec Bruce. Qu'elle rentrerait tard ce soir. Il s'apprêta donc à rejoindre les jumeaux.

Il arriva seul à la brasserie.

\- Nath n'est pas là. Demanda Wanda en le voyant arriver seul.

\- Elle est avec Bruce... Dit il en penchant la tête.

\- Ah... Qu'est ce que tu bois? Demanda Wanda.

\- Un... Un café. Dit Clint en s'installant face à Pietro.

Wanda se leva et alla commander. Clint en profita pour faire chier son jumeau préféré.

\- Putain tu casses les couilles j'étais bien dans mon bain. Lança Clint en fermant les yeux se souvenait de la douceur de l'eau savonneuse.

\- Je t'ai pas forcé à venir. Se défendit le plus jeune.

\- Nananana... Fit Clint comme un enfant. "Tu me dois un bain."

\- Rhooo... Je t'en ferais couler un autre... Dit le jeune en roulant des yeux.

\- Wahou. Se moqua Clint. "Tu viendras me laver le dos aussi ? Et je veux un bain moussant! Avec des bulles hein... Des bougies qui sentent la fraise, ou non, des bougies et de l'encens, du nag shampa. Ouais... Et un cocktails, fait par des petites mains." Finit par dire Clint les yeux fermé s'y sentant déjà.

\- Fait avec amour. Ajouta le jeune.

\- Ben Biensure avec amour. Ajouta seulement Clint.

Wanda débarqua et entendit seulement la fin de conversation, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas de trop. "Je vous dérange pas trop les gars?"

\- Non non. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Ton frère me doit un bain. Ajouta Clint.

\- Oh! J'ai raté un épisode. Dit elle en ouvrant les yeux en grand, un sourire énorme sur le visage.

\- J'étais dans mon bain quant il m'a appelé. Lança Clint.

\- Ah.. je croyais que... Dit Wanda en faisant la moue, l'air déçu.

\- Tu croyais que... Dit Pietro .

\- Que vous aviez conclut. Lâcha t-elle.

\- Wanda... Soupira Pietro

Clint lui ricana et attrapa la tasse que Wanda venait de déposer sur la table.

Les trois amis burent leurs boissons chaudes en parlant notamment du nouvel emploi de Pietro. Wanda leur proposa ensuite d'aller se faire un ciné. Les deux mecs acquiescèrent puis allèrent vers le complexe cinématographique. Ils choirent un film d'action pour faire plaisir à Pietro c'était son premier jour de taf.

En attendant, Pietro défia Clint aux jeux vidéos. Il remporta la partie de hockey sur glace. Puis ils firent un jeux de moto, Pietro arriva deuxième. Ils s'emmerdaient tout le trois avant que le film ne débutent, les trois amis s'assirent sur des pouffs, Clint et Wanda se partagèrent le leur Pietro s'affala dans un autre. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien puis vint l'heure de la séance. Pietro s'endormit durant le film, c'était bien la peine qu'il choisisse le film pour ne pas le regarder, Wanda était captivée par le film et sursautait à chaque scène d'action, Clint quant à lui profita que son bourreau dormait pour aller se chercher des Nachos.

À la fin de la séance, Pietro se réveilla par les lumières qui s'allumèrent et pista Clint la main dans le sac. "Clint! T'es sérieux et ton régime!"

\- Mais euuuhhhh. S'était défendu celui ci.

\- Non mais sérieux Clint tu fais chier.

\- Rho, c'est bon frérot laisse le vivre un peu. Défendit la seule femme présente.

\- Mais j'ai l'impression de me casser le cul pour rien... Tu sais combien d'heure je passe à l'entraîner? Demanda Pietro à sa soeur.

\- Je t'ai jamais rien demander c'est toi qui veut me faire perdre mes kilos. Marmonna Clint en continuant à manger.

\- Mouais... Fit Pietro très peu convaincu

\- Et puis c'est bon, t'aime bien l'entraîner dit pas le contraire. Se moqua Wanda toujours assise.

\- Peut être que j'aime bien que tu me fasses souffrir en m'entraînant alors j'essaye de faire prolonger le truc. Encherit Clint en riant. Pietro roula des yeux et enfila sa veste. "Bon un resto ça vous dit c'est pas tout ça mais les nachos ça nourrit pas." Ajouta Clint.

\- T'as pas assez manger. Dit Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

-Salad ans co. Fit Clint en grimaçant.

\- Tu te rattrape bien toi. Lança Pietro en arrachant la barquette des mains de Clint sous les yeux ahuris de Clint et d'un fou rire gigantesque de Wanda.

\- Vous me faites trop rire tout les deux. Je peux venir avec vous ou vous préférez rester en amoureux? Dit-elle tout en continuant à rire.

\- Arrête t'es pas drôle Wanda. S'énerva Pietro.

\- J'avoue que c'est pas sympa. Ajouta Clint en grimaçant.

\- Désolé... Murmura celle ci en baissant les yeux.

\- Mais on te pardonne Wanda. Dit Clint en se levant et en serrant Wanda dans ses bras.

\- Ouais, ben pas moi. Dit Pietro en faisant la moue attendant que les deux autres se décident à partir.

\- Mais si tu la pardonne. Dit Clint

\- Bon on y va. Marmonna t-il en soupirant.

Tout les trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Et rejoignirent la voiture. Ils allèrent se faire un menu diététique sous l'œil avisé de Pietro en bon coach. En sortant repu, les trois amis tombèrent sur Kate Bishop la cadette de l'équipe. Elle discuta un moment avec les trois amis puis se fut l'heure pour Wanda de rentrer. Kate proposa tout de même d'aller boire un verre. Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, ils se rejoindraient dans un bar ou elle sortait souvent. Les garçons raccompagnèrent Wanda puis allèrent rejoindre la jeune fille.

En rentrant Pietro reconnu de suite Kate. Ils se mirent tout les trois au bar et commencèrent à boire. Pietro offrit la première tournée. Enfin Clint paya et Pietro le rembourserai plus tard. Shooter vodka caramel. Puis Kate offrit la seconde téquila vodka gin. Clint finit par payer la troisième. Une bouteille de vodka au moins ils étaient tranquille pour un bout de temps. Les trois burent un verre puis Kate emmena Pietro sur la piste. Il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants aujourd'hui, c'était un jeudi. Clint resta seul au bar épiant le couple que formait Kate et Pietro. Ils avaient le même âge, étaient tout deux aussi fou l'un que l'autre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être jaloux d'une gamine de 25 ans et pourtant il l'était.

Il regardait chaque geste de Pietro. Chaque sourire chaque regard bleu perçant. Il se servit un second verre de vodka puis un troisième. Ne lâchant pas son Pietro des yeux. L'alcool commençait à faire des ravages sur son cerveau, son coeur lui, était meurtri. Il le regardait encore. Le voir rire et sourire était pour lui une bénédiction même s'il aurait préféré que Pietro rit avec lui, lui sourit, le regarde, danse avec lui.

Son regard était tellement absorbé par Pietro qui ne vit pas qu'un jeune homme d'environ la trentaine venait de s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Ça va? Bonsoir moi c est... Brighton.

\- Ouai ça va. Répondit Clint ne lâchant pas son jumeau préféré du regard.

\- Je vous offre quelque chose? Proposa l'homme.

\- Non merci j'ai déjà assez bu. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- C'est un imbecile. Dit l'homme.

\- Quoi? Lança Clint en regardant l'homme pour la première fois.

\- Le garçon que vous regardez depuis des heures, c'est un imbecile... Ajouta ce Brighton. Clint regarda l'homme stupéfait de cette phrase, mais de quoi il se mêlait lui?! "oui il est avec cette fille alors qu'il pourrait être avec quelqu'un de bien plus charmant.." Ajouta l'homme. Clint soupira, l'homme retenta. "Vous êtes sûr je ne peux rien vous offrir?" Demanda t-il en lui offrant un magnifique clin d'œil.

\- Non merci. Refusa poliment Clint. "je voudrais être seul.."

\- Cest dommage mais je me permet de vous donner ma carte au cas où vous changerez d'avis. L'homme se pencha vers Clint et glissa une carte dans sa poche, sous l'oeil ahuri de Clint. Il fut surpris par les lèvres de ce deniers qui se posèrent sur les siennes. L'alcool et la surprise firent que Clint ne se débattu même pas, bien au contraire, instinctivement sa main droite se plaqua contre la nuque du jeune homme. Devant le regard stupéfait de Pietro qui vu la scène au loin. L'homme rompit le baiser et chuchota juste un "bonne soirée." Clint resta dans la même position, les yeux écarquillés, surpris de ce geste. Il sursauta même lorsque Pietro le rejoingnit.

\- On rentre, je suis naze. Marmonna Pietro en passant son bras autour du cou de ce dernier.

\- Pietro! Euh... Oui... T'avais l'air de t'amuser pourtant. Dit-il en fronçant les yeux tel un repproche.

\- Pas autant que toi apparemment... Dit Pietro sur le même ton. "On rentre... S'il te plait..."

\- Oui... Oui bien sure... Kate sait qu'on s'en va.

\- J'en sais rien... Je m'enfout... Ouais regarde... La jeune femme regarda vers eux puis leur fit signe. Pietro attrappa la manche de Clint et le fit sortir illico.

\- Ça va pas? Demanda Clint. Pietro ne répondit pas. Clint fouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses clefs et tomba sur la carte qu'il jeta sans même un regard.

\- Si ça va. Répondit tout de même Pietro, soulagé.

\- Elle te plaît ma collègue? Demanda Clint sans le regarder.

\- C'est glauque que tu me demande ça... Marmonna Pietro. "Elle est sympa sans plus..." Ajouta t-il. "Et toi il te plaisait ton mec?" Demanda t-il.

\- Quel mec, il m'a juste proposer un verre, j'ai refusé. Dit seulement Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- T'as pas refuser le baiser. Marmonna Pietro. Clint leva un sourcil et regarda Pietro.

\- J'ai été surpris... Han! Kate! Kate m'a vu? Demanda Clint en panique totale.

\- Non... Non elle était dos à toi... T'inquiète. Ajouta Pietro en rentrant dans la voiture.

Dans la voiture, c'était le calme à nouveau, tout les deux avait hate de rejoindre leur lit. Ils se couchèrent directement. L'un dans le lit de Clint, l'autre dans le canapé.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello hello tout le monde. Me voici comme un lundi.

Dans ce chapitre. Du Tony, du Bucky, des ex quoi! Enfin de la discussion. Un peu de jalousie encore ;)

.

Charliestone: coucou et merci pour ton commentaire. Qui m'a fait sourire avec les filles. Lol. Oui notre jumeau devient jaloux :) et oui Nath et Wanda qui s'en mêlent j'adore aussi. Elles tatent le terrain mdr...

Bisous.

Val: hello, merci pour ta review et de rien pour les termes "police" et oui je me suis aussi marrer en l'écrivant, je les voyais bien devant un marvel. Debout empêchant les gent de voir le poste générique. Lol... Avec Pietro en colère et Clint qui le titille. Lol. Ah et pour le bain c'est pas encore maintenant.

Gro Poutou.

Deryous50: bonjour, merci pour ton comm, désolé mais la conclusion n'est pas pour maintenant. Au plus c'est long au plus c'est bon comme on dit. ;)

XOXO

Holybleu: merci pour ta review! Pietro jaloux c'est bon signe oui. Mais Clint... Il voit rien. Il est désespérant.

Kiss

Lynnee: hello hello. merci pour ton comm. oui Wanda vas-y. Elle sera d'ailleurs de bon conseil plus tard ;)

biz.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Apprivoise-moi

Chapitre 12

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint ronchonna lorsque Nath alluma la lumière. Elle l'envoya chier et lui dit d'aller dormir dans sa chambre. Clint se leva puis traîna les pieds jusqu'au lit de Nath où il s'écroula. Nath entra dans sa chambre une heure plus tard en soupirant. "Tu me fais chier Barton... Quand on sait pas boire on ne boit pas... Oublie pas qu'on est le dernier vendredi du mois."

\- Hummmm. Se plaignait Clint.

\- Je viens te réveiller à 11h maxi.

Clint ne dit rien et se tourna dans le lit. Pietro qui avait moins bu se réveilla à son tour et prit son petit déjeuner. Natasha le questionna sur leur soirée. "Vous avez fait quoi pour mettre Clint dans cet état?"

\- On est sorti boire un verre.

\- Un verre? Demanda Nath septique.

\- On a rencontré Kate. Lança t-il entre deux bouchées.

\- Kate? Bishop?

\- Ouaip... Il a plus picolé que nous. Se défendit le plus jeune.

\- Je trouve qu'il picole beaucoup en ce moment. Dit Natasha en débarrassant la table. Elle commença à faire sa vaisselle puis demanda à Pietro de saquer Clint, ce qu'il fit.

Clint l'envoya bouler puis fini par se lever, il alla de suite sous la douche, bu un café et parti en direction du commissariat.

\- T'as passé la soirée avec Bishop? Demanda Nath dans la voiture.

\- Ouais, on l'a rencontré en sortant du restau. L'informa Clint tout naturellement.

\- Tu as trop picolé.

\- Je sais...

\- Ça va aller ce soir? Demanda Nath sachant qu'ils avaient un dîner entre collègue.

\- Il va bien falloir... Ça va, j'ai plus mal au crâne... Je reprendrais un aspirine ce soir. Dit au fait les Dockson, ça te dit quelques chose? Demanda Clint aussitôt.

\- Non pourquoi c'est qui?

\- Apparemment c'est ceux qui ont agressé Pietro. Lacha Clint en se garant sur la place de parking.

\- Ah... Bah non je connais pas...

Comme à son habitude Clint entra dans son bureau salua tout les membres de son équipe, y comprit Kate qui lui fit un grand sourire. Il répartit ensuite les équipes, puis chercha quelques indices sur les Dockson. Ils sont déjà fichés. Jason et Jonathan Dockson, deux frères. L'un connu pour traffic de drogue arrêté plusieurs fois, pour vol simple, vol à l'arraché, vol avec arme. L'autre connu pour les mêmes faît, plus agression en bande organisée. Si ils ont cru que Pietro les a balancé c'est qu'il sont sur un coup.

Pendant que ses équipes étaient occupés, Clint continuait à chercher des indices qui pourraient l'informer du sale coup qu'ils préparaient.

Lorsque l'équipe opérationnel revint d'intervention Clint en profita pour faire une pause. Ils allèrent boire un café. Clint emmena Bishop fumer leur clope.

\- Pas trop mal aux cheveux chef? Se moqua la brune.

\- Un peu et toi? Demanda t-il.

\- Ça va... Dites chef ce soir... Marmonna Kate.

\- Oui... Dit Clint en levant un sourcil vers la jeune femme.

\- Pietro sera là? Demanda t-elle timidement ce qui surprit Clint, car Kate était tout sauf timide.

\- Euh... Je... Je sais pas ... Bafouilla t-il face au désarroi de la brune. Clint fuma une longue taffe puis reprit. "Tu l'aimes bien Pietro." Marmonna t-il le coeur battant.

\- Il me plaît, il est... Il est trop beau... Dit elle en papillonnant des yeux.

\- C'est tout... Il est trop beau? Demanda t-il car pour lui il était bien plus que ça.

\- Il est musclé et tout... Et il me fait rire. Ajouta la femme souriante.

\- Pietro c'est un gars bien... Mais ... Il est fragile aussi... Fait attention à lui. Murmura Clint en regardant Kate. Celle ci souriait. "Je lui demanderait s'il veut venir."

\- Cool. Dit elle en souriant largement.

Clint s'offra une deuxième clope toujours en compagnie de Bishop, il en avait grandement besoin puis ils remontèrent dans le bureau.

Clint épaula l'équipe enquête puis vint bientôt l'heure de rentrer.

Toute la brigade était au parking, ils conclurent sur le rendez vous de ce soir. Puis chacun allèrent faire des courses. Ce soir se sera chez Sam Wilson. Nath et Clint firent un détour à l'appart pour chercher Pietro puis allèrent chez Sam.

L'appartement de Sam était minuscule. Il avait une chambre et une pièce. Salon/salle à manger/cuisine.

Les policiers avaient optés pour des pizzas. Kate sourit instantanément à Pietro à leurs arrivés. La table de Wilson était petite et il n'avait que 3 chaise. Il avait tout de même un bar et deux tabourets. Un canapé et un fauteuil.

Wilson, Nath et Steve se posèrent sur les chaise. Scott rapprocha un tabouret se mit à table avec eux. Jane fit de même. Clint s'assit sur le canapé en compagnie de Kate et Pietro. Ils se sentait un peu de trop. Clint descendit de l'appartement pour fumer une clope. Kate le suivit.

\- Pietro n'a pas l'air chaud.

Clint se tourna, il n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille le suivre. "Pardon?"

\- Il a l'air distant, t'es sûr qu'il est hétéro. Dit elle en pouffant de rire.

\- Pourquoi cette question?

\- Je sais pas... Je suis pas moche... Ajouta t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Oh... Tu sais Pietro a peut-être pas envie de se mettre avec quelqu'un voilà tout. Murmura Clint.

\- Peut-être oui. Dit-elle finalement dans ses pensées.

\- Tu veux que je lui parle? Proposa Clint d'un calme olympien.

\- Tu ferais ça? Demanda la femme en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Pour lui... Enfin pour qu'il... Oui, je le ferais. Marmonna t-il.

Les deux policiers se sourirent puis remontèrent dans l'appartement. Tout le monde étaient assis dans le salon. Scott, Jane et Nath étaient assis sur le canapé. Pietro était dans le fauteuil. Steve s'était assis sur le bras du fauteuil, Sam sur l'autre. Clint s'assit à terre le dos posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Kate fit de même mais entre les jambes de Pietro. Ils continuèrent à boire à huit. Ils riaient tous en parlant de leurs affaires et surtout des clients en garde à vue. Les anecdotes fusèrent. Pietro semblait bien s'entendre avec le groupe. Kate était sous son charme, Wilson avait le même humour décalé que lui, Jane et Steve aimaient tout le monde. Et Scott était un vrai gosse parfois.

Ce fut vers 2h qu'ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le réveil fut dur pour tout les trois. Pietro décréta qu'il n'y aurait pas de sport ce matin, Clint fut soulagé de l'apprendre. Les trois colocataires dejeunèrent puis Nath prit sa douche, Clint en profita pour toucher deux mots à Pietro.

\- Elle te plaît pas Kate? Demanda Clint en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Bah sans plus. Pourquoi? Demanda Pietro en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Tu lui plais... Marmonna Clint la boule au ventre.

\- J'ai bien vu, je suis pas con... Je suis pas encore prêt... Enfin si mais... Elle est marrante, mais bon... Je... J'ai pas envie quoi. Je suis désolé. Dit finalement le jeune en regardant Clint.

\- Pourquoi tu l'es? Demanda Clint surpris.

\- C'est ta copine.

\- C'est pas ma copine, c'est ma collègue. Nath est une amie, pas Kate. Se defendit il.

\- Et puis ça te laisse un espoir. Ajouta Pietro en ricanant.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Lança Clint en roulant des yeux tout en grimaçant.

\- Clint, la douche est prête! Cria Nath en entrant dans le salon.

Clint se leva aussitôt et alla prendre sa douche. Sur la route Nath lui parla du rapprochement entre eux. "Pietro plaît énormément à Kate." Lança Nath.

\- J'ai vu oui et elle me l'a dit. Avoua Clint.

\- T'es pas trop jaloux? Demanda Nath en levant un sourcil.

\- Jaloux? Non.. elle ne lui plaît pas de toute façon. Lança t-il.

\- Ah bon?

\- Hum... Apparemment, enfin de ce qu'il m'a dit. Avoua t-il.

\- Tu penses pas qu'il t'ai dit ça pour te ménager? Demanda Nath suspicieuse.

\- Tu crois?

\- Ben il sait que tu l'aimes bien non? Lança Nath en grimaçant.

\- Ouais... Mais... Tu crois qu'il essaye de me ménager? Demanda Clint en grimaçant alors lui aussi.

\- Peut être...

\- Si c'est le cas, moi j'y suis pour rien... Tu crois que je dois lui dire qu'elle ne lui plaît pas. Demanda t-il.

\- À Bishop?

\- Ouais...

\- Laisse-les se démerder. Il a son numéro, qu'ils se démerdent ensemble. Ce soir je passe la bascule chez Bruce au fait. Lacha Nath.

\- Comme ça m'étonne tiens.. ça roule entre vous. Dit Clint le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui... Clint? Dit Nath en regardant ses mains.

\- Oui...

\- J'emménage après demain chez Bruce... Mais je continuerai a t'aider a payer le loyer. Annonça le lieutenant Romanoff.

\- T'es pas obligé.

\- Tu t'en sortiras pas seul.

\- Hummm...

À son arrivé, Clint répartit les équipes, règla quelques dossiers puis fila voir la stup.

\- Tony... Je peux te voir? Demanda Clint en dépassant seulement la tête de la porte.

\- Clint! entre...

\- Euh... Dit Clint en entrant, il s'assit sur la chaise face à son bureau. "Tu connais les Dockson?"

\- Les dockson oui... T'as des infos sur lui?

\- Eux... Les frères.. ils ont agressé un de mes amis et... Je voulais en savoir plus.

\- Ce sont des gros dossiers tu sais... Clint... Qui est cet ami? Demanda Tony méfiant.

\- Un ami c'est tout.. alors? S'impatienta Clint.

\- Ils préparent toujours un nouveau coup, ils sont toujours fourré dans les coups les plus gigantesque. Ne te mêle pas de ça, si ton pote à des ennuis avec eux, il ferait mieux de venir ici et je doute que ce mec soit si innocent que ça, si ils leur en veulent. Le mis en garde le capitaine.

\- Qu'est ce que t'insinu?

\- Tu sais entre dealer il y a souvent des vols. Lacha Tony en se levant.

\- non... Il leur a rien à volé... Alors au fait ton enquête avec le gars dont tu es persuadé qu'il avait fait un chouff? Demanda Clint.

\- Je suis à deux doigts de le coincé. Lança le chef des stup en s'assayant sur son bureau.

\- Ah oui..

\- Ouais son alibi tombe à l'eau. Dit Tony en souriant l'air vainqueur.

\- Ah bon? Je pensais qu'il avait une déclaration d'hébergement? Demanda Clint.

\- Oui mais je t'ai dis c'est une alcoolo et elle était à l'hosto ce jour là. J'ai son admission. Dit Tony souriant toujours.

\- Ok... Bon... Je dois filer à plus Tony... Dit Clint en se levant.

\- Attend Clint... On s'est pas vu depuis...

\- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça... Bonne journée Tony. Dit il en se précipitant vers la porte.

Tony se leva et vint plaquer Clint contre la porte avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la porte. Tony agrippa le bras gauche de Clint qu'il plaça dans son dos. Clint gémit lorsque le genou du brun vint se placer entre ses cuisses. Le brun remonta sa main sur le long de son crâne. Clint, contre la porte, ferma les yeux instantanément. Le torse du brun était plaqué sur son dos. Il sentait le souffle de Tony dans son oreille.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Clint... Je te plais plus? Chuchota t-il.

\- Je... Je veux t'oublier, tu peux comprendre ça! Marmonna Clint.

\- Je te reconnais plus Clint... Chuchota Tony. Il mordilla l'oreille du lieutenant, celui ci lacha un petit cri.

\- Lâche moi Tony... Se plaignait Clint.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Lui susurra le capitaine.

\- Lâche moi... Va voir ta femme pour assouvir tes envies. Tony lacha le lieutenant puis se recula d'un pas. Clint se retourna face à lui. Tony plongea ses yeux dans les siens. "T'as vraiment plus envie?"

\- Non... Dit Clint en remettant sa chemise en place. "Je... J'aime quelqu'un d'autre." Murmura Clint. "Je... J'y vais."

Clint sorti du bureau de la stup laissant un Stark complètement sur le cul. Son Clint chéri serait amoureux... D'un autre...

Clint descendit à son étage. Il épaula ses équipes, finit ses rapports puis rentra chez lui. En rentrant l'appartement était bien calme, son cœur s'accéléra où était Pietro? Se serait-il fait attrapper par les Dockson.

\- Pietro!

\- Je suis là!

Clint entra dans la salle de bain, il s'arrêta face à l'image. Il marcha doucement vers lui. Il était devant le lavabo, face au miroir.

Clint s'approcha doucement et passa sa main sur ses cheveux. "Pourquoi t'as fais ça?"

\- Les cheveux blancs c'est trop voyant.

\- T'aurais pas dû faire ça.

\- Toute le quartier me cherche. Dit il en baissant la tête. Clint carressa encore ses cheveux. Il regarda les yeux de Pietro dans le miroir. Son regard n'avait pas changé, ses yeux étaient aussi bleux mais ses cheveux n'étaient plus les mêmes.

\- Je te préfère les cheveux long. Chuchota Clint.

\- Je me suis jamais rasé les cheveux. C'est la première fois. Avoua Pietro les yeux brillant de douleurs.

\- J'espère que se sera la dernière.

\- Tu dis ça comme ci ...

\- Comme si quoi? Demanda Clint en croisant son regard dans le miroir.

\- Comme si... Tu comptais faire ta vie avec moi.

Clint baissa les yeux mais n'enleva pas pour autant la main du crâne de Pietro. "T'aurais pas dû faire ça." Chuchota Clint.

\- Tu me préfères les cheveux long?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi.

\- Tu préfères quoi? Que les flics me serrent. Ou que je me fasse buter.

\- Que tu reste en vie. Pietro... Je te lâche pas... Tu es innocent. Et je le prouverais. Dit Clint déterminé à trouver les coupables.

\- Comment tu fais? Je te repousses et tu fais tout pour me sauver... Moi un gars de la rue... Comment tu sais que je sois innocent. Je te mène peut être en bateau.

\- Peut être. Bon... Je vais me coucher... Je suis sur ma bascule. Il caressa une dernière fois le crâne de son ami et partit se coucher.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se réveilla de suite, au son de son portable. Il prit une douche rapide et prit son petit déjeuner. Il rejoignit son équipe au petit matin.

En arrivant à son bureau, Clint répartit son équipe, s'occupa des affaires de la nuit puis ouvrit ses mails et en repéra un particulièrement. Tony.

"Je suis désolé pour hier, j'ai du nouveau sur les Dockson si tu veux. Je fais du matin. Bisous Tony." Clint alla de ce pas voir la stup.

\- Alors t'as quoi?

\- L'un des frère vient de se faire chopper sur les quai. Il est en bas. Il veut rien dire. On a retrouvé de la coke sur lui. Je suis désolé mais ton pote doit être mouillé jusqu'au cou. Tu voudrais le voir?

\- Non je préfère pas. Dis... Ton affaire là. Le chouff. Tony fronça des yeux. "Ouais avec son alibi bidon c'était quand au juste?"

\- Pfff je sais pas...

\- Ben regarde! Tony fut surpris de la nervosité de son ami et surtout de la façon dont il lui parlait. Il chercha ses dossiers. Et en ouvrit un.

\- Le 25.

\- C'était un quel jour?

\- Jeudi.

\- Jeudi... Je faisais quoi comme horaire. Clint calcula mentalement puis Lacha. "Nath, elle est rentrée du vendredi! Pour reprendre son service de l'après midi même."

\- Quoi?

\- Il est innocent... J'étais avec lui... Lâcha Clint en plaquant ses deux mains sur son bureau.

\- Pardon?

\- Pietro Maximoff. J'étais avec lui, c'est bien lui?

\- Oui... Marmonna Stark.

\- J'étais avec lui. J'étais en repos, il a repeint tout mon appart, je l'ai pas lâché d'une seconde. Ajouta Clint.

\- Attend assied-toi deux minutes. Tu connais Pietro Maximoff? Quicksilver.

\- Oui... Clint s'assit tentant de se calmer un peu. "Et il était avec moi. Il habite chez moi. Il est innocent. Il me l'a juré en plus."

\- Et pourquoi il m'a dit qu'il était chez l'autre?

\- Il... On venait de s'embrouiller... Du vendredi... Je l'ai embrassé, il a pas trop ... Il m'a rejeté, il est parti... Sûrement chez elle... Enfin, oui il était chez elle. C'est là où je l'ai récupéré. Je sais pas pourquoi il a dit qu'il était chez elle. Soit il a cru qu'il y était, soit ... On se parlait plus. Il pouvait .. ou voulait pas me mêler à ça, j'en sais rien... Souffla Clint désespéré.

\- C'était lui l'hétéro dont tu me parlais... Chuchota Stark.

\- Oui... Répondit sur le même ton Clint.

\- Et c'est lui le mec que tu aimes... Finit par comprendre Tony.

\- Oui... Tony... Il est innocent. Et quand tu l'as relâché du ... Du lundi... Il s'est fait tabassé par les Dockson, ils ont cru qu'il les avaient balancé! S'énerva de nouveau le lieutenant.

\- Il sait des choses sur eux.

\- Laisse le en dehors ça. Il veut rien balancer. Il les balancera pas. Il veut s'en sortir, il est sur le bon chemin là. Supplia Clint.

\- Clint... Il sait des choses.

\- Je m'en tape! laisse le! Supplia Clint les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il faut qu'il témoigne.

\- Il le fera jamais. Répondit en se levant brusquement.

\- Pietro Maximoff... Je m'en remettrai jamais... Marmonna Tony. Clint roula des yeux. "Tu es tombé amoureux d'une raclure de cité..." Clint soupira. "C'est une racaille. Sérieux Clint. C'est pas un saint."

\- Je sais! Dit il en haussant le ton.

\- Il est connu des moeurs aussi. Ajouta Tony.

\- Je sais tout ça Tony... C'est bon... Bon... On se voit plus tard. Lacha Clint énervé en partant.

\- Ouais... Marmonna Stark encore choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Clint descendit dans son bureau. Et ouvrit tout les dossiers de Dockson, mais certains dossiers était fermés et seul le chef de la stup pouvait les ouvrir. Il sortit en ronde avec l'opérationnel puis quand ils revinrent au commissariat. Clint supplia Tony de lui transférer le dossier Dockson, qu'il rechercherait le moindre indice.

Tony hésita longuement mais lui donna une clé USB quand il fut sur le point de rentrer.

\- Essaye de me trouver quelques chose en même temps. Peut être que ton gars t'as balancé des noms sans le vouloir. Je te fais confiance Clint. Chuchota Stark à son oreille.

\- Merci Tony... Répondit Clint.

Tony profita que le couloir soit désert pour embrasser la tempe de Clint et de s'en aller.

Clint revint chez lui en compagnie de Natasha. Wanda et Pietro étaient présent. Ils avaient déjà mangé et Pietro s'en allait pour bosser. Clint et Nath mangèrent eux aussi. Puis Clint se laissa tomber dans le canapé, un petit sieste ne serait pas de refus. Il plongea aussitôt dans un sommeil réparateur.

À son réveil, il était déjà 18h, Pietro n'était toujours pas rentré, Wanda et Nath discutaient dans la chambre de cette dernière. Ils se prépara un café les filles arrivèrent et en prirent un avec lui. Tout les trois discutèrent puis Nath commença à réunir ses affaires pour son déménagement. Clint en profita pour parler avec Wanda.

\- T'as du nouveau sur ceux qui ont frappé Pietro? Demanda Wanda.

\- Oui et non... Je sais qui ils sont mais il ne veut pas porter plainte, il devrait expliquer le pourquoi du comment, de près ou de loin, il est mêlé à cet affaire, vaut mieux pour lui qu'il s'abstienne.

\- Mais ils paieront jamais pour ce qu'ils ont fait! Dit Wanda choquée.

\- Ils paieront Wanda, je te le promet. Dit Clint en attrapant ses mains dans les siennes. "je les ferais cracher... Il faut que je les coince. À la stup, ils cherchent les Dockson. Ils cherchent par tout les moyens à les coincer, ils ont eu un des trois frères aujourd'hui... Mais il cherche aussi ton frère... J'ai... Je connais bien le chef des stup. Il me croit quand je lui dit que Pietro est innocent...

\- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire? Demanda Wanda inquiète.

\- Tu connais des noms... Je sais pas des gars qui auraient pu bosser pour eux ou avec Pietro. Sans l'enfoncer non plus bien sûre.

\- Non... Rien me vient à l'esprit...

\- C'est pas grave ma petite Wanda, si t'as le moindre truc appelle moi.

\- Ouais...

Pietro arriva quelques instant plus tard, juste avant le dîner. Les trois habitant se mirent à table. Le repas fini, Nath alla finir ses cartons pour son emménagement puis partir se coucher, Pietro passa sous la douche, Clint en profita pour regarder ce que contenait cette clef USB.

Il ouvrit le dossier le parcourir vite fait, puis sortit un bloc note, il écrivit tout les noms qu'il voyait. Il fut tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas que Pietro était sorti. Clint eut le temps d'appuyer sur la touche echap et un fond d'écran apparut. Une photo de Tony. Il cliqua sur la photo et une vieille photo de sa famille apparu à l'écran.

\- C'est ta famille? Demande Pietro.

\- Oui. Dit Clint avant de cliquer sur la photo. Une autre photo s'afficha, celle de lui en uniforme.

\- Ça fait classe quand même. Clint cliqua sur retour. Pietro pointa du doigt une photo." C'est un de tes ex?"

\- Un de tes ex? Tu dis ça comme si je me suis tapé des centaines de gars... C'est... C'est mon ex oui.

\- Il a pas l'air commode. Lâcha Pietro en allant vers la cuisine.

\- Il ne l'est pas...

\- T'aimes les mauvais garçons! Lança Pietro en riant mais se tut aussitot après, réalisant que c'était mal placé de dire ça. Surtout venant de lui. Il donna une bière à Clint et alla s'asseoir sur le balcon, Clint le suivit et s'y installa lui aussi.

\- Apparemment... Bucky c'est... Encore spécial. C'est... Il se disait mercenaire.

\- Mercenaire carrément?

\- Ouais... Quand je te dis qu'il n'était pas commode, c'est pas une image. Il est vraiment pas commode.

\- C'est un tueur à gage ou quoi ton type? Clint regarda Pietro et ne sourit pas à la blague. "Quoi? c'est vraiment un tueur à gage?"

\- Pas vraiment mais ça s'en approche, il était chasseur de prime. Il a été dans les commandos, je crois que ça lui a retourné le cerveau. Il s'est fait viré, et a choisi de devenir chasseur de prime.

\- Comment tu l'as connu?

\- Je suis tombé sur lui en allant en perquisition. Sa cliente était mon suspect. Enfin celle des moeurs, moi j'étais simple flic en ce temps là. Mon chef m'a demandé de le ramener au poste. Clint rit. "Il m'a insulté pendant toute la route. Mon collègue de l'époque flippait. Moi il me faisait rire." Clint rit encore se souvenant du regard et ses insultes tel que bande d'handicapés fini. "Je l'ai revu la semaine d'après, il est venu nous claquer des preuves de la culpabilité du mari de sa cliente. Il m'a filé sa carte au cas où un dossier pourrait l'intéresser." Clint se souvint encore de son regard qui n'était plus le même que dans la voiture, les yeux étaient plus clair, son regard l'avait déjà fait craquer. "Je l'ai appelé un jour pour une affaire, je l'ai épaulé en sous marin. On a commencé à sympathiser. Et puis voilà de fil en aiguille..."

\- Tu l'aime toujours?

\- Biensure que non. Ça fait longtemps tu sais.

\- T'avais quel âge?

\- La trentaine.

\- J'avais oublié que tu étais si vieux. J'ai même pas encore trente ans. T'es resté combien de temps avec lui?

\- 4 ans. Clint regarda dans le vide. Il sentait le regard de Pietro posé sur lui. "Quoi?" Clint comprit que Pietro voulait en savoir plus. Il inspira une grosse bouffée d'air et reprit. "Il a commencé à ... Comment dire user de moyen que je n'approuvais pas. Marchandage, menace, il commençait même à... User de la force... Pas un coup de botin, mais plutôt à un coup de crosse. Il est dingue de flingue, il en avait des tas. C'était un bon sniper. En gros, on était plus sur la même longueur d'onde." Clint resta silencieux pendant un instant. "Il était toujours sur les routes. Cherchant sa prime dans toutes les villes du monde. Il m'a trompé avec un client pendant un an. Et a fini par partir avec..."

\- C'est ta plus longue liaison?

\- Oui... Et toi?

\- Et beh moi, je crois que c'est Daisy, 5 mois! Mais attend trente ans, t'as eu des mecs entre deux quand même!

\- Oui... Pas non plus énormément... Clint se tut. "J'ai connu trois mec en fait. Le premier ça a duré Trois mois. Quand j'étais assistant juridique. La dernière année.

\- T'as été dans le droit.

\- J'ai une licence de droit. J'ai bossé deux ans dans un cabinet.

\- Et après tu es devenu flic?

\- Non je suis parti à l'armée pendant trois ans. Et ensuite, j'ai passé mon concours.

\- Comment il s'appelait?

\- Qui ça?

\- Ton premier.

\- Ah... Jeremy, il travaillait dans le bâtiment où était le cabinet. Un architecte. J'ai pas grand à dire sur lui. Ça n'a pas durer longtemps. C'était un gars qui aimait faire la fête. Et il était pas sûre de lui. Enfin il n'était pas sorti du placard.

\- Et le deuxième?

\- C'est Bucky, le mercenaire.

\- Le troisième c'est qui? Demanda Pietro en baissant la tête.

Clint rit. "C'était pas toi. C'était le pire des trois, je crois. Il était marié et savait pas trop où il en était avec sa bisexualité. "

\- T'es sorti avec un mec marié?

\- Sorti... Mouais on va dire ça... Ça a duré deux ans. On se voyait quelques fois. Je crois qu'il m'aimait bien.

\- Mais il aimait sa femme.

\- Ouais... J'étais dingue de lui. J'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour lui.

\- Tu l'aime encore? Et dis pas non ça s'entend...

\- Un peu... Mais bon, j'ai tourné la page. Enfin je crois. Il a fini par arrêter...

\- Au bout de deux ans?

\- Il... Un événement à bouleversé sa vie

\- À ce point?

\- La naissance de son fils.

\- Tu parle de lui avec tellement de douceur, il t'a rejeté quand même.

\- Merci de remuer le couteau la plaie. Nan... Mais... Je lui en veux pas... Je le comprend... Et puis bon le passé, c'est le passé, il est heureux avec sa femme et son fils. C'est le principal... Et puis bon, c'est qu'on était pas fait l'un pour l'autre...

\- Si ça se trouve il est malheureux.

\- Non il l'est pas...

\- T'as encore des contact avec?

\- Oui.. c'est... C'est le capitaine Stark.

\- Le gars des stup?

\- Et oui.

\- Et ben je suis sur le cul. Clint pouffa de rire. Et Dicky?

\- Bucky, non j'ai plus de contact... Clint rit nerveusement... "N'empêche, j'ai pas de bol. J'ai aimé trois mec réellement. Un est parti avec un autre, l'autre à rompu pour sa femme et son fils. Et le dernier est hétéro. Conclut Clint.

\- Je suis désolé Clint...

\- Et toi... Parle moi de toi. Tes ex?

\- Y'a rien à dire sur mes ex. Ce sont que des pouffes qui ne méritent pas qu'on parle d'elles... Le silence règna sur ce balcon. Pendant plus de dix minutes chacuns pensaient à leur ex. "Tu n'es pas le premier qui ait tenté de m'embrasser." Lâcha soudainement Pietro. Clint le regarda et fronça les yeux, le jeune ne leva pas la tête, son regard etait planté dans son verre. "C'était un logeur..."

\- Michael?

\- Ouais... Il... Il voulait plus que ce que je lui offrais... Je me suis laissé un peu prendre au jeu... J'ai fini par tout stopper quand j'ai vu qu'il s'emballait. Pietro prit une pause puis reprit. "Il est gentil, sympa, mais... Non... Il me plaisait pas..."

Clint releva les yeux vers le ciel puis but une gorgée. Que devait il comprendre avec ce mais non il me plaisait pas. C'était l'homme lui même qui ne lui plaisait pas où tout simplement parce qu'il était un homme.

Pietro tourna sa tête vers Clint. "Bon... On devrait aller se coucher... Il commence à se faire tard... Ou tôt."

\- Ouais...


	13. Chapter 13

Hello tout le monde, désolé de mon retard, mais je cours au taf. Voilà un chapitre qui vous plaira. Je pense.

Bisous à vous et merci pour vos reviews.

Enjoy. It. Kiss.

Charliestone: hello, merci pour ton commentaire. Oui je me demande bien pourquoi Pietro repousse une femme ;) Clint repousse Tony même si il a du mal. Et cette scène là où ils parlent de leur ex je l'adore. C'est une de mes scènes préférés. C'est la première fois où les deux parlent et où Clint se dévoile un peu. Bisous.

Holybleu: hello! Et oui Clint réussi à repousse Tony. Et c'est dur pour lui. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

Deryous 50: hello pour la défense de Tony, c'est de ma faute, c'est mon deuxième chouchou donc j'essaye de le caser quand je peux. Et si c'est avec Clint c'est encore mieux. XD. Bucky est cinquième dans mon classement. Clint, Tony, Cap, Pietro, Bucky. Et Loki aussi. Mdrr.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour Kate, Pietro s'en balance mdr. Et Clint boit pas trop pour sa défense c'est Nath qui la entraîné à boire. Merci pour ta review. Kiss.

Val: kikou et merci pour ta review. Et oui c'est triste Pietro qui se coupe les cheveux. Bizarrement c'est une des scènes que j'ai écrite en premier. Et Clint devient accro mais toujours avec diplomatie. Il a lâcher l'affaire de son côté. Et en ce qui concerne Tony. Et bien On ne sait pas ce qu'on gagne mais on sait ce qu'on perd. C'est une histoire compliquée en somme. On en a tous eut je crois. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Apprivoise-moi

Chapitre 13

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Son réveil sonna, il se leva aussitôt. Il rejoignit son équipe dans le silence. Il regardait sans cesse l'heure, il descendit à 8h30 attendant que le chef de la stup n'arrive. "Tony... Il faut que je te parle..."

Tony chopa Clint par sa veste et s'enfermèrent dans une salle de rédaction. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a? t'as trouvé quelques chose?"

\- Pietro sait... Tout.

\- Il sait tout de quoi? Quand ils vont faire l'échange? où? Quel jour? À quel heure?

\- Sur nous... Il sait tout sur nous. Murmura Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Quoi? Mais t'as pas fais ça!? Mais putain t'as quoi dans la tête? Lâcha Tony en frappant le mur. Clint sursauta et ferma les yeux. " Mais t'es trop con Putain..."

\- Tony calme-toi. Murmura Clint.

\- Non, je me calmerai pas ... Putain tu as balancé à un petit lascar qu'on était ensemble! Ajouta Tony les yeux noir de colère.

\- Parce qu'on l'était ensemble? Chuchota Clint.

\- Ahhhh Barton cherche pas la petite bête. Mais putain pourquoi t'as fais ça... Dit Tony en attrapant la veste de Clint dans ses mains. Clint vit les mains de Stark serrer sa veste. Il inspira un coup et lâcha juste un.

\- Parce que... Parce que je l'aime.

\- Et lui c'est un délinquant. Ajouta Tony en lâchant Clint. Il se retourna et fit les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- Tu le connais pas Tony.

\- Oh que si je le connais, tu veux que je te sorte son dossier? Viens suit-moi! Tony chopa Clint et le força à s'asseoir devant un ordinateur de la salle de rédaction. Il alluma l'ordi inscrivit des mots de passe puis afficha le dossier de Pietro Maximoff. "Vol. Traffic de stupéfiant. Consommation de produit stupéfiant. Vol à l'arraché. Dégradation de bien public. Traffic de stupéfiant. prostitution. Vol encore. Complicité de trafic de stupéfiants! Tu te rends compte?! Tu te rends compte que t'as déballé notre vie à un délinquant!" Dit-il en frappant la table du poing.

\- Notre vie? Tony c'est de ma vie que je lui ai parlé. Et excuse moi si tu en as fais parti. Se défendit le lieutenant. " Tony... Aide le s'te plaît... Il... Il se range, je t'en supplie... Aide moi... "

\- Amène-le moi! Dit Stark.

\- Que vas-tu lui faire? Demanda Clint calmement.

\- Amène-le moi! Répéta Tony d'un ton sec.

\- Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu comptes lui faire. Insista Clint.

\- Amène-le moi ou je viens le chercher. Ordonna Stark en se tournant face à Clint, les yeux noirs de colère.

\- Je te laisserais pas entrer. Dis seulement Clint.

\- Je forcerai ta porte. Répondit le capitaine bouillonnant.

\- Je serais armé... Finit par dire Clint.

\- Quoi... Tu tirerai sur moi? Clint regarde-moi... Demanda t-il en le forçant à le faire. "Tu oserai me tirer dessus..." Chuchota Tony.

\- Nooon... Craqua Clint en pleurant... "Il est innocent, Je le sais, il était avec moi, crois-moi. Il a reprit le taf... Il... Est droit, je t'assure! Aide-le Tony... Par pitié. Je te demanderai jamais plus rien."

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Marmonna Stark en sortant comme une furie. Clint essuya ses larmes et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Il ferma les yeux et revu toute la scène. Les larmes tombèrent à nouveau. Il les essuya et parti fumer une clope pour se détendre.

Après avoir fumé trois clopes et bu un café, le lieutenant remonta dans son bureau, il termina deux ou trois rapports puis fut dérangé par madame Laura Lucky.

\- Lieutenant Barton, je peux vous voir cinq minutes?

\- Euh.. oui entrez capitaine. Asseyez-vous.

\- Bon... Plusieurs personnes sont venus me voir, il vous trouve distant en ce moment. Et... Vous traînez beaucoup avec la stup. Clint regarda la femme avec stupéfaction, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. "Je sais que vous auriez voulu être dans cette brigade mais.."

\- Je me sents bien à la BPM madame, c'est juste que... Nos affaires sont parfois liés. Se défendit le lieutenant.

\- Certains vous trouve mal. Avez-vous des ennuis? Demanda la femme.

\- Non. Répondit t-il seulement.

\- Clint.. enfin, je veux dire lieutenant Barton. C'est moi, vous pouvez tout me dire. Ajouta la femme en tentant d'attraper la main de Clint mais celui-ci esquiva.

\- Mais il n'y à rien à dire.

\- Essayez de parler un peu. Ajouta Laura.

\- Mais je parle. Dit-il seulement.

\- Vous avez du mal à parler de votre vie privée. Dit-elle. Clint pouffa de rire. Il se doutait qu'elle allait en venir là.

\- C'est peut-être que ma vie privée est... J'ai pas de vie privée et si j'en avais une, ça concerne personne. Dit-il en fronçant les yeux.

\- Vous êtes trop discret. Et vous n'osez jamais être ... Direct? Proposa Laura souriante pensant sûrement que Clint l'aimait mais qu'il n'osait faire le premier pas.

\- Dans quel sens? Demanda t-il en pouffant de rire.

\- Vous ne vous intéressez jamais aux autres. Ajouta la capitaine. Clint sourit faussement.

\- Mais si. Se défendit le lieutenant lorsque le téléphone de sa chef sonna. Elle décrocha fit un signe de tête de tête à Clint et partit.

Clint se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Non, tout allait de travers aujourd'hui. Il rejoignit l'équipe opérationnel. Il fit équipe avec Scott, le seul qui ne lui parlerai pas de Pietro. Ils filèrent quelques filles puis elles furent prises la main dans le sac, ils emmenèrent les filles au poste. Clint et Scott interrogèrent les deux filles responsable du larcin, puis ils les reconduirent en garde à vue. C'était l'heure pour eux de rentrer.

Clint prit la bagnole, Nath monta avec Bruce, c'était l'heure du déménagement. Pietro les aida à fourrer les cartons dans la voiture de Bruce puis les deux hommes remontèrent.

\- T'as faim? Demanda Pietro aussitôt.

\- Non...

\- Ça va pas? Demanda Pietro en posant la main sur l'épaule de Clint.

\- Si ça va, Murmura t-il. Il leva le regard sur lui. "t'inquiètes pas..." Le rassura t-il.

\- Un café... Proposa Pietro.

\- Allez... Va pour un café... Dit Clint. Pietro se leva et alla leur préparer une boisson chaude. Il mit ensuite la tasse de Clint entre ses mains et s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il va pas? Chuchota le jeune.

"Tony sait que je t'ai tout balancé. Il m'en veut à mort." Voulait-il lui dire mais il opta pour une autre excuse. "Ma chef m'a reproché d'être trop... Discret..."

\- Tu t'intéresse pas assez aux gens. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Moi? Je m'intéresse pas assez aux gens? Tu déconnes, tu veux que je te rappelle ce que je fais comme métier et dans quel service je bosse?

\- Merci c'est bon je sais... T'adore ton métier. T'adore ls gosses... Enfin euh ..ah et merde... Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Tu cherches pas à connaitre les gens. Tu poses jamais de question. Lâcha Pietro

Clint rit. "tu m'as jamais vu au boulot! Tu veux que je t 'auditionne?"

\- En privée...

\- De quoi? Demanda Clint.

\- Je veux bien que tu m'auditionne en privée. Que tu me pose des questions.

\- Je le fais Pietro. Répondit Clint en se marrant.

\- Tu cherches pas à gratter plus loin. Tu n'arrive pas à entrer dans l'intimité des gens. Tu as peur d'en savoir trop ou d'être trop indiscret.. j'en sais rien et du coup tu te contente de réponse bateau. Si tu me demandes si j'ai de la famille. Je vais te répondre, oui, mais tu me demanderas pas combien ai-je de soeur ou de frère? C'est pas de l'indiscrétion, c'est une conversation. Déballa le plus jeune avant de prendre une pause et de murmurer. "Tu ne tu t'intéresses plus à moi... avant tu me posais des questions... Maintenant tu m'en pose plus. Comme si t'as peur que je le prenne mal que tu t'intéresses à moi." Avoua le jeune.

\- Je... J'ai simplement peur de ne pas poser les bonnes questions. Répondit le vieux en baissant la tête.

\- Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux, j'y répondrais. Et puis je pensais que c'était ton métier de poser les questions. Lâcha Pietro.

\- C'est vrai. Chuchota Clint mais ne dit rien pour autant.

\- Alors je t'écoute que veux-tu savoir de moi?

\- J'en sais rien... Lança Clint pris au dépourvu.

\- Ok... Bon... Fit Pietro en faisant une grimace.

\- Je suis désolé.. je... Je bloque... Mkay! Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparé? Commença t-il par demander.

\- Mkay... Elle m'a jeté parce que je devenais trop proche de ... Michael... Répondit Pietro. Il marqua une pause et fit un signe de menton à Clint pour qu'il demande plus de détail mais le plus vieux ne le fit pas, Pietro reprit. "C'est là, que tu dois me dire. Ah bon? Pourquoi et proche comment? Et moi je te répondrais. Proche... Il voulait plus qu'une pipe, il voulait tout partager avec moi et je parle pas seulement de sexe. Il... Était amoureux mais moi non." Avoua le plus jeune.

\- Tu n'es pas homo... Dit Clint plus comme une évidence qu'une question.

\- Je ne l'aimais pas. J'arrivais pas à lui rendre ce qu'il me donnait. J'arrivais pas à avoir des gestes tendre envers lui, j'arrivais pas à lui dire des mots doux. Je ne m'occupais jamais de lui. Enfin pas de moi-même. Je me forçais à faire le minimum. Par pur intérêt. Et puis, on avait rien en commun. Je sais pas... Je l'aimais pas quoi! Je suis bien plus proche de toi que je l'étais de lui. Mais bien assez pour que Mkay rompre. Confia Pietro.

\- Tu l'as pas retenu? Demanda seulement Clint au lieu de rebondir sur le Je suis bien plus proche de toi.

\- Sa condition était que je parte de chez lui. Premièrement, je pouvais pas. Wanda avait besoin d'un toit. Et puis bon, Mkay c'était juste comme ça. J'étais pas amoureux non plus.

\- Tu t'attaches jamais aux gens? Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un au moins? Ricana Clint.

\- Oui biensure... j'ai déjà été amoureux. Mais je ne l'étais pas, ni de Mkay, ni de Michael. J'ai été amoureux 3 fois. Commenca à dire le jeune en croisant ses jambes pour s'installer correctement comme si il allait lui déballer toute sa vie. "La première s'appelait Daisy. C'était ma voisine. On est resté 5 mois ensemble. Et puis elle m'a quitté. Elle m'a jamais dit pourquoi." Dit-il en haussant les épaules. "La deuxième s'appelait Cassidy. C'était une amie de ma soeur. Je la kiffais. Mais j'étais pas son style de mec. Lâcha t-il en grimaçant. "La troisième était une petite vendeuse que j'ai croisé. J'allais tout les jours acheter un truc, tu me crois? Juste pour lui parler. Ah! Il y a eut Matilde aussi. On est resté deux mois ensemble. Et Angélique, je suis resté deux semaine avec. Et toi? Tu as aimé que 4 personnes dans ta vie?" Demanda t-il en souriant pleinement.

\- Oui. Répondit Clint en riant.

\- Je te crois pas. Pourquoi tu ris? Demanda Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- Tu t'es mis dans les quatres?

\- Euh... Bafouilla Pietro en baissant les yeux. Clint sourit.

\- Tu l'es... Chuchota t-il. "Ne baisse pas les yeux. T'y peux rien. Oui je suis amoureux de toi. Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'y aura rien... Et de ce fait, je n'attend rien de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas." Ajouta Clint calmement. "Bon, je dois passer à la banque, j'en ai pour une petite heure. On se fait quoi à manger ce soir?"

\- Je m'occupe de tout... ah tu pourrais acheter une bouteille de vin, un rosé. Je te rembourserai. Dit Pietro souriant.

\- Oui pas de problème. À toute.

Clint partit voir sa banquière et se dit que de toute façon c'était le jour où tout lui tombait dessus. Il appréhendait le rendez-vous mais fut surpris lorsqu'elle l'avait convoqué pour renouveler un contrat qui arrivait à terme dans un mois. Il revint en traînant les pieds. Il était 18h. Il en avait plein les baskets. "Piet'!"

\- Ouais, je suis là. Dit-il en sortant de la salle de bain. "Tu as la bouteille?"

\- Ouais...

\- Donne! Pietro choppa la bouteille et enleva la veste de Clint. Clint se laissa faire un peu subjugué par le jeune. "Je t'ai fais couler un bain, je t'en devais un..." Ajouta t-il en souriant toujours. Clint ne répondit rien, au lieu de çà, son regard était planté dans celui de Pietro. "Allez au bain." Lâcha Pietro. Clint sourit et alla vers la salle de bain. Il fut étonné de voir que Pietro avait tout suivi au pied de la lettre.

La salle de bain était dans la pénombre, seul quelques bougies l'éclairait. Ça sentait bon le nag shampa. Et le bain moussant était parfumé à la fraise. Tout était réuni. Sauf le lavage de dos se dit-il. Il se déshabilla et s'allongea dans l'eau en fermant les yeux. Il se sentait transporté. Il était si heureux, si détendu. Pietro n'aurait pas mieux choisi que ce jour. Car c'était sûre, aujourd'hui était le jour où Clint avait le plus besoin de se détendre. Il resta presque une heure dans l'eau. Puis Pietro l'appela pour prendre un apéro... Clint se mordit la lèvre. Vraiment cet homme était parfait. Il sortit de l'eau et vit qu'il avait même déjà préparé l'apéro.

\- Tu as fais des cocktails.

\- Ouais et des roulés aux saucisses. Abbat le régime... Et puis... Franchement t'en as plus vraiment besoin.. Avoua le jeune.

\- Mes poignées d'amour. Dit seulement Clint grimaçant.

Pietro baissa les yeux. "Les femmes aiment les poignées d'amour."

Clint pouffa de rire... "Faut-il encore aimer les femmes." S'amusa à dire Clint.

\- Oh, je suppose que les hommes aussi. Ajouta le gamin.

Clint se demanda si ce serait déplacé de lui demander si lui les aimait puis se jeta à l'eau. "Et toi tu les aimes. Enfin tu aimes les filles.. un peu.." Bafouilla Clint.

\- Moi? En fait je m'enfout du physique...

\- Ah bon? Fut surpris Clint.

\- Ouais.. je m'en tape... C'est la personnalité que je regarde... Si je fais du sport c'est pas pour plaire... C'est pour être bien dans ma peau.

\- T'es parfait... Murmura Clint. Pietro le regarda et ouvrit les yeux en grand. " Je parle pas que de ton physique... T'es un amour... Merci pour le bain... Franchement ça m'a fait plaisir... Et j'en avais besoin.."

\- J'ai bien vu que tu étais mal... Et puis je te devais un bain. Allez tchin à nous. Dit Pietro souriant.

\- À nous...

Les deux colocataires prirent l'apéro puis Pietro se leva, alla dans la cuisine puis revint.

\- Le dîner est presque prêt. Informa Pietro fièrement.

\- T'as fais le dîner?

\- Tu sais pas comment j'ai galérer à tout trouver.

\- Pour? Demanda Clint avant de boire la moitié de son verre.

\- Ton plat préféré. Dit Pietro fiers.

\- Tu as fais... Mon plat préféré... Du cassoulet? Dit Clint pour se moquer.

\- Quoi? Non? C'est pas çà ce que m'a dit Nath... Putain je vais la tuer.

\- Mais non, je plaisante... Dit Clint en riant. "C'est la raclette mon plat préféré.."

\- Ouf... J'ai galérer pour trouver du fromage... Dit Pietro en buvant lui aussi son verre.

\- T'es vraiment parfait. Souffla Clint.

\- Tu le mérites Clint. Crois-moi, tu le mérites. On passe à table? Demanda Pietro. Clint ne répondit pas mais attrapa la main que Pietro lui tendait. "Prends ton verre." Chuchota Pietro. Ce que fit Clint.

Sa main dans celle de Pietro, Clint sentait son coeur battre à toute allure. Des bougies étaient posées sur la table. Les couverts et assiettes bien disposés. Un appareil à raclette, un plateau de charcuterie et de fromage. Et deux verres à vin.

\- C'était pour ça le rosé.

\- Et oui... Assied-toi... Murmura Pietro. Il attrapa une allumette la fit craquer et alluma les bougies. " Détend-toi." Chuchota Pietro lorsque Clint fut assis.

Pietro posa les pommes de terre à table et déboucha la bouteille de vin, il les servit, puis plaça du fromage dans sa coupelle. "Sers-toi gourmand" Chuchota Pietro.

Les deux gourmands mangèrent, Clint était sous le charme de Pietro. Comme toujours. Pietro avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour lui faire comprendre que... Peut être il n'était pas si indifférent que ça aux charmes du lieutenant mais le lieutenant frustré ne voyait plus les approches de Pietro de la même façon qu'avant. Qu'avant le baiser que le plus jeune avait refusé.

Le dîner fini, les deux garçons ne pu plus rien avaler mais Pietro avait encore quelques cordes à son arc. "Je t'en ai fais baver." Déclara Pietro.

\- Pardon... Dit soudainement Clint.

\- Depuis le début, je t'en ai fais baver ... Je voudrais me faire pardonner. Murmura Pietro honteux.

\- Mais t'es tout pardonné, tu le sais. Répondit Clint en souriant.

\- Bon, va au salon, je prépare le dessert! Lacha Pietro en se levant.

\- T'as fais un dessert?! Lança Clint les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert.

\- Bah oui...

\- Hannnn. Dit Clint stupéfait

\- Allez file! Ordonna le plus jeune.

Clint partit dans le salon et débarrassa l'apéro. Enfin, il posa tout sur la table de la salle à manger. Clint était assis dans le canapé, anxieux. Cette soirée était... Trop bandante pour lui mais il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse fuire Pietro une seconde fois... "Il est hétéro! Il est hétéro! Il est hétéro!" Se répéta Clint sans cesse. Puis il vit un plat arriver. Des fruits. Des fruits coupés en morceaux. Des pommes, des clémentines, des bananes, des cerises et même des fraises. Clint fit un peu la tronche en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de sirop avec mais cru mourir de joie lorsqu'il vit un cube en bois troué avec une bougie chauffe plat. Et surtout le bol de chocolat et les piques à brochette que Pietro posa sur la table basse.

\- Putain comment je t'adore toi! Lâcha Clint.

Pietro rit à la tête de Clint. "Faut que tu attendes un peu que le chocolat fonde." Répondit Pietro toujours riant.

Clint se mordit la lèvre en regardant le chocolat. "T'es sûre qu'elle est allumée ta bougie."

\- Han, j'ai jamais vu tes yeux briller autant... Constata Pietro.

\- Le chocolat... Répondit Clint subjugué.

\- Oui le chocolat. Répéta Pietro. Clint se lécha les lèvres et tenta d'approcher son doigts du bol. "Pas touche lieutenant. Attend un peu. Soit patient" Clint s'assit au fond du canapé.. "allez vas y." Céda Pietro.

Clint beugua maintenant qu'il en avait le droit. Il beugua puis se ressaisit.

\- Banane-choco! Lança t-il. Il piqua une banane, une fraise, et une pomme. Il trempa les fruits et dégusta le chocolat. Pietro sourit. Il aimait voir Clint ainsi.

Clint faisait un "hum" phénoménal à chaque fois que le chocolat entrait en collision avec sa bouche. Pietro mangeait lui, quelques fruit sans chocolat. Puis le plat commençait à se finir. Pietro tenta d'attraper le dernier bout de banane, aussi convoité par Clint. Qui grogna à l'approche de la main intruse. "Grrrrrrrr." Commença Clint.

\- T'es sérieux là. Demanda Pietro.

\- Grrrrrrrr. Répondit Clint.

Pietro eût un fou rire phénoménal mais ne lâcha pas prise, il s'approcha encore.

\- Grrrrrrrr... Fit Clint encore.

\- En fait t'es sexy quand tu grognes... Lança Pietro.

Clint lui fit des yeux de chiens de battu vers Pietro. Son regard s'arrêta sur une minuscule goutte de chocolat sur le menton de Pietro. Il s'arrêta de grogner et bloqua dessus. Pietro leva un sourcil et lui donna finalement le morceau de banane.

\- Tiens gourmand.

\- Merci. Dit Clint en attrapant le morceau.

\- Tu grognes plus?

\- Non. Pietro regarda Clint manger le dernier bout puis il éteignit la bougie. Clint fonça les yeux. "Mon chocolat" Dit Clint en plongeant à présent son doigts dans le bol. Puis il engloutit le chocolat en sucotant son doigt. Pietro plongea lui aussi son doigts. "Ah ben non, c'est mon chocolat du coup." Dit Clint en tentant d'attraper la main de Pietro mais celle ci s'écrasa sur la joue de Clint. "Saaaale gosse!" Cria Clint qui tentait de mettre du chocolat sur la joue de Pietro en vain. Clint fini par lâcher l'affaire. Pietro debarassa la table Clint en profita pour aller fumer.

Il était à la fin de sa clope quand Pietro le rejoignit. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

\- J'ai du prendre 15 kilos au moins. Dit Clint sans regarder Pietro.

\- C'est pas grave, j'ai prévu du sport demain. Dit Pietro en essuyant la joue de Clint avec un linge. Clint se recula puis se laissa faire. Pietro lui sourit tendrement.

\- Tu dois me prendre pour un fou. Gloussa Clint.

\- A grogner pour du chocolat? J'ai une soeur jumelle tu sais... Elle tuerais pour une glace à la fraise. Dit Pietro.

\- J'ai passé une putain de soirée. Dit finalement Clint.

\- Moi aussi.

\- J'en avais besoin tu sais... Avoua Clint.

\- Je l'ai vu...

\- J'ai dis à Tony que je te connaissais. Et... Tu sais ... La lettre que t'as fais Margaret, elle est caduque. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Caduque? Fit Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- Ouais... elle n'est pas valable, elle était à l'hôpital ce jour là...

\- Mais non. Je suis parti de chez toi, elle était chez elle. Dit Pietro pour se défendre.

\- C'était du vendredi ça, jeudi t'étais ici. Je lui ai dis à Tony... Il m'a pas cru sur le coup. Je me suis pris la tête avec lui ce matin. Avoua Clint.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura le jeune.

\- T'as pas à être désolé, y'a pas que ça... Je lui ai dis que... je t'avais tout raconté sur... Notre relation, à lui et moi. Il l'a mal pris...

\- Merde.

\- Mais... Je lui ai demandé de t'aider... Je crois qu'il le fera... Le silence vint les border puis Clint reprit. "C'est pour ça que cette soirée tombe à pique, ça m'a fait du bien. J'ai trop rit... Et ça faisait bien longtemps que j'avais pas grogner... Ajouta Clint en riant. Pietro rit également. "Bon allez, je vais me mettre au lit..."

\- Moi aussi...

\- Bonne nuit. Chuchota Clint en se levant.

\- Bonne nuit...

Pietro resta là un moment, Clint, lui alla dans la chambre de ... De personne puisque Nath avait déménagé. Il s'endormit Rapidement.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint se réveilla à 9h, il se prélassa un peu puis entendit la douche couler. Pietro était déjà levé. Ce mec était vraiment plein d'énergie. Lui n'avait pas encore digéré toute la bouffe ingurgitée la veille. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva, il fit couler le café et prépara le petit déjeuner. Il vit sortir un jeune homme pimpant de la douche.

\- Salut.. Dit Pietro en s'installant face à lui. Clint comme à son habitude bu d'abord quelques gorgée puis le salua également. "Tu te sent motivé?"

\- Pas trop... Mais bon tu me lâcheras pas. Lança Clint.

\- Oh que non... Répondit Pietro. Les deux hommes dejeunèrent puis Clint passa sous la douche également.

Les garçons prêt, ils firent le tour du quartier, peu à peu, Pietro rallongeait leur parcour. Hors mis quelques toussotement dû à la clope, Clint tenaît le coup. Côte a côte, chacun tentait de se concentrer sur leur respiration, ils ne parlaient jamais lorsqu'ils couraient.

De retour face au bâtiment de Clint, le plus vieux commença à faire ses étirements, mais Pietro l'arrêta et lui ordonna de faire quelques abdos. Maintenant qu'il avait un peu perdu, il fallait affiner tout ça.

Le jeune attrappa la main de Clint et l'emmena sur l'herbe. "Allonge-toi, je vais te tenir les pieds!" Ordonna t-il au lieutenant. Clint s'allongea sur le dos et commenca ses séries, deux séries de vingt abdominaux pour commencer. Pietro tendit les jambes du policier au maximum et les mis à la perpendiculaire de son corps . Clint ne souffrait aucunement de la position, avec ses années de pratique en gymnastique et athlétisme, il était bien assez souple. Pietro plongea ses yeux dans ceux du plus vieux, il ne le lâcha pas du regard. Clint quant à lui, déviait sans cesse le regard. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune sache qu'il était toujours aussi épris de lui, qu'il le désirait toujours autant. Il ne voulait pas mettre le jeune mal à l'aise et cherchait à ne montrer sous aucuns prétexte ses sentiments envers lui.

Les exercices finis, il tendit la main à Clint qui la saisie et se leva. Ils finirent tout deux par des étirements. Clint prit sa douche le premier, Pietro y passa le second pendant que Clint leur préparait un petit sandwich, poulet, salade, sans sauce. Bien évidemment.

Pendant la préparation des sandwich, Clint reçu un message de la part de Wanda. Il lut le message et attendit que le jeune sorte pour lui répondre. "Ta soeur m'a envoyé un message." Annonça Clint en déposant tout sur la table. Pietro déverrouilla son nouveau smartphone et vérifia ses messages.

\- Tu nous rejoins? Demanda Pietro. Clint Bafouilla. "Allez viens!" Insista Pietro en voyant Clint hésiter.

\- Ok, tu finis à quel heure toi? Demanda le plus vieux en attrapant un sandwich.

\- 17h.

\- Je vous rejoindrai vers 17h30, ça te va?

\- Ça me va. Lança t-il en mordant dans le sandwich.

Clint et Pietro se délectèrent de leur repas, puis le jeune partit au travail. Clint quant à lui, continua à noter tout les noms qui ressortaient du dossier que lui avait confié Tony. Ce fut vers 16h30 qu'il referma son bloc note et rejoignit ses amis. Il était 17h15 lorsqu'il arriva en ville, il appela Pietro dans un premier temps pour lui demander où il en était. Celui-ci lui donna sa position et lui indiqua où le rendez vous était fixé. Il rejoignit Wanda et le fameux Paul.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello hello nous sommes lundi!

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je voulais vous remercier pour vos comms ça me motive pour l'écriture et aussi pour voir si vous comprenez tout. Comme les signaux que Clint ne voit pas par exemple. XD.

Le chapitre du jour: une rencontre prévue, une autre imprévue. Un clin d'oeil à Fury. Une discussion très constructive. Un baiser.

Bonne journée à tous.

Reponse aux reviews.

Deryous 50: hello, J'avoue Tony a été rude mais c'est Tony on ne peut pas le changer. Et on ne veut pas le changer non plus d'ailleurs. Il est un peu impulsif quelques fois. Et pour sa défense surtout qu'il a peur que Pietro fasse du mal à Clint. C'est qu'il y tiens un peu à son clintounet.

Et oui Pietro drague Clint mais il voit rien. C'est encore plus mimi.

Ps: ma liste change parfois au fil des jours. Enfin Clint et Tony sont toujours restés sur le podium, parfois Pietro passe devant cap, Bucky et loki aussi d'ailleurs. XOXO ;)

Val: salut, franchement, j'ai adoré écrire cette scène. Ça m'a fait trop rire de le faire aboyer. Quant tu parles de massage tu parles du bain? Car je pense que Clint serait un peu gêné si c'était le cas.

Et oui notre Clint tente d'interpréter les signaux pour de l'amitié. Et Paul ne sera pas trop présent. La rencontre avec Tony... Euh pas tout de suite lol.

Merci pour ton comm. Gros kiss.

Charliestone: oui oui, on est bien d'accord, Pietro à bien fait un dîner rencard. Et oui il n'a jamais dit qu'il n'était pas homo, c'est Clint qui se persuade qu'il l'est. J'espère ne pas trop te perde en route. Mdr.. gros merci pour ta review. et milles baisers.

Holybleu: merci pour ta review et ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Bisous.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Apprivoise-moi

Chapitre 14

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

En arrivant au point de rendez-vous, Clint fut estomaqué de voir que ce Paul était lui aussi âgé. Un homme grand et sec, les cheveux blond voir aussi blancs qu'étaient les cheveux de Pietro il fut un temps. Il échangea une bonne poignée de main et s'installa avec eux, dans une brasserie du centre ville.

Au début de la rencontre, Paul et Clint n'étaient pas trop à l'aise, seul Wanda l'était. Elle faisait des éloges de chacuns. Clint, était le flic droit au coeur tendre, qu'il l'avait hébergé ainsi que son frère sans arrière pensée, toujours à s'occuper d'autrui avant lui-même. Paul était le prince charmant sortit de nulle part, protecteur et doux. Clint ne parlait que très rarement ne voulant pas rompre la magie des premiers échanges de discussion entre le couple, ou coupait court à la discussion avec l'un ou l'autre, de peur de laisser le troisième seul. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il aperçu Pietro arriver, et s'en était reparti pour les louanges. Pietro semblait apprécier Paul, bien plus qu'il ne semblait apprécier Clint au départ. Ce Paul avait tout pour plaire. Il était grand, assez beau garçon pour les 36 ans qu'il traînait. Il était architecte, était assez aisé financièrement. Il possédait un appartement de haut standing d'après wanda. Il voyageait beaucoups, était très cultivé quant aux us et coutumes dans le monde entier. Il avait aussi le don de savoir faire voyager les gens grâce à ses récits de voyage. Dû à son métier, il s'était récemment intéressé et passionné par le graphisme 3d , ce qui valut de Pietro, son adoration. Il avait l'air doux, protecteur humble et calme.

Tous les quatres échangèrent, discutèrent, se chamaillèrent un peu entre jumeaux mais au final, c'était une bonne après midi. L'euphorie fut coupé lorsque Wanda souffla un mot dans l'oreille de Pietro. Celui-ci se retourna, dévisagea quelqu'un puis se tourna à nouveau, se cachant comme ils le pouvaient. Clint interrogea les jumeaux du regard, mais aucun des deux ne répondit. Il eut enfin la réponse quand un homme les aborda à table. Il se présenta en saluant tout d'abord Wanda, qu'il avait reconnu en premier, puis Pietro et enfin Paul et Clint. Il se fit connaître sous le nom de Michael. Cet homme qui était bien plus jeune que l'aurait cru Clint, d'après les récits de Pietro, se présenta de façon cordiale, demandant l'approbation de Pietro pour les rejoindre.

Il s'installa parmis eux, mais le silence était de plomb. Paul, ne connaissant pas le passé des Maximoff, le rompit immédiatement en se présentant comme le petit ami de Wanda. Pietro semblait très mal à l'aise et il y avait de quoi. Wanda n'avait pas l'air bien non plus, Clint bouillonnait et se retenait de lui en mettre une dans la figure, seul Paul semblait savoir garder son calme et son naturel face à cet être infâme. Wanda s'excusa un instant, emmenant son frère, prétextant qu'elle avait des tas de chose personnelles à lui dire. Clint et Paul demeurèrent autour de la table accompagné de Michael.

Michael fit de suite son show, en avertissant les hommes qu'il connaissait les jumeaux depuis bien longtemps. Paul souligna que l'important n'était pas la quantité mais la qualité. Clint sourit à cette phrase car elle était tout à fait approprié à la situation. Michael continua à déblatèrer sans oublier de souligner quelques défaut de chacun. Clint garda son sang froid, attendant patiemment le retour des jumeaux. L'homme mis un pied dans la tombe lorsqu'il se permis de faire un geste déplacé envers Pietro qui se retourna ahuri et confus vis à vis des deux autres hommes présents. Clint ne sut se taire plus longtemps.

\- C'est déplacé que ce vous venez de faire! Remarqua Clint.

\- Oh... C'est le bon vieux temps... N'est ce pas Pietro? Répondit l'homme en ignorant complètement son interlocuteur.

\- De lui manquer de respect vous pensez que c'est le bon vieux temps. Réagit aussitôt Clint.

\- Ah ça va, je l'ai pas tripoté non plus. Se défendit le nouveau venu.

\- C'est tout comme. Insista le Lieutenant.

\- Mais d'ailleurs Clint, je peux t'appeler Clint. Demanda Michael.

\- On a pas élevé les moutons ensemble mais oui, Clint, si vous voulez. Que vouliez-vous me dire? Interrogea le plus vieux, bouillonnant.

\- Qui t'es pour me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou pas? Lâcha l'homme en souriant en coin.

Clint regarda Wanda qui paraissait mal à l'aise, puis son regard dévia sur Pietro assis, confus, honteux, le visage complètement fermé. Ce fut Paul qui trancha. "Son petit ami." Lança t-il.

Pietro releva instantanément la tête et chercha l'approbation dans les yeux de Clint. Michael épia Clint, mais le policier ne faiblit pas, il lança ensuite un regard à Pietro souriant lui, face à un Clint qui tentait de le faire sourire en lui faisant un énorme clin d'oeil.

\- C'est une blague? Lança l'homme. "T'es enfin sorti du placard!" Lâcha t-il à Pietro. "J'aimerai bien savoir comment t'as fais?" Demanda l'homme à Clint à présent.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, plus rien ne vous regarde de toute façon, ils ne vivent plus chez vous, veuillez les laisser vivre leur vie à présent. Ordonna le policier sûre de lui.

L'homme regarda Wanda, qui elle, faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs puis il regarda Pietro, les joues rougies de honte. Voyant qu'aucun des Maximoff ne le retenaient ou ne s'opposaient à cette demande, il se leva et s'en alla. Clint tenta de trouver une conversation pour relancer les discussions mais Pietro semblait complètement amorphe.

Paul regarda Clint et mima sur les lèvres. Qu'ils allaient les laisser. Clint acquiesça comprenant le geste. Le couple prit congé, c'était à Clint maintenant de remettre Pietro sur pied.

\- Tu veux reboire quelques chose? Demanda Clint. Le jeune hocha négativement de la tête sans même le regarder. "Pietro... Je vais pas te manger, regarde-moi." Pietro finit par exécuter sa demande. "Tu veux faire quoi? Il est presque 20h, on pourrait aller manger quelques part si tu en as envie." Proposa calmement le plus vieux.

Pietro semblait toujours gêné par la situation. Clint sourit face à sa gêne, il n'avait pas à l'être, chacun fait des erreurs que se soit de vie ou de mec et visiblement Pietro s'était trompé sur toute la ligne avec celui-là comme Clint s'était trompé de coucher avec un homme marié par exemple. Clint se leva bien décidé à changer les idées du petit Maximoff. "Allez gamin, on va aller manger, je commence à vraiment avoir la dalle. Allez hop hop hop! On se lève et on suit le guide." Pietro leva les yeux puis ne pu que sourire face à un Clint plein d'entrain.

Clint savait où il emmènerait Pietro. Il savait qu'il allait sourire au moins, pas sûre qu'il serait d'accord avec des plats aussi calorique. Mais là, il fallait surtout se nourir d'esprit. Le restaurant n'était pas à coté et Clint priait pour qu'il y ait de la place. Dans la voiture, Clint mit de la musique, et souriait sans cesse. Pietro semblait un peu mieux mais Clint vit qu'il faudrait tout de même crever l'abcès. Il décida d'en parler avant d'arriver.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être mal à l'aise pour Michael, c'est lui qui devrait l'être. Pietro le regarda étonné et sans doute pas trop d'accord avec Clint. "Quoi? Il n'est pas sous ta responsabilité, t'y peux rien si c'est un gros conard." Lâcha Clint face à un Pietro choqué d'entendre une insulte dans le vocabulaire de Clint. "Quoi? C'est faux?"

\- Non... Non... C'est juste... C'est la première fois que je t'entend dire conard... Ça me fait bizarre. Murmura le plus jeune.

\- C'est tout ce que je pense de lui tu sais... Je suis quelqu'un de très poli, cordiale, mais un con s'appelle un con. Conclut Clint.

\- Il... Il ne se rend pas compte je crois. Le défendit tout de même Pietro.

\- Oh que si, qu'il s'en rend compte, c'est le genre de gars qui aime contrôler les autres et qu'il pense que tout le monde lui est redevable. Tu lui appartiens pas ... En aucun cas. Insista Clint en regardant le jeune homme à ses côtés.

\- Je lui appartiens plus... Enfin... Il peut plus... Il n'a plus de moyen de pression quoi! Lâcha Maximoff qui commençait à comprendre.

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris la situation, mais tu dois pas être gêné, sérieusement c'est lui qui devrait avoir honte. Déclara le policier. Clint sortit de l'autoroute et regarda autour de lui, le centre de la ville où ils allaient avait bien changé, il lui faudrait retrouver la route. Après avoir retrouver ses marques, Clint se gara. Pietro sortit.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le restaurant indiqué au loin par le plus vieux. À l'entrée, Pietro vit un immense mat et un petit drapeau noir flotter. "C'est un restaurant sur le thème pirate?" Demanda Pietro en riant.

\- Oui... Les serveurs sont déguisés en pirate, costume complet, avec cache oeil et tout. Sauf la jambe de bois. Je te préviens de suite les repas sont assez caloriques. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant. Pietro ne fit aucunes objection et suivi son colocataire dans les locaux.

À l'intérieur, tout étaient décoré sur le thème pirates, tout en bois brute, des mâts, des barres de bateau, des longues vues, c'était assez sympathique. Le capitaine, vêtu d'un cache oeil et un bandeau noir sur la tête, accueilli les deux hommes et les conduits vers une table. Pietro s'installa et ne cessait de regarder autour de lui. Subjugué par ce décor inspiré entre autre de pirate des caraïbes.

\- D'où tu connais ce restaurant? Demanda aussitôt le plus des jeune des deux.

\- C'est ma chef qui m'a emmené ici une fois.

\- Ta chef? Demanda étonné Pietro.

\- Oui, c'est pas qu'elle soit fan de pirates, c'est surtout qu'elle a trois enfants et le dernier adore les pirates.

\- C'était un dîner d'affaire? Demanda aussitôt le gamin se doutant que ce n'était pas le cas avec trois gamins avec eux.

\- Non... Elle... Ce n'était pas un dîner d'affaire.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à avoir des gosses? Je veux dire ...tu as tout de même 45 ans ... Je voudrais pas te forcer la main mais tu te fais vieux...

\- Merci, du compliment c'est toujours agréable à entendre. Lacha Clint.

\- Mais non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Dit Pietro en riant tout en réconfortant le plus vieux en posant sa main sur la sienne. "C'est juste que si tu aimes la brigade des mineurs c'est que tu aimes les enfants et je me disais que peut-être tu y avais déjà pensé en avoir ou... Autre."

\- J'ai tout de suite compris que je n'aurais probablement pas d'enfants, du moins pas génétiquement mais c'est pas quelques chose qui me travaille réellement. On va dire que mon boulot me prends pas mal de mon temps et surtout beaucoup d'investissement et d'empathie. Et il est vrai que les personnes les plus sensible au sein de cette brigade sont ceux qui ont des enfants. Ils projettent malgré eux, le visage de leur propre enfants sur celles des victimes. C'est sûre que moi je pourrais pas me dire, ça aurait pu être ma fille par exemple. Informa le plus vieux sérieusement, conscient de la pression psychologique auquelle ses collègues ayant des enfants subissaient.

\- Dans ton équipes y'en a qui ont des enfants? Demanda Pietro.

\- Un seul, Scott, il a une fille de 7 ans, mais d'autre en parle. Steve voudrait fonder une famille par exemple. Jane également. Nath... Elle est pas très gamin. Les autres sont jeunes. Je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec Sam et Kate mais je ne pense pas qu'ils en sont là.

\- Je pense pas que Kate soit apte à en avoir

\- Après ça veut rien dire. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Toi, tu serais un bon père. Dit de suite Pietro.

\- Moi? Je suis pas sûre tu sais... Et je me suis pas trop projeté la dedans donc...

\- Tu voudrais vraiment pas en avoir donc?

\- Tu vas peut-être me trouver vieux jeu, mais je pense qu'être parent, c'est être deux. Un couple c'est deux personnes complémentaire, et je pense que pour élever correctement un enfant faut qu'il y ait ce mode de complémentarité. Et puis toutes les personnes élevant seul un enfant te le diront c'est dure de jouer le rôle du père et de la mère. Il faut vraiment une bonne balance.

\- Tu te sentirais pas prêt à adopter par exemple? Suggéra Pietro.

\- Si je trouve mon équilibre au sein d'un couple pourquoi pas.

\- Il faut être différent mais avoir les mêmes perspectives pour élever une enfant. Conclut Pietro.

\- Tout à fait, il faut qu'il y ait un échange.

Pietro sourit ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il baissa les yeux sur la carte puis Marmonna. "Ça me fera pas changer l'idée que tu serais un bon père."

\- C'est gentil, pas objectif mais gentil... Et toi? Tu penses déjà aux enfants?

\- Moi j'adore les gosses! Dit Pietro plein d'entrain. "mais ceux des autres, je suis hyper patient pendant une activité, jouer tout ça. Mais j'ai peur de pas savoir lui donner une bonne éducation." Avoua Pietro.

\- C'est pour çà, l'échange, ce que tu ne sais pas faire, l'autre le peut. C'est pour ça qu'il faut trouver son "autre". Moi je m'ennuie très rapidement justement. Ne me demande pas de faire un jeu de société. Mais d'autre comme toi ont cette fibre à pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps avec eux.

\- Quelques part on est complémentaire. Tu serais une mère parfaite. Rit Pietro.

Clint le suivit dans son rire. "Et toi le père Biensure... En général les pères ne jouent pas trop avec leur enfants c'est plus le rôle de la mère." Se défendit Clint.

\- Oui mais il faut adapter... Je sais faire que ça, moi, jouer avec les gosses. Donc il faut que je trouve quelqu'un qui sache faire le reste. Et ça c'est le rôle de la mère, tu sais.. une mère poule comme toi.

\- Merci pour la comparaison de la mère poule... Lança Clint en riant. "Bon allez commandons... Déjà on va se prendre un petit apéro... Qu'est ce que t'en pense?"

\- Je te suits, je prendrais bien un bâbord d'ailleurs.

\- Allez adjugé moi aussi. Les deux garçons prirent l'apéro tranquillement puis le repas suivit dans la même convivialité, ils ne revinrent pas sur la question de parentalité ou même le sujet délicat des "logeur". Ils avaient envie de parler de tout et de rien, de rire, de se nourrir l'esprit comme l'avait si bien dit Clint.

Clint avait bien fait de prévenir Pietro que la nourriture était grasse car ne serait que les plats principaux étaient bien suffisant. Il ne prirent même pas un dessert.

Le repas fini, Clint et Pietro s'en allèrent et échangèrent leur impression sur le restaurant thème pirate. "C'était sympa." Lâcha Pietro.

\- Ouais ça change du traditionnel restau.

\- J'aime bien les endroits insolites comme ça. Wanda me dit toujours de me méfier.

\- Je vois pas ce qui a de dangeureux.

\- Là ça va. Mais il y a des endroit... Il faut avoir confiance. Est ce que tu connais le next?

\- Non.

\- C'est un restau ou tu commande un repas et tu récupère la commande du client précédent. T'as souvent des surprises. Surtout que forcément tu vas commander un truc bien dégueu pour le suivant.

\- C'est sûr que c'est chaud quand même.

\- J'en connais plein des endroits insolites et pas que des restau. Un jour je t'emmènerai dans une boîte insolite.

\- C'est quoi la spécialité?

\- Ah c'est une surprise.

Clint pouffa de rire... "Allez raconte."

\- Attend je regarde juste un truc. Pietro entra l'adresse dans son téléphone du lieu dit et regarda les horaires. Il s'installa dans la vouture puis Lança. "Si tu veux la discothèque est ouverte."

\- Allez... C'est quoi l'adresse?

Pietro lui donna l'adresse puis ils se dirigèrent vers le bar insolite de Pietro qui l'informa que le bar ne prenait pas la carte. Ils passèrent au distributeur pour rejoignit le bar à pied.

Arrivé devant le bar, les deux amis entrèrent. C'était une pièce un peu sombre, avec un comptoir derrière lequel se tenait deux hôtesse. Pietro fourra tout ce qu'il pouvait dans sa veste puis l'enleva. Clint fit de même, gardant ses billets dans les poches de son Jean. L'hôtesse leur accrocha un bracelet fluo à chaque poignet.

Pietro ouvrit la porte battante et entra dans la boîte. La salle était assez cosy. Des canapé, des tables basse, un long bar, une piste de danse. Ils s'installèrent à une table, puis Pietro prit la commande qu'il alla chercher. Ils burent un verre tranquillement puis Clint fini par poser la question qui le taraudait. Qu'avait de si insolite cette discothèque? Pietro sourit soulagé que le plus vieux lui pose enfin la question. Il se leva et Demanda à Clint de le suivre. Un homme leur ouvrit une seconde porte et furent tout les deux plongé dans le noir. Seul les bracelets fluos se voyaient. "T'es sérieux?" Chuchota Clint.

\- Quand je t'ai dis que c'était de l'insolite... T'es mal à l'aise? Tas peur de te faire violer? Demanda Pietro en riant.

\- Euh... Non.. mais bon c'est... C'est Space quand même.

\- En fait ici c'est comme des speed dating mais dans le noir. Les boissons ne sont pas autorisés... Pour les raisons dont tu te doutes. Je trouve ça sympa de rencontrer quelqu'un sans le voir... Pas de préjugé physique au moins.

\- Après tu peux toucher...

\- Tu veux toucher qui? Demanda Pietro en riant.

\- Je sais pas, personne, je disais ça comme ça.

\- Moi je trouve l'idée sympa. Viens... Pietro attrapa la main de Clint et l'emmena à taton vers le mur où une banquette bien moltonné les attendaient. Apres avoir touché deux corps, il leur trouva enfin une place.

\- Il se passe pas des trucs un peu louche?

\- Tout est filmé par infrarouge tu sais... Pas possibilité de viol ou d'attouchement. Et il y a deux agents avec lunettes thermique. Et puis les bracelets servent aussi à ça. Tant qu'ils sont visible c'est que tes mains le sont... Après c'est vrai qu'il faut être a l'aise dans le noir.

\- Je suis pas super à l'aise.

\- T'inquiète, je suis là. Chuchota Pietro en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Clint. Clint sentit son cœur battre la chamade et remerciait tout à coup le fait d'être dans le noir car il ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise pour maîtriser ses émotions. "J'ai rencontré des tas de personnes ici. Il y a de tout, tu juges vraiment la personnes à travers son discours tu vois."

\- Il doit y avoir de la baston non... Genre tu touches pas à ma femme. Non?

\- Les gens qui viennent sont assez ouvert, la plupart sont bi d'ailleurs.

\- Ah... Dit seulement Clint un peu confus. "Mais... Euh... toi par exemple. Tu dis que tu as rencontré gens comment tu les accostes? Comment tu sais que c'est une fille que t'as en face en toi par exemple. Avant de l'accoster tu sais pas?"

\- A ton avis... Comment on fait? Demanda Pietro en riant.

\- Tu touches les gens. Affirma Clint.

\- Mais non... Tu lui demande. Pouffa de rire de Clint.

\- Ouais... Clint les pieds dans le plat. Se moqua t-il de lui même.

\- C'est ce qui te fait ton charme, je te rassure. T'es pas trop à l'aise hein?

\- Je crois qu'il me faudrait pas mal de verre pour que je le sois. Avoua Clint.

\- Bon, j'avoue que les baisers sont autorisé donc parfois... On ne sait pas qui on embrasse. Tu vas me dire, pas bien... Les bactéries... Les hépatites... J'avoue, je plaide coupable.

\- T'as déjà embrassé des gens ici? Demanda Clint choqué par la révélation.

\- Ouais quelques unes. Lança Pietro. "Pas à jeun, j'avoue." Ajouta t-il. "Tu veux qu'on s'en aille?" Proposa Pietro.

\- Non... T'inquiète... Au pire je vais à côté... Toi, tu dragues, moi je bois. On fait comme ça? Proposa Clint ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée de Pietro.

\- Euh... Ouais allez... Tu veux je t'accompagne à la porte?

\- Non ça devrait aller.

\- Viens me chercher dans 20 minutes. Je vois pas l'heure. S'amusa à dire Pietro.

Clint sourit mais oublia que Pietro ne le voyait pas. Il se leva et mit ses bras devant et chercha la porte. Il atteignit la porte et fut soulagé de voir de la lumière.

Il rejoignit le bar et se prit une vodka pomme puis un peu avant de retourner dans le noir se prit un Shooter pour se donner du courage.

Il inspira un bon coup et se fut à l'intérieur qu'il se demanda comment il allait retrouver Pietro. Il décida de retourner s'asseoir où il était avant de s'en aller, avec un peu de chance il y serait encore. Mais il n'y avait que des filles. D'après l'intonation de leur voix. Il s'installa à côté de l'une d'elle.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

\- Bras d'homme. Entendit-il d'une voix grave. Clint eut un geste de recule puis le garçon à ses côtés lui chuchota. "Bi?"

\- Euh... Oui... Lacha t-il.

\- Cool. Lacha l'autre. "Comment vous appelez-vous?"

\- Clint. Dit seulement le flic pétrifié.

\- Moi c'est Stefan. Clint ne savait plus quoi dire d'autre. Le garçon parla pour lui. "Vous n'êtes pas bavard, tactile peut-être?"

\- Non plus.

\- Domage.

\- Je... Je cherche mon ami. Dit Clint.

\- Femme? homme? Musclé? Maigrichon, maigrichonne?

\- Euh... Je... Homme. Musclé.

\- Cheveux?

\- Euh... Il faillit dire long mais se reprit. "court."

\- Tactile ou verbale?

\- Je... J'en sais rien. Je vais... Essayer de le... De le trouver. Bafouilla Clint en se levant. Il ferma les yeux alors que c'était inutile de le faire mais c'était pour tenter de se donner du courage. Il tata une épaule trop fine. Il rencontra une main trop féminine. Une fesse trop grosse. Une chemise... Il toucha un torse d'homme, l'homme se laissa faire. "Pietro." Murmura Clint. Mais l'homme ne répondit pas comme si il ne le voulait pas. Clint se dit que c'était le moment. Qu'il pouvait caresser ce torse qu'il soit à Pietro ou non, mais quelques part, il savait que c'était lui.

Quelqu'un posa ses mains sur ses hanches par derrière puis déposa des lèvres sur son cou. Il frissonna, ce baiser était doux et agréable. Il se pivota, toujours en tenant le t shirt de Pietro et agrippa la nuque du second homme. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent puis leurs langues jouèrent. Clint agrippa si fortement sa nuque qu'il fallit casser la chaîne qui entourait le cou de cet homme. L'homme fini par rompre le baiser, Clint se retourna vers Pietro. Il lui attrapa la manche de son avant bras et Murmura encore. "Pietro on y va s'te plaît." Mais l'homme ne repondit toujours pas, il se défit de l'emprise de Clint et l'esquiva, laissant Clint une seconde fois au milieu de la pièce. Clint alla tâter le mur et voulu s'échapper de cet enfer de dévergondé. Il sortit, et se dirigea vers le bar. Il prit un second Shooter puis un troisième. Pietro le rejoignit quelques temps après.

\- La lumière ça fait toujours un peu mal aux yeux parcontre. Lança Pietro simplement. Clint le regarda stupéfait. Pietro l'avait bien entendu. Le plus jeune passa un bras autour de la nuque du plus vieux. "Ca va? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme." C'est en voyant le maillot aux manches courtes de Pietro que Clint comprit... Le torse d'homme qu'il avait caressé n'était pas celui de Pietro. Le jumeau lui lança un sourire. "Allez on va aller dans un endroit normal." Dit il en riant.

Les deux amis récupèrent leur bien, puis remontèrent à pied la rue. Le silence était de mise, aucun des deux ne savaient de quoi parler. Il se mirent d'accord sur un pub qui avait l'air tranquille. En début de semaine, les pubs étaient rarement ouvert, mais quelques un l'étaient tout de même. Ils optèrent pour se mettre au bar, ils se prirent tout deux une vodka bien tassée. Les joues de Clint commençaient à prendre de la couleur, en effet il était déjà à sa deuxième vodka, avait bu trois shooter sans compter les boissons au restaurant.

Pietro sentit encore le malaise de la salle noire planer au-dessus d'eux. Il rompit le silence en parlant de ses hobbies autre que le sport ou l'informatique. Quoi que ça s'en approcher, il était passionné par les jeux vidéo, Clint le traitait de gamin mais le jeune se défendit en précisant qu'il aurait voulu être concepteur de jeu, d'où les études en infographiste. Pietro trouva leur terrain d'entente car même si Clint n'était pas un pro de la manette, il avait joué comme la plupart des gens à quelques jeux vidéos. Les incontournables Mario, Sonic, Street Fighter, GTA et jeux de guerre était son domaine de prédilection. Pietro, lui, était plus calé dans les jeux de rôle en réseau. Ils se mirent d'accord sur une future soirée gamer.

Le Pub semblait être aussi calme qu'eux, ça ne les aider pas. Il burent rapidement leur consommation puis tentèrent de trouver un endroit doté d'une ambiance plus festive. Ils passèrent devant un établissement dans lequel il semblait y avoir de l'ambiance, ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à une table. La salle était bien lumineuse, les tables colorés et une femme chantait du rock français. Clint sourit ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas écouter du rock. Tous deux se rendirent vite compte qu'ils avaient atterri dans un karaoké.

Pietro adorait chanter, il chantonnait tout le temps, il feuilleta le répertoire mais rien ne le tentait. Clint lui, fit quelques proposition, mais le jeune trouvait ses choix trop vieux. Au bout de deux verres, il décida de montrer aux jeunes ce que savait faire les vieux. Il se leva devant le regard médusé de Pietro et s'en alla récupérer le micro.

Clint, le micro en main, commença son show, oui, show, car premièrement, il chantait avec une justesse déconcertante, il avait un timbre de voix qui convenait parfaitement au style musical et puis surtout, il immitait l'artiste dans une caricature à mourir de rire. Il se tremoussait, imitait les gestes et postures, même les petit tic du chanteur original n'avait pas été oublié. Il s'éclatait et ça fit sourire Pietro qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux, subjugué pas ses compétences et puis aussi par le courage et l'aisance de Clint. Pietro n'aurait jamais cru voir ce genre de chose. À la fin de son show, Pietro applaudit et félicita l'artiste. Clint rit à l'enthousiasme du plus jeune.

Ils burent un troisième verre puis Pietro le mit au défi de chanter une autre chanson. Clint accepta et savait déjà quel titre il allait choisir mais exigea que Pietro l'accompagne. Le jeune hésita longuement, aucun de ses titres n'étaient dans son répertoire habituel. Clint se moqua de lui gentiment, pour le pousser à accepter le défi, ce que fit le jeune.

Ce fut bientôt leur tour, Pietro aimait chanter, mais n'avait pas la même aisance que Clint. Devant les autres clients, Clint poussa Pietro à se dévoiler en l'emmenant avec lui dans son délire. Pietro plus timide sur la scène, avait du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles. Mais Super Clint étais là, il arrêta ses imitations et passa un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune puis donna le ton et le tempo de la mélodie. Pietro finit par arriver à se caler sur la mélodie. Les deux amis était alors aussi juste l'un que l'autre. Le timbre de voix de Clint était différent du gamins mais s'accordaient parfaitement bien.

Clint était sous le charme de Pietro, la timidité à laquelle il avait assisté le touchait. Son côté peu confiant, un peu stressé, l'émeut. Pietro avec une carapace, le jeune délinquant sportif, arrogant, plein d'énergie, et speed pouvait être un homme si fragile, doux, timide et peu sûre de lui.

Le plus vieux était heureux d'avoir découvert d'autres traits de sa personnalité. Ils décidèrent de rentrer après cette dernière. Ils commençaient tous deux à être fatigué et il était déjà pas loin de 3h du matin. Il se souhaitèrent bonne nuit dans un silence de plomb tous deux la tête pleines de questions et s'endormirent chacun dans une chambre pensant à cette soirée inoubliable.


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou tout le monde, vous avez été nombreuses a apprécier ce chapitre. On se demande pourquoi? Serait ce pour un baiser dans une salle noire? D'ailleurs que pensez vous de ce concept? Je pense que ce chapitre répondra à vos nombreuses questions. Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me motive pour l'écriture.

Charliestone:

et oui, ca commence à se rapprocher tout doucement.

Pour le baiser peur être que Pietro serait jaloux si Clint avouait, mais là, c'est pas encore fait. Merci pour ton comms.

Gros kiss.

Deryous 50:

Paul est la vision dans ma tête. Mais en humain lol. Et oui Michael un gros c*

Et mdr Clint n'a pas l'air traumatisé du tout. On dirait même qu'il a apprécié. Et le karaoké est une scène touchante où les deux se découvre sous un autre jour.

Merci pour ta review.

XOXO

Wellow:

Merci pour ton commentaire. Et si j'arrive à publier deux chapitres par semaine c'est parce que j'ai un peu d'avance dessus ;)

Oh et pour ce qui est des pourcentage... Euh la réponse dans ce chapitre ;)

des bisous.

Val:

Paul est un amour c'est sûre. Michaël pas du tout sur ça, on est d'accord. Le retour est mignon et marrant a la fois. Ah la scène dans le noir. La chaine et tout. Comme pour wellow, la réponse est dans ce chapitre.

Milles baiser.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Apprivoise-moi

Chapitre 15

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Il était affiché 10h35 lorsque Clint sortit du sommeil, il se traîna jusque dans la cuisine. Pietro était déjà levé et buvait un cappuccino. Celui-ci lui fit juste un signe de tête, il savait que lorsque Clint n'avait pas encore bu son café ce n'était pas la peine de lui parler. Clint se servit un café et s'installa à côté de son colocataire. Pietro attendit que le plus vieux boive plus de la moitié de son bol pour enfin ouvrir la bouche. "Je vais aller faire un peu de sport après... Tu viens ou t'as la gueule de bois ?"

\- Tu veux courir ? Marmonna Clint entre deux gorgées.

\- Pas forcément... Peut-être des étirements.

\- Étirement, je veux bien. Lâcha Clint en se frottant le visage.

\- Ouais, j'ai pas le courage de faire un truc trop brut... J'ai un cours cet après midi en plus. Ajouta Pietro.

Clint se tourna pour regarder l'heure affichée sur le micro-onde. "Tu pars à quelle heure ?"

\- J'ai un cours à 14h30.. j'ai le temps.

\- Hum. Fit le plus vieux avant de boire la seconde moitié de son bol de café.

Le petit déjeuner fini, les deux hommes se préparèrent doucement, ils firent des étirements dans le silence. Après quelques petits étirements. Pietro ordonna à Clint de faire des abdos pendant que lui faisait quelques pompes puis ils échangèrent leur rôle. Pietro allongé à terre, Clint les mains sur les pieds de Pietro faisait des pompes. C'était un entraînement plutôt tranquille. Pietro opta pour un entraînement de fitness. Ils enchaînèrent des mouvements pour affiner les formes de Clint. Pietro décida également de faire des mouvements de Pilate. Le plus jeune venait de temps en temps remettre en place la posture de Clint. Le policier tentait de ne penser à rien lorsque Pietro avait sa main, sur une de ses hanches, dans son dos, sur son cou, sa cuisse ou autres partie de son corps. Clint avait parfois des réflexes de recul face à certain geste de Pietro. Mais prenait sur lui pour ne pas faire fuir son coach.

Pietro sentait le malaise de Clint, il le voyait. Ça se voyait dans ses regards, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il arrêta. Il voulait aussi pousser Clint dans ses retranchements. Après quelques mouvements de Pilate pour affiner les hanches et cuisses, les deux hommes finirent par arrêter. Clint prit sa douche en premier puis fit leur sandwich pendant que ce fut au tour de Pietro à prendre la sienne.

Après un repas léger, ils se burent un petit café pour digérer tranquillement avant que Pietro ne parte pour son travail. Clint profita de l'absence de Pietro pour contacter Tony pour l'affaire dans laquelle Pietro était accusé.

Il était 14h30 lorsque Clint arriva au commissariat. Il monta directement dans le bureau du chef de la brigade des stup. Il tapa doucement puis le capitaine ordonna d'entrer.

Clint sourit timidement en entrant dans le bureau, il sert la main de Tony puis s'installa sans qu'il ne le lui ordonne. Les deux hommes se fixèrent sans rien dire puis Tony rompit le silence. "T'as trouvé des choses ?"

\- J'ai relevé des noms. T'as vérifié son alibi ? Lâcha Clint en souriant faussement.

\- Je te fais confiance si tu me dis qu'il était avec toi. Lâcha Tony en s'écrasant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Tu l'écartes donc ? Proposa Clint.

\- Il n'est plus suspecté, mais... Lança Tony en grimaçant.

\- Mais quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur lui ? Demanda Clint.

\- Je ne m'acharne pas... Clint... tu sais très bien qu'il en sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le dit. OK, il est innocent sur cette enquête, je l'admets, mais il est loin d'être innocent sur d'autre. Se défendit le chef de la stup.

\- En gros tu es en train de me dire que quoi qu'il en soit tu le lâcheras jamais. Il t'a fait quoi ? Se braqua Clint écœuré de l'acharnement dont faisait preuve Tony.

\- J'ai un deal à te proposer. Lança Tony en posant ses mains à plat sur le bureau.

\- Je t'écoute. Dit Clint en soupirant fortement.

\- Il balance tout ce qu'il sait, je ré-ouvre pas les enquêtes où il a été impliqué. Proposa Stark.

\- Il est impliqué dans aucune autre affaire. Se braqua aussitôt Clint. Refusant clairement la proposition.

\- Il est suspecté. Affirma le capitaine.

\- Il est innocent. Contredit Clint.

\- J'n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. Dit Tony en ricanant nerveusement face à la situation.

\- Très bien, toi tu le penses mêlé à des affaires louche, moi, je le crois quand il dit que non. Si il est impliqué, il y gagnera si tu ré-ouvre pas d'enquêtes, sur ce point on est d'accord. Mais s'il est innocent qu'est-ce qu'il y gagne lui ? Rien du tout. Donc je refuse le deal. Propose-nous autre chose. Lança Clint en se laissant tomber sur le dossier tout en croisant les bras sur son buste.

\- Nous ? Vous en êtes déjà au « nous » ? Dit Tony en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis son défendeur. Je t'écoute t'as d'autres propositions. Répondit fermement Clint sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion.

\- Tu penses à quelques choses ?

\- Je pense à la protection des témoins. Proposa-t-il.

\- La protection des témoins c'est un bien grand mot. Il n'est pas en danger de mort ton gars ! Pouffa Stark.

\- Tu crois ça ! C'est pas toi qui l'as ramassé couvert de coup ! C'est pas toi qui t'aies fait tout voler jusqu'à tes pompes ! Lança Clint furieux. « Tu crois que les mecs que tu traques sont des anges ? Ils le cherchent tous ! Lâcha-t-il en haussant le ton. Ils pensent qu'il les a déjà balancés alors que non ! Imagine si les balancent réellement ! Je n'ai pas envie de le retrouver entre quatre planches. S'énerva Clint.

\- Tu es trop investi sur cette enquête ! T'es plus objectifs. Répondit sèchement le capitaine conscient que Clint était trop proche de son suspect.

\- Je suis pas objectif, parce que j'ai pas envie de le retrouver mort ? Demanda Clint. « Je te parle pas forcément du mec dont je suis amoureux Tony. Je te parle d'une vie. Peu importe s'il a fait des choses avant ça mais s'il lâche des infos sur le trafic de stup c'est pas pour qu'il se prenne un coup de couteau ou une balle dans la tête. Donc maintenant voila. Soit, il ne balance rien. Soit, il coopère mais sous protection. C'est clair ? Lâcha Clint visiblement énervé.

Tony inspira un grand coup puis lâcha en expirant fortement.. « Je vais voir avec Fury. »

\- Merci Tony. Dit Clint en se levant.

\- Tu vas où ? Demanda le brun surprit qu'il se lève d'un coup.

\- Je rentre chez moi, je n'suis pas de service aujourd'hui. A demain je fais de l'aprem.

\- OK... Je t'appelle dès que je me suis entretenu avec Fury.

Clint rentra aussitôt, il ouvrit le dossier et continua à éplucher tous les indices qu'il pourrait utiliser contre les chefs de gang. Il y passa une bonne demi-heure puis Pietro rentra complètement trempés des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Le plus jeune raconta son cours intensif sous la pluie battante, il se plaignit d'un mal de crâne affreux et des symptômes d'un rhume qui commençaient à apparaître. Il prit rapidement une douche pendant que Clint lui faisait un bon cappuccino chaud, ainsi que de médicaments l'aidant à diminuer les symptômes.

Clint profita également de refermer tous les dossiers ouverts puis prépara tout sur la table du salon. Il était assis sur le canapé et regardait ses notifications sur les réseaux sociaux via son Smartphone lorsque le jeune sortit enfin de la bonne douche qu'il avait prise.

Pietro prit les médicaments étalés sur la table puis but le capuccino-chocolat avant de s'affaler comme il le pouvait sur le deuxième canapé.

\- Ça va mieux ton crâne ? Demanda Clint.

\- Un peu... Ça me tape déjà moins sur les cervicales. Lâcha Pietro en se massant lui-même la nuque.

\- Ne te masse pas la nuque c'est fragile, tu vas te déplacer quelques choses. Ordonna Clint.

\- Mais non ce n'est pas les cervicales c'est sur les côtés. Pietro chopa la main de Clint et la posa pile à l'endroit où il avait mal. Celui-ci sentit son cœur s'accélérer d'être en contact avec sa main et avec sa nuque. "Tu voudrais pas me masser juste un peu ? » Tenta de demander le jeune. « S'il te plaît.. », supplia Pietro. Clint céda facilement et commença à masser le haut de sa nuque puis descendit peu à peu le long de son cou. Jusqu'à effleurer la chaîne de Pietro. Clint rata un battement quand il se souvint de la chaîne de l'inconnu qu'il avait embrassé. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas lui. Il lâcha instantanément le cou de Pietro. « hannn Pourquoi t'arrête ? » Se plaignit le jumeau.

\- c'n'est pas bon je t'ai dit. Lâcha sèchement Clint qui s'installa correctement. Clint se demanda si embrasser n'importe qui était un jeu. Ou s'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi l'avoir rembarré lors de son premier baiser ? Peut-être était ce vraiment dû à l'âge...

Clint se leva un peu mal à l'aise de cette situation, il se posait bien trop de question à son propos pour rester en sa compagnie. Il décida lui aussi de se prendre une bonne douche. Sous le jet brûlant, il ferma les yeux, mais son visage continuait a le hanter. Il revoyait toute la scène. Il se rappela de ses mains épaisses sur ses hanches, puis il ressentit le frisson lorsque ses lèvres avaient caressé la peau de son cou. Il ressentait encore le souffle chaud de Pietro contre sa nuque, puis il se souvint de l'état dans lequel il était lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient percutées. Il se souvint du long frisson qu'il l'avait fait vibrer, de la chaleur de sa langue contre la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux puis sortit rapidement de cette douche qui n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

En revenant dans le salon, Pietro était assis à terre les jambes en tailleurs, une manette de jeu dans les mains. Clint regarda l'écran et vit un de ses jeux de prédilections. Gta.

\- Tu veux jouer vieillard ? Demanda Pietro simplement.

\- J'ai pas envie de te faire pleurer. Répondit Clint en ricanant.

\- Mais oui bien sure. Si tu crois que tu vas me faire pleurer, t'as tout faux. C'est moi qui vais te foutre une raclée papy. Le mit au défi, Pietro.

Clint pouffa de rire et attrapa la deuxième manette. Il s'assit à ses côtés, dans la même position et ils commencèrent à jouer. Personne ne s'en était sorti vainqueur. Mais Pietro avait bien vu que le vieux n'était pas tant à la ramasse que ça dans les jeux vidéos mais proposa tout de même de jouer a un jeu de guerre.

Tout deux préparant leur classe, les deux hommes étaient concentrés prêt à tenter de gagner la partie.

Clint s'en sorti avec un peu de mal mais réussit tout de même à gagner. Ils firent plusieurs parties. Quelques-unes étaient gagnées par Pietro et d'autres par Clint.

Clint proposa à Pietro un Mario kart. Le jeune rit à la proposition mais ne refusa pas. Ils gagnaient à tour de rôles leurs parties. Aucuns des deux n'étaient en mesure de se départager. Le principal n'était pas réellement le résultat. Le principal était sans conteste la bon humeur qui régnait dans appartement. Les deux hommes riaient, se chamaillaient, se lançaient sans cesse des piques, mais ça restait bon enfant.

Ce fut sur une partie de Mario bros deux heures plus tard qu'ils se chamaillèrent tellement qu'ils en vinrent aux mains. Pietro avait peut-être plus de force que Clint, mais il était aussi chatouilleux chose que Clint maîtriserait totalement. Une main tentant d'immobiliser Pietro, la seconde sur son flanc, Clint chatouillait le plus jeune.

\- Arrête… mais arrête ! Lançait Pietro en riant. « Arrête, je te jure, j'en peux plus ». Se plaignait Pietro. « Arrête tu vas casser ma chaîne. » Lança le gamin.

\- Quel chaîne? Lança Clint qui savait où cette question l'emmènerait.

\- Ma chaîne. Avec mon pendentif. Répondit seulement le jeune souriant.

Clint cessa les enfantillages et attrapa le pendentif entre ses doigts Il caressa le métal entre le pousse et l'index puis regarda Pietro. « Qu'est-ce que ça représente ? »

\- Tu sais bien ce que c'est Clint, fait pas l'idiot. Dit le jeune en roulant des yeux .

\- Bien sure mais pour toi qu'est-ce que ça représente au fond de toi ? Et puis pourquoi le yin plutôt que le yang ?

\- Le yin représente toute ma vie. Le yin est Wanda, elle mon yin, je suis son yang. Souffla Pietro dans ses pensées.

\- C'est joliment dit. Et je pense également la même chose.

\- J'y tiens beaucoup à ce pendentif. Confia Pietro.

\- Je comprend.

\- J'ai déjà failli casser ma chaîne plusieurs fois. Mais elle a toujours tenu. Tiens par exemple hier… un mec a faillit me l'a péter. Dans la salle noire. Lança le pus jeune en regardant encore le pendentif.

\- Ah bon ? Et euh… comment sais-tu que c'était un homme plutôt qu'une femme ? Tenta de savoir Clint.

\- Son parfum… il avait le même que toi… et je suppose que le tien est masculin.

\- Oui…et comment il a pu te l'a casser ?

\- Premièrement il ne l'a pas cassé et… je suis pas sûre que tu veuilles le savoir au fond de toi. Dit le jeune en fronçant les yeux, l'air mystérieux.

\- Beh si… justement, j'aimerai le savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour qu'il en arrive là ? Chercha à savoir le lieutenant.

\- Rien de désagréable. Rien de regrettable. Il… je l'ai embrassé.. Dit Pietro en bafouillant tout en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu baisses les yeux, tu penses que je t'en veuille que tu m'aies repoussé ?

\- J'en sais rien Clint. Quoiqu'il en soit, là, j'en avais envie.. J'ai posé mes mains sur ses hanches.. J'ai senti son parfum… J'ai goûté à sa peau… et… je l'ai embrassé ou peut-être bien que c'est lui m'ait embrassé… Pietro ricana doucement en baissant les yeux puis releva la tête vers Clint les joues rougies par ce qu'il venait d'avouer. « Il avait agrippé un type. Par son t shirt. Il était en train de lui caresser le torse quand je suis arrivé. Mais il n'a pas hésité a m'embrasser, moi, alors qu'il était probablement avec lui. Bref… il m'a tellement serré la nuque qu'il a faillit briser ma chaîne. »

\- OK… Dit Clint confus de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Bon je vais commencer à faire le repas. » Lança Clint un peu déstabilisé.

Il alla dans la cuisine préparer le repas pendant que Pietro rangeait tous les jeux et manettes. Le plus vieux avait la tête a l'envers. Donc Pietro ne savait pas que c'était lui. Il pensait que cet homme était en couple avec l'homme au t shirt a manches longues. Mais le parfum ! Il l'a bien dit lui-même ! Il savait que le parfum de cet homme était celui de Clint. Ce fut avec toutes ses questions que le plus vieux prépara un risotto maison.

À table tous les deux étaient dans leurs pensées. Clint pensait à Pietro, a ce qu'il l'avait poussé a l'embrasser. Il était simplement attiré par son parfum, rien à voir avec lui-même. Il aimait probablement être désiré aussi. Pietro de son côté, pensait encore à ce baiser qu il avait donné

Au soir, les deux hommes décidèrent de se poser, ils étaient encore fatigués de la veille. Ils se préparèrent tout de même un plateau télé. Deux grandes tasses de thé, citron pour l'un, menthe pour le second. Des yaourt, des fruits et une barre de chocolat. Ils prirent place dans le même canapé, face à la télé, l'un à côté de l'autre. L'ambiance était détendue, après la soirée mouvementée de la veille, ils aspiraient seulement passer une soirée au calme.

Clint, assis convenablement, les pieds à terre, un oreiller sous l'avant bras en guise d'accoudoirs. Pietro les jambes en tailleur, le plateau en équilibre sur lui.

Le film commença et les hommes se tûs, seul les éternuements de Pietro faisaient sursauter Clint. Ils commentaient parfois le film tout en grignotant puis chacun leur tour avaient fini par poser le plateau sur la table basse.

Pietro, un mouchoir à la main semblait lutter contre le sommeil. Clint le voyait glisser progressivement vers lui, puis comme il s'en doutait, Pietro finit par s'écrouler sur le policier.

Clint ne bougea pas, il laissa le jeune contre son épaule puis voyant que sa position n'était pas la meilleure, il glissa son bras autour de son buste pour une meilleure stabilité et pour plus de confort. Dans son sommeil, Pietro passa son bras contre le torse de Clint, le pressant contre lui. Clint se demanda s'il devait le laisser faire. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il profitait de lui? Ou bien retirer ce bras qu'il aimait tout de même posé contre lui et qu'il le destabilisait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre le film. Le plus vieux se surprit à regarder son crâne qui glissait petit à petit. Il fut surprit quand le plus jeune releva la tête, une paire de yeux le regarda, Clint pâlit, que devait-il lui dire?

Pietro lui sourit et Murmura seulement. "Je suis naze..."

\- Je vois ça.

\- Je te dérange pas? Demanda le jeune.

\- Non.. non.. non... Begueya Clint. Pietro sourit une seconde fois, puis se remit dans la même position en serrant encore plus le policier de son bras. Clint tenta de se reconcentrer sur le film, mais fut coupé par Pietro.

\- Pourquoi elle va pas voir son oncle? Lâcha le jeune qui surpris clint.

\- Il est mort! t'as raté un bout. Dit Clint en riant. "Tu ne dors plus?"

\- Non... Lâcha Pietro mais resta ainsi contre lui. Clint se demanda s'il devait mettre de la distance entre lui et Pietro. Si pour Pietro c'était en toute amitié, pour lui ça ne le serait jamais. Jamais des gestes comme ceux là pourraient être interprétés par de l'amitié, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Pietro Maximoff.

Pietro vient a son secours en se redressant. Il chercha des yeux quelques chose puis se leva. Clint souffla, il a dû aller se coucher. Il s'installa un peu mieux avant de voir réapparaître Pietro avec un plaid. Il s'enroula dans le plaid et s'installa à côté du policier . "T'as l'air mort toi aussi."

\- Ca va... Répondit seulement clint.

\- Allez viens. Dit Pietro en ouvrant ses bras. Clint ouvrit la bouche mais aucun sons n'en sortit. Toute sorte de question passa dans son esprit mais il n'avait aucunes réponses sous la main. "Rhoo... Clint... On est entre nous. Detend-toi." Chuchota le plus jeune. Clint se glissa doucement et timidement dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait toujours en secret. Pietro referma ses bras ainsi la couverture recouvrait les épaules de Clint.

Les mains posées sur ses genoux, Clint avait le coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Était-il si proche que ça ? Au point de se caler l'un contre l'autre? Était ce vraiment que de l'amitié? Peut-être que Clint était sa Wanda de substitution. Oui c'était certainement ça se dit Clint. Wanda manquait tellement à Pietro qu'il lui fallait reporter son amour fraternel sur quelqu'un d'autre en l'occurrence, lui. Ils restèrent tout deux ainsi l'un contre l'autre profitant de la sérénité qui régnait dans cet appartement. Le film terminé, les garçons se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit timidement puis allèrent se coucher.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint se réveilla avec les images de la veille. Il revit automatiquement Pietro somnoler contre lui, le serrant de toute les forces qui lui restaient encore puis il se voyait dans les bras de Pietro, le bras du plus jeune entourant son cou. Il ferma les yeux et sourit doucement. Puis son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il sentit la bon odeur de café. Il se leva directement et rejoignit son coach dans la cuisine mais quelques courbatures firent leurs apparitions. Il s'installa en grimaçant, se servit une tasse de café puis à la moitié de la tasse Pietro le salua.

\- Hello... Prêt pour le sport?

\- Pas trop... Dit Clint grimaçant un peu plus puis Avoua. "J'ai des courbatures dans les jambes."

\- Hier on a aussi travaillé les cuisses... Ça doit-être çà... Je sais ce qu'on va faire... Lança le jeune en avalant une tartine.

\- On?

\- Oui on... Déclara le jeune. Clint ne chercha pas plus loin, continua le petit déjeuner puis il passa sous la douche. Il se prépara ensuite pour faire du sport. Même si il avait mal aux jambes, il se doutait que Pietro n'en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Pietro sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, il installa deux tapis en mousse au milieu du salon.

\- C'est pourquoi? Demanda le plus vieux.

\- On va faire de la relaxation, ça va te faire du bien.

\- Pas de sport intensif? Demanda Clint en riant.

\- Je voudrais pas te perdre... Lâcha Pietro en souriant. "Allez allonge-toi sur le dos." Clint obéit. "Mets les bras le long du corps. Comme ça... puis tu ramènes tes pieds au maximum jusqu'à tes fesses." Pietro aida Clint puis ordonna au plus vieux de se lever. "Reste ainsi pendant quelques minutes." Lacha Pietro qui tournait autour de Clint en épiant la souffrance qui se lisait sur son visage.

\- Ça fait mal. Se plaignit Clint.

\- Chuttt. Si ça fait mal c'est que c'est bon signe... encore quelques minutes. Ajouta le jeune, tournant toujours de lui. "Allez c'est bon, lâche doucement. Voilà... Déplie tes jambes. Doucement. Remonte ton genou droit et agrippa le ... Voila comme ça." Fit Pietro en montrant la marche à suivre à Clint. "Relâche, pose ta jambe et fait pareil avec la deuxième. "

\- Et toi tu le fais pas? Demanda Clint.

\- Moi je suis ton coach. Lança Pietro avec fermeté.

\- Ah ouais d'accord. Ricana Clint.

\- Allez... Assis-toi, jambes tendues. Tente d'attraper tes pieds... Trop facile pour toi ça..." Ajouta Pietro en voyant que Clint n'avait aucun mal à atteindre ses voûtes plantaires... Reste quelques minutes et tu vas te mettre sur le ventre ensuite." Clint avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait sur la voix suave de son coach préféré. Il avait prit un timbre doux et apaisant. Pietro ordonna à Clint de se retourner puis de placer les paumes de ses mains sous ses abdos et de se relever sur ses bras sans décoller ses hanches du sol. Pietro regarda ensuite sa montre puis lui ordonna de relâcher et de placer les bras le long de son corps, puis de lever une jambe à la fois. Il finit par ordonner à Clint d'attraper ses pieds et de former un cercle avec son corps. Puis Pietro arrêta le cours.

\- Déjà? Dit seulement Clint.

\- Tu veux souffrir encore plus? T'as des courbatures... Ça fera qu'empirer les choses si on continu. Allonge-toi sur le dos." Clint ne chercha pas et s'allongea sur le dos. Il ferma les yeux et sentit un délicat parfum puis les mains de Pietro se posèrent sur les cuisses de Clint. Celui sentit son coeur battre à tout allure. Les mouvements de Pietro étaient rapides sur lui. Il frottait énergiquement ses cuisses à l'aide d'une crème, puis le massage devint plus doux, les geste étaient plus ample mais lent. Clint se détendit complément. Il pria pour ne pas bander face à ce mec qui lui massait doucement les cuisses. Pietro replia les jambes de Clint puis les fit trembler. "Et voilà monsieur, j'ai mal partout. Ça ira maintenant. Attends une quinzaine de minutes et prend une douche bien chaude." Clint ouvrit les yeux et vit Pietro faire quelques mouvements de yoga sur le tapis. Il n'en lacha pas une miette, puis se rappela qu'il devait aller prendre une douche bien chaude.

En revenant de sa douche, Clint découvrit un Pietro démantibulé. Il inclina la tête sur le côté pour comprendre sa position. "Tu t'es jamais cassé un truc?"

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à être souple Clint. Réussit à dire Pietro malgré la position plus que difficile.

Clint sourit et alla préparer le préparer le repas de ce midi. Il leur fit une lasagne surgelés. De la merde, Clint avait envie de manger un peu de gras aujourd'hui. Pietro alla prendre lui aussi une douche pendant que le plat cuisait, puis les deux amis dejeunèrent calmement avant que Clint ne se prépare pour aller travailler.

Dans la voiture, Clint repensa à l'affaire de Pietro, enfin celle à laquelle Tony l'avait mêlé. Cet enquête avait l'air d'être un gros coup et il est bien évident que si Pietro pouvait les aider en contrepartie de l'écarter, il devait le faire.


	16. Chapter 16

Le chapitre 16 est là, et quel chapitre c'est the chapitre.

Bon, c'est bientôt la fin. Plus que 3 chapitre et c'est fini sans compter celui ci.

Holybleu: coucou et merci pour ton commentaire. Bisous à toi.

charliestone: hello, j'adore quand tu mène tes petites enquêtes. Et oui Tony est un peu jaloux. Au fond il l'aime mais il a choisi Pepper et son fils. La scène du canapé... Tout le monde voit que Pietro flirt, tout le monde sauf Clint. Tout s'expliquera dans ce chapitre ci. Kiss.

val: j'adore tes longues phrases mdrr. On dirait que tu as du mal à synthétiser mais tu es tombé juste. Tu es une bonne enquêtrice mdr. Et oui Clint est à mourir de rire en ne voyant pas que Pietro le drague. Ce chapitre va tout expliquer. Bisous.

deryous50: kikou et merci pour ton comm. mdrrr oui, on dirait deux gosses naïf. Je ne sais pas d'où ça m'est venu l'histoire du pendentif et du Yin et du Yang mais ça leur ressemble bien tout compte fait.

Encore une fois je vais défendre Tony. Il veut pas être méchant, il est méfiant. Et veut protéger Clint.

XOXO

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Apprivoise-moi

Chapitre 16

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

En arrivant au commissariat, Clint alla donner ses directives à son équipe puis fila directement voir Tony. Il frappa à la porte mais il était occupé avec Bruce, Tom et deux autres gars de la brigade. Il s'excusa mais Tony l'invita tout de même à s'installer.

\- Assied-toi Clint. On doit te parler d'un truc. Clint épia ses collègues puis s'installa tout de même parmis eux. "Bon j'ai vu avec Fury, j'ai appuyé la demande pour ton pote. Il est officiellement un informateur protégé. Mais il va falloir qu'il crache tout ce qu'il sait. Bruce et Tom vont te briefer si tu as un peu de temps. Nous on doit aller faire un tour."

\- Ok... Dis Clint confus. Tony se leva et deux autres collègues le suivirent hors de son bureau.

\- Bien commença Tom. On a étudié le dossier de ton pote. Il a un sacré casier. Lança le premier.

\- Je sais.. Marmonna Clint.

\- Il a intérêt de cracher. Balança Tom.

\- Tony l'a déjà dit ça. Dit seulement Clint.

\- T'as un problème avec moi? Demanda Tom qui se sentait attaqué.

\- Aucun! Mais tu ne le connais pas, alors ne le juge pas. S'énerva Clint.

\- Je l'ai arrêté moi même 4 fois. Lança le lieutenant Laufeyson énervé.

\- Nath dit qu'elle a confiance en lui. Nath ne fait confiance à personne. Si elle dit que c'est un gars bien, c'est qu'il l'est. Lança Bruce pour appaiser les tensions. Clint regarda Bruce et le remercia. "Allez au boulot. On va te dire comment procéder. Premièrement, il va falloir qu'il note tout les noms avec qu'il a travaillé. Ses fournisseurs, ses complices, ses clients, tout ceux qui vendent ou ont vendus. Ensuite on procédera par élimination. Certain des noms et des affaires sont déjà peut être résolu."

\- D'accord.

\- Stark a parlé d'une intimidation? Les dockson? Demanda Bruce en griffonnant quelques notes sur un calepin.

\- Oui, ils l'ont choppé la dernière fois que vous l'avez arrêté. Lacha Clint en regardant Tom.

\- Tu dis ca comme si tu nous le reprochais. S'offusqua le brun aux cheveux long.

\- Je dis ça parce qu'il s'est fait tabasser en sortant du commissariat! Tu sais où? Juste derrière à 200m! S'énerva à nouveau Clint, revoyant l'image de Pietro, le visage tuméfié face à lui

\- Calmez-vous les gars, on s'en sortira pas sinon. Lança Bruce en regardant chacun des deux policiers. Clint se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas réagir, Tom inspira un bon coup.

\- Pourquoi ils l'ont tabassé? Demanda calmement Tom

\- Ils pensent qu'il les a balancé sur un truc. J'en sais pas plus. Il veut rien me dire.

\- Il devra parler. Ajouta Tom.

\- Clint trouvera un moyen... N'est ce pas Clint? Demanda à nouveau Bruce.

\- Oui... Je... Il a peur des represailles peut être qu'en lui expliquant les choses... Suggéra Clint.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien... Tenta de le rassurer Bruce.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en as à foutre, c'est un petit con. Lâcha Tom en se laissant tomber sur le dossier.

\- Laufeyson, c'est bon! Commenca lui aussi à s'énerver Bruce. "Bon on se tien au courant..." Ajouta t-il à Clint.

\- Ok. Dit Clint en se levant, les deux autres se levèrent également. Tout les trois sortirent mais Bruce retint Clint par le bras avant qu'il ne descend dans ses bureaux. "Vous auriez dû me le dire toi et Nath." Se plaignit Bruce.

\- Je savais pas pour Pietro. Je connaissais pas son casier. Je savais juste qu'il avait été pris pour complicité.

\- Il se passe quoi entre vous deux? Demanda Bruce en pointant sûrement le doigt sur un endroit sensible.

\- Comment ça il se passe quoi? Dit Clint semblant de rien.

\- Clint... Tu vis avec ma femme depuis des lustres, je t'ai jamais vu ou entendu parler d'une quelconque petite amie, j'ai vite compris que tu étais gay. Vous êtes ensemble? Demanda Bruce calmement.

\- Non. C'est juste un ami, je t'assure. Dit Clint sans mentir réellement.

\- Et avec Tony? Ajouta le brun. Clint sentit son coeur s'accélérer, il se souvint de la scène que Tony lui avait faite lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait tout avoué à Pietro. Comment réagirait Tony s'il savait que son collègue était au courant. Et en même temps si Bruce posait la question c'était peut être qu'il savait tout depuis longtemps.

\- Parce que tu sais pour... Bafouilla Clint.

Bruce sourit faussement. "Nath a confiance en quatre personne. Toi, moi et les jumeaux. Oui je le sais, elle m'a tout raconté." Avoua le brun, Clint serra les poings. De quel droit Nath racontait sa vie. Clint soupira. "T'inquiète pas, je t'ai jamais balancé... Et... Laisse tomber pour Tom, il est un peu à cran." Ajouta Banner.

Clint acquiesça puis rejoignit sa brigade.

Pendant ce temps Pietro alla rejoindre sa soeur avant de donner son cours. En bas du foyer, le jeune homme serra sa soeur dans ses bras. "Comme tu me manques Wanda." Marmonna t-il.

\- À moi aussi frérot... Mais bon... Ça va t'es pas seul, t'as ton petit Clint avec toi.

\- Mon petit Clint... Soupira Pietro.

\- Alors raconte on a pas trop eut le temps avec ton Michaël.

\- C'est pas mon Mickaël.

\- Allez piet' je veux savoir... Dit-elle en attrapant le bras de son frère et l'emmena vers la bouche de métro.

\- Ben, je te l'ai dis... Je l'aime bien... J'arrête pas de penser à lui... Avoua Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- Oh c'est trop mignon... Lâcha Wanda souriante mais se rendit compte de la souffrance de son jumeau. "Oh... Mon petit frère... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Wanda en cherchant le regard de son frère.

Pietro finit par regarder wanda. "Il ignore tout mes appels." Wanda leva un sourcil. "Il... Ça fait des jours que je le drague mais il voit rien. Il me saoul." Lâcha Pietro en soupirant.

\- Ça c'est de ta faute, tu l'aurais pas rejeté la première fois... Forcément il se méfie maintenant. La gronda sa sœur. "D'ailleurs... tu lui as laissé penser que tu étais bi?" Demanda Wanda. Pietro se laissa tomber contre la vitre du quai de métro.

\- J'y ai fais quelques allusion. Avoua Pietro en regardant en l'air.

\- D'ailleurs depuis quand tu l'es? Demanda Wanda.

\- Tu sais Mickaël. Bafouilla t-il.

\- Tu l'aimais bien. Dit Wanda en réalisant qu'elle le savait au fond d'elle même.

\- Un peu, mais sans plus... Dit seulement Pietro avant d'entrer dans la rame. "C'était pas vraiment... Tout ce que j'aimais chez lui, c'est que c'était un mec en fait..." Dit Pietro à l'écart des autres usagers. "J'ai embrassé Clint." Lacha t-il soudainement.

\- Pardon? Dit Wanda un peu fortement puis Chuchota. "Tu me dis ça comme ca! Ménage-moi un peu frérot."

\- Il ne sait pas que c'est moi, c'était au dark bar. Avoua t-il sans pouvoir la regarder.

\- Là où il y a la salle noire? Demanda Wanda en sortant du métro.

\- Ouais, je l'ai embrassé.. c'était ... Trop sensuel... J'ai trop kiffé... Lâcha Pietro en fermant les yeux, en se laissant porter par les escalators. "J'en avais tellement envie... Et il était là... Il a murmuré mon prénom en caressant un mec... Et.. je sais pas pourquoi..." Déclara Pietro puis se reprit. "Enfin si je le sais pourquoi... Il me rend dingue ce type." Avoua t-il.

\- Il va falloir que tu mettes la seconde. Lança Wanda en se réjouissant pour son frère.

\- Tu deconnes hier, je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour regarder la télé, je peux pas être plus clair. Et puis je lui fais plein d'allusion... Il voit rien... Lâcha Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Il a sûrement peur de se faire des films. Dit Wanda en marchant vers son lieux de travail.

\- Peut-être. Dit Pietro fataliste.

\- Tu sais, il en a souffert ... Ajouta la femme en s'installant sur la terrasse de la brasserie où elle travaillait.

\- Je sais... Soupira Pietro en s'asseyant face à elle.

\- Tu vas peut-être devoir faire le premier pas Pietro. Il a fait le premier pas la première fois, il serait peut-être temps que tu le fasses toi aussi. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Pietro... Soupira Wanda. "Il te pense hétéro... Il est amoureux de toi... Tu crois pas qu'il souffre d'être à tes côtés sans pouvoir rien faire... Surtout si t'as joué les collants... Le pauvre..." Ajouta t-elle. Pietro se prit la tête entre les mains réfléchissant à une approche plus concrète. "Si tu ne le fais pas au plus vite, tu risques de le perdre à nouveau." Ajouta Wanda.

\- À nouveau? Demanda Pietro en se redressant.

\- Tu l'aimais déjà... Quand tu l'as rejeté, tu l'aimais. Affirma Wanda en posant une main réconfortante sur son frère.

\- J'avais peur de m'engager avec lui... Il a 45 ballets! Il est keuf! Et puis c'est un mec surtout... Lâcha Pietro en roulant des yeux.

\- Courage frérot... Fais-le. Lacha Wanda en serrant la main de son frère dans la mienne.

\- Ok! T'as raison, ce soir quant il rentre, je l'embrasse direct... Wanda rit à l'enthousiasme de son frère. "Ouais, il franchit la porte, je le laisse enlever sa veste et je le chope, c'est décidé."

\- Ne le fais pas fuir quand même. Ajouta Wanda en riant. "Non sérieusement Pietro. Fait attention à lui. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est quelqu'un de fragile."

\- Je sais Wanda... Il fait style mais je sais qu'il est fragile... Lâcha Pietro en passant commande au serveur qui arrivait vers eux. Les jumeaux burent un verre tranquillement en parlant de Clint avant que Wanda prennent son service et que Pietro donne son cours.

De son côté Clint courait partout à présent, l'après midi était toujours mouvementé. L'équipe opérationnel était sur plusieurs front, l'équipe enquête, elle, jonglait entre plusieurs affaires. Ce fut en fin d'après midi que Steve demanda de l'aide à son chef.

Deux adolescents seraient en danger. Clint regarda le dossier et comprit pour quelles raisons, le lieutenant Rogers requérait son aide. La famille étaient connus des services sociaux. Les plus jeune étaient suivi par l'infirmerie de leurs écoles élémentaire, les adolescents étaient tous ou presque en échec scolaire et les enfants majeures avaient un sacré casier. La mère avait été mise en garde plusieurs fois par le tribunal pour enfants. Le père, lui était inconnu de tous.

D'après l'appel du requérant, un préadolescent de 11 ans et une gamine de 9 ans étaient devant leur maison, habillés négligemment, sans manteau, ni même un parapluie et ce, sous une pluie battante bien évidemment.

Connaissant la famille, il décida d'emmener toute la brigade d'enquête. Steve emmena Sam dans une voiture. Clint prit Jane dans une autre.

Le gyrophare sur le toit, ils allèrent sur les lieux. En arrivant, il y avait effectivement, deux enfants assis sur les marches, sous une pluie battante. Clint releva l'infraction pendant que l'équipe mettait les enfants dans la voiture à l'abri. En notifiant le procès, Clint entendit des cris, puis une vitre qui se brisa. Il accouru jusqu'aux bagnoles. Deux hommes, probablement les grands frères, s'étaient interposés face à eux. Steve venait de se prendre un coup au visage par l'un des deux. Le deuxième tenta d'extirper les enfants de la voiture. Clint ordonna à Jane et Sam d'emmener les enfants au commissariat illico et d'appeler du renfort mais avant que les renforts n'arrivent Clint et Steve étaient déjà entouré par quelques badaut.

Les deux policiers se prirent des coups. Clint reçut plusieurs coups au visage avant de se prendre quelques droite dans le tron, pendant qu'il tentait de menotter un individu. Steve de son côté avait réussi à en maitriser deux mais avait reçu lui aussi quelques coups.

Une PS accourut en renfort, les badaut furent vite dispersés. Ils s'occupèrent des deux fauteurs de troubles principaux plus un troisième individu pendant qu'un troisième agent emmenait Clint et Steve à l'hôpital. Pendant que l'agent prenait des photos des coups et blessures de Steve, Clint commença à faire son rapport. Puis tout deux après avoir reçu leurs soins et leurs ITT effectué par un urgentiste, ils revinrent au commissariat. Notamment pour porter plainte pour outrage et coup et blessure sur agent en service. Clint et Steve décidèrent de laisser les autres s'occuper du dossier. Une PS les épaula. Ils se burent un café en constatant l'un, l'autre leur blessure puis remontèrent pour s'occuper des enfants et de la procédure mis en place pour les services sociaux.

Pietro, lui venait de rentrer chez eux. Il s'allongea dans le canapé en pensant à Clint et à comment il allait faire. Il tenta de faire un peu de ménage pour éviter de penser et de stresser mais rien à y faire, il pensait sans cesse à Clint et à comment il allait lui avouer pour ses sentiments. Il repensa à la salle noire et se remémora toute la scène. Lorsqu'il avait entendu murmurer son prénom, lorsqu'il n'avait pas hésité à attrapper ses hanches, qu'il avait posé ses lèvres contre son cou et qu'il avait respiré son délicat parfum. Il se souvint de Clint lâchant ce mec qu'il caressait pourtant avec douceur d'après la lenteur des bracelets fluos qu'il voyait, n'hésitant pas une seconde à l'embrasser, lui, alors qu'il avait l'air bien parti avec cet homme. Pourquoi Clint n'avouait pas qu'il s'était fait embrassé? Pourquoi n'avouait-il pas qu'il avait caressé un mec? Pourquoi il ne faisait pas le rapprochement? Au fond il devait se douter que Pietro était celui qui l'avait embrassé. "La chaine et tout..." Murmura Pietro dans ses pensées. Bref Pietro cherchait encore à comment il allait procéder.

Après s'être torturé l'esprit pendant plusieur heures, le jeune se fit un thé, il avait longuement hésité entre boire de l'alcool pour se donner du courage et juste un thé mais ne céda pas à la tentation de la boisson alcoolisée. Il avait sa tasse entre les mains lorsqu'il entendit l'objet de ses pensées entrer. Il fut choqué de voir le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait ainsi abîmé.

\- Clint ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Lâcha Pietro paniqué.

\- Le risque du métier. Marmonna-t-il en déposant ses clefs sur la table.

\- Tu t'es fais recoudre ? Demanda Pietro en effleurant l'arcade de Clint puis en passant la main sur la pommette du lieutenant.

\- Oui... Fais chier.

\- Raconte. C'est pas un gamin qui t'a fais ça.

\- Tu sais que la plupart des gosses que j'arrête n'ont pas de papier. Ils affirment tous avoir 13 ans.

\- Mais ils ont 18 ans.

\- Au minimum oui. On a été appelé pour deux gamins en danger. Leurs frères nous sont tombés dessus. Steve a le nez pété et une côte fêlée.

\- Et toi. Tu as juste l'arcade et la pommette ?

\- C'est déjà bien assez.

\- Oui...

\- Putain fais chier. Du coup, j'ai deux jours d'ITT. Manquait plus que ça.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je peux pas aller au commissariat alors que je suis en ITT, Ça va faire con.

\- C'est pas en deux jours que tes affaires prendront un gros tournant.

\- J'ai un gros dossier en cours. Lâcha Clint sans lui préciser qu'il s'agissait du le sien.

\- Tu devrais profiter pour te reposer. Cette histoire te bouffe. Dit Pietro en posant la main sur l'épaule de Clint.

\- Aie... J'ai un putain de bleu à l'épaule. Il m'a décroché une putain de mandale.

\- Montre. Clint tenta de relever sa manche. Pietro regarda son épaule." Je vais chercher un peu de glace." Clint acquiesça et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il pensait déjà à comment il allait le persuader de balancer tout ce qu'il savait sur le traffic de stupéfiant. Mais le jeune ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir car il revenait déjà avec une poche de glace, et un tube de gel qu'il déposa sur la table..

Pietro lui sourit et posa le sachet sur sa peau. "humm..." Se plaignit Clint

\- Désolé... Ca va? Demanda Pietro en regardant Clint.

\- Ouais... Lâcha Clint en fermant les yeux.

Pietro s'installa sur la table basse et se lança. "Dis, je pensais a un truc tu sais à la salle noire. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que le gars a complètement oublié son mec pour moi ?" Demanda t-il en préparant le nécessaire.

\- T'es encore sur ça? Il est si important ton inconnu!

\- Ça me perturbe, il me perturbe.

\- Ben, peut-être qu'il a fait comme toi! Peut-être que c'était pas son mec. Marmonna Clint en se frottant la joue.

\- Il lui caressait le torse ! Déclara le jeune.

\- On était dans le noir ! Se défendit Clint.

\- J'ai vu son bracelet violet sur son torse ! Lacha Pietro en lisant la notice d'une crème à l'arnica.

Clint tourna la tête de stupeur vers la commode où était posé leur bracelet, des bracelets bleus pour Pietro et les siens d'un violet bien vif. Il espérait que Pietro ne fasse pas le rapprochement entre ses bracelets mais aussi le parfum de cet homme identique au sien. Il se ravisa en pensant que Pietro ne connaissait nullement le sexe de l'homme que caressait Clint. Ça aurait très bien pu être une femme.

\- Ça veut pas dire que c'était forcément son mec et puis comment tu peux être sûre qu'il caressait un homme ! Ça aurait pu être un buste de femme ! Lâcha Clint.

Pietro sourit doucement en relevant les yeux vers lui puis passa à l'offensive, il se mit à califourchon sur lui. Clint ouvrit les yeux subjugué par ce geste. Peut-être était ce plus pratique de se mettre ainsi. Se dit-il naïvement. "Parce que t'es gay Clint! Vous êtes toujours aussi long à la détente dans la police ?" Ajouta Pietro en appliquant le gel sur sa pommette. Clint confus de cet aveux et surpris de ce geste, ne pu réagir.

\- Repose-toi. Chuchota Pietro en caressant la joue tuméfié de Clint. Le policier regarda un instant le regard de Pietro dévier de sa joue vers ses lèvres. Clint voudrait le faire. Il voudrait l'embrasser mais il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Surtout que si Pietro partait, il risquait de ne plus revenir, d'être soit arrêté par ses collègues ou pire, d'être tué par un gars de Dockson. Clint caressa tout de même les cheveux court de Pietro. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et ce fut le plus le jeune qui réduisit l'espace entre eux. Clint ferma les yeux instantanément. La chaleur des lèvres du gamin lui réchauffait le coeur. Clint rompit le baiser et chercha à compendre les motivations de ce dernier.

\- Je crois que... Dit Pietro qui avait compris que Clint ne comprenait plus rien. "Je crois que... Tu me plaîs aussi Clint." Le plus vieux ne répondit rien, mais laissa glisser sa main sur tout le crâne du plus jeune puis la remonta sur sa joue. Pietro s'approcha à nouveau et scella une seconde fois leurs lèvres. Clint se laissa envahir sous le baiser ardent de Pietro. Ses mains se faufilèrent instantanément sur ses hanches puis elles glissèrent tout le long de son dos, profitant de cette instant de magie. Le coeur de Clint se laissait prendre au jeu mais son cerveau était divisé. Déjà pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il l'avait fait changer à ce point pour qu'il lui saute dessus? Et pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé dans la salle noire. Pourquoi? Et pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté? Clint rompit le baiser devant un Pietro qui cherchait à lui voler d'autre baiser.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis? Demanda clairement Clint. Pietro regarda Clint puis déglutit péniblement, il tenta de descendre des genoux du policier mais celui ci l'en empêcha. "Reste là... C'est pas méchant, je veux juste comprendre... Pourquoi... Pourquoi maintenant?" Murmura Clint.

\- Parce que... Je te l'ai dis... Tu me plais Clint... Avoua encore une fois Pietro.

\- Mardi... je te plaisais déjà... C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé? Demanda Clint en caressant la mâchoire du plus jeune.

\- Oui. Pietro sans trop savoir quoi lui répondre.

\- Je m'attendais à plus qu'un simple oui. Dit Clint. Pietro tenta une seconde fois de descendre de ses genoux. "Reste là Pietro... Je t'ai dis... C'est pas pour te reprocher quoique se soit c'est juste pour moi. Que je sache ce que j'ai fais de travers enfin... Je te plaisais peut-être pas la première fois... Je suis bête. Soupira Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu me plaisais déjà... Lâcha soudainement Pietro. "Mais j'étais pas sûre de moi... T'es en quelques sorte... le premier mec que j'ai aimé alors... J'avais peur... " Avoua le plus jeune au plus vieux qui relevait les yeux vers les siens.

\- Je comprends... Chuchota Clint en agrippant la nuque de Pietro.

\- Et puis ... Malgré ce que je t'ai dis. Tu n'as pas hésité à me laisser une seconde chance... pour me sortir de... ma situation... Et à partir de là, j'ai compris... j'ai compris que... J'aurais beau nier... Ça n'allait pas changé mes sentiments pour toi. Murmura Pietro d'une voix douce puis lança. "Alors... J'ai essayé de te draguer." Lança t-il. "et je dis bien essayer parce que j'avais l'impression que... T'avais vraiment rien remarqué?" Demanda Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Remarquer quoi? Demanda Clint incrédule en attrapant la main de Pietro dans la sienne.

\- Le bain, le dîner aux chandelles, les gestes, mes paroles, les câlins... Finit par dire Pietro en repensant à la veille.

\- Tu veux parler d'hier soir? Chuchota Clint en tentant d'accrocher le regard du plus jeune qui s'était échoué sur le torse de Clint.

\- Entre autre. Chuchota Pietro. Il releva les yeux . "Et dans la salle noire... Je te pensais parti et là je t'entend murmurer mon prénom... Je me suis dis ... C'est maintenant ou jamais." Dit-il calmement. "Et puis ça me gonflait que tu étais avec un autre mec!" Lacha t-il énervé à présent.

\- Je pensais que c'était toi au départ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé. Dit Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu pensais que c'était moi? Demanda Pietro à présent souriant.

\- Ben oui... Avoua le policier en grimaçant.

\- Attend... Je suis pas fou... Tu lui as caressé le torse en pensant que c'était moi... Demanda Pietro en souriant largement.

\- Oui... C'est bon... Je me suis trompé, il faisait noir! Lacha t-il en roulant des yeux. "Ça peut arriver à tout le monde non?" Lacha t-il en soupirant. Pietro sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Clint sourit lui aussi face à son gamin. "Bon... On va se faire un truc à manger?"

\- Oui... Je peux descendre maintenant? Demanda Pietro malicieusement.

\- À condition que tu reviennes vite. Répondit le lieutenant.

\- Oh t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dit Pietro en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de descendre enfin des genoux du policier.

Ils choisirent de se faire une pizza. À deux, côte à côte dans le canapé, ils mangèrent calmement se souriant de temps en temps comme des gosses. Pietro proposa de terminer la soirée sur un thé. Clint acquiesça et repensa aux arguments qu'il pourrait lui donner. Ils burent leur thé et allumèrent la télé. Pietro se cala dans les bras de Clint, se serrant au plus près. Les mains de Pietro se balladèrent directement sur le torse du lieutenant, Clint dû l'arrêter avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin et qu'il ne puisse pas lui raconter ce qu'il le tracassait.

"Pietro... Il faut que je te parle d'un truc..." Dit Clint calmement en attrapant la main de Pietro qui se baladait sur lui.

\- Après... Râla le jeune en se débattant.

\- Maintenant Pietro... c'est important... Dit fermement le policier en esquivant un baiser.

\- Plus important que nous? S'offusqua Pietro en cherchant des réponses à sa question.

\- Nos sentiments sont importants, mais ce dont je veux te parler l'est encore plus. C'est... Ça concerne ta vie. Pietro changea de couleur. "Hey... Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien..." Tenta t-il de le rassurer. Il le serra dans ses bras. "Je te lâche pas Pietro... C'est pas à propos de nous... C'est surtout à propos de toi..." Pietro regarda Clint incrédule, il ne comprenait pas un traître mots de ce qu'il lui disait.

\- De quoi tu parles Clint?

\- Des Dockson. Il faut mettre un terme à leurs affaires.

\- J'ai rien à voir dans leurs histoires! Se braqua Pietro en se dégageant des bras du plus vieux.

\- Pietro... Il faut que tu nous aides. Insista Clint en le retenant par le bras.

\- Nous? Qui c'est nous? Demanda Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- Toi et moi. Parce que... Si tu le fais pas... Dit Clint en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Tu me quittes? Demanda Pietro les yeux humides.

\- Non! Lâcha Clint de suite. "Biensure que non Pietro." Dit-il encore en passant une main sur ses cheveux qui repoussaient lentement. "Si tu ne le fais pas, ils te retrouveront et tu tomberas toujours nez à nez avec l'un d'entre eux. J'ai vraiment pas envie de te retrouver dans une caisse réfrigérante! Pietro... " Chuchota Clint en glissant sa main de ses cheveux jusqu'à sa joue.

\- Si vraiment ils me veulent, ils m'auront. Tu les connais pas... Vous pensez les connaître mais vous connaissez rien. Lâcha Pietro à présent paniqué et sur la défensive.

\- Ne t'énerve pas Pietro... Viens là... Murmura Clint en tentant de le reprendre dans ses bras. "Si je te dis ça, c'est parce que j'ai peut-être une solution. Fais-moi confiance Pietro..." Dit Clint mais le jeune parut désemparé. "Hey..." Chuchota le lieutenant voyant que Pietro allait craquer émotionnellement.

\- C'est quoi ta solution? Parvint à articuler Pietro. Clint caressa sa joue et vit que le jeune était déstabilisé et moins fort qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Il attira Pietro contre lui et lui caressa lentement les cheveux avant de parler du deal effectué avec ses collègues. Il laissa le jeune se calmer un peu puis commença.

\- T'as déjà entendu parler des informateurs protégés.

\- Tu veux que je les balance? Dit Pietro surpris en levant les yeux vers le policier.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as à perdre Pietro? Tu les balances, tu es sous protection des témoins, ils peuvent plus d'atteindre. Tenta de le rassurer Clint.

\- Et si je le fais pas... Marmonna Pietro en fourrant à nouveau son visage contre la clavicule de Clint.

\- Tu sera jamais tranquille. Et moi non plus, je le serais pas. Finit par dire Clint.

\- Tu penses qu'ils s'en pendront à toi? Lacha le plus jeune apeuré à présent.

\- Tu devrais le savoir puisque je les connais pas... Lâcha tout d'abord Clint puis se calma lui aussi. "Ils s'en prendront à moi, oui... parce que je les laisserais pas faire. Et que je m'interposerais piet'." Dit Clint en forçant le jeune à le regarder. "Je te lâche pas quoiqu'il arrive, quelque soit ta décision, je te lâche pas mais... On aura toujours une épée damoclès au dessus de nos têtes. Je... Tu peux y réfléchir mais je dois t'avouer que... Mon patron a déjà accepté le deal." Avoua honteusement Clint.

\- Quel deal? Quel patron? Dit soudainement Pietro.

\- Mon commissaire. Et le deal c'est que tu dises tout ce que tu sais pour permettre de les coffrer et en échange tu es protégé. Et ton casier sera effacé. Seul ta condamnation pour complicité restera... Et encore.. y'a moyen de... Si on peut prouver que tu y étais pour rien. Ajouta Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Cherche pas je suis coupable. Avoua Pietro en se cachant encore contre sa clavicule. "je suis pas un saint. J'ai pas été condamné à tord." Marmonna t-il.

\- J'ai pas dis ça... Les prisons sont rempli de personne innocentes. Il suffit... Que tu as un alibi... Par quelqu'uns disons... Sensé être droit... Chuchota Clint. Pietro releva la tête et regarda le plus vieux, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il murmura presque en pleurant.

\- T'en connais toi des personnes qui mentirait pour moi?

\- Oui... Moi... Je serais prêt à le faire... Juste pour cette fois... après t'auras plus besoin de ça... Tu seras clean... Affirma Clint qui espérait que se soit la cas.

\- Comment je dois faire? Je dois aller au poste? Je dois faire une déposition?

\- Je ferais l'intermédiaire. Répondit Clint en caressant la mâchoire de Pietro. "Je recueillerais les infos... Et je les retransmettrais à Tony."

\- Tony... Dit Pietro en roulant des yeux et en soupirant fortement.

\- Oui... Ben excuse moi c'est lui le directeur d'enquête. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant. Pietro soupira une deuxième fois. "Quoi t'es jaloux?"

\- Un peu... Dit rapidement Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu devrais pas... Bon... On va se coucher... Je suis naze moi... Dit Clint souriant tendrement.

\- Ouais... Tu... Dors avec moi? Demanda Pietro.

\- Euh... Bah c'est mon lit non? Dit Clint en pouffant de rire.

\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire. Dit Pietro.

\- Parcontre, je dors je te le dis direct, avec les coups que je me suis pris dans la gueule ... Je suis vraiment naze. Lâcha Clint. Pietro lui sourit puis se leva. Il tendit une main à Clint. Le policier lui sourit et attrappa la main tendue.

Main dans la main ils rejoignirent la chambre de Clint. Enfin celle que Pietro occupait. La leur.

Les hommes ne savaient pas quoi trop faire. Pietro se déshabilla lentement, Clint fit de même. Ils se sourirent gênés tout les deux. Pietro s'allongea dans les draps et regarda Clint finir de se déshabiller. Le plus vieux entra dans les draps également. Pietro plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Clint sortit une main de dessous les draps et lui caressa le visage, il prit son courage à deux mains puis s'approcha de Pietro pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Le jeune se cala aussitôt dans ses bras. Clint sentit les lèvres humide de Pietro se poser sur sa gorge puis Pietro relèva le visage et prit les lèvres de Clint.

Celui-ci approfondit le baiser, ses bras autour de son amant, il le serra contre lui. Il avait tant attendu pour que cette situation arrive qu'il ne savait plus comment faire. Il se laissa tout de même emporter par ce baiser donné par le plus jeune qui fini par le rompre et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le celui du policier. Les yeux plein de question, c'était la première fois que Pietro dormait dans les bras d'un homme et c'était plutôt agréable même si ses pensées étaient liées aux Dockson.

Clint ne lui laissa pas de répit et lui déposa quelques baisers sur sa joue, sur la mâchoire et pour finir sur son front. "Je suis là Pietro, tout va bien se passer." Chuchota Clint voyant que Pietro pensait et repensait à cet histoire. Clint reserra son étreinte, il le serra de toute ses force puis plaqua sa main sur ses cheveux. Quelques caresses plus tard, le plus jeune s'endormit sans mal. Clint lui regardait ce jeune homme dormir dans ses bras. Il caressa son visage une dernière fois et lui redéposa un dernier baiser sur le front avant de s'endormir lui aussi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Et voilà, enfin, ils sont ensemble, on aura bien galérer mdr, heureusement que Wanda était là lol. Un petit chapitre avec un peu d'enquête et beaucoups d'amour.**

 **Merci à vous pour vos comms. Gros kiss vous**.

 **Charliestone** : Kikou et oui, c'est bientôt la fin, mais une autre est déjà en cours ;)

Moi aussi j'ai kiffé comment Pietro se lance. Et le "parce que t'es gay!" M'a tué XD. Ce chapitre te plaira j'en suis sûre.

Bisous bisous.

 **Deryous50:** mdr oui, alléluia!

Pour Clint, malheureusement, c'est le métier! Je vais pas faire ma syndique aujourd'hui mais ça arrive tous les jours a nos policiers.

Oui il faut que Pietro parle et tout s'arrangera, enfin j'espère.

Tony se rattrape toujours!

Et pour ce qui est de Bruce, je trouve qu'il ferait le meilleur flic, le fait qu'il arrive à garder son calme et tout. Il ferait un excellent flic.

Merci pour ton commentaire. XOXO.

 **Val:** et oui enfin, comme dirait deryous, alléluia!

Wanda sent tout, elle l'avait senti depuis le début et puis elle connait son frère jumeau mieux que lui même. Et heureusement qu'elle était là effectivement ( sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais non plus XD )

Pour la suite, super Clint est là!

Merci pour ta review, Kiss!

 **Holybleu:** Merci pour ton commentaire.

vive Hawksilver!

Gros bisous.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Apprivoise-moi

Chapitre 17

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Pietro fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, il contempla le lieutenant dormir, il sourit en voyant le plus vieux, la bouche grande ouverte, il se dit qu'il ne ronflait pas au moins. Clint se sentant épié, ferma la bouche, puis ouvrit doucement les yeux.

\- Salut... Chuchota Pietro souriant.

\- Salut... Bien dormi? Demanda Clint.

\- C'est à toi qui faut le demander... T'as enfin dormi dans ton lit.

\- Avec toi... Enfin je veux dire... J'ai enfin dormi avec toi... Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?

\- Non... Je te regardais dormir...

\- Oh... Et tu t'es dit quoi?

\- Que t'étais pas mal foutu et que je devrais te lâcher un peu vis à vis du sport...

Clint ferma les yeux et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa le corps du plus jeune et le serra contre lui... "J'aime quand tu dis ca... "

\- Que t'es bien foutu ou pour le sport? Se moqua Pietro.

\- Le sport... Dit Clint en regardant à présent Pietro... "De toute façon... Il faut que... On à des trucs à faire."

\- Les dockson... Lâcha Pietro le regard vide.

\- Par exemple... Clint caressa le visage de Pietro... "On va d'abord allez prendre une bonne douche, se faire un bon petit dej et après on parlera de ça d'accord?" Pietro hocha la tête, puis se mit sur le dos. Clint se redressa et épia Pietro regarder le plafond. "C'est juste une discussion... T'inquiète pas y'a rien de... C'est pas un interrogatoire." Clint caressa la clavicule du plus jeune puis remonta sa main sur le cou et la mâchoire de Pietro. "On va déjà aller se laver et déjeuner." Pietro tourna son visage vers le plus vieux.

\- Allez... Dit Pietro en se levant.

Clint sourit tristement en voyant Pietro se lever et se diriger dans la salle de bain. Il voyait bien que Pietro avait peur. Pietro endossait une carapace aux yeux de tous ou presque puisse que Clint, lui, avait réussi à l'enlever, il savait que Pietro n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être. Il était fragile et peu sûre de lui mais le lieutenant de police était là pour lui, il ne le lâcherait pas. Il finit par se lever lui aussi, mit la cafetière en route et prépara le déjeuner

Clint attendit Pietro pour déjeuner puis prit sa douche également. En revenant le jeune était sur son téléphone, il inspira un grand coup et le déposa sur la table basse. "Allons y... Que veux-tu savoir?" Clint sourit tendrement et s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Je vais te demander quelques noms. Ce sont juste des noms et des faits. Dis moi tout. Je verrai ce que je garderais. Ça va aller?

Pietro hocha la tête et regarda Clint se lever et attrapper un bloc note. Le policier s'assit à nouveau à ses côtés. "Bon... Je vais te poser des questions. Tu me réponds si tu en as envie. Je te force à rien. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu mentes pas... Si tu te sents trop impliqué, tu me le dis. On verra ensuite ce qu'on fera. " Pietro hocha de la tête. " Premièrement. Tu... Tu as déjà travaillé pour eux?"

\- Oui... Un deal d'herbe, il y a longtemps.

\- Comment ça s'est passé. Ils sont venu te chercher? C'est toi qui les à contacté et si c'est le cas par quel moyen?

\- Je suis allé les voir. Je connais un de leur cousin, enfin c'est ce qu'il dit. Ils m'ont donné rendez vous en bas d'un immeuble.

\- D'accord. Comme s'appelle leur cousin?

\- Mark. Je connais pas son nom de famille.

\- Comment ça s'est fait. Ils t'ont fait confiance de suite?

\- J'ai dû d'abord faire le chouff pendant quelques jours... Et ensuite ... Ils m'ont filé le truc... J'avais besoin de tune Clint... Je voulais pas... Lâcha Pietro en posant sa main sur le bras du policier.

\- Chuttt. T'inquiète pas... Je sais... Dit Clint en posant sa main sur la sienne. "Je te reproche rien... C'est pas toi qu'on veut coffrer... C'est eux... Comment s'est passé ton chouff?"

\- Bien...

\- D'accord... D'après ce que t'as pu voir. De quel stup il s'agissait?

\- De l'herbe, des excta, du speed, un peu amphet... De la méthadone aussi.

\- Sacré magasin. T'as vu quelqu'un qui aurait pu être leur chef?

\- Y'avais un gars... Il venait dans une grosse voiture... Du style voiture de course. Noire. La voiture et le gars aussi. Je crois que c'est un sportif, sa gueule me disait quelques chose.

\- Tu penses que c'était un client?

\- Peut-être. J'ai pas vu grand chose, tu sais... Enfin si mais que des petits dealer qui venaient chercher leurs cames ou des petits consommateurs. J'en sais rien Clint... Marmonna Pietro.

\- Calme-toi... ça va aller. Dit Clint en caressant la cuisse de ce dernier. "Ça fait combien de temps cet histoire?"

\- C'était y'a au moins trois ans. Je suis pas dans la drogue moi! Moi c'est plus dans le filoutage.

\- Le filoutage. Dit Clint en souriant... "T'es mon petit filou à moi." Pietro fit un rictus puis sourit pleinement lorsque le plus vieux caressa frénétiquement ses cheveux. "Bon et cet affaire celle qui te repproche de les avoir balancé. C'est quoi?"

\- Quand on m'a serré la dernière fois, je bossais pour eux. J'ai sûrement vu des choses que je devais pas voir. Clint fronca les yeux. Pietro reprit. "Un des deux Dockson s'est fait défoncé apparemment l'autre avait refusé une affaire. Mais je suis au courant de rien. " Se défendit le plus jeune.

\- Bon... Dis... Le sportif, c'était quoi sa bagnole? Tu dois savoir ça toi?

\- Une porshe 718 cayman noire. Lâcha pietro les étoiles dans les yeux.

\- D'accord. Dit Clint souriant à l'émerveillement de Pietro lorsqu'il parlait de voiture de course. "Je vais chercher de ce côté. "

\- C'est qu'un Client. Lâcha Pietro.

\- C'est qu'un Client qui a beaucoup à perdre. Si c'est un sportif, il les balancera pour préserver sa carrière...

\- Humm... Affima seulement Pietro.

\- Bon... Je vais faire un saut à la pharmacie... J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Lâcha Clint en fermant son calepin.

\- C'est déjà fini? Dit Pietro surpris.

\- Pour l'instant. Après ... Si y'a des truc qui te reviennent. Tu me le dis où tu notes. Je suis sensé te demander tout les noms avec qui tu as travaillé ou sont en rapport la drogue... Mais moi ce que je veux c'est eux... Dit Clint en se levant.

\- Bon... Je vais faire mon sport.. Lâcha Pietro en se levant lui aussi pendant que Clint enfilait sa veste.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné. Je reviens vite. Dit Clint en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune avant de filer à la pharmacie.

Clint profita pour passer également à la sécurité sociale en même temps puisque son petit chéri faisait son sport. En revenant il aperçut son Jules faire ses étirements devant l'immeuble, il sourit directement à cette magnifique vue. "Tu te sents pas trop seul sans moi?" Demanda Clint en s'approchant de lui.

\- Si ... Tiens comme t'es là... Tu veux pas me maintenir deux minutes. Clint acquiesça et laissa le jeune placer ses mains sur ses reins pour le maintenir pendant qu'il se laissait tomber vers l'arrière... Le corps du plus jeune était plié en deux. Clint tenait ses reins face à lui et voyait son jeune amant basculer le haut de son corps vers le sol. La veste de Pietro descendit et Clint pu apercevoir ses abdos sans un gramme de graisse. Clint souffla doucement pour ne pas réagir. Leurs sexes étaient de ce fait collés l'un contre l'autre. Clint pensa aussitôt à autre chose. "Au boulot, pense au boulot." Se dit Clint. Pietro se redressa lentement. Clint le tenait toujours fermement. Ils se sourirent doucement puis Pietro posa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire du plus vieux. "Tu nous prépare un truc pour ce midi pendant que je prend ma douche?"

Clint acquiesça puis ils rentrèrent, le bras de Clint toujours entourant les reins de son amant. Clint se mit directement aux fourneaux pendant que le jeune prit une douche. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une salade puis ils décidèrent de profiter un peu avant que Pietro n'aille travailler. Clint proposa de boire une boisson chaude, il alla préparer leurs tasses pendant que Pietro dans le canapé.

Clint revint deux tasses la main. Il donna le cappuccino au plus jeune puis celui ci enleva ses pieds du canapé pour le plus vieux puisse s'assoir puis posa à nouveau ses pieds sur les jambes de Clint.

\- Ça va, t'es cool là. Se moqua Clint.

\- À fond... Mes pauvres pieds ils en peuvent plus. Sport le matin et l'après midi.

\- T'as mal aux pieds?

\- Un peu. Clint posa sa tasse et attrapa un pied entre ses doigts et commença à le masser doucement.

\- Si tu commence à me masser les pieds, je vais m'endormir. Lança Pietro en souriant de bien-être.

\- Ben dors... Repose toi...

\- J'ai un cours à 16h. Marmonna Pietro qui avait déjà fermé les yeux.

\- Je te réveillerai t'inquiète pas. Chuchota Clint en continuant à masser les pieds de son petit ami. Ce fut après quelques minutes qu'il entendit le plus jeune ronfler. Le sport toute la journée commençait à épuiser le jeune. Clint attrappa son portable et règla son réveil car il comptait bien rejoindre Pietro au pays de morphée. Il se mit sur le côté et posa sa tête sur les abdos du coureur.

Clint sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux, il ouvrit les yeux puis chercha le visage de Pietro. Celui ci lui sourit aussitôt que leur regarde se croisa.

\- Tu t'es endormi aussi. Murmura Pietro.

\- Humm. Ça fait du bien.

\- À fond.. Dit Pietro caressant à présent la joue de Clint. Pietro attrappa Clint et le remonta un peu plus contre lui de tel façon à ce qu'ils puissent être l'un en face de l'autre. Clint profita également pour caresser la mâchoire de Pietro, puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Pietro, leur langue se trouvèrent directement. Leurs mains caressaient tout deux la mâchoire de l'autre. Pietro rompit son baiser.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à moi.

\- Bien plus que tu ne crois... Tu crois pas que si ça serait pas le cas je t'aurais déjà laisser tomber non?

\- Tu savais pas que ... Je t'aimais bien moi aussi.

\- Ça n'empêche que je t'aurais pas lâcher pour autant. Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. Avec ou sans moi. Murmura Clint face à un Pietro qui fit une grimace Clint leva un sourcil. "Quoi tu me crois pas?"

\- On l'a me déjà faîtes celle là. Lâcha Pietro en grimaçant encore.

\- Sauf que moi je le pense. Après tout ce que tu m'as dis, j'aurais pu te laisser chez Margaret et pourtant... Quand ta sœur est venue me chercher, j'ai pas hésité. Répondit Clint pour justifier ses dires.

\- Oui excuse moi... J'ai pas voulu te faire mal... Je suis un peu impulsif des fois. Je suis désolé Clint. Ajouta le jeune confus.

\- C'est rien oublions tout ça... Dit Clint en posant sa joue sur la clavicule du jeune puis Murmura sans relever la tête. "Et Michael?"

\- Quoi Michael.

\- Tu l'as aimé? Demanda Clint sans même le regarder.

\- Un peu... C'était tout nouveau, j'aimais... Qu'il m'aime... Mais je l'aimais pas autant qu'il m'aimait, tu comprends. Marmonna Pietro.

\- Je comprends... Dit seulement Clint.

\- J'étais pas amoureux... Ajouta Pietro.

Clint sourit doucement, il avait bien comprit le message. Il commençait à le connaître, Pietro n'était pas du genre à avouer ses sentiments, il n'était pas encore prêt à lui avouer qu'il était amoureux. Mais Clint le savait, lui aussi était amoureux. Le plus important pour Clint était qu'il le savait même si il ne lui dirait pas directement. Il leva les yeux vers lui, caressa le visage de son jeune amant puis posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes puis lacha. "Je suis amoureux moi."

\- Je sais... Je le suis moi aussi. Lâcha Pietro en regardant sur le côté, le regard vide, les joues rouges à son aveux. Clint sourit à sa confidence et se nicha contre Pietro. Il ferma les yeux et caressa la gorge de Pietro du bout des doigts. Ils sursautèrent lorsque le téléphone de Clint sonna.

\- C'est quoi? Demanda Pietro.

\- C'est ton réveil. Enfin j'ai mis un réveil.

\- Fais chier... C'est déjà l'heure. Râla Pietro en soupirant.

\- Je te dépose si tu veux. Marmonna Clint.

\- Je veux bien.

\- On a encore une petite demie heure du coup. Lacha Clint souriant.

Pietro tourna la tête vers Clint tout souriant. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front puis attira le plus vieux par le cou. "Tu te souviens de ton inconnu." Lança Pietro.

Clint sourit rougissant, Pietro attrapa les lèvres de Clint et lui donna un long baiser, Clint se souvint de suite de la salle noire. Il avait aimé ce baiser mais là, il l'aimait d'autant plus car il savait que c'était bien lui, son Pietro, ça l'excitait deux fois plus. Clint attrapa lui aussi la nuque de Pietro puis le jeune recula la tête. "Tu te souviens des baisers dans le cou?"

\- Pietro... Râla Clint en tentant de choper les lèvres de ce dernier, mais Pietro ne se laissa pas faire et déposa ses lèvres contre son cou. Un frisson parcouru tout son corps. Clint se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser s'échapper un gémissement qui trahirait ses ardeurs. Les lèvres du jeune contre sa peau lui faisaient un effet gigantesque. Clint lâcha la nuque de Pietro mais le sentit enrouler sa jambe autour de ses hanches.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Piet'. Marmonna Clint qui se demandait comment il allait se depatouiller de ça. Dans vingt minutes ils devaient partir.

\- Tu m'excites. Lâcha Pietro qui surpris Clint.

\- Moi aussi mais... Tenta de dire Clint pendant que la main de Pietro se faufilait sous son maillot, lui caressant les hanches tendrement. "J'ai envie de te sentir près de moi." Chuchota Pietro en continuant se caresser les hanches du plus vieux.

Clint laissa s'échapper tout de même un long gémissement lorsque Pietro attrapa sa peau entre les dents. "Je devrais pas te le dire... Mais je trouve que Nath à tord..."

\- Quoi? Lâcha Clint entre deux gémissement.

\- T'as un corps parfait. Clint ne pu réagir à ses paroles, tellement il était absorbé par ses caresses et ses lèvres qui lui caressaient le cou.

Clint choisit d'arrêter là, leur caresses, il n'avait pas envie d'être le déclencheur du "je vais pas bosser aujourd'hui." Il se dégagea lentement.

\- Clint... Râla Pietro en le laissant tout de même se dégager de sa prise.

\- Pietro... Faut que t'ailles bosser. On aura tout le temps après. Murmura Clint en caressant le visage de son bien aimé.

\- Hummm... Fit Pietro en grimaçant. "T'as raison... Je m'emballe... Avoua Pietro. Je fini à 18h30 normalement.

\- Ok, je viendrais te chercher si tu veux... je suis en ITT autant en profiter. Clint sourit... "Allez je vais te déposer..." Lança Clint en déposant un baiser sur la mâchoire de Pietro.

Clint déposa comme convenu Pietro puis fila au commissariat. Il s'invita dans le bureau de Stark.

\- Salut. Dit-il timidement en dépassant la tête de la porte.

\- Salut entre alors... Ça a chauffé hier! Dit Stark en se levant et regardant les coups de Clint. Tony passa le pouce sur l'arcade du lieutenant. Clint arrêta son geste en chopant son poignet.

\- Bon, j'ai du nouveau sur ton enquête. Enfin sur les Dockson. Tony regarda Clint puis s'assit à nouveau sur son bureau. "Une voiture de sport de type porshe 718 cayman, Noire qui vient souvent. Le suspect est de type africain, Pietro pense à un sportif.

\- Ouais, je pensais à la même chose. Et c'est tout? Pas d'autre noms! Lança Stark une fesse sur son bureau.

\- Non. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Ça m'étonne. Lança Stark.

\- Une chose à la fois Tony. J'ai pas envie de le brusquer. Avoua le lieutenant.

\- Clint. Soupira Tony en posant une main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

\- Tony... Doucement avec lui. Si on peut passer par ce gars... Souffla Clint.

\- Je vais essayer mais je te garantie rien.

\- D'après lui, il est venu quand tu l'as chopé et qu'il s'est fait déféré. Tu filmes pas les interventions? Demanda Clint..

\- Si .. mais si j'utilise cette video, il ne pourra plus être blanchi. Lacha Stark en massant le trapèze droit de Clint.

\- Nan mais tu auras la plaque de la Porsche! Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un truc pour une perquise!

\- Mouais... Tu sais que tu ferais un bon enquêteur des stups toi. Lâcha t-il Stark en souriant pleinement.

\- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dis... Bon allez, j'y vais, je suis en ITT là. Lâcha Clint qui commençait à être mal à l'aise.

\- Ok... Prends soin de toi. Lâcha tout de même Stark

\- Salut. Lâcha Clint seulement en partant aussi vite. Clint descendit boire un café avec quelques collègues puis en profita pour aller se ballader et pourquoi pas rendre visite à Natasha et Bruce.

Clint visita donc ses deux amis. Ils avaient l'air de se plaire dans cet appartement. Les trois policiers parlèrent de leurs boulot. L'altercation de Clint fut à l'honneur mais ils ne parlèrent pas de Pietro. Clint ne leur avait même pas dit qu'ils étaient ensemble mais il se doutait que Natasha avait deviné qu'ils avaient franchit le pas vu le sourire béant que Clint arborait.

Ils burent tout les trois un café dans la cuisine puis Clint laissa le couple pour rejoindre son amant. En arrivant devant la cliente de monsieur Maximoff, il ne savait pas s'il devait attendre dans la bagnole et surtout s'il devait l'attendre devant ou un peu plus loin. Il choisit de se garer à deux rues plus loin et de lui envoyer un message.

Le jeune le rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres. "On va passer à l'appart pour prendre une douche et te changer et je t'emmène au restau." Le jeune leva un sourcil. "J'ai pas fais de course. Ça réponds à ta question." Pietro sourit seulement à la réponse puis Clint mit le contact.

Pendant que Pietro prenait sa douche. Clint changea lui aussi de chemise. C'était leur premier restau, en couple. Après s'être préparé, les deux hommes allèrent dîner dans un restaurant traditionnel de la banlieue. Les deux amants parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi. Clint parla un peu de Natasha et Bruce puis Pietro de sa sœur. Tout deux étaient un peu anxieux, ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre comment se comporter. Bien que Pietro n'était pas son premier petit ami, Clint était tout de même stressé.

Jeremy refusait tout geste de compassion au restau, il aimait faire croire qu'ils n'étaient juste que deux potes. Bucky était quelqu'un de très entreprenant, était très protecteur et tout le monde le craignait, Clint n'avait pas besoin de se soucier du regard des autres. Quand il dînait avec Tony, les deux hommes étaient très méfiant de tout le monde donc n'osaient jamais avoir un geste tendre envers l'autre. Il était marié et cachait sa relation. Mais avec Pietro tout semblait différent. Clint avait envie de le choyer. De lui montrer qu'il l'aimait et le jeune semblait aimer ce comportement. Quand Clint arrivait à poser sa main sur la sienne, il ne la retirait pas, il lui souriait tendrement.

Après un bon dîner, ils choisirent d'aller boire un verre dans un bar en centre-ville. Il se posèrent à une table et burent une bière en parlant encore de tout et de rien. Pietro était bavard mais Clint aimait l'écouter. Tout ce qu'il disait avait l'air intéressant. Quand ils ressortirent une fine pluie s'abbatut sur eux. Pietro attrapa aussitôt la main de Clint puis ils marchèrent en file indienne. Pietro esquiva une poubelle mais Clint malheureusement non. Pietro n'en finissait plus de rire, Clint faisait une grimace pas possible. "C'est pas drôle!" Criait t-il mais le jeune n'en pouvait plus.

\- Je t'adore Clint, je te jure. Lâcha Pietro en riant encore.

\- Moi je t'aime. Lâcha Clint soudainement.

\- Ben, moi aussi. Lâcha Pietro encore souriant. Il regarda Clint qui se frottait encore la cuisse. "Hey..." Dit-il en se positionnant face à Clint. "Moi aussi... Quand je dis, je t'adore c'est juste que là... T'es tout mignon... Je t'aime moi aussi, je te jure crois-moi." Chuhota Pietro.

Clint hocha négativement de la tête. "Pff je suis con." Lacha t-il en attirant le corps de Pietro contre lui. Les deux hommes restèrent là, se regardant tendrement. Pietro attrapa la main de Clint et emmena le lieutenant dans l'entrée d'une agence d'assurance. La lumière de l'établissement était éteinte et les réverbères ne les éclairaient pas trop. Pietro serra Clint dans ses bras.

\- J'ai pas voulu te blesser.

\- C'est moi, je suis con. Lâcha Clint en souriant tristement puis il embrassa Pietro. Leurs langues se caressèrent, puis Pietro rompit leur baiser pour s'attaquer à son cou. Un long gémissement se fit entendre de la bouche de Clint puis Pietro glissa une main entre la veste et le pull de Clint. La deuxième se plaqua sur ses abdos. La main de Clint était posée contre sa nuque, la deuxième avait, elle aussi glissé entre la veste de Pietro et son pull. Pietro glissa sa main de ses abdos jusqu'à son entrejambes. Clint sentit encore un long frisson. Décidément le jeune savait y faire. À chaque fois que ses doigts effleuraient son membre, il se sentait partir. Clint entendit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il retint sa main. "Qu'est ce que tu fais?" Murmura Clint qui se laissait encore embrasser le cou.

\- Laisse-toi faire Clint. Marmonna Pietro en continuant à se faufiler entre son pantalon et son caleçon. Clint sursauta encore lorsqu'il sentit sa chaire être en contact avec la pulpe des doigts de Pietro.

\- On a pas le droit. Murmura Clint.

\- Comment ça, on a pas le droit... Je m'en tape moi, je prend le gauche. T'inquiète, je suis un pro. Ajouta Pietro en prenant entièrement son sexe en main.

\- T'es un pro de quoi. Bafouilla Clint mais le jeune ne répondit pas et s'agenouilla directement face à lui. "Pietro non..." Marmonna Clint en attrapant le jeune par les épaules avant de percuter le mur de son crâne surpris par les lèvres de Pietro se posant sur son sexe. Un long gémissement retentit aussitôt après. Clint était déstabilisé, il ne savait pas, si il devait l'arrêter ou le laisser faire. Au vue de son métier il ne devrait pas le laisser mais en même temps c'était si bon.

Il regarda un instant ce mec lui faire une gaterie en pleine rue, un peu à l'abri des regards, puis il vit dans un rétro une lumière bleu. "Merde Pietro, y'a les flics." Mais le jeune ne le lâchait pas. "Piet'." Lâcha Clint en éloignant la bouche de son amant de son sexe. Pietro le regarda surpris puis vit dans le regard de Clint l'angoisse sur son visage. Il se leva, Clint eut tout juste de se rhabiller sommairement que Pietro attrapa sa main et l'emmena courir de force. Ils coururent à travers une rue puis traversèrent un petit square puis traversèrent une deuxième rue, ils emjambèrent une petite barrière, coururent dans l'herbe interdite, puis une deuxième barrière. Les réverbères ce furent moins présents. "Tu vois, j'ai bien fais de te faire courir tous les jours."

\- Je pensais que j'étais gras comme un lokoum. Lâcha Clint en riant.

\- J'en mangerais bien tout les jours moi des lokoum comme toi. Clint regarda son amant surpris de la réponse. Il fut tellement surpris par sa réponse qu'il se vautra dans un bosquet dont il avait mal jugé la hauteur. Pietro tenta de le retetenir mais fut embarqué par le poids mort du lieutenant. Le jeune s'écrasa littéralement sur le vieux. Ils se prirent tout deux d'un immense fou rire. Clint cessa un instant de rire, chopa la nuque de Pietro et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il rompit le baiser et plongea son regard dans le sien. "On rentre." Chuchota Clint.

Pietro sourit doucement. "Ouais... À condition que je puisse terminer ce que j'ai commencé."

Clint gloussa, un peu mal à l'aise du franc parler de Pietro. Celui ci se leva et aida le lieutenant à se relever. Maintenant debout, Clint lui déposa un autre baiser avant d'attraper la main de Pietro dans la sienne et d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

Ils rentrèrent dans le calme, dans la voiture. Clint mit un peu de musique, les deux amants se souriaient tendrement tentant de cacher leur excitation. Ce fut arrivé dans l'appartement, que les deux furent un peu mal à l'aise. Ils s'aimaient, se désiraient mais ne savaient trop comment faire. L'un n'ayant jamais été plus loin qu'une gâterie, l'autre appréhendait car il savait que son bien aimé n'avait jamais eut de relation. Ils se déshabillèrent en silence avec une lenteur déconcertante puis s'engouffrèrent dans les draps.

Tout deux allongés sur le dos, ils ne savaient quoi faire à présent alors qu'une heure plus tôt, Pietro avait entamé une gaterie en pleine rue. Clint se mordit la lèvre, il fallait rompre ce silence. "Ça a été ta soirée?"

Le jeune se retourna et sourit à Clint. "Oui et toi?"

\- Oui. Lâcha Clint avant d'avoir un fou rire monumental que Pietro rejoignit. Clint caressa les joues étirées de Pietro. "Je t'adore quand tu ris."

\- Adorer? T'en comprend le sens maintenant?

\- Oui... Parce que t'es adorable Pietro Maximoff.

Pietro sourit à la remarque puis Clint posa ses lèvres sur le plus jeune. Le plus vieux plongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Sa main caressa chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ses pommettes, ses joues, sa mâchoire, il saisit son menton avec l'index et le pouce puis lui déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres, puis sur sa mâchoire puis un autre et encore un autre. Petit à petit, il descendit sur sa gorge.

Pietro quant à lui, enveloppa le corps du lieutenant dans ses bras, ses mains glissèrent sous son maillot caressant sa peau. Clint lui, déposait ses lèvres sur la clavicule du plus jeune glissant le long de son corps pour pouvoir embrasser le buste entier du jeune homme. Il sentait les frissons de Pietro à chaque baiser. Il entendit même un gémissement lorsque le policier effleura ses tétons. Dans un mouvement assuré, Pietro enlèva le t shirt de Clint, le plus vieux en profita pour se mettre à califourchon sur ce corps musclé qu'il découvrait. Ses mains plaquées le long de ses hanches, il embrassait tendrement les abdominaux de Pietro.

Arrivé au niveau du nombril, Clint releva son regard vers Pietro pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il le vit, les yeux fermés, ses dents blanches mordre sa lèvre inférieure rose. Il s'en mordit lui même la lèvre à cet image. Les mains de Pietro avait glissés progressivement sur la nuque de Clint. En se glissant, Clint s'aperçut se l'effet qu'il lui faisait, de part ses gémissements multiples et surtout de la bosse qui se formait dans son caleçon. Il glissa tout doucement son caleçon laissant apparaître un sexe bien érigé. Clint embrassa son pubis, bizarement il se sentait assez à l'aise alors qu'il se souvenait encore de la première fois avec Tony où il avait hésité. C'était la première fois pour Tony, ce n'était certainement pas le cas de Pietro.

Le policier posa délicatement ses lèvres sur tout le long de sa verge, puis sortit sa langue pour revenir dans l'autre sens. Pietro avait remonté une main dans ses cheveux et les caressaient doucement. La deuxième était toujours ancrée sur sa nuque. Un long gémissement se fit entendre lorsque Clint commença à jouer de sa langue avec le frein de Pietro. Suivit de ses doigts qui se refermèrent sur ses cheveux au passage. Clint titilla un peu le jeune puis décida de commencer quelques va et vient sur lui.

Clint avait posé ses mains derrière ses hanches pour le maintenir tandis qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément. Les gémissements de Pietro furent plus rapprochés et plus intenses ce qui excita le plus vieux qui accéléra ses mouvements. Pietro qui se sentait venir tenta de faire revenir son amant contre lui mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et continua son doux supplice.

Le plus jeune murmura le prénom de son amant pour le persuader de remonter contre lui. Le plus vieux comprit dû aux vibrations de la voix de son amant qu'il était au bord de jouir, et ses mains agrippant fermement ses mèches le confirmait également. Le jeune comprenant que Clint ne céderait pas, Lâcha prise et se laissa aller. Ses murmures et ses gémissements s'intensifièrent jusqu'à se déverser entièrement dans la bouche de son amant.

Clint remonta ensuite contre son homme, celui ci le plaqua contre lui. Pietro serrait Clint contre lui, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Clint sentit le coeur du jeune homme battre rapidement. Il profita de cet instant de plénitude dans les bras de Pietro. Le sportif respirait fortement mais savait comment réguler son rytme cardiaque. Ce fut au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, qu'il desserra l'emprise qu'il avait autour de Clint. Le plus vieux en profita pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Ils se sourirent doucement puis tout les deux se calerènt pour la nuit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour les filles. Merci pour vos comms. Je vous fais des gros bisous. Sachez que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Mais j'en écris déjà une autre mais pas un UA.**

 **deryous50**

Kikou! Merci pour ton commentaire.

Clint est toujours superbe dans toutes les flics c'est mon chéri :p j'avoue là, il est très protecteur et très intentionné. Pietro a changé et je l'aime beaucoup aussi.

Tony en veut toujours plus en même temps c'est son boulot. C'est Clint qui est dans le faux.

Mais Clint fera tout pour son chéri. XOXO

 **charliestone**

Je savais que tu allais aimer ce chapitre. Toute bonne chose à une fin malheureusement. Gros bisous à toi.

 **val**

Mon couple préféré est hawksilver bien que mes chouchous sont Clint et Tony mais le Ironhawk est peu répandu voir inexistant. J'en ai écrite deux et lu deux autres.

J'étais anti Bucky il fut un temps maintenant ça va beaucoups mieux. (J'ai dû écrire une fic thérapie sur Clint et Bucky pour me vacciner. Mais j'arrive pas a choisir entre Stony et Stucky. J'adore Tony et en même temps Stucky est bien plus réaliste.

Bon trêve de blabla.

Place à la lecture.

 **Avant dernier chapitre de notre flic préféré et son garnement.**

 **Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Apprivoise-moi**

 **Chapitre 17**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Le réveil de Clint sonna mais celui ci l'éteignit avant que Pietro ne se réveille. Il se cala à nouveau dans les bras de Pietro et se rendormi. Il voulait profiter de ce bien-être, il voulait profiter de lui, d'être dans ses bras et puis aussi de se reposer un peu. Il se réveilla tout de même après trois heures de récupération de sommeil. Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda son jeune amant. Il était tellement beau lorsqu'il dormait se dit-il. Il hésita longuement mais fini par caresser sa joue. Le jeune ouvrit directement les yeux.

\- Salut... Chuchota Clint.

\- Salut... Répondit Pietro souriant ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

\- Bien dormi?

\- Trop bien... Et toi?

\- Pareil. Répondit Clint.

Pietro se retourna et regarda l'heure. "Déjà 10h."

\- Ça va... Il est pas tard non plus... Lâcha Clint puis regarda Pietro en levant un sourcil. "Quoi... Le sport te manque?"

\- À Choisir... Je te préfère toi! Répondit directement le jeune.

\- C'est mignon çà... Lâcha Clint en embrassant le bout du nez de Pietro.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé que je serais aussi bien avec un mec. Avoua le plus jeune.

\- Moi aussi je suis bien avec toi... La preuve, j'ai pas bu mon café et je suis de bon humeur. Dit Clint en ricanant.

Pietro rit puis caressa la joue de Clint. "J'ai passé une bonne soirée..."

\- Moi aussi... Et... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Et? Demanda Pietro.

\- Tu me ferais faire n'importe quoi! Tu le sais ça? Avoua Clint.

\- Comme quoi?

\- Tu le sais bien... Souffla Clint en roulant les yeux.

Pietro rit et insista. "Non, je sais pas. Dis-moi?" Le taquina t-il.

\- Se faire faire une gaterie en pleine rue, c'est une première et surtout illégal. Réussi à dire Clint.

\- Désolé, j'étais chaud. Dit Pietro en pouffant de rire.

\- C'est pas grave... J'en avais envie aussi. Avoua le plus vieux.

\- J'ai vu... T'étais chaud... Rit Pietro puis se calma. "C'était une première pour moi aussi."

\- En pleine rue? Demanda Clint.

\- Aussi.

\- Comment ça aussi? Insista Clint.

Pietro pinca ses lèvres et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Clint. Il cherchait ses mots, puis fini par les trouver. "C'est la première fois qu'un mec me fait une gâterie." Avoua le jeune un peu gêné.

\- Tu rigoles... Ricana doucement Clint.

\- Non. Dit Pietro seulement en baissant les yeux. Clint comprit par son intonationt de voix qu'il ne mentait pas. "Je suis un expert pour les faire mais pour ce qui est de les recevoir..." Lâcha Pietro. Il leva les yeux au plafond puis murmura. " T'es mon premier Clint..."

Le policier attira son amant contre lui. Son Pietro, il pouvait se le dire. Car à ce moment là, il sût que Pietro s'était donné. À lui et à lui seul, pas par nécessité mais par envie car il l'aimait. Oui ce fut une preuve complémentaire de la part de Pietro qu'il aimait Clint. "Je t'aime Pietro." Avoua Clint.

Pietro ne répondit rien, mais resta dans les bras de Clint. Ils restèrent un moment bras dans les bras profitant tout les deux de ce silence qui en disait long sur ceux qu'ils pensaient et ressentaient. L'un s'était donné physiquement par amour. L'autre ému et touché qu'il soit son premier amour masculin.

Ce fut vers 11h qu'ils décidèrent de se lever finalement, pendant que l'un prenait une douche, le deuxième leur préparait un déjeuner tardif puis ils dejeunèrent. Clint alla ensuite prendre une douche pendant que Pietro appelait sa soeur pour raconter les grandes lignes de sa soirée. Ils s'accordèrent pour se retrouver après le service de Wanda. Clint proposa au plus jeune de profiter de son ITT pour aller se ballader dans le parc où Clint s'était cassé la figure la veille. Le jeune accepta.

Ce fut vers 14h, qu'ils prirent la route. Ils marchaient côte à côte parlant de tout et de rien. De leur passés de leur angoisses, de leur échecs, puis ils s'installèrent à l'écart sur l'herbe. Clint profita pour travailler sur l'enquête. Pietro Ajouta quelques détails et quelques noms oubliés.

Les deux jeunes se sentaient serein, ils avaient tout pour eux. Un emploi, un logement, une situation et surtout ils s'étaient trouvés tout les deux. Après s'être balladé rien qu'à deux, ils rejoignirent Wanda où elle travaillait. Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur de la brasserie et burent un café. Paul les rejoignirent l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Les Maximoff étaient enfin heureux. Ils étaient radieux, et surtout, ils étaient heureux pour l'autre. Wanda s'extasiait en voyant les regards doux et les sourires en coin entre les deux hommes. Pietro lui, faisait un sourire à Wanda à chaque mots doux de Paul.

Les deux couples décidèrent de manger ensemble au soir, les quatres amis allèrent chercher de quoi manger puis rentrèrent à l'appartement.

À table, les deux couples souriaient, les jumeaux étaient ravis, ils avaient chacun leur prince charmant. Pietro se coucha souriant comme jamais car non seulement, il était heureux avec Clint et puis surtout sa sœur jumelle l'était également.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Au petit matin, Clint se dit qu'il fallait peut-être mettre au courant sa meilleure amie pour sa relation amoureuse avec Pietro. Il irait lui avouer son idylle lorsqu'ils auraient cinq minutes tous les deux parce que ce matin là, l'unité avec du boulot. Clint réparti son unité puis attendit que Tony fit son apparition. À 9h, il alla directement rejoindre son ami dans son bureau. "Tony!" Dit Clint en apercevant son ami derrière le bureau.

\- Clint entre... Lâcha Tony souriant.

\- Alors t'as du nouveau. Demanda Clint en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

\- C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question. Dit Tony en fronçant les yeux.

\- Que veux-tu que je t'aprenne. Lâcha Clint en faisant la grimace.

\- T'as pas d'autre infos? Insista Tony.

\- Pas vraiment, j'en ai parlé vite fait, mais rien de concret. Avoua Clint en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de la chaise.

\- Vite fait? Clint c'est une histoire sérieuse. Dit Tony en plaquant ses deux mains sur le bureau, l'air contrarié.

\- Je sais Tony mais il n'est pas suspect à ce que je sache. Et ce gars, avec sa Porsche t'as des news? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- On l'a retrouvé, il s'appelle Jo Peterson, il joue dans un club de basket de haut niveau. J'ai ordonné une surveillance de 48h. Laufeyson et Banner s'en occupent. Lui apprit-il.

\- Ok.

\- Clint... Je t'ai pas demandé de me filer le nom d'un consommateur, c'est Dockson que je veux. Commença par dire Tony calmement puis s'énerva petit à petit. " Là, je peux même pas inculper Peterson de quoique se soit, j'ai rien contre lui, tout ce que j'ai, c'est une histoire de recel." Dit-il en haussant le ton. "Je me suis arrangé avec la bac pour que se soit la stup qui s'en charge. Il m'en faut plus Clint." Ajouta Tony nerveux.

\- J'ai rien de plus Tony. Et lui non plus n'a rien. C'était quoi le deal? Qu'il te balance tout ce qu'il sait! Lacha Clint en haussant le ton également. "Bah voilà c'est tout qu'il sait. Il est pas dans la drogue, il a juste bosser avec Dockson une ou deux fois c'est tout. "

\- Clint... Tu savais très bien où je voulais en venir quand je t'ai proposé ça. S'énerva Tony.

\- Le deal c'était qu'il te balance des noms en échange que tu lui lachais les basques! S'énerva à son tour Clint. "Et puis de toute façon, t'as rien contre lui." Clint se leva brusquement et craqua. "Et puis merde Tony. Le deal c'était juste des noms. Tu en as un. Si tu veux rompre le marché, Ok. Je m'enfout de toute façon, il est clean maintenant, donc je m'en tape!" Lacha t-il énervé en marchant dans le bureau.

\- Tu crois qu'il est clean ça veut pas dire qu'il le soit. Se défendit Tony.

\- Il l'est Ok? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dit Clint en posant des mains sur le bureau, debout face à Tony. "C'est quoi ton problème avec lui?" Lui demanda t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Mon problème c'est juste que c'est un délinquant qui a un long casier judiciaire. Dit Tony sans vaciller.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi? Glissa Clint sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Pourquoi ça le serait. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble, c'est toi même qui me l'as dit. Se défendit seulement Tony.

\- Mais que je le sois ou pas, ça change quoi? Lâche-le Tony! Grogna Clint avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers la sortie.

\- L'amour rend aveugle. Marmonna Tony lorsque Clint allait ouvrir la porte, il fit aussitôt volte face.

\- C'est sûre que de ce côté là, j'ai toujours était aveugle avec mes mecs. Grogna t-il en avançant face au capitaine.

\- Clint... Murmura Tony qui se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop loin.

\- Tony... Fait moi confiance. Murmura Clint.

\- Mais j'ai confiance en toi. C'est en lui que j'ai pas confiance. Répondit Tony en se levant.

\- Mais moi si! Ait confiance en mon jugement. Dit Clint à présent plus calme. "Écoute, essaye de remonter la filière par Peterson et si ça donne rien... Je lui demanderai d'autre nom..." Demanda Clint. "S'il te plaît..." Insista t-il.

\- La surveillance se termine à 15h. Pour l'instant j'ai rien contre lui. J'attend la fin et je te recontacte Ok?

\- Ok. Murmura Clint.

\- C'est pas pour t'emmerder toi ou ton mec. Murmura Stark calmement. "C'est eux qui me rendent fou!" Répondit-il de nouveau énervé. "Je les sent sur un gros coups. Et je suppose que ton gars a dû voir quelque chose s'ils ont jugé qu'il avait trop parlé..."

\- Peut-être que c'est juste qu'il a vu ce Peterson. Il l'a vu deux fois... Ajouta Clint en s'asseyant. Le silence gagna la pièce puis Tony fini par le rompre.

\- Bruce pense Maximoff innocent... C'est pas le cas de Laufeyson. Je fais confiance à votre jugement et j'espère que vous vous trompez pas. C'est pas pour t'emmerder, tu le sais. Et ça n'a rien de personnel... Crois-moi. Dit Tony sans trop le croire lui-même.

\- Un peu quand même non? Bafouilla Clint en fixant l'agrafeuse sur le bureau.

\- Un peu, ouais, j'avoue... C'est normal non? J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoique se soit... Répondit Tony. Il chercha à croiser le regard de Clint mais celui-ci avait toujours le regard rivé sur le bureau. Tony se lança tout de même. "T'avais raison... " Chuchota t-il.

\- Sur? Demanda Clint en levant enfin les yeux sur son ex amant.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à m'avouer ce que je ressens... J'aime Pepper.. elle est ma femme. Mais j'en suis pas amoureux. Bafouilla Tony les yeux embrumés, il inspira un bon un voup puis se leva. "Bon allez... Je t'appelle Clint." Dit-il finalement. Clint se leva à son tour, serra la main du capitaine de la stup et alla vers la sortie.

Il regagna son bureau ou de nombreux dossier l'attendaient. Heureusement qu'il avait du boulot, car ça l'empêchait de penser aux Dockson et à la discussion avec Nath aussi. Il faudrait bien qu'elle soit au courant tôt ou tard surtout qu'il se doutait que Bruce avait comprit.

Ce fut à la pause de 11h30, qu'il emmena la jeune femme. Il lui servit un café au lait, se servi un café et lui proposa de sortir pour fumer sa clope. Son amie le suivit sans se poser de question, elle savait qu'il voulait lui parler, elle le connaissait par coeur. Clint s'assit sur le muret et alluma sa clope aussitôt. Nath lança directement la discussion.

\- De quoi veux-tu me parler?

\- Pardon? Dit Clint.

\- Si tu m'emmène dehors pendant la pause c'est que tu veux me parler de quelque chose. Alors? Insista Nath.

\- Pietro et moi... Bafouilla Clint.

La femme leva un sourcil attendant la fin de la phrase. "Accouche, Barton." Râla t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- On est ensemble. Réussit-il à dire.

La rousse parut surprise aux premiers abords puis sourit en second lieu. "Et depuis quand?" Demanda t-elle seulement.

\- Quelques jours.

\- Il est gay alors? Chuchota t-elle.

\- Bi ou gay... J'en sais rien... Souffla Clint, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

\- Comment ça s'est fait... Dit Nath. Clint souffla fortement, il ne pourrait même pas expliquer comment ça s'était fait... Elle reprit. "Ça t'embête pas trop la différence d'âge?"

Clint gloussa. "Mes parents avait 9 ans d'écart."

\- Vous en avez 20. C'est pas pareil. Roula t-elle encore des yeux.

\- Je m'en tape perso. Lui, je sais pas, mais moi je m'en fout. Lâcha Clint en haussant les épaules.

\- Forcément c'est toi le plus vieux. T'as la meilleure place. Tu as retenté malgré qu'il t'avait repoussé, t'as pas eut peur qu'il se braque complétement? Demanda Nath avant de boire son café d'une traite.

\- Ben, figure toi que... C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas. Avoua Clint en jetant sa clope.

\- Oh... Dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Oui... Dit Clint en regardant son amie et attendant son approbation.

\- Quoi? Tu veux ma bénédiction? Clint soupira et Nath continua. "Je suis heureuse pour vous, mais faites attention, vous avez non seulement une grande différence d'âge mais aussi une différence sociale."

\- Différence sociale?! Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Clint. Tu es flic, c'est un délinquant. Ajouta t-elle.

\- Ex délinquant. Précisa Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Si tu veux oui, tu viens d'une bonne famille, lui d'une famille modeste.

\- Une bonne famille? Tu trouves que je viens d'une bonne famille? Nath... Soupira Clint.

\- Tu es heureux? Demanda la rousse.

\- Oui. Avoua Clint.

\- Bon... C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Conclut-elle en se levant. Clint jeta son gobelet et ouvrit la porte. Nath se faufila dans le hall puis attrappa le bras de Clint. "Bruce avait un doute." Dit-elle.

\- Ah bon? Fit Clint.

\- Et oui... J'en avais un aussi. Mais je voulais que tu me l'avoues. Avoua t-elle en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton du premier puis attrappa son bras. "Alors... Il est musclé de partout?" Chuchota t-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Naaaath. Allez, plus qu'une heure et quart de boulot. Dit Clint en sortant de l'ascenseur.

A 13h, Clint et Nath décidèrent de manger ensemble à l'appart avec les jumeaux. À leurs arrivés les deux policiers se doutaient que tout serait prêt, Wanda était une parfaite femme de maison. Nath embrassa Pietro en lui souriant pleinement. Clint fit un clin d'oeil à Pietro, celui ci rougit, comprenant qu'elle était au courant. Ce midi ils étaient tous de bonne humeur. Ils terminèrent le repas sur le canapé en discutant avant que Pietro n'aille bosser. Clint déposa Pietro au boulot, puis il fila à la boulangerie acheter un gâteau pour son retour vers 17h. En revenant vers l'appartement il reçu le coup de fil tant attendu.

\- Allô Clint.

\- Alors? Se pressa de dire Clint.

\- Peterson est l'intermédiaire entre le club et Dockson. Avoua le capitaine.

\- Alors c'est ça. Souffla Clint comprenant toute l'histoire a présent.

\- Ouais... Enfin on pense... Laufeyson l'a filmé en plein deal. Pour 6 joueurs... On l'a laissé filer... On va attendre qu'il se réapprovisionne auprès de Dockson. Parce que si c'est le cas c'est pas une savonnette, on parlera de kilo. Je suis désolé Clint. J'aurais dû t'écouter. Murmura Tony calmement.

\- Rien n'est encore fait. Tony... C'est ton boulot d'être méfiant. Dit Clint pour déculpabiliser Tony.

\- Bon. Je vais voir avec Fury ce qu'on peut faire. Je tiens au courant. Dit Tony

\- Ok n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Lacha Clint avant de raccrocher.

Il souffla fortement comprenant enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Il se gara, attrappa le gâteau et remonta dans l'appartement. Les filles étaient encore présentes mais Clint ne leur dit rien de l'enquête. Toutes les deux ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose. Le tout nouveau couple. Toute l'après midi, Clint esquiva les questions des filles.

Clint fut soulagé du retour de Pietro, ils allaient enfin pouvoir boire un café et manger un bout de gâteau, en silence.

Tout les quatres mangèrent une part de gâteau, les filles avaient arrêtés leurs interrogatoires et parlaient de décoration. Ce fut vers 18h30 que Nath décida de repartir chez elle, elle déposa au passage, Wanda.

Les garçons sont se retrouvèrent enfin qu'à deux. Clint fit la vaisselle. Pietro vint l'enserrer. Clint arrêta, se retourna vers Pietro et le serra lui aussi dans les bras. Il lui déposa un baiser, puis reprit son étreinte. Il finit par le relâcher pour pouvoir commencer à faire à manger. Pietro essuya et rangea la vaisselle.

À table, Clint se demanda s'il devait parler à Pietro des Dockson. Cet histoire le taraudait, Pietro remarqua son silence.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Clint?

\- Rien... Tout va bien... Mentit Clint.

\- Bah pourquoi tu fais la tronche? Demanda Pietro

\- Je fais pas la gueule. Murmura Clint.

\- Si.. Dis-moi... Clint. Demanda fermement le plus jeune. Clint inspira une grosse bouffée d'air et lâcha.

\- Le type que t'as vu avec la Porsche, c'est un client de Dockson et un gros client. Il deal pour quelques joueurs. Informa le lieutenant.

\- C'est un athlète alors! Dit Pietro content d'avoir deviné sa profession.

\- Oui, il fait du basket. ... C'est sûrement à cause de lui que tu t'ai fait tabassé. Je pense que... Enfin, on pense avec Tony que-

\- Tony... Soupira Pietro en coupant Clint dans son élan.

\- Oui... Murmura Clint, il attrappa la main de Pietro dans la sienne et poursuivit. "C'est pas quelques grammes... C'est une grosse figure. Tu l'as vu deux fois... C'est ça..."

\- Oui... Déclara Pietro.

\- Ok...

\- Ils vont l'arrêter? Demanda Pietro un peu angoissé.

\- Il cherche à le faire... To-la stup doit me tenir au courant. Dit Clint, cherchant à éviter de mentionner le nom de Stark.

\- Ok...

\- J'ai gâché la soirée... Murmura Clint en grimaçant.

\- Non... Clint... Tu cherches à faire enfermer les gars qui m'ont tabassé alors... Non... Tu ne gâches pas la soirée... Merci Clint.

\- C'est normal... C'est mon boulot de faire enfermer ce genre de gars... Surtout quand il s'attaque à toi... D'ailleurs Wanda a parlé de ses fringues chez Mickaël. Dit-il en commençant réellement son assiette.

\- Je sais, je vais aller les récupérer. Lança aussitôt Pietro.

\- Laisse moi t'accompagner.

\- Ça va aller. Marmonna le plus jeune. Clint fronça des yeux. "T'as pas confiance?" Demanda Pietro en fronçant lui aussi les yeux.

\- En lui? Aucune. Lâcha Clint.

\- Il me fera rien. Rassura Pietro.

\- Il a intérêt. Dit Clint. "Je vais t'accompagner" Pietro sourit à cette dernière phrase. Clint Porta la main du plus jeune jusqu'à sa bouche et en embrassa le dos. "Je te lâche pas Pietro, je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble." Le garçon sourit encore puis continua à manger calmement.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le réveil de Pietro sonna, Clint grogna, il savait ce que voulait dire cette sonnerie. Il chopa son oreiller et le mit sur ses oreilles. Il entendit le jeune se lever puis partir de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit l'eau couler. Clint se rendormit aussitôt, mais c'était sans conteste que Pietro allait le réveiller. Le sportif bouscula Clint gentillement. Clint ronchonna un peu puis finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il aperçut un jeune homme de 25 ans pimpant, vêtu d'un survêtement bleu électrique, le sourire aux lèvres.

Clint finit tout de même par se lever et alla lui aussi sous la douche pendant que le jeune prépara un petit déjeuner.

De retour dans la salle à manger, ils dejeunèrent tranquillement puis se mirent en route pour le sport matinal. Clint avait de moins en moins de mal mais Pietro était plus dur avec lui. Il le fit crapahuter une bonne partie de la matinée, puis ils terminèrent sur des étirements digne de ce nom.

En remontant à l'appart, Clint s'écroula sur le divan, Pietro, lui, fila directement prendre une douche. À son retour, celui ci rit en voyant Clint toujours dans la même position sur le canapé, à moitié affalé. Il le saqua pour aller sous la douche, puis il s'occupa de préparer le déjeuner.

Le jeune avait préparer une salade de pâtes. Clint adorait les pates, chaudes en général, là elles étaient froide mais les appréciait tout de même. Après un bon repas, les deux garçons s'installèrent dans le canapé. L'un assit en tailleur, l'autre les jambes recroquevillés sur le côté. Tout deux une tasse bien chaude entre les mains. Les informations tournaient en boucle. Ils étaient absorbé par celles ci. Ce fut vers 14h45 que le plus jeune des deux fila donner son cours de coaching pendant que le second se fit couler un bain pour se prélasser. Ça faisait des jours qu'il ne s'était pas prélasser dans un bain et ca lui manquait terriblement. Ca faisait à peine 10 minutes qu'il était dans l'eau emplit de mousse lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Il s'essuya sommairement les mains, attrappa son téléphone et regarda le nom de son interlocuteur avant de décrocher. "Tony."

\- Clint... Soupira celui ci.

\- Alors.. Demanda aussitôt le lieutenant.

\- On a pas pu avoir de mandat de surveillance. Lacha directement le capitaine de police.

\- Merde. Souffla Barton énervé.

\- Ouais... On peut toujours le filer mais on ne pourra pas utiliser les preuves... Et si c'est dans une propriété privée, on est dans la merde. Lança Stark d'une traite. Il se tut attendant une réflexion de Clint mais celui ci ne répondit rien comme anéanti par l'annonce. Tony reprit." À moins que je dise au proc que c'est Maximoff qui m'a refilé l'indice."

\- Tu veux faire croire au proc qu'il en sait plus? Demanda Clint qui commençait à comprendre.

\- Par exemple... Ça t'emmerde?

\- Bah ouais un peu. Faudra qu'il témoigne devant le proc si c'est ça. Marmonna Clint en soupirant fortement.

\- Effectivement. Mais... Il aura l'appui de la stup et la protection de témoin. Faut que tu lui en parle Clint. Informa stark. "Avant que l'échange se fasse. Pas de preuve ou témoignage, pas de commission rogatoire." Finit-il par ajouter.

\- Hummm... Je vais lui en parler. C'est toi qui prendra sa première déposition? Demanda alors Clint.

\- Si tu veux oui. Bruce peut le faire si tu préfères. Murmura Stark.

\- Peu importe, vous le pensez innocent tout les deux. Enfin je crois. Tu me tiens au courant. Demanda seulement Clint cherchant déjà à rassembler les mots pour convaincre Pietro de témoigner devant le procureur.

\- Ouais... Et oui je le pense innocent à présent. Bon, je tiens au jus. Salut. Lacha Tony avant de raccrocher.

\- Salut... Chuchota Clint avant de raccrocher et de laisser tomber son téléphone sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il prit une grosse inspiration avant de se laisser tomber au fond de l'eau. Il y resta une minutes ou deux tout au plus, puis il refit surface. Il sortit de son bain puis pensa déjà à la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec Pietro.

Dans l'appartement, Clint fit les cents pas, cherchant les mots qu'il allait employer. Il se prépara un café, fuma deux clopes d'affilées mais n'arrivait plus à tenir en place. Ce fut à 16h30 que Pietro montra le petit bout de son nez. Clint proposa de faire un café bien qu'il en avait déjà bu pas mal. Clint prépara les cafés et s'assit en silence.

\- Clint t'es chiant qu'est ce qu'il y a? Clint regarda le jeune mais ne put exprimer quoique se soit. " Hey"...

\- On a pas eut ce qu'on voulait pour l'affaire Dockson. On a pas eut de mandat... Lacha t-il d'un trait. Pietro leva les sourcils ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce que tentait de lui dire Clint. "Pour qu'on chope Dockson en doit le prendre, soit en flag, sur la voix publique par exemple, soit dans le cadre d'une surveillance. Sauf que pour surveiller et avoir des preuves concrètes il faut un mandat, chose qu'on a pas."

\- On peut pas le serrer. Lança Pietro. Clint fut surpris par la phrase du jeune.

\- Serrer? Tu parles comme un flic. Dit Clint en souriant au jeune.

\- Avec toi, je suis obligé... Tu parles toujours en morse. Dit Pietro en faisant une grimace. Clint sourit à la réflexion. "Tanpis." Lacha soudainement Pietro.

\- Tu t'en fout? Demanda Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Non mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse? Dit Pietro en se laissant tomber sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Pour avoir une commission rogatoire il nous faut, soit des preuves, soit un témoignage concret. Dit Clint avant d'avaler une grande partie de sa tasse.

\- Et donc?... Demanda Pietro. Il regarda Clint qui cherchait ses mots. " Clint allez... T'es chiant là..." Insista le jeune.

\- La stup à un deal... Marmonna Clint en touillant son café.

\- La stup ou ton Tony? Demanda Pietro en levant un sourcil un peu septique.

\- Peu importe... et c'est pas "mon" Tony comme tu dis... Clint soupira fortement et reprit. "On a pas de preuve, on peut le suivre mais tout ce qu'on aura trouvé ne sera pas pris en compte par le procureur. La seule preuve accablante possible serait un témoignage... d'un informateur par exemple."

\- Y'a moyen... Lâcha Pietro en attrapant sa tasse. "Je suis sûre que la stup à ses balances..." Lâcha Pietro en riant ne comprenant pas où Clint voulait en venir. Mais Clint ne riait pas, lui. Et Pietro comprit... "Moi? Je sais rien Clint."

\- Le proc ne le sait pas, ça. Lâcha Clint en buvant la seconde moitié de son café.

\- Tu veux que je ments? S'offusqua Pietro.

\- Pour les enfermer Pietro. Se défendit Clint.

\- Il est hors de question! Grogna Pietro en se levant.

\- Ok... Donc, on les laisse libre! S'énerva le lieutenant regardant Pietro debout.

\- Je veux pas mentir. Au pire je dis qu'ils m'ont tabassé. Bafouilla Pietro, toujours debout.

\- T'as porté plainte, t'as fais constaté des coups? T'as des témoins? Non t'as rien. Dit Clint sèchement.

\- Mais tu te rends compte, ils vont me chopper Clint si je parle. Dit Pietro à présent angoissé.

\- Pas si on les arrêtes avant. Murmura seulement Clint.

\- Je saurais même pas quoi dire au proc.

\- Nous on saura... On... Va... Clint se leva et prit les mains de Pietro dans les sienne. "On va te briefer."

\- Clint... Marmonna Pietro la voix tremblante. Le plus vieux entoura son amant dans les bras et tenta de le calmer.

\- Pietro... Il faut que tu le fasses, pas pour la stup, pas pour les autres, pas pour moi mais pour toi. Tu le haïs autant que nous. Fais le enfermer, tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Chuchota Clint.

\- Et si le proc s'en rend compte? Demanda Pietro les yeux humides.

\- Je prendrais sur moi.

\- Comment ça? Se braqua Pietro en se reculant pour mieux voir le regard de son amant.

\- Je dirais que... Je t'ai menacé. Proposa Clint comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Jamais. Dit Pietro en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- T'inquiète pas. Pietro... Chéri écoute... Clint prit à nouveau les mains de Pietro dans les siennes. "On va te briefer. On prendra ta déposition. Tu seras sous la protection des témoins. Ton nom sera mentionné nulle part, seul le proc le saura. Tu es juste un témoin. Anonyme pour les collègues. "

\- Comment je dois faire?

\- La stup prendra ta déposition enfin, on te briefera sur ce qu'on veut que tu dises. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Au commissariat?

\- Non... On peut le faire ici si tu veux. Murmura calmement le plus vieux. "Grâce à tes infos, enfin aux infos non recevable que la stup a trouvé. On l'interpelle, on l'envoie chez le proc. C'est même pas sûre que le procureur veuille interrogé la source. Si ça se trouve tu n'auras même pas à témoigner devant lui. Alors..."

\- Ok mais pas au commissariat... C'est pour quand?

\- Avant l'échange prévu. C'est à dire... Avant demain 6h.

\- Du matin? Dit Pietro.

\- Oui...

\- Ok... Murmura finalement Pietro.

\- Bon je ... Je vais contacter la stup... Tiens prépare nous un autre café... Ajouta Clint en déposant un baiser sur la tempe du plus jeune et parti appeler son ami.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Et voilà c'est le dernier chapitre, oui je sais vous êtes triste. Je voulais dors et déjà vous remercier pour m'avoir suivi. C'est super motivant d'écrire lorsqu'on sait qu'on va être lu et de surcroît être commenté. Vous êtes vraiment des amours. Mille kiss à vous._**

 ** _Aline._**

 **Deryous50**

Hello, oui c'est déjà la fin, mais pour me faire arrêter d'écrire c'est dure. Donc une déjà en cours de publication sur Clint et une de ses ancienne cible au kgb et une qui va arriver lundi normalement. Sur Hawksilver, pour ce qui est d'autre couple y'aura sûrement vision-Wanda.

Clint est toujours mimi :p Tony aurait dû réagir plutôt, Clint l'a attendu mais comme on dit qui va à la chasse, perd sa place.

Merci beaucoup pour ton assiduité et tes review.

XOXO

 **Val**

Ah ah oui Nath est toujours au courant de tout. Espionne dans l'âme mdr.

J'espère que l'histoire t'a plu. Un gros merci pour tes review et de m'avoir suivi dans cet hostoire.

Gros bisous.

 **Charliestone**

Mon, pardon, son clintounet sera toujours là, et oui Nath et Wanda je les imaginais comme ça XD, en comère lol. Et désolé mais nous n'aurons pas de visite chez ce c*

Tu voulais la suite alors voilà.

Je te fais de gros kiss. Merci d'avoir tenu le coup. Gros kiss kiss.

 **Holybleu**

Ah la la... Ils sont TOUJOURS tout mignon tout les deux. Merci pour tes comms. Un gros bisous pour toi.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Apprivoise-moi**

 **Chapitre Final**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Chacun des deux firent ce dont ils avaient à faire, l'un appelant le chef des stup, l'autre faisant un bon café, puis se rejoignirent à nouveau sur le canapé. Clint attrappa sa tasse et but une gorgée avant de poser sa main sur la cuisse de Pietro. "Tony propose qu'il passe avec Bruce et Laufeyson après leur service. Vers 18h30. Ça te va?

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Si bien sûre que tu l'as... Je te force à rien. Clint posa sa tasse et glissa sa main sur la joue de Pietro. Il plongea son regard dans celui du sportif, le jeune lui sourit.

\- Je sais... Chuchota Pietro en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Clint. .

\- Ça va aller?

\- Tu restes pas avec moi? Demanda Pietro les yeux grand ouvert, angoissé.

\- Biensure que si... Bruce est sûrement au courant pour nous. Marmonna Clint. "Nath balance tout à Bruce. Il sait même pour moi et Tony."

\- Et Tony... Il sait que... Bafouilla le jeune ne voulant pas faire de connerie.

\- Pour nous? Pietro hocha seulement de la tête. "Non, je lui ai pas dit clairement, je pense qu'il a comprit. Laufeyson, parcontre je suis pas sûre qu'il soit au courant de quoi que se soit. J'ai rien à cacher..." Murmura Clint. Il but une gorgée de café pour se donner su courage puis reprit. "Pendant longtemps, j'ai eu honte de mes préférences. Y'a pas si longtemps que ça d'ailleurs. Je m'enfout maintenant. C'est pas Tony qui me rapprochera quoique se soit. Bruce non plus. Tom... Je m'en tape. Je t'aime Pietro et je vois pas où est le problème." Avoua Clint. Il prit la main de Pietro dans la sienne et chuchota. "Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas."

\- Je m'inquiète pas. Lâcha Pietro en regardant l'heure.

\- On a une petite heure. Rien que pour nous. Ajouta Clint en caressant les cheveux de Pietro qui repoussaient doucement. Pietro se cala automatiquement contre Clint. Le plus vieux le prit automatiquement dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, comprenant que son Pietro avait besoin de douceur et de sécurité. Les deux amants se souriaient comme deux gamins, se donner de doux baisers, se cageolaient, se caressaient chastement puis ils se préparèrent mentalement à affronter la brigade des stupéfiants. Clint se leva et prépara d'autres tasses pour ses collègues. Pietro nettoyait la table puis rejoignit Clint dans la cuisine à l'instant où la sonnette retentit. Clint déposa un ultime baiser à Pietro avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Il serra la main des trois hommes et les invita à entrer. Pietro semblait gêné, il ne savait pas quoi dire où faire. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Tony. Il était un de ses clients prit en flagrant délit en plus. Pietro serra tout d'abord la main de Bruce, qu'il avait déjà vu, puis celle de Tom qui le dévisagea puis il serra la main de Tony. Les deux hommes ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, se défiant du regard. Clint regarda à tour de rôle Pietro et Tony. Il pria intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien. Bruce rompit la gêne occasionnée entre les deux hommes. Et les invita a tous s'installer autour de la table.

\- Tony... Tu veux lui expliquer la procédure? Demanda Bruce.

\- Non vas-y. C'est ton enquête. Lâcha Tony en laissant tomber contre le dossier en relevant légèrement le menton face à Pietro, ce gamin ne lui faisait pas peur.

\- D'accord. Je suppose que Clint vous a parlé des grandes lignes? Demanda calmement Bruce.

\- La déposition bidon, oui il m'en a parlé. Pietro un peu sur la défensive.

\- Si vous commencez déjà à dire ça, on est mal barré. Grogna Tom.

\- Il faut que vous y croyez un minimum à ce que vous raconterez. Ajouta le chef des stup.

\- Bon... On va procéder autrement. On va vous expliquer comment nous on a eut l'info. Coupa Bruce. "Après la levée de la surveillance, Tom et moi avons continué a surveiller les allées et venues de Dockson. On a laissé trainer nos oreilles. On espérait le flag mais rien."

\- Tout ce qu'on a entendu se sont des indices. On va dire çà. On entendu une date et une heure dite. Mais le soucis c'est que tout ce qu'on a entendu s'est passé après 15h. Ajouta Tom.

\- Donc c'est pas recevable c'est ça? Lacha Pietro.

\- Exactement ça. Dit Bruce souriant. Vous commencez à employer des termes de police.

\- Vous avez raté votre vocation. Se moqua Tom.

\- Je pense pas. Coupa Tony en ricanant.

\- J'ai pas d'œillères moi. Je regarde pas seulement où ça me chante. Se défendit Pietro.

\- On se focalise pas une seule chose non plus. Lâcha à nouveau Tony.

\- Bref, le seul moyen qu'on ait trouvé c'est qu'un témoin l'ai entendu. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la maison, bien entendu. Enchaîna Bruce.

\- Je dois dire quoi en gros? Demanda Pietro impatient.

\- Il faut déjà que vous vous trouvez une excuse pour avoir été en contact avec les Dockson ou Peterson. Dit aussitôt Tom.

\- Sans l'inculper de quoique se soit. Ajouta de suite Clint.

\- C'est pas trop grave ça. T'inquiète Clint, fais moi confiance. Murmura Tony.

\- Mais c'est pas que j'ai pas confiance, c'est pas çà. Répondit Clint, qui avait surtout peur que Pietro soit mêlé à l'enquête.

\- Il en a parlé sur son palier. Précisa Bruce.

\- Je pouvais très bien passer là par hasard. Avec mon mec par exemple. Dit Pietro en regardant Clint qui lui fit un énorme sourire en retour

\- Je suis pas sûre que se soit judicieux de dire que vous avez quelqu'un, le procureur pourrait interroger l'autre personne. Coupa Stark.

\- C'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Marmonna Clint qui se disait que le proc le croirai au moins lui.

\- Biensure, tu le défends toi. Tu feras quoi quand le proc t'interrogera. C'est trop dangeureux Clint. Râla Tony.

\- C'est dangeureux pour moi mais pas pour lui. S'offusqua Clint.

\- Tu es flic. Grogna Tony, le regard ancré dans le sien.

\- Il est mon mec, je vois pas le rapport avec sa profession. Le défendit Pietro.

\- C'est moi qui dirige l'enquête! Dit Stark à Pietro en levant le ton. "Et je veux pas que tu y sois mêlé Clint, c'est tout." Murmura t-il à l'encontre de Clint.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui! S'énerva Pietro.

\- Vous non plus. Coupa Stark énervé.

\- C'est mon mec. Dit seulement Pietro, les poings serrés.

\- On avait comprit. Lâcha Stark en haussant le ton, visiblement jaloux. "Mais il risque de mettre sa vie professionnelle en jeu si c'est le cas. On trouvera un autre moyen." Lança Tony énervé.

\- T'as raison. Chuchota. Clint en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Je te l'ai dis Clint, fais moi confiance. Chuchota Tony en s'avançant au plus près de Clint.

\- Je te fais confiance Tony, tu le sais bien. Murmura le lieutenant en soupirant.

\- On vous dérange pas? Dit Pietro énervé de voir son mec et son ex en pleine discussion.

\- Pardon? Dit brusquement Tony en fronçant les yeux vers lui.

\- Bon, on peut retourner à l'essentiel. Demanda Tom qui commençait à désespérer.

\- Au pire, vous pouvez dire que vous cherchiez quelqu'un. Annonça Bruce.

\- Votre sœur par exemple. Sortit machinalement Tony.

\- Ne mêlez pas ma soeur à ça! ! Cria Pietro en se levant. "Pourquoi vous parlez de ma soeur?" Enchaina t-il, le regard noir, les deux mains plaquées sur la table.

\- C'est une hypothèse. Dit seulement Tony.

\- J'aime pas vos hypothèses. Répondit il

\- Bon, tu cherches, un ami, peu importe qui. Coupa Clint qui commencer aussi à s'énerver de la tournure.

\- T'inquiète pas Clint, tu sais bien que j'irais jamais contre toi. Murmura à nouveau Tony.

\- Il est assez grand pour se défendre, il a pas besoin d'un gars qui s'assume pas. Lacha encore Pietro.

\- C'est bon, on a comprit, Clint est à toi. Donc cessez vos piques envers le capitaine Stark. Lacha Bruce à l'encontre de Pietro.

\- Merci Bruce. Répondit Tony.

\- De toute façon, il ne le récupérera jamais. Croyez-moi. Ajouta Bruce, Tony surpris de cette phrase regarda Bruce dans les yeux.

\- Comment ça récupérera? Qui t'a dit que je l'avais eut? Lui demanda t-il.

\- Rho Tony... on est pas con et arrête de sourire comme un idiot face à Clint. Cesse de chercher à le récupérer. Dit aussitôt Bruce en soupirant.

\- Parce que c'est le cas? Demanda Clint en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Ouais, j'aimerai bien savoir moi aussi. Ajouta Pietro posséssivement.

\- Mais on s'enfout! On peut avancer sur l'enquête? Proposa Bruce.

\- Donnez-moi une corde que je me pende! Soupira Tom en s'écroulant sur la table.

\- Je... Je vais aller faire du café. Dit Clint en se levant très mal à l'aise face à la situation

\- Très bien, tu dois pas appeler ta femme toi? Demanda Bruce à Tony.

\- Euh... Si... Bafouilla le capitaine.

\- Bah allez! Oust! Laisse-nous travailler. Lâcha Bruce.

Clint partit dans la cuisine et Tony dans le hall, les deux autres policiers purent continuer tranquillement.

\- Donc, on récapitule. Vous cherchez un ami, peu importe qui. Vers 16h30. C'est l'heure à laquelle on a entendu l'info. Vous passez devant chez lui. dit Bruce.

\- Vous connaissez son adresse? Demanda Tom.

\- Rue Ambroise paré? Demanda Pietro

\- C'est ca, et vous entendez qu'une grosse quantité de drogue aura lieu ce lundi à 14h au coin de la rue ampère et du boulevard de Metz. Ok? Dit Bruce.

\- Ok. Qui a parlé? Demanda tout de même Pietro pour en etre sûre.

\- Jonathan. On est d'accord? Demanda Tom.

\- Oui. Dit Pietro pendant que Bruce commençait à sortir un ordinateur portable pour taper le procès verbal.

"Ce lundi, vers 16h30, j'ai entendu une conversation entre monsieur Dockson Jonathan domicilié au 36 rue Ambroise paré et une seconde personne de type africain dont je ne connais pas l'identité. Cette conversation portait sur un traffic de stupéfiant. Je n'ai pas entendu de quel genre de stupéfiant il s'agissait mais j'ai bien entendu le lieu, la date et l'heure où l'échange aura lieu. D'après mes écoutes, l'échange devrait se faire ce mardi 14 décembre à 14h30 au coin de la rue ampère et du boulevard de Metz...Voilà... " Acheva Bruce, il enregistra le PV sur une clef et le transmit sur l'ordinateur de Clint pour l'imprimer. Tom et Pietro restèrent assit face à face. Ne sachant plus quoi dire.

\- J'ai rien contre vous. Murmura Tom sans regarder clairement Pietro.

\- J'ai rien dis. Dit seulement Pietro un peu sur la défensive.

\- Je suis pas spécialement pour les gays mais sachez que j'estime bien Clint. Et que mon chef vous fera la peau si vous continuez vos connerie. Le mis en garde le lieutenant Laufeyson.

\- Je me suis rangé. Se défendit Pietro.

\- J'espère bien. Je vous ai interpellé 4 fois monsieur Maximoff. J'espère que ce sera plus le cas. Ajouta Tom avant Bruce ne revienne avec le procès verbal prêt à être signer par Pietro. Ce fut à ce moment précis où Tony refit surface s'installant à côté de Bruce. Le silence s'installa, Bruce confia le procès verbal à Tony, qui le signa, vu qu'il était le directeur d'enquête.

Clint les rejoignit ensuite, il posa la cafetière au milieu de la table et commença à servir Tom et Bruce, puis Tony, puis Pietro avant de se servir lui même. Il attrappa la feuille et la relut. Il regarda ensuite Pietro et lui fit un énorme sourire.

\- Bon, ça, c'est fait. Espérons que le procureur ne le convoque pas. Tu lui transmets quand? Demanda Clint en lui rendant le procès.

\- Demain, 8h. Répondit Tony.

\- On avait déjà anticipé. Il est au courant. Ajouta Bruce.

\- Bien... Dit Clint, ne sachant plus comment se comporter dû au malaise de la tournure de la déposition. Tout les cinq burent leur café dans le silence, puis Tom vint à leurs rescousses.

\- Bon... Je vais y aller moi. Lança Tom.

\- Moi aussi. Ta meilleure amie m'attend. Glissa Bruce.

\- Et vaut mieux pour toi, tu la fasse pas trop attendre. Dit Clint en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- C'est clair. Dit Bruce en rangeant son ordinateur. Tom, lui, rassembla tous les documents sauf le procès verbal que Tony rangea précieusement dans sa pochette puis il se leva également. Les trois hommes serrèrent la main de Clint et Pietro. Puis Clint les accompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Ils discutèrent juste un peu sur le palier puis s'en allèrent définitivement.

En revenant à la salle à manger, Pietro était toujours assis en bout de table, avait sa tasse entre les mains, le regard plongé dans le liquide brun. Clint plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules et commença un léger massage. Pietro releva la tête vers Clint, debout derrière lui. Le lieutenant se pencha et attrappa ses lèvres. "Je t'aime petit con, tu le sais ça?"

Pietro n'eut pas d'autre choix que de sourire à cet aveux. "Moi aussi sale keuf." Répondit-il tout de même.

Clint se redressa et alla dans la cuisine pour commencer à faire a manger. Il sortit une casserole, la remplit d'eau, alluma le gaz et sortit de la volaille. Pietro le rejoignit peu après et lui entoura le buste. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de Clint. Celui ci continua malgré tout à découper la volaille. Il s'essuya ensuite sommairement les mains et se tourna face à son petit con. Il le prit dans ses bras. "Merci." Chuchota le plus jeune. "Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné."

\- Je t'abandonnerai jamais Pietro. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

\- C'est la premi... Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je t'aime Clint. Et je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dis. Je suis désolé de ne pas... Bafouilla Pietro en nichant son visage dans le cou de Clint.

\- De ne pas quoi? Clint caressa les cheveux de Pietro puis glissa sa main sur le long de sa joue, jusqu'à remonter son menton. "De ne pas quoi?" Répéta t-il.

\- De t'avoir rejeté. D'avoir eut peur. De... Bafouilla encore Pietro.

\- Chuttt. C'est tout mon coeur, ça va aller. Je t'en veux pas, je t'en veux plus. Comment veux tu que je t'en veuille? Surtout avec cette tête là. Ajouta Clint en souriant. Ce qui fit sourire Pietro aussi. Le plus jeune prit les lèvres de son amant puis le serra à nouveau dans les bras. Les deux amants restèrent ainsi bras dans les bras pendant quelques minutes, puis le ventre de Pietro gargouilla. Clint sourit puis se défit de leur étreinte pour plonger du riz dans la casserole d'eau bouillonnante. Pietro sourit à Clint puis alla mettre la table.

Le repas prêt, les deux hommes s'installèrent face à face. Pietro choisit de lui parler de ce qu'il le tourmentait.

\- Je suis jaloux. Dit soudainement Pietro. Clint leva les yeux vers lui. Il savait très bien qu'il était jaloux et savait aussi de qui il l'était mais il ne dit rien pour pousser Pietro à en dire plus. "Je suis jaloux de Stark."

\- Je sais... Ce que je sais pas, c'est pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi. Dit Pietro en riant. Il est... Il a ton age... Tu l'as aimé... Ajouta Pietro en déviant son regard sur le côté. "Il est... Bien... Enfin il n'est pas comme moi, tu vois. C'est pas un délinquant..." Avoua Pietro en baissant les yeux.

Clint attrapa la main de Pietro dans la sienne. "Il a peut être mon âge, c'est pas un délinquant mais tu l'es plus non plus. Je l'ai aimé, oui, mais c'est toi j'aime maintenant. Justement tu es différent de lui. Tu es différent de tous. Tu es toi Pietro, tu es unique en ton genre et c'est ce que j'aime en toi. Je t'aime toi Pietro .

\- Des fois je me dis que tu es tellement parfait avec moi que j'ai peur que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve.

\- Tant qu'on est à deux dans ce rêve. T'inquiète pas, je suis là et je te lâche pas. Allez mange avant que ça refroidit. Pietro sourit doucement puis commença à manger. Les hommes mangèrent en silence tout en se souriant comme deux ados.

Au soir dans leur lit, les deux hommes s'agrippérent et ne se lâchèrent pas jusqu'aux premières lueurs du matin.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Ce matin, ce fut Clint qui se réveilla le premier, il regarda ce jeune homme dormir, il était si beau quand il dormait. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts puis le jeune ouvrit directement les yeux puis les referma et se nicha contre lui à nouveau. Clint le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

\- Il est quelle heure. Marmonna Pietro.

\- 8h45.

\- Le juge a déjà reçu le papier.

\- Sûrement... Tony nous tiendra au courant. Tu stresses?

\- Un peu.

\- Ne stresse pas, tout va bien se passer. Je laisserai personne te faire du mal.

\- Tu sais s'ils veulent ma peau...

\- Ils seront arrêtés Pietro.

\- Et s'ils le sont pas... Tu connais la justice... Tu sais qu'elle est mal faite.

\- Tu es sous protection des témoins. Tu n'as pas à t'inquièter. Si le proc estime que tu es en danger tu auras une garde statique. Et puis... Au pire on s'arrache...enfin je... Les mutations peuvent aller vite... Si t'es sous protection des témoins ... Je peux demander une mutation judiciaire accélérée ...enfin pour ça il faut qu'on soit marier Mais bon de toute façon, avec leur antécédents, le proc ne les relachera pas...

\- Attends... Si... Le juge les relâche et que je suis sous protection judiciaire. Tu peux demander une mutation accélérée en te mariant avec moi... Ça veut dire quoi Clint... Clint regarda à droite et à gauche ne comprenant pas trop sa question. "Tu voudrais m'épouser... Juste pour partir avec moi?" Demanda Pietro.

\- Non Biensure que non... C'est pas pour partir, c'est pas "que" pour partir... Dit Clint mais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le gamin le prit dans ses bras. "Je taime Clint..."

\- Mais moi aussi Pietro... Allez on va aller faire un peu de sport hein... Ça va nous faire du bien. Chuchota Clint avant de déposer un baiser dans le cheveux de Pietro et sortir du lit.

Les garçons se préparèrent puis allèrent courir. Ils couraient tout en silence, pensant tout de même à l'affaire en cours. Clint regardait de temps en temps son téléphone, il l'avait mis dans sa poche de sa veste et tentait de ne pas montrer à Pietro que ça l'inquiétait un peu tout de même aussi. Ce fut vers 11h20 lorsqu'ils étaient presque revenus à l'appart que le téléphone de Clint sonna. Les garçons se regardèrent puis s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Clint sortit son téléphone prit une grosse inspiration et décrocha en attrapant la main de Pietro dans la sienne. C'était bien la première fois qu'il montrait de l'affection à un homme dans son quartier.

\- Allô.

\- On a le CR! Lança de suite Tony. "Le proc veut sa peau. C'est bon signe." Clint souffla de soulagements, les Dockson n'étaient pas encore enfermés mais c'était sur la bonne voix.

\- Et Pietro? Demanda aussitôt Clint.

\- Il voulait le voir... Je lui ai dit que je m'y opposais. Que c'était un informateur de la stup et qu'il est rangé. Il me fait confiance, je pense.

\- Merci Tony. Murmura Clint en regardant Pietro dans les yeux.

\- De rien, je te dois bien ça. Parcontre faudra voir ce qu'ils disent au proc eux, donc je garantie rien pour une contre audition. Bon... Il faut que je prépare l'Inter. Je t'appelle dès qu'on les a cueillit.

\- Ok... Merci à toute. Dit Clint avant de raccrocher.

\- Alors? Dit aussitôt Pietro.

\- La stup à la commission rogatoire. Le proc voulait te voir mais Tony a refusé. Le proc a accepté mais à voir ce qu'ils lui diront ... D'après Tony... Le proc veut les coffrer, tout les trois. Les docksons plus Peterson... C'est bon signe. Dit Clint légèrement souriant.

\- D'accord... Murmura Pietro encore stressé

\- Détend-toi mon coeur... Chuchota Clint en lui caressant le haut de son dos. "Allez..." Dit Clint en commençant à trottiner... "Maison" Ajouta t-il. Pietro fit une grimace et suivit son amant jusqu'à l'appartement.

En rentrant, les hommes décidèrent de prendre leur douche ensemble. Ils avaient besoin d'être à deux, de sentir l'autre à ses côtés. Sous la douche ils s'agrippérent, ils ne se lâchaient pas, profitant de cet instant d'apaisement puis finirent par en sortir 30 minutes plus tard.

Ils se firent une omelette aux pommes terre, puis ils décidèrent d'aller se balader, il fallait qu'ils sortent pour ne pas penser. Ils s'en allèrent dans un magasin animalier. Il passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi à regarder tout les animeaux présent. Ce fut dans la partie des rongeurs que Pietro craqua pour un rat bleu.

Devant les yeux pétillant du jeune, Clint ne put refuser d'adopter un petit rat. Et voilà qu'un troisième collocataire fit son apparition.

Dans la voiture, Clint regardait son homme parlant à Rastaquouère, au fond de sa boîte en carton. Clint ne pouvait faire autrement que de sourire face à la scène. En arrivant à l'appart, Pietro monta son petit animal de compagnie et le sac de nourriture. Clint lui prit la cage et les copaux. En arrivant, Pietro grimaça, il était l'heure qu'il se change et qu'il parte bosser.

\- Tu pourras l'installer, je dois aller bosser. Dit il tristement.

\- Je te dépose si tu veux comme ça tu peux le faire. Répondit Clint tout souriant.

\- C'est vrai? Dit Pietro surexcité à l'idée de construire le petit nid douillet de rastaquouère.

\- Beh oui. Et puis comme ça... Je passerai au ciat.

\- Cool. Dit Pietro en embrassant le petit rat. Comme deux gosses, ils installèrent la cage et les copeaux ainsi que tout les accessoires. Ce fut tout de même au bout de 30 minutes que tout était prêt. Pietro mit le rat dans la cage et les mecs regardèrent l'animal grimper aux barreaux de la cage, puis tomber, puis remonter et redescendre d'un nouveau puis creuser dans les copaux. Puis vint l'heure que Pietro se change tout de même pour partir donner son cours.

Clint se gara devant chez son client. Il sortit son téléphone et vit qu'il avait un message de Tony qu'il lui disait que les deux frères avaient été serrer avec Peterson et qu'ils étaient avec le proc. Clint en informa Pietro. Il lui fit un dernier baiser en lui certifiant que tout allait bien se passer qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Pietro sourit tristement puis sortit de la voiture.

Clint décida d'aller au commissariat. Il monta directement a l'étage de la stup, il entra dans le bureau de Stark sans frapper.

\- Alors? Ils t'ont dit quelques chose?

\- Euh... Fit Stark surpris de l'entrée impromptue de Clint. "On les a pris en flag, que veux tu qu'ils disent... Ils sont fichu. T'inquiète pas Clint." Dit Stark en se levant voyant l'angoisse de Clint. "Le proc va pas les lâcher... "

\- Tu penses que ça va prendre combien de temps? Demanda Clint.

\- J'en sais rien... Ils sont trois... Clint t'inquiète pas... Chuchota Tony. Puis il sursauta lorsque son portable sonna. Tony s'excusa et décrocha. Clint allait sortir mais Tony le retint par le bras. "Allô... non pas encore... Clint est là... De quoi?... Ouais si tu veux, attends..." Tony plaqua son téléphone contre sa veste. "Clint... Pepper t'invite à manger à la maison...avec Pietro..."

Clint ouvrit les yeux en grand... Il beugea littéralement. "Euh"..

\- Clint... On fêtera leur arrestation, la stup sera là. Nath aussi. Clint?

\- Ok... D'accord.. Dit Clint sans vraiment y réfléchir... Tony reprit sa compagne au téléphone, ne lâchant toujours pas le bras de Clint.

\- C'est bon pour Clint et son mec. Lâcha Tony. Le coeur de Clint s'accéléra à cet annonce. Pepper était donc au courant de son homosexualité. Il lui avait pourtant jamais dit. L'avait-elle deviné? Tony lui aurait dit dû à l'enquête? Ou lui avait-il dit depuis des lustres. Quoiqu'il en soit, Clint était angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver devant la femme de son ex amant. Et puis en compagnie de Pietro en plus. D'ailleurs il n'était pas sûre que Pietro accepterait. Tony convint d'une heure avec sa femme puis raccrocha. Le Capitaine posa son téléphone sur son bureau et attira Clint près de lui. "C'est pas pour te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est Pepper... Elle..."

\- Elle sait depuis quand? Que je suis gay. Parvint tout de même à dire Clint.

\- Depuis peu... Depuis l'affaire... Elle comprenait pas pourquoi je voulais protéger Maximoff... Tu me connais c'est pas mon genre de faire ça... Donc voilà je lui ai dit que... C'était le mec d'un collègue. Elle a deviné que c'était toi.

\- Elle avait déjà des doutes? Dit Clint supris, le coeur martelant dans sa poitrine.

\- J'en sais rien... Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait que pour Bruce, Tom ou toi que je ferais ça... Bruce est avec Nath... Et... Peut être que... Je pense pas qu'elle sache pour nous mais je crois qu'elle a comprit que tu m'aimais bien.

\- Merde... Soupira Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- T'inquiète pas... Clint... Allez viens... On va aller boire un coup. Dit Stark en lâchant enfin le bras de Clint. Il prit sa veste et rangea ses papiers avant de sortir du bureau.

Clint suivit Tony jusqu'au café qui leur servait de QG. Ils s'installèrent face à face et se prirent une bière. Clint était encore sous le choc de la révélation, Pepper était au courant de son homosexualité. Tony s'aperçut du malaise, il tenta de changer de discussion. "Bruce ne devrait pas tarder à me tenir au courant."

\- Ça me stress cet histoire, j'essaye de ne pas le montrer mais au fond ca m'angoisse... Avoua le lieutenant. Tony sourit tristement puis envoie un message à Bruce

\- T'inquiète pas, il va me tenir au courant. Alors quoi de neuf sinon?

\- On vient d'acheter un rat. Lacha Clint.

\- Un rat?

\- Oui. Dit clint en pouffant de rire. "Rastaquouère, il est mignon c'est un rat bleu."

\- Un rat bleu, c'est quoi ça?

\- C'est une race de rat. Il est tout gris. Dit seulement Clint. C'est à ce moment là que le téléphone de Tony sonna, celui-ci décrocha en regardant son ami l'air angoissé.

\- Allô... Ok... Clint est avec moi... D'accord... Coooool... Ok.. Répondit Tony. Clint regardait les expressions de Tony, son sourire qui grandissait, le clin d'oeil qui lui faisait puis le capitaine raccrocha. "18 mois... Pour l'ainé et Peterson. 12 pour le cadet. Le proc n'a pas parlé de ton mec. Il a trafiqué le CR. Cest la stup qui a recueillit les infos pour le parquet. Clint inspira un bon coup et se laissa tomber sur la table. Les bras croisés, le visage enfouit entre eux. "C'est fini Clint, ça va aller... Ils ne pourront plus faire de mal a qui que se soit."

Clint releva le visage, les yeux légèrement humide. "Je me voyais déjà être muté."

\- Où ça? Demanda Tony qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Je sais pas... Pietro aurait dû se barrer... Ils l'ont déjà tabassé alors qu'il n'avait rien dit... Imagine ce qui lui aurait fait cette fois ci...

\- Mais... Tu te serais barré avec lui? Demanda Tony étonné.

\- Beh... Oui... J'aurais demandé ma mutation judiciaire... En appelant la protection des témoins.

\- Tu sais qu'il faut être marier pour pouvoir être muté avec un informateur protégé. Dit Tony.

\- Bah, on se serait marié...

\- Toi? Te marier? T'es sérieux Clint? Où sont partis tes beaux discours à propos du mariage? Tes grandes phrases telles que le mariage est sacrée ou encore le mariage est un acte d'amour. Etc etc. Là tu te serais pas marier par amour. Dit Tony en fronçant les yeux, légèrement coléreux.

\- Pas que... Enfin... Je l'aime... Pour le protéger, je n'aurais pas hésité. J'ai vraiment pas envie de le retrouver entre quatre planches.

\- Tu me trou le cul là. Dit Tony les yeux grand ouvert lorsque le téléphone de celui ci bipa.

Clint regarda sa montre. "Faut que je parte dans 20 minutes. Je dois aller chercher Pietro... Tony?

\- Oui...

\- Tu crois que ta femme... Elle se doutait de quelques chose? Marmonna Clint.

\- Non ... Je te l'ai dit, elle se doute de rien. Soutint Tony.

\- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit... Mais toi... Tu penses quoi?

\- Elle t'aime bien. Tu le sais... Murmura le capitaine.

\- Ça ne répond pas à la question. Dit Clint en riant nerveusement.

\- J'en sais rien Clint... Mais je pense pas... Pepper n'est pas du genre à se taire... Enfin avec moi. Elle est la seule à me tenir tête... Avec toi. Ajouta t-il. "Vous êtes les seuls... Les seuls que j'ai aimé..." Murmura t-il tristement. "J'ai raté le coche hein..." Dit-il en ricanant. Clint baissa la tête et ne dit rien, Tony reprit. "Tu penses que si Maximoff ne serait pas là... Ça aurait pu marcher entre toi et moi?"

\- Je pense que si Pepper ne serait pas là... Peut être que oui. Avoua Clint.

\- Sauf qu'à l'époque j'avais dû mal à me l'avouer. Ça fait pas longtemps que ... Depuis ton mec en fait... Je crois que j'ai... J'ai compris que je t'aimais quand.. je me suis aperçut que... Tony se tut puis lâcha. "J'étais jaloux de lui. Je t'aime Clint."

\- Ne me dis pas ça Tony... Ça sert à rien. J'aime Pietro et tu es marié. Dit Clint en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Je vais demander le divorce. Lacha le capitaine comme une bombe.

\- Fait pas ça. Je te l'ai dit ... J'aime Pietro et rien n'y changera. Dit encore Clint.

\- Il le faut... Je lui ment depuis des années. Je... Je vais pas lui avouer pourquoi mais... il le faut... Et puis ... Si il te quitte... Et ben je serais là... Ajouta Tony maintenant souriant.

\- Dit pas n'importe quoi. Soupira Clint.

\- Je serais là... Insista Tony en attrapant la main de Clint dans la sienne.

\- Bruce est là ... Répondit Clint en retirant sa main. "Salut..." Dit-il à l'encontre du lieutenant Banner.

\- Hey.. salut... Alors soulagé? Dit Bruce tout souriant.

\- À fond... Lacha Clint en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Nath va nous rejoindre chez toi. On y va? Demanda le policier aux anciens amants.

\- Je vais aller chercher Pietro au boulot. Lacha Clint en se levant.

\- Ok à toute Clint. Dit seulement Bruce. Tony lui, hocha simplement de la tête puis regarda sa bière.

Clint sortit du café en trombe, il sauta dans la bagnole et alla rejoindre Pietro. À son arrivé au coin de la rue de chez son client, Clint patienta, puis appela Pietro. mais celui ci ne décrocha pas. Il sortit de la bagnole et alla vers l'adresse de son client. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit une voiture de police et une ambulance au loin. Il courut jusqu'à celles ci. Il tenta de passer à travers les badaut, criant comme un fou puis un collègue le retint.

\- Je suis lieutenant de police! laissez moi passer! qu'est ce qui se passe? Cria t-il en pleurant.

\- Un règlement de compte entre dealers. Annonça seulement celui ci, en retenant Clint comme il le pouvait.

Clint sentit ses jambes trembler, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Le sol rencontra ses genoux. Il s'effondra au milieu des passants. Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il comprit de suite. C'était son amant sous ce draps blanc, il l'avait conduit droit à la mort. C'était à cause de lui que tout était arrivé. Le policier traîna Clint sur le côté. Il demanda aux passant de s'écarter et appela les ambulanciers à la rescousse. "Clint ? Qu'est ce qu'il y'a?" Clint devenait fou, voilà qu'il entendait des voix, voilà qu'il entendait Pietro.

\- Monsieur veuillez vous écartez. Dit le policier.

\- C'est mon mec! Se défendit Pietro. "Clint... Clint... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

\- Pi.. Pietro? Begueya Clint en relevant ses yeux vers l'homme face à lui. Clint craqua et agrippa son amant dans les bras. "Je t'ai cru mort..." Dit il en pleurant.

\- Mais tout va bien, je suis là...

\- Je te pensais mort.. Répéta t-il en pleurant.

\- Chuttt. Calme toi. Chuchota Pietro en aidant Clint à s'asseoir correctement. "Allez vient." Dit il en l'aidant à se lever. "On va rentrer à la maison." Pietro aida le lieutenant à rejoindre la voiture. Clint rentra dans la voiture puis s'alluma une clope.

\- Je t'ai cru mort. Dit il encore...

\- Tu crois que les Dockson seraient capable de...

\- Capable oui... La stup t'a couvert... Le proc a antidaté la commission, ton témoignage ne figure nulle part, donc logiquement tu es tiré d'affaire mais... J'ai eu si peur de te perdre Pietro.

\- Chuttt.. je suis là Clint. Dit aussitôt Pietro en carressant la cuisse de son amant. "Allez rentrons à la maison."

\- Oui... On était invité chez Tony ce soir, pour fêter ça justement... Faut que je le prévienne.

\- On peut y aller si tu veux... Ajouta le jeune en caressant la joue de Clint.

\- J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Rien qu'avec toi. Chuchota Clint en attrapant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Bien, bah direction la maison. Dit seulement Pietro en attachant sa ceinture.

\- Je vais quand même appeler Tony et demander une garde statique. J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoique ses soit. Et jai plus confiance en la justice.

\- Pour un gars qui voulait être avocat c'est le comble.

\- Je suis flic maintenant, et la justice ne fait que de relâcher ceux qu'on arrête donc... On passe à la pizzeria

\- J'adore quand tu changes de sujet comme ça. Et fait gaffe à ton régime. ajouta le plus jeune, Clint roula des yeux puis pouffa de rire en se dirigeant vers leur pizzeria préféré.

En rentrant à l'appart, devant leur pizza, clint semblait pensif.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Clint? Je suis en vie c'est Bon, et tes collègue viennent demain... Pour la garde statique non?

\- Oui... Dit Clint puis releva le visage vers son amant. "On devrait partir toi et moi. Avec Wanda s'il le faut."

\- Mais enfin Clint tu peux pas tout abandonner. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Tout quoi? Dit Clint en riant.

\- Ton appart, tes amis, ton boulot...

\- Mon appart? C'est qu'une colloc. Mes amis sauront où on sera.. Et mon boulot... J'en peux plus de ce boulot... Je crois que je vais reprendre le droit...

\- Tu veux redevenir avocat? Demanda Pietro souriant.

\- Pourquoi pas... Et maintenant que ton casier est effacé, tu peux être prof de sport pour l'éducation nationale. Ajouta Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- T'es sérieux?

\- Oui... Partons... Trouvons nous un nid douillet rien que pour toi et moi, Construisons la vie que nous voulons. Dit Clint en attrapant la main de Pietro. " Toi le prof de sport sexy, moi l'avocat aux grand coeur spécialisé dans le droit de la famille. Dans une maison avec rastaquouère. Alors qu'est ce que t'en dis?" Demanda Clint en se mordant la lèvre.

\- J'en dis que je te suivrai n'importe où... Même jusqu'en enfer. Conclut le plus jeune.

 **Fin.**

 **Et voilà, c'est ma deuxième fin. (La moins triste.) J'en avais écris une autre mais je me suis faite traitée par ma cop. Je la publierai tout à l'heure. Avec quelques lignes de la nouvelle fic.**

 **Gros bisous à vous.**


	20. Chapter bonus

**Voilà la première fin que j'ai écrite.**

 **Fin alternative.**

Clint sortit du café en trombe, il sauta dans la bagnole et alla rejoindre Pietro. A son arrivé au coin de la rue de chez son client, Clint patienta, puis appela Pietro. mais celui ci ne décrocha pas. Il sortit de la bagnole et alla vers l'adresse de son client. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit une voiture de police et une ambulance au loin. Il courut jusqu'à celles ci. Il tenta de passer à travers les badaut, criant comme un fou puis un collègue le retint.

\- Je suis lieutenant de police! laissez moi passer! qu'est ce qui se passe?

\- Un règlement de compte entre dealers. Annoca seulement celui ci.

Clint sentit ses jambes trembler. Il se défit de son jeune collègue et parvint à atteindre la civière. Un drap blanc recouvrait la victime. Il souleva le drap. Le monde s'écroula à ses pieds. Son Pietro avait la gorge tranchée. Ses jambes ne le retinrent plus. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Son cerveau ne marchait plus correctement. Les premiers secours vinrent s'occuper de lui. Mais le lieutenant était en état de choc. Sa tête bascula sur le côté et sur le mur blanc, il put lire en lettre de sang. "balance" c'était lui, c'était lui qui avait conduit son amour à la morgue. Pendant que les ambulanciers regardaient ses constantes, Clint prit son arme et pointa le canon sur tempe. Il ferma les yeux et la dernière image qu'il eut en tête fut celle de son petit délinquant puis le néant arriva.

 **Fin.**

 **Je suis sûre que vous préférez l'autre fin.**

 **Pour me faire pardonner de cette fin alternative affreuse. Début d'une nouvelle qui s'intitulera. Bons baisers de l'archer. Sur du Hawksilver Biensure.**

 **Titre:** Bons baiser de l'archer.

 **Perso principaux** : Clint Barton, Pietro maximoff

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver.

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Pietro est mort. sur le canot de rapatriement, Clint le regarde un instant et il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il l'embrasse. Quelques chose d'improbable se produit, Pietro ouvre subitement les yeux. Le gamin est en vie. Beaucoups d'avengers présent.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Bon baiser de l'archer.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 ** _2 mai 2015_**

Il avait survécu, il était en vie, son cœur battait encore, il était vivant mais lui n'était plus, celui qui avait donné sa vie pour lui. Celui qui le haïssait, ne l'était plus. Allongé sur les sièges, il ferma les yeux, les larmes dévalèrent de ses yeux sans qui ne puissent les retenir. Il fallait pourtant qu'il soit fort. Il était père de famille, il lui fallait être fort. Il se redressa et regarda l'homme qui avait donné sa vie. Il était là, allongé sur le sol sans vie, les bras le long du corps. Les yeux clos qu'il ne rouvrirai jamais plus. Il le contempla pendant tout le trajet qui le mènait jusqu'au vaisseau. Les larmes tombaient encore. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et dégagea les mèches blondes de son front.

"Je suis tellement désolé gamin... T'aurais pas dû faire ça."

Il caressa ses cheveux, puis son front, puis ses pommettes puis sa joue, puis sa mâchoire. Les larmes jaillissaient encore, il s'approcha du jeune sokovien et posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres mortes du gosse. "T'aurais pas dû..." Murmura t-il en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux. Il fit un bond en arrière lorsque son regard percuta des pupilles bleues intenses. Le gamin était en vie, il avait survécu lui aussi. Il s'éloigna de lui, choqué par son réveil, il recula sur le cul jusqu'à percuter les sièges. Le jet entra dans le vaisseau. Clint Bafouilla dans son micro casque.

"Le gamin est en vie." Un Avengers lui demanda de confirmer mais il n'arrivait plus a articuler quoique se soit. Le jet accosta et des agents les firent sortir, des médecins accoururent autour d'eux. Clint était choqué, il regardait Pietro les yeux ouvert. Un agent aida l'archer à se relever et à sortir du jet. Il marchait comme un zombie comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Il était en état de choc. Il rejoignit sa meilleure amie, elle le prit dans ses bras. Tentant de le réconforter mais Clint ne savait plus quoi penser, ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne savait plus rien.

Elle le ramèna chez lui, auprès de son épouse, et de ses deux enfants. À son arrivé, la maison était bien calme. Il grimpa les étages et remarqua que la valise que Laura avait préparé pour la naissance n'était plus présente. "Naaath! Ils sont à la maternité. "

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et embarqua son ami pour l'hôpital. Les deux amis coururent jusqu'à la salle de travail. Ses deux enfants étaient là dans la salle d'attente, il les serra de suite contre lui, les confia à Natasha et rejoignit sa femme et son enfant. Les larmes jaillirent encore mais cette fois-ci ce furent des larmes de joie.

"Je te présente Nathaniel. Clint s'approcha de ce petit bout.

\- Bonjour mon coeur. Chuchota le père de famille. Les larmes coulèrent encore

\- Clint... Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé, tu as l'air si chamboulé.

\- Je..." Il n'arrivait pas a parlé, les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, il était perdu.

Une sage femme s'approcha et autorisa Clint à sortir de la salle pour présenter leur petite frère. Laura sortit sur un lit d'hôpital puis la femme reprit son bébé qu'elle déposa dans un petit lit. Tous suivirent la maman et le bébé.

Ils restèrent un moment avec Laura puis Clint descendit boire quelques chose et pour se recueillir. Les larmes coulaient encore. C'était grâce à lui, c'était grâce à ce gamin qu'il était en vie. Il lui avait donné la vie. Donner? Ça voudrait dire qu'il ne l'avait plus alors que Clint avait bien vu le bleu intense de ses yeux. Il remonta dans la chambre puis Natasha emmena les bambins hors de la chambre.

Clint regarda son bébé puis son épouse. "Clint... Je suis désolé... Mais de quoi parlait-elle?

\- De quoi parles-tu?

\- De ce gosse qui a perdu la vie..." Un sanglot arriva et les larmes redoublèrent, il s'effondra dans les bras de son épouse. Il se laissa aller un moment puis se reprit. Son amie et ses enfants revinrent, il déposa un baiser à son fils cadet puis à sa femme avant de repartir avec Natasha et ses deux premiers enfants.

En rentrant Natasha s'occupa des enfants Clint lui se laissa tomber sur son canapé. La tête encore en Sokovie.

Natasha préparait le repas. Les enfants riaient et étaient heureux d'avoir un nouveau petit frère. Clint lui était mêlé entre joie de la naissance de son fils et tout ce qu'il avait vécu en Sokovie. Le diner se passa sans embuche auxquels il ne pu faire face puis coucha ses enfants.

Il descendit les marches en bois de la ferme et alla se recroqueviller dans le canapé à côté de son amie. La russe regarda son ami, il ne semblait pas très bien. "Je reste avec toi, jusqu'à ce que Laura et Nathaniel rentrent. "

\- D'accord." Murmura seulement Clint les yeux rivés sur un reportage qui passait à la télé.

Natasha se leva et alla chercher une bouteille de vodka. Le duo se passait la bouteille et la descendait à vue d'oeil.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 ** _3 mai_**

Il entendit des rires provenir de la cuisine, celui de sa fille, de son fils et de son amie. Il sourit puis tout lui revint en tête, la bataille de Sokovie. La tristesse revint au galop. Il se leva, se traina jusqu'à la cuisine. Cooper déjeunait des céréales dans un grand bol, Lila, elle, releva la tête de son bol de chocolat, une moustache sur les lèvres. La rousse se leva et servit une tasse de café à son ami avant d'aller s'asseoir à nouveau à côté de la petite fille.

Lila racontait son rêve à Natasha. Un rêve de comte de fée où elle était une princesse dans un immense château. Cooper avait rêvé de football, Clint lui, ne souvenait pas de son rêve ou plutôt cauchemar. Ou ne voulait plus s'en souvenir.

Natasha s'occupa de Lila, elle coiffa ses long cheveux dorés et lui fit deux petites nattes. Clint passa sous la douche, puis la petite famille s'en alla voir le nouveau venu de la famille.

Natasha les accompagna, mais resta à l'écart bien qu'elle était la marraine du petit garçon. Elle ne voulait pas troubler cette petite vie de famille.

Clint sourit à son fils, il caressa les doigts du bébé, celui-ci les enserra autour de son index. L'archer caressa les ongles casi inexistant du bambin puis découvrit son petit bracelet. Où il était inscrit. Nathaniel Pietro Barton. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Clint était silencieux face à son bébé, il était silencieux tout court, avec tout le monde. Laura sentait qu'il s'était passé quelques chose d'important en Sokovie. Nath avait aussi été touché. Clint sentait que son amie n'allait pas bien, la fuite de Banner y était sûrement pour quelques chose. Il décida d'aller à la cafétéria de l'hôpital avec les deux plus grand pour permettre aux femmes de discuter tranquillement.

Au retour du père, Natasha décida d'emmener les plus grand grand au centre commerciale, elle prétexta avoir besoin de faire des achats pour le bébé et la maman, laissant le couple seul.

Clint s'assit sur le lit regardant Nathaniel silencieusement. Laura se redressa et attrapa la main du père, qu'il serra dans la sienne. " Il est magnifique. Murmura Clint.

\- Il te ressemble.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as appelé nathaniel Pietro? Demanda Clint ne quittant pas l'enfant des yeux.

\- Tu le sais très bien Clint. C'est le nom du gosse qui t'a sauvé. Tu ne serais pas là si... Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Je suis là Clint. Nous sommes tous là.

\- Je le sais Laura. Répondit-il seulement.

\- Je pense que c'est un bel hommage.

\- Moi aussi." Chuchota t-il en tentant de ne plus réfléchir à rien ou seulement juste à lui, cet enfant qui venait de naître. Les deux parents restèrent à regarder leur troisième enfant dormir.

Les parents restèrent un moment assis sur le lit à parler du petit. Laura tenta d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais l'archer changeait de conversation ou restait murer dans le silence.

À son retour à la ferme. Il prit les bains des enfants pendant que Natasha faisait le repas puis ils se réunirent autour de la table. Clint coucha ensuite les enfants et alla se coucher de bon heure.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 ** _4 mai_**

Clint ouvrit les yeux et fit face à deux magnifiques yeux marrons. Il sourit à sa fille, ses cheveux libre, une robe de nuit bleu ciel jusqu'au pieds tenant un ours en peluche dans les bras. La petite se glissa dans le lit conjugal. Clint la serra contre lui. Clint et Lila n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, ils se comprenaient. Ils avaient toujours été proche. Natasha dit que c'est le complexe d'oedipe, Clint dit que c'est de l'amour pour sa fille tout simplement.

Il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de réconfort et surtout de revenir à une vie normal. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle ne serait plus la petite dernière de la famille. Demain, Nathaniel sera le cadet. Le père et la fille prirent un moment pour se câliner puis Clint décida qu'il était temps de descendre. Lila partit s'habiller pendant qimue Clint prenait sa douche puis ils descendirent déjeuner.

Dans la cuisine, Cooper et Nath manigançaient quelque chose, Clint ne saurait dire ce que c'était, mais ils les connaissaient parfaitement, ils savaient quand ils avaient quelque chose derrière la tête.

Le petit déjeuner tardif prit, Natasha coiffa Lila pendant que Clint coupait des fleurs pour son épouse. Puis les enfants allèrent jouer dans le jardin, pendant que les adultes firent un brin de ménage.

Le repas du midi dans le four, ils s'effondrèrent dans le canapé.

"Comment ça va à part ça? Demanda Natasha.

\- Ça va. Répondit Clint.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air.

\- Si je t'assure ça va.

\- Barton arrête. Je te connais, j'ai bien vu que ça va pas depuis la Sokovie.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne, j'ai pas envie de parler de Sokovie, de Ultron, de Avengers. J'en ai ma claque.. je veux profiter de ma famille.

\- Je comprends.

\- T'as des nouvelles de Banner?

\- Non. Et pareil, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Ok.

\- Demain je vais au nouveau QG. Faut que je traîne les nouvelles recrues avec cap.

\- Ok... Tu leur passera le bonjour." Conclut Clint en se levant pour sortir le le plat du four.

La petite famille déjeunea puis alla rejoindre la maman et son bébé. Ils restèrent toute l'après midi à la maternité y compris Natasha puis rentrèrent au soir. Clint s'occupa une seconde fois du bain des enfants pendant que Natasha faisait le dîner. L'archer coucha les enfants et reconforta Lila pour l'arrivée de son petit frère. Clint lui confit qu'elle est sa seule fille et qu'il l'aimait énormément et qu'elle ne devait pas croire qu'ils préféreraient Nathaniel et qu'ils aimaient tout leur enfants.

Clint rejoignit son amie, elle avait sortie une bouteille et deux verres. Les deux amis trinquerent. Comme avec sa fille, Clint n'avait pas besoin de parler avec Natasha, parfois les mots ne servaient à rien et de toutes façon, tout les deux ne voulaient pas parler de la Sokovie. Ils burent en silence puis allèrent se coucher.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 ** _5 mai_**

Clint ouvrit les yeux, pas de petite fille en chemise de nuit ce matin. Il inspira une grosse bouffée d'air, Laura et Nathaniel reviendraient à la maison aujourd'hui. Il descendit et rejoignit ses enfants et Natasha. Il s'installa à table et commença le petit déjeuner. Comme à son habitude, Clint passa sous la douche pendant que Nath tressait les cheveux de Lila.

Les Barton raccompagnerent tante Natasha à l'entrée du nouveau QG, Clint ne prêta pas attention à l'immense bâtiment et prit aussitôt la route de la maternité.

A leur arrivés, Laura préparait leurs affaires, elle était presque prête à partir. Il ne restait plus qu'à emmener le petit garçon. Clint alla se charger des papiers de sortie pendant que Laura préparait le cosy. Ils se rejoignirent à l'accueil. Clint attrappa le cosy de Nathaniel tandis que Cooper et Lila se chargeaient comme des grands des valises.

Sur la route, les enfants souriaient à l'arrière, la venue de Nathaniel était de bonne augure finalement. Même Lila avait l'air d'être aux anges. Aussitôt entré, les enfants restaient assis à côté de leur mère qui donnait le biberon au petit dernier pendant que Clint préparait le repas de ce midi.

A table, la famille était enfin réunis, les discussions fusèrent, Lila se pressa de raconter ses trois derniers jours sans leur mère, Cooper commentait chaque journée. Clint et Laura écoutaient leurs enfants parler, tandis que le dernier dormait dans son nouveau lit.

Les Barton décidèrent de rester à la maison cet après-midi. Ils optèrent pour les jeux de société. Toute la famille riait, la vie de famille était revenue, la vie normale, loin de Ultron et des sokovien.

Au soir, Laura se chargera de coucher les enfants pendant que Clint donnait son premier biberon au petit dernier. Assis dans le canapé, il faisait bien attention au bébé. Il savait qu'il était un bon père mais avait toujours eut peur de faire mal au nouveau né. Laura le rejoignit et se chargera de son rot. Clint décréta qu'il se réveillerait cette nuit pour donner le biberon, Laura l'en remercia. Ils partirent coucher Nathaniel et plongerent aussitôt dans le sommeil.

 **et voilà le début de "bons baisers de l'archer" je publierai le premier chapitre lundi. Parcontre j'aurais un peu moins de temps pour écrire donc je publierai un chapitre par semaine seulement. Si j'ai assez d'avance je verrai pour en publier un autre dans la semaine. Et voilà gros kiss à vous. Aline.**


End file.
